


Blood and Magic

by wtfbrotha36



Category: Vampire: The Requiem, White Wolf
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Humiliation, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Mystery, Oral Sex, Panties, Revenge, Vampires, enf, euf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 102,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfbrotha36/pseuds/wtfbrotha36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place in the realm of the World of Darkness tabletop games for Vampire the Requiem. Owned by CCP games/Onyx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood and Magic Ch 1

The call had been put out, someone heard a disturbance in one of the student apartment complexes. Someone heard screams coming from outside an apartment room and what sounded like an animal gnawing at the victim. What made it unnatural was that this was in the heart of downtown Ann Arbor, Michigan.

The only animals within that district could have been deer and they were incapable of doing what Detective Kirstin Delaney saw. She was already in downtown when units had been called to the apartment complex. One squad car beat her to it, the sirens lighting up the sidewalk and tainting the street lamps. With any luck, they would've done some crowd control and kept people out of the room.

A black Sedan parked behind the police car and out stepped Kirstin, dressed in jeans, black leather shoes and a shortsleeve button up shirt under a brown leather jacket. Kirstin fixed her blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail and made sure her badge hung around neck. Despite being in her mid 30's, she still possessed the determination and energy of a graduate student in their mid 20's, experienced enough to know what to expect but still new to her detective status to have some nerves with taking control. She jogged up the steps and pushed past a couple of students to speak with the person at the front desk, holding up her badge to say, "Homicide."

She was sent to the top floor, as she made her way up the steps, Kirstin would occasionally pass other tenants, all of them college students, scared, confused, feeling vulnerable as they stood out in the hallways in their pajamas. Kirstin caught sight of one young woman in her 20s wearing a tight shirt with a sports number on it and tiny short shorts that hugged her tight buttocks.

Kirstin tried resisting the urge to stare, but seeing how the outline of the womans' posterior curved under her shorts made Kirstin envious of her own college years and how she'd missed out on the fun in dating an athlete.

Shaking her head, Kirstin ran the rest of the way up the steps. Fortunately, the two officers who answered the call had kept the tenants on the floor out of the room. Kirstin pushed her way past some students, almost brushing against a college woman wearing just a robe, and entered the room, the scent of the woman's shampoo making Kirstin feel a ting of warmth, but just for a moment.

"What do we have to-oh jesus." Kirstin exclaimed as she walked into the living room, her heart stopping for just a moment.

He was laid out in the living room, shirtless and with a pool of blood surrounding his upper torso. The side of his neck looked like a Pez dispenser, split open at about a thirty degree angle, as if his attacker tried to chop his head off and then got bored. Kirstin felt her stomach tighten for just a second before she took a deep breath to relax.

"Who made the call?" she asked as she kneeled down.

"Tenant next door, heard a loud bump and then a scream. She's being questioned now." The police officer said.

"What do we know about this guy so far?"

"Um..grad student, business college I think. New Jersey ID. That's about it."

Kirstin was half listening. She knew the call was still fresh and wanted to survey the area before the cleanup crew messed things up. Despite the blow, there looked to be hardly any signs of struggle. No broken glass, no bruises on the body, just a chair moved a few inches from its resting point. It hadn't even tipped over. Kirstin stared at it for a moment and then looked past the chair at the wall where a window revealed the outside fire escape stairs. "Who opened that window?"

The officer looked up from his notepad and stared at it. "...no one detective."

She grit her teeth as she reached for her pistol. "God dammit. Call back up, tell them to seal the building." She didn't wait for a response, she ran to the window and hugged the wall, bending down to look outside to make sure it was clear. Just as she was about to relax, she heard the rattle of the steel steps shake and what she swore was movement in the shadows above. "One of you stay here the other follow me!"

Kirstin stepped out of the window and aimed her gun upward as she ascended the steps. She knew she should wait for the other officer but her adrenaline was too high to control the impulse to bolt. As the only female detective in homicide, Kirstin felt the pressure to prove all of the skeptics wrong in her inability to do her job. Nabbing this person quickly would not only get her peers to take her seriously, but it would also get the department some good publicity, something it needed given that this was a student being murdered.

The steel steps shook below her as her feet landed on each one, rising higher and higher until she saw a shadowy figure climb up the ladder and onto the roof. By now she was so high up she couldn't make out what the uniformed officer below was shouting.

As she reached the top, she saw the figure dashing across the roof, a slender body dressed in business slacks and a jacket of all things. Kirstin also squinted as she wanted confirm that she actually saw a suspect running in women's pumps and how they were able to do so with such speed.

"Police! Stop!" she shouted as she tried to pursue the attacker who didn't even respect the command with a turn of a head. Kirstin could see the building adjacent to the one they were on, another apartment complex under construction. The outer walls hadn't been built but floors and drywall were already put up within the interior of the building. It was a shame the building wasn't close enough for the suspect to reach. "You have nowhere to go!" she shouted as she picked up the pace.

The woman's arms moved forward and back, giving no indication of slowing down as she stepped onto the ledge and kicked off of it, soaring in the air before landing on the third floor of the building that was half finished. Kirstin stopped in her tracks, mouth open as she saw the woman stick the landing, rising to her feet that should have been shattered from the impact. Kirstin didn't hesitate in grabbing her radio and shouting, "Suspect is in the building next door! I'm on my way down, someone get to State Street now and cut her off!"

"How'd they get there so fast?" the officer on the radio called.

Kirstin didn't respond, instead she found the escape ladder on the other side of the building and slid down, leaping down flights of stairs to get to the ground as fast as possible. If she could just get to the entrance of the building next door she could possibly cut the woman off. Once she reached the last level of the fire escape, she was halfway down the ladder before she jumped down, almost stumbling forward as she jogged across the street.

She cut across the grassy mound to check the other side of the building, looking for her superpowered escapee to come flying down the road. All she saw was a few students walking together and laughing about something unimportant to Kirstin at the moment. This left only one other option and Kirstin ran to the doorway of the building.

Finding the first wall to hug, Kirstin kept her back to it as she held her gun up, inching her way across the room as her eyes scanned across the drywall that had been placed. Several sections of the building hadn't had walls put up and the steel framing of the building looked like a silver forest of bars, all planted to provide the best hiding space. Kirstin was reaching the end of one side and was coming around to an area that had plastic tarps hanging where doors were meant to be installed.

Kirstin aimed her gun and circled around the doorway, using her pistol as a lever to push open the tarp and get a glimpse of then next room. Inside was a work bench that had several two by fours lying on it and a buzz saw laying on the floor. Kirstin was about to leave when she heard something move, the light tapping of footsteps coming from the corner. It was when Kirstin turned and she saw the sleeve of a business jacket sticking out that she turned and shouted "Freeze!"

The hand froze, along with the rest of the body it was attached to. Standing in the room was a woman in her early 30s, a close-cropped pixie cut made it seem like she was a liberal arts professor. She had no makeup on, in fact she looked rather pale, almost like she'd been standing in a freezer for several hours. It was her full lips and double pierced earrings that made it seem like she was out on a date, a date that didn't end well. Despite being caught, she didn't seem concerned, staring back at Kirstin with bored eyes. Kirstin kept her pistol aimed and slowly approached her, "Get on your knees."

Kirstin almost fired her gun when the woman smiled, eyebrows raised as she said, "I'm impressed you saw me." The inflection in her tone made it seem like a game, like she was testing Kirstin's endurance while also testing her patience. Even the way she stood didn't indicate that she would follow orders, her long legs standing apart, her left foot pointed to the side as if she was modeling that stylish business garb.

"Yeah well I'm impressed you're cute little ass didn't break from jumping across the building. Are you injured?"

"Aw you think I'm cute." She said, flashing her pearly whites.

Kirstin hesitated, why did she call the woman cute, besides the fact that she admittedly was attractive. "Just shut up and get on your knees."

The woman's lips puckered as she tilted her head, making Kirstin sweat under her clothes, the heat rising in her chest a sign that she was getting pissed off. The woman didn't answer for about a minute until she said, "No, I don't think I'm going to do that. I think I might do this instead."

It took just one blink for the woman to vanish from Kirstin's sight and then another blink to see a dark blur flash in front of her face. "Hey I said freeze!"

In just one more blink, the woman was back in place, hands held up with her eyes wide, "But I am freezing like you said." Her tone was that of an innocent school girl, a school girl who held a long black rectangular object in her hand. "I just wanted this." Her smile returned as she waved the clip to Kirstin's gun in the air.

Kirstin looked down and saw the hole where the clip was and stuttered, "H-how'd you do that?"

"Oh let's just say I'm a woman of many talents." She said as she lowered her hands to walk forward, "Want to see me do it again?"

"No, just stay-hey!" Kirstin shouted as she tried reaching for gunbelt. The woman was gone again, black blurs appearing out of the corner of Kirstin's eyes for only a moment. She was so frazzled she just held onto her gun and kept it straight until the woman was back standing in front of the pistol with both hands up. "Do that again and I'm blasting your head off once I get a new clip."

"Oh really? How you going to do that with this?" the woman asked as she held up Kirstins' belt. Her eyes lowered to Kirstins' torso. "Aren't you cold?"

Kirstin wondered what she was referring to until she did notice a faint breeze blowing against her thighs. She looked down and gasped when she noticed her jeans were pulled down to her ankles, showing off her smooth legs and her white cotton panties with teddy bears printed on them. It had been laundry day which meant her choice of underwear was limited but that didn't mean she wanted them to be seen by a criminal.

Caught off guard and undressed, Kirstin's hand lowered to cover the front of her panties. The last thing she saw was the woman smirking again as she flashed forward. Kirstin backed away, tripping on her jeans as she fell against the workbench. "Stop it!" she shouted as she felt something brush against her.

"Stop what?" Kirstin opened her eyes as she saw the woman stand with Kirstin's gun in her hand, loading the clip in the butt of the gun. "Maybe you should freeze instead. Also, I hope you don't mind, but you looked so cute in those panties I thought I'd get a better look.

Kirstin looked down and saw that her shirt was unbuttoned, hanging completely open to show off her pale stomach and plain white brassier, her average sized breasts poking out from under her jacket. She squealed as she tried to fold her arms over her front, her face getting warm as she felt a loss of authority.

"Uh uh. Hands up." The woman commanded, cocking the pistol.

Kirstin felt her heart rise as she did as she was told, her thighs sliding against each other as she got more anxious being unable to cover her teddy bear undergarments. Her lips were tightened as she let the anger of being bested sink in, the rage overriding any fear of losing her life. She knew backup was coming and if they saw her like this, it would undo all her work in trying to be seen as a good detective. At the moment, she looked foolish, like some ditzy cop out of a Benny Hill sketch. The woman's laughter didn't help.

"Mmm, are all of Ann Arbor's police so attractive?" she asked.

"Y-you're wasting time, backup is on its way. You should just surrender."

"Oh? Maybe I should, we could give your officers a little show." She hissed as she sashayed closer to Kirstin, keeping the gun aimed up. "Can you imagine? Standing there undressed, the cops drinking in your half naked body, knowing that their tough detective is secretly a little girl under her clothes?"

She whispered the description, and it made Kirstin weak in the knees, almost like she could picture being seen by her peers, their laughter in the back of her head. Kirstin noticed she was still sweating, as well as a funny feeling in her stomach. "S-stop it."

"Stop what?" the woman asked, so close that Kirstin could see the gun barrel inches from her chest. She leaned forward to whisper in Kirstin's ear, "Describing how sexy you'll look being undressed in front of your department? How...subordinate you look right now without your clothes despite the fact that your badge is hanging between your breasts?"

Kirstin's breathing got heavier as the whispers influenced the vision in her mind, the words she emphasized to sound more erotic, making it hard not to think about how it was the woman who was objectifying Kirstin and how in any other circumstance, this was quite hot for her.

"I'm flattered you think this is hot."

"What?" Kirstin said, her eyes opened again as she wondered how the woman echoed her exact thoughts. "I didn't say..that's not what I was thinking."

"Oh but it was what you were thinking." She said with a smile, "You said my words were erotic, and that this would be hot...do you like women officer?"

Kirstin tried not to think, but that was impossible to do when she felt like her thoughts were being penetrated. Just don't let her know the truth.

"So you do like women, I see."

"Stop...reading my thoughts!" Kirstin shouted, stomping her feet at her frustration in feeling helpless.

"Stop thinking then. You know you're very tense right now...you're very perplexed about being caught with your pants down. When was the last time you had sex?"

Kirstin shook her head, trying to think of a blank slate instead of the answer, but it wasn't blank enough because the woman said, "Wow, seven months." Causing Kirstin's mouth to drop.

"How are you doing this?!" she said in a weak tone, her intimate secret being revealed to a complete stranger.

"Let's just say I have a talent for reading minds, but I don't need to read minds to see how this is turning you on." She lowered her pistol for a moment to point at the area between Kirstin's legs, gesturing towards the center of her white panties that had a dark stain in the center.

"Oh!" Kirstin exclaimed as she buckled her legs, her face turning a bright shade of pink as she saw that she was getting wet. She tried to bend down and pull her pants up, but the woman got close and pressed her hand on Kirstin's breast.

"What's the rush, are you embarrassed that you messed your panties you dirty girl?" she hissed, tracing the end of the gun along the waistband of her underwear while she pushed Kirstin's bra up to grab her soft breasts.

Kirstin's legs tensed, the name calling hissed into her ear unlocked more of her resolve, the woman could read her explicit thoughts, it was no surprise that she could read Kirstin's unconscious thoughts, thoughts about what else she liked, what she secretly hoped a partner would do, what his woman was doing. Kirstin closed her eyes as she felt the gun push open the top of her panties and then felt the woman's hands slide into them, causing Kirstin to gasp as she leaned all of her weight into the work bench.

"Mmm. Someone feels warm." The woman said as she ran her finger along the outer lips of Kirstin's sex. "So I know being undressed while on the job feels good, and calling you a dirty girl feels good, but what else? Come on Kirstin, it's been seven months, you deserve to feel good."

"H-how do you know my name?" Kirstin asked with a breathy whisper, the horror in this stranger knowing everything about her fading to the back as the heat from between her legs rose to her stomach just as Kirstin felt two fingers plunge inside of her. She threw her head back, groaning as she felt her panties get wetter.

"The same way I know what turns you on. By talking dirty to you, taking away your control and also by doing this." She dropped the gun and hooked her thumbs into Kirstin's underwear, pulling it down to her kneecaps as the woman bent down to position her head in between Kirstin's legs. She tried to reach for her gun until she felt the woman's tongue slither up inside her, causing Kirstin to slump back as her body trembled.

"Oh my god...oh..." was all she could mutter as her body was enjoying pleasure it hadn't felt in months. She looked down just in time to see the woman's upper lip curl back and bare what she thought were sharp pointy canines. "What are you...?" she tried to ask but when she felt a sharp pain from between her legs, followed by an intense wave of pleasure, her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she tried not to have a heart attack. It was as if the stranger found a new sensitive area between Kirstin's legs, touching so many nerve endings that she thought she would burst into flames.

Her shirt was drenched in sweat and although her mouth was open, sound failed to escape as her throat strained along with every other muscle in her body. Kirstin's kegels tightened because she was doing all that she could to prevent what she knew was about to happen, something that was not meant to happen on the job, let alone in front of a suspect she meant to arrest.

"MMMMmm..." The suspect moaned, reaching around to dig her nails into Kirstin's plump backside, shaking her face and letting her nose rub against Kirstin's clit.

That was the final straw as Kirstin felt her voice crack. Her kegels tightened once more before she felt something wet gush out from her sex. "Oh no!" she cried as she opened her eyes, her face turning crimson as she touched the woman's head. She would have apologized had she not remembered she was supposed to arrest this person. "I-I-this isn't..."

Kirstin didn't finish her sentence as she saw the woman's head tilt up, her tongue sliding against her labia once more before smiling at Kirstin, her face dripping with Kirstin's essence. She wasn't sure if it was due to her post orgasmic haze, but it appeared like the woman's face got more color right before her eyes. "Y-you're still under arrest." Was all Kirstin could say, feeling ashamed just from sounding so pathetic as she stood there, pants and underwear pulled down with her pussy still twitching after reaching climax. 

The woman chuckled as she rose to her feet and grabbed the center of Kirstin's brassier with both hands. "And you're in no position to tell me to do anything." She gripped the cups to of ther bra and pulled them open with one tug, letting them hang just under the stripped officer's armpits, exposing her swollen breasts that heaved up and down from her heavy breathing.

Kirstin tried to rise off the bench but immediately fell back into it, too exhausted from her intense orgasm. She tried to raise her arms and cover her breasts but she was too weak. "H-how did you...do that?" she whispered, the corner of her eyes were wet, the shame in losing her composure making it hard not to cry.

The woman tilted her head and scanned Kirstin's naked body once more before touching her waist and giving her an open mouth kiss. Kirstin whimpered as she felt the woman's soft tongue slide against the roof of her mouth, the taste of intimacy reminding her of past lovers who had nothing compared to what this woman accomplished. A sharp pain shot across her backside and Kirstin squealed as she reached behind to touch her warm right ass cheek, freshly spanked from her seducer.

"As much fun as I had officer, I'm afraid you'll never know and just to make you feel better, I didn't kill that man, so you don't have to feel guilty about cumming all over my face."

The vulgar comment made Kirstin blush again, lowering her head to avoid the mocking eye of this woman. That was all she needed to dash away, a swift shadow moving out of the corner of Kirstin's eye.

"Hey wait!" she called out but then saw that the room was empty. Alone, the chill of the room made Kirstin tremble as her sweat soaked clothes sobered her up to the fact that her only lead was gone. Without a stranger's eyes looming over her, Kirstin had the chance to catch her breath, her pulse finally slowing down.

"I think I heard a voice. Detective is that you?" a man shouted.

"Wha? Oh..god no." Kirstin muttered, trying to move her hands. The flap to the doorway rose and in stepped three officers in blue, aiming their guns to check the room. Kirstin's scream was so loud it made them jump. She was so frazzled by being literally caught with her pants down she waved her hands in the air, turning her head to shield her face. "Don't look at me!"

"Police! Hands up and...Kirstin...?"

"Holy shit!"

A bright light stung Kirstin's eyes, forcing them to squint as she tried to walk without tripping on her pants. "Yes it's me don't shoot!"

"What the hell happened?"

The bright light over Kirstin's eyes traveled away from her face, giving her the chance to open them just to see the light aimed over her exposed body. She looked down and saw the inside of her panties facing outward, a large dark circle where her ejaculate was absorbed. Kirstin heard the officer's talk to themselves and she gasped before folding both of her hands over her exposed groin, the blond strip of hair just above her pink lips curled from the wet mouth of the woman who had kissed Kirstin there.

"Detective...what were you doing?" the officer with the flashlight said, "What happened to the suspect?"

Kirstin's lip quivered as she struggled to keep her balance. Her mind was overwhelmed with the realization that her nightmare of being seen without her clothes by her unit came true. There she was, naked breasts uncovered and pink pussy covered by just her hands, trying to think of how to explain this while keeping her dignity.

"I..this isn't...I didn't...she..." It was clear, she didn't have any words to protect her dignity, as it had been taken by the mysterious stranger who robbed Kirstin of her unconscious desires, leaving behind only more questions for the blushing detective.


	2. Blood and Magic Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirstin gets tied up

Once she finally put her clothes back on, Kirstin's panic faded and with her cognitive faculties intact, came up with a story that convinced the officers she hadn't let the suspect get down on their knees and give her the best orgasm she'd had in months. The report read that the suspect managed to get the drop on Kirstin as she entered a room, stealing her gun and forcing Kirstin to strip.

The fact that the story would be documented, that Kirstin was incapable of apprehending a suspect and upholding the dignity of the police department, angered her so much her fist bled from punching the arm rest of her car. She wanted to share the fact that this woman was also capable of moving faster than the blink of an eye and leaping hundreds of feet, but that would already make Kirstin seem more foolish than she already felt.

The next morning Kirstin felt worse. She woke up thinking the night before was just a bad dream, but seeing her teddy bear panties hanging on the rim of her hamper made her collapse onto her pillow, her nails digging into her shoulders as she hugged herself. The faded stain in the crotch made Kirstin feel warm, from face to the center of her core.

She could recall the strange woman, bangs hanging over the front of her face that grinned up at Kirstin after she had been moaning like a girl experiencing her first sexual encounter. Her words, "I didn't kill that man." Still bothered Kirstin. Why was she there if she wasn't involved, and why waste time seducing a cop when she could have easily sped away?

It was a matching black pants and jacket combo with a dark blue button up to go under it. Kirstin wore it for her interview at the Ann Arbor Police Department, and when she had to do a press conference for a series of robberies on campus. She wasn't sure if it was psychological or just the way it looked on her, but whenever she wore it, she commanded the attention of everyone in the room, attention from any prejudice they might have towards her status as a lesbian woman, or what she looked like naked.

With her badge attached to her belt, Kirstin went out the door to begin one of the most challenging work days of her life. She knew she was in for the long haul the moment she stepped into the lobby. The officer at the desk was an overweight man with a mustache, covering his mouth to hide a smirk as he greeted her. With a sigh, Kirstin stormed past the desk and walked down the hall, keeping her eyes locked as she avoided the gaze of passers by.

"Shit!" Kirstin shouted as she felt her heart rise, almost standing on her tip toes. With her eyes shut, she turned around, not wanting to stare at the woman who called her out. She was an inch taller than Kirstin, dressed in a simple pair of black trousers and white button up with the sleeves rolled, revealing two forearms that looked chiseled from routine training. Her jet-black bangs hung just above her blue eyes, and her ruby red lips spread into a smirk that slanted to the right. She had her hands on her curved hips. With a heavy sigh, Kirstin opened her eyes "Detective Hillier. Nice to see you."

"Glad to see you're in one piece." Hillier said. The Narcotics detective folded her arms and looked over Kirstin, as if her eyes had X ray vision that made Kirstin's feet shift. "I heard you had a ...wild night."

Kirstin's lips tightened as she fought to to keep her composure. "It was. I'm just glad I'm alive and that no one else was hurt."

"I also heard the officers who arrived got quite a show."

"I have a debriefing to make right now so if you'll excuse me." Kirstin said, storming her way past Detective Hillier.

"Hope you catch the suspect, It'd be a shame if the Chief felt you couldn't handle homicide. Lemme know if you ever want to trade!"

Kirstin didn't dignify the remark with a response. Jessica Hillier had wanted homicide when a position opened up but Kirstin beat her to it, having managed to solve a double murder that took place in the suburbs just outside of town. It was unexpected, a step-husband and wife both shot in the head.

The living room was a mess, picture frames shattered, knick knacks on the floor. People first thought it was a botched robbery, but Hillier thought it was the ex-Husband, another bitter spouse who let jealousy get the best of him. The problem was that he was too busy getting busted for a DUI in Livonia, just thirty miles outside of Ann Arbor.

What Hillier failed to check into was the daughter, whose crocodile tears were convincing enough, but who also had a boyfriend who happened to have a gun in his home. The daughter and her lover stated they were out with friends, but not all of their friends were on the same page. The guilty couple were supposed to be at a party, but it was hard to explain why they didn't show up, when they were killing two parents who didn't think he was a good influence.

The day she closed the case was a high point. Walking to her desk and seeing the stuffed teddy bear sitting on her desk was much lower. Colleagues around Kirstin's desk couldn't hold in their laughter anymore as they saw her stand several feet away, staring at it like it was a grenade. She saw one detective, a man in his 40s smiling at her and she refused to let them get under her skin.

Grabbing the bear, Kirstin slammed it on her desk and grabbed a letter opener, driving it straight through the bears chest like a stake. "I better not see this shit on my desk again." She said. The violent way she stabbed it again, making sure to scratch the eyes, was enough to wipe the grins off of the police who were still laughing. "Now get back to work. Debriefing in five."

Officers in the room used that command to alleviate the tension in a poorly received prank and leave their desks. Kirstin wanted to avoid eye contact, but tensed her neck muscles to keep her head locked in place, her eyes like daggers aimed at anyone who walked past her. When people went back to business, she walked inside the small meeting room that was designed like a lecture hall, using the five minutes to close her eyes and breathe.

By the time she reached ten full breaths, the other homicide detectives filed in. Once everyone was seated, Kirstin stood at the other side of the room behind a large white dry erase board. Written in black ink were all of the open cases, including the current one that cost her dignity.

The last one to enter was a man in a white shortsleeve shirt and black tie, bringing a rushed silence to the room. Five decades had changed his black hair to a dark grey and his cheeks were only slightly beginning to sag. Although shorter than Kirstin, his massive arms hinted at a time when he had chiseled biceps in his heyday, but that time was gone and his expertise as Chief of police resided in Daryl Burk.

His posture was slouched as he made his way to the front of the room, giving Kirstin a slight nod before standing beside her. His face remained the same, stoic and looking like he hadn't gotten any sleep. If he did hear about what happened to her, his body language didn't show. "Good morning everyone." He said before turning to Kirstin. "What do we got detective?'

"Last night a male student, age 24 was murdered in his home in Harper Wood apartments." Kirstin began. "His name was Matthew Varnes, a student at the business college. Victim was found with his neck severed. There were no signs that this was a break in, although a window was left open. " Kirstin felt her stomach turn in knots as she breathed in deep to continue. "A suspect was spotted outside in the fire escape. She is a woman in her mid 30s, was wearing a business suit and had short cropped auburn hair."

She saw a detective in the front, arms folded and a smirk on his face. "Was she apprehended?"

Kirstin's nostrils flared and she curtly responded, "Suspect got away after jumping me," Kirstin responded in a curt tone.

"What else happened Detective?"

"Enough." Chief Burk called out, "Might I remind you all the person responsible for this crime is still out there and the specifics of how Detective Delaney lost them isn't as relevant as to what other facts we know about the victim and their KAs."

That shut the men up and Kirstin felt some sense of relief that at least one person was on her side. "Speaking of which." She said in a low tone, "I'd advise those assigned to the case to start looking into the victim's classmates, teachers, anyone that might know if he was seeing someone." There was one evidence that officers mentioned to Kirstin when she returned from her chase. "At the moment, all we know is that the suspect was seeing a therapist. Dr. Sakeena Fakhoury. I'm going to speak with Dr. Fakhoury today. I doubt there will be much she can share due to client confidentiality, but I'd rather turn it over."

Chief Burk folded his arms. "We're already under pressure from the University and concerned parents. Harper Wood apartments was meant to be a secure complex. It won't be long before students and families will want some answers so get to it detectives. Dismissed."

Kirstin wanted to move before she could overhear any comment made by someone in homicide. Calloused fingers wrapped around her shoulder to stop momentum and she turned to see Chief Burks' worn face. "I spoke with the two officers who responded to the call." He said with a soft pitch, making sure he was in close proximity to Kirstin so the others wouldn't hear. "I don't know what happened, but the officers reported that you had...um...been assaulted?"

The word made Kirstin's cheeks turn red again. Bringing her back to that night, making her wonder if it was a non-consensual act. The loss of her clothes was something she didn't want, being seen by her officers was also an outcome she didn't, but what came after that? It had been something she'd wanted for months and from someone very much fitting to the description of the suspect.

Feminine face, but rather masculine dress, gentle hands that curled into the waistband of her panties as they pulled them down, her warm lips kissing Kirstin where she'd longed to be kissed. She felt her body sweating underneath and she lowered her eyes. "no...she just..disarmed me." She said.

The chief raised an eyebrow but noticed the blush across Kirstin's face. "I just...want to make sure you're okay. If you have anything else you should need from me, let me know. I'm sorry the officers spread gossip, but I'll make sure it doesn't get out to the press."

Kirstin could see the headline now, Homicide Detective caught with pants down, who protects Ann Arbor if she can't protect herself? "Thanks chief. It won't happen again. I got to go, the doctor is waiting for me."

***

Sakeena Fakhoury's office was located in the heart of downtown Ann Arbor in a business complex off of Fourth Street. It shared space with law firm but Dr. Fakhoury had the luxury of residing in the second floor. Kirstin had arranged to meet with Fakhoury after her last patient. When she knocked on the door to the office, a woman in her sixties opened it. Thick black glasses sat atop her wrinkled face and she wore an Aqua blue dress under a knit sweater. "Oh hello, you must be the police officer Dr. Fakhouri mentioned." She said.

Yes Ma'am. Is she ready to see me?" Kirstin asked. The inside was a small waiting room painted lavender, with a brown couch placed against the wall. The tall lamp by its side was out and there was a vacuum standing behind the desk.

Kirstin nodded and stepped inside, walking past the desk and down the long hallway. With the dark tone of the walls barely lit up by the single light shining at the end of the hall, she was reminded of her apartment and how lonely it seemed.. When she was closer Kirstin could see that it was left open just a crack. This didn't stop her from lightly knocking three times.

Kirstin opened the door and saw a wide room with a large maroon rug on the ground. In the center was a black coffee table with a box of tissue. In front of the table was a large black sofa with pillows, no doubt for the wounded patients that came to find a safe space to be held in while they were stripped bare of their psychic armor. Adjacent to the couch was a wide desk, placed several feet away from the tall window to the outside.

In front of the desk was a leather chair, sitting on wheels. Sitting in the chair was a woman in her late 30s, her dark black hair flowed down to the middle of her back. She wore a grey skirt and a white long sleeve blouse, Kirstin could see the spaghetti strap to the top she wore underneath. When she spun around, Kirstin saw Dr. Sakeena Fakhouri, rising from her seat. Her thin rimmed glasses sat upon a long nose that pointed out, giving her eyes a sharp look that seemed to see right through Kirstin.

Her lips were coated with a dark red lipstick and they spread into a wide smile as she spoke. "You must be Detective Delaney." She said, extending her hand to give Kirstin a firm handshake.

"Thank you for meeting me so late in the evening doctor. I'll try to make this quick."

"Oh please you can call me Sakeena and don't worry, I work many late hours, I've grown used to it." Sakeena said with a smile as she gestured for Kirstin to sit in the couch. She turned back to her desk to finish typing whatever notes she had and then closed her laptop. As she bent forward, Kirstin couldn't help but stare at the therapists' backside, watching as the skirt draped over her upper thigh. "So, you wanted to speak with me about a client?"

"Yes, Matthew Varnes, he was a patient of yours?" Kirstin quickly said, snapping out of her trance.

Sakeena nodded, puckering her lips as she folded a leg over the other. The kick she made was wide, almost as if she was a dancer, Kirstin swore she could have seen a flash of something else under her skirt. "He was. I'm afraid what I can share is limited due to client confidentiality. Even after their passing I have to respect it."

Kirstin sighed and leaned back in the seat. "I understand. Anything you can share would be helpful. Do you know if he mentioned anything about being in danger, anyone he might have met recently?"

Sakeena shook her head. "I'm sorry I can't tell you whether he did or not. What I can say is that legally, there wasn't any sign that gave me the inclination to notify authorities. Our ethics code requires me to notify the law if my client is in danger to themselves or someone else. I know that isn't much, but perhaps it can be used to rule things out.

Kirstin cracked her knuckles and bit her lip. "Is there anyway you could release that information? Surely this has happened before where someone needed information about a client who passed.

"That would be great." Kirstin said as she walked out the door, slightly relieved to be out of the couch and away from those invasive eyes. She took one step out into the hallway and heard the squeal of the door shut before she felt something hard strike her in the back of the head. Kirstin grunted as she stumbled forward, reaching for her gun as she collapsed on the ground.

***

She itched, and she was cold. Those were the first sensations that woke Kirstin from her coma. Adding to the discomfort was a bright light that made her recoil as her eyes squinted. She jerked back and realized she was seated. Another blinding light went off and she tried to raise her arm, unable to do so as she felt something soft digging into it.

She tried to speak but all she could say was a murmur, the taste of cotton in the back of her tongue, something was wrapped around her mouth so far that she almost gagged. She opened her eyes and saw two women standing in Sakeena's office. Sakeena and the woman who Kirstin chased on the rooftop. Her hand was raised, and in it was a familiar looking black suit with a blue shirt underneath.

"MMPF!" Kirstin mumbled as she recognized her suit before looking down. She squealed when she saw the front of her white tank top as well as her white cotton string bikini briefs with strawberries printed on them. The elastic waistband had the words "Jockey" printed along it and Kirstin could also see the tips of her white socks sticking out. A black rope was wrapped around her torso and legs, keeping her bound in a wooden chair. Kirstin instantly squeezed her legs together, kicking her feet in frustration and panic as she managed to get stripped a second time.

"Easy now." The mysterious woman with the pixie cut said. She wore a dark green business jacket over khaki pants. Next to her was a trash can and she held Kirstin's power suit over it. "I'd hate to ruin this outfit. She turned to Sakeena and the psychologist held up a plastic bottle of lighter fluid. She bent down to drag a metal trashcan right below the dress before squeezing the bottle to shoot a stream of the noxious liquid out.

"Dctr Fkhri?" Kirstin mumbled under her gag.

"Sorry Detective." Sakeena said with a warm smile as she set the bottle on the table. "Just be a good woman and you can conceal those erm...interesting undergarments." Her eyes lowered to Kirstin's lower half, forcing Kirstin to point her feet inward as she lowered her head, her eyes stinging from tears starting to develop.

"Now we'll play a game." The mysterious woman said, "You do everything we ask, answering questions I ask and I'll let you walk out of here with your clothes on. Disobey any order, and an article of clothing will get burned. Okay?"

The thought of her power suit getting ruined made Kirstin's adrenaline run high. She shook her head as she tried to bounce free, rocking back and forth to try and loosen the ropes, screaming as loud as she could for help.

"Not what I wanted to hear." The woman said, dropping Kirstin's shoe into the trash. The metal echo it made sobered Kirstin up and she gasped when she realized she was already losing articles of clothing. "Will you be quiet now?'

Kirstin nodded her head, her blonde locks falling out of the hair tie keeping it in place. "Good, Sakeena, remove her mouth gag."

"Yes Doctor." Fakhouri said as she walked towards Kirstin, bending forward so she could reach around and undo the knot that held her gag in place. As soon as Kirstin felt the cloth's grip weaken around her mouth, she swallowed what spit accumulated in her mouth and sneered at Fakhouri. "You'll be under arrest for this you bitch!"

Thud! Her last shoe fell into the garbage. "Do not speak to her like that." the nameless, Doctor said.

Kirstin's eyes widened. "B-but I didn't mean...you didn't ask me anything!"

"Being toxic is not what I want. I have a proposition for you, but not if you're trying to play the tough cop, which is kind of hard since you're tied up in your cute little undies."

The comment made Kirstin push against the rope, enraged at being bested a second time, and worst of all, she was clearly onto something based on being double crossed, but there was nothing else she could do. Her face was red now that her panties were the focus of conversation and she tried to swivel her hips in a way that would conceal them. She could see the Doctor's head tilt as her eyes stared at her crotch, making Kirstin tremble at being objectified.

"That's an old pair...don't you ever go shopping?"

Kirstin turned her head, "Sh-shut up. Just tell me what you want."

"Oh my...is that...a stain in the center?"

Kirstin gasped again and she tried to pull her legs free to cross her legs, all she could do was rub her thighs together as she fought to cover the faded dark stain in the center of her groin, so worn that the blonde hairs to her mons pubis could be seen. "H...how can you see from there?"

"Just another talent I have." She said with a chuckle, "Like my talent for reading your thoughts, and I can see you're thinking about the lucky woman who ruined that pair of panties."

Jerking in her seat again, Kirstin growled as she tried to cleanse her thoughts, "Stop that! Why are you doing this to me?"

"A few reasons. One, you seem to be very self conscious about being taken seriously and this was the only way I could make sure you'd listen, and two, I like seeing you in very little clothing."

Kirstin looked from the woman to Sakeenai, who kept her arms folded as she also stared at Kirstin's body. "Sakeena...you know this woman?"

Sakeenai nodded, eyes closed as she spoke, "I do. Just do as she says detective, you already lost your shoes. Trying to fight back will only lead to more embarrassment."

The psychologists' words focused Kirstin and she took a deep sigh before asking, "What do you want from me?"

The Doctor gave Kirstin an approving nod before her smile faded so she could get down to business. "The person responsible for Matthew Varnes' murder is proving to be more elusive than I thought. In order for me to track him down, I need to get involved with others in the student body and...that is a complication for myself and Sakeena. So I'm drafting you for help."

Kirstin raised an eyebrow. "Why would I help you?"

With a shrug, the Doctor removed Kirstin's badge from the leather belt, setting it on the desk before pulling the long black strap from her slacks and dropping it in the trash.

"I was only asking a question! That's not fair!" she shouted, her voice cracking it was so high.

"I'm not making a request. You are going to help me. You will continue your investigation and share all information with Sakeena."

"Go to hell! I could lose my job for that!"

"And you can lose your jacket." She said as she dropped the black coat into the trash, the sleeves draping over the edge.

"Okay okay fine! Please nothing else!" Kirstin begged, her head falling forward as her nose started to run from crying. She knew she sounded pathetic, but the cold air blowing against the exposed parts of her skin reminded her of how vulnerable she was, how she failed as a detective and that deep down, she'd rather sacrifice her integrity than walk out in nothing but her underpants.

"Good girl. I'll expect updates regularly. You will not report anything to the police unless I've told Sakeena you can."

Kirstin's jaw dropped, "I can't sit on evidence like that, there's already too much pressure to find the murderer."

Dr. Fakhouri pressed her hand to her face as she watched Kirstin's trousers drop in the trash. Kirstin felt a lump in her throat just before she shouted a curse. "My pants! That was my favorite suit you..."

The Doctor's eyes widened as she waited for Kirstin to finish, instead the detective bit her lip, so hard she tasted the copper flavor of her blood. Kirstin thought she was going to lose her last scrap of clothing, but instead the Doctor closed her eyes, tilting her head up, breathing in the air as if she were high. This didn't stop Sakeena from talking.

"Detective Delaney. Do you enjoy walking around without any clothes?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"She does actually." The Doctor said, opening her eyes to smirk at Kirstin. "Well she doesn't fully enjoy it...but a part of her body enjoys it. You want to see?"

Without waiting for a response, the Doctor stepped out from behind the desk and approached Kirstin. Upon getting a closer look, she could see the Doctor's pale skin again, looking so fair it was as if she was ill. She stepped behind Kirstin and the ground from beneath shook as she, along with her chair was lifted off the ground.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked, looking down in amazement as this mastermind seemed to possess the strength of a body builder to lift an occupied chair off the ground. Kirstin watched as the tall window at the other end of the room got closer, the streetlamps outside shining light on the patrons below. "Let me go stop it!" she cried, kicking her feet again.

"Very well." the Doctor said as she dropped Kirstin right in front of the window. "Sakeena turn the lights up."

The dark intimacy of the room faded as Kirstin watched the area around her brighten up. Her breathing got heavier as she realized she was in perfect view from the outside, wearing nothing but her old panties. Only two stories high, Kirsin was close enough to the ground to make out the faces of patrons which meant they could do the same if they looked up at the well-lit window. The panic of being seen by anyone outside made her sweat. If anyone saw her, they might call the police and then everyone in the department would have more reason to mock her.

"I bet right now you're afraid of being seen." The Doctor said, leaning forward to whisper in Kirstin's ear. "But there's also a part of you that enjoys this, the image of a woman tied up and helpless has always been a fantasy of yours hasn't it? You just didn't think it would apply to you."

Kirstin's legs shifted in her seat as she felt her breathing get heavy, closing her eyes as she tried to banish the words that primed her mind. "N-not true." she uttered, despite imagining ex lovers in the same predicament, legs and arms bound, wearing nothing but the tiniest of panties with humiliating prints. The thought of her most recent lover in this position made Kirstin's lower abdomen feel warm, a tingling feeling like she had a glass of red wine.

"See? That wasn't so hard, just pretend you're that woman instead...what was her name? Casey?" the Doctor asked, causing Kirstin to gasp.

"Stop!. L-let me go, people might see me." she said in a weak voice, trying her hardest to pull free against her ropes so she could cover herself, but it was pain of a memory being uncovered that made her most uncomfortable.

"How hot would that be? Some woman just walking by, casually looking up and seeing this room, lit up like a Christmas light. Seeing this strange blonde in a chair, her undershirt giving off the impression that she's being casual. Then she sees that the blonde isn't wearing pants. Oh dear, is she doing something naughty in an office building?"

It was the low tone of the Doctor's voice that reminded Kirstin of a similar situation with Casey, her,last girlfriend. She was a professor at U of M, and the office reminded her of a time she surprised Casey on Valentines day. There she was, wearing her multi-colored skirt under a longsleeve, her dyed hair tied up in a bun. Kirstin snuck up behind Casey and slapped handcuffs on her, playfully tracing a finger along her neck before traveling down her arm and to her hips where she pulled Casey's skirt down.

It was the shade of red in Casey's face as she expressed worry of being seen that got Kirstin wet. Casey was at work, exposed in her powder blue thong, her plump but pale ass hanging beautifully for Kirstin to smack before she reached from behind to reach under Casey's shirt and play with her breasts before sliding her hand down to touch her moistening sex. It wasn't the office that turned Kirstin on, it was the thought that the women would be caught having sex in a place they weren't supposed to, just like she wasn't supposed to be in this office tied up without her suit.

"Handcuffs? That's effective too." the Doctor mused, reaching around Kirstin's torso to grip the center of her shirt with both hands. "I can't reach under your shirt, but I can do this."

The sound of her shirt ripping forced Kirstin out of her dream and into a nightmare as she saw her breasts spill out from her ripped tank top. She was only able to let out a gasp of shock before she felt soft hands cup each of her breasts, pushing them up and squeezing her nipples that started to become erect from the stimulation. "M-my clothes.." she whimpered, unsure if she was protesting or if she wanted to say it as a way to keep up with the mood, coquettishly pointing out her distress in having less to protect her modesty.

With a heavy gulp, Kirstin felt a small tug in between her legs and closed them together to fight against what she knew was happening. Her mind wandered, letting the image of her memory and her current situation merge. For only a second she imagined Casey's hands on her breasts, her traveling across her body before sliding down under her Jockeys, her index finger sliding against the inner folds of her labia before pushing against her clitoris.

"Maybe if you behave I could do that too." The Doctor joked as she reached down towards Kirstin's exposed tummy, cupping her hand against her groin and pressing gently into her pussy.

"Unnggg!" Kirstin squealed as she tightened her muscles, the soft cotton brushing against her was enough to tickle her nerves and making her body temperature rise.

"You see Sakeena? I told you she liked being exposed like this."

"No wonder our crimes don't get solved in this town, too many detectives getting laid instead of catching criminals." Sakeena joked. "She owes me a new chair."

Kirstin's eyes opened gasped, her cheeks burning with shame as she remembered where she was and why. Despite being upset at letting her guard down, being mentally caught daydreaming only strengthened the spirit of the fantasy, a professional doing something unprofessional.

All of her defenses were being penetrated and instead of feeling violated, Kirstin's mind wandered with other thoughts of submission, all of them taking her on a sensual journey towards release that her body was building up to. By now, she noticed that her pulse was beating in seconds. The blood in her ankles was gone, blocked off from the ropes that held them in place. When she shifted her knees, she felt the unmistakable cool touch of moist cotton against her skin, as if her sex was seeped in water with how the Doctor managed to prime her body for sex a second time.

"Uh oh. Someone had an accident." The Doctor mused.

Kirstin looked down and saw the faded white fabric of her panties was practically invisible. Unable to cover her shameful leavings, Kirstin tried to turn her head away. She felt herself fall backward as the Doctor tilted her chair and pulled her away from the window, spinning the chair around so that they were face to face. The Doctor's green eyes stared widely at Kirstin, as if to peer deeper into her subconscious.

DO AS I SAY, AND I'LL REWARD YOU WITH THIS

A whisper hissed into her ear, at least that's what it sounded like, it couldn't have been a whisper because Kirstin didn't see the Doctor's lips move. They were too busy parting just enough to kiss Kirstin. All attempts at keeping her body from stirring went away when she felt the soft tongue push in between her lips and slide against her own. With toes curled, Kirstin moaned as her neck locked, feeling wrong for not pulling her head back to avoid the kiss but also worried that she'd reject the gift by not leaning forward.

When contact was broken, Kirstin thought she had done something to offend the Doctor and then remembered that this woman was the reason for the loss of her power suit. Before she could fight back, she felt the Doctor's nose brush against her neck right before she felt a sharp pain pierce her skin. Kirstin grunted but only at first, long enough for the sting to secede as she felt the tug in her loins travel all the way up into the center of her stomach, tying itself up in knots to tickle all of her senses.

"Oh my..god..." she whispered as she tilted her head back, surrendering to the kiss that felt like soft hands touching her in between her legs. "Oh don't' stop..please don't stop." She found herself saying, her sex aching as it begged to be touched. The veins in her neck throbbed, th thup, th THUP, Th THUP. Kirstin's pelvis slid along the chair she was tied to, the smooth glide along refurbished wood just enough to help push her over the edge, as if her aroused body was a snake, curling up in between her legs about to snap forward.

Those hands never came as Kirstin felt warm breath of the Doctor leave her, but not before feeling her tongue slide against the area where the love bite was given. "Such a naughty detective." The Doctor mused. "Go ahead."

Without warning, Kirstin saw a flash go off, startling her and making her jerk in her seat. When her pupils dilated again she saw Sakeena holding a camera phone in her direction. Kirstin's heart stopped as she stared at the phone like it was a gun barrel. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Just needed something to remind you that if you don't do what we've asked, these sexy photos will be delivered to every news organization in Washtenaw County."the Doctor said as she patted Kirstin on the shoulder.

Kirstin's eyes stung as the tears came back, just in time for Dr. Fakhouri to bend forward and show her the image of herself. She was slumped back in her chair, ankles tied together but her knees spread, showing off her white Jockey panties, showcasing her loss of control in perfect view.

Sweat shined under the office light and with her mouth open, she looked like a willing slave, begging for any gratification even if it meant being tied down. Kirstin screamed and pushed forward with all her weight, only managing to tilt sideways and landing on her right side. "I'm going to kill both of you!" she shouted in between sobs, "This is my career you're fucking with!"

The Doctor raised her eyebrows and walked back to Sakeena's desk, grabbing Kirstin's shirt to hold it up with both hands. Kirstin lifted her head off the ground and before she could protest, she saw the shirt get ripped in half like paper. The right side of her blue shirt fell into the trash while the left was thrown on the ground next to Kirstin. "We'll give her half." The Doctor said with her disappointed eyes still on Kirstin. "Make sure she has your home number to contact you and then let me know if she gives you any trouble."

"Yes Doctor." Sakeena said as she looked down at Kirstin, sighing as she saw the detective looking defeated.

The Doctor's footsteps thumped against the carpet inches away from Kirstin's head, stopping so she could look down at Kirstin and say, "It's up to you whether you keep anymore dignity tonight. But make no mistake, if you disobey me, I will make you regret it." She looked away from Kirstin and then continued towards the door, not bothering to shut it as she left the two women alone.

Sakeenai rested against her desk with her arms folded as she stared at Kirstin who tried to get on her knees to crawl. "Sakeena." She said through a hoarse voice, "Pl-please just help me...and I swear I won't indicate you in this. Just tell me who that woman is."

Sakeena's face remained stoic as she reached across her desk to grab a match. "Oh Detective...as long as you behave you'll get those questions answered. But if you don't" the match dragged across the box, creating a small ember glowing in the darkness. "This is going to happen."

Kirstin's eyes widened as she saw the match drop, followed by a ball of flames shooting up from the trash, the suit that represented her most ideal self literally going up in flames. Too exhausted from the rage she felt and being tempted by the Doctor's kiss, Kirstin lay helpless on the ground, powerless to do anything else.

****

It was just starting to rain and Derek was dumb enough to think he could make it back to his car without an umbrella. With the rumble of storm clouds in the distance, he knew he'd have to wait at several traffic lights before crossing, unless of course he could cut across the alley in between Fourth and Fifth street.

True, it was the same distance, but at least then, he could cut through the other parking garage which had a roof. He turned back to the door of the brewery, seeing his fraternity brothers ordering another round of beers. It would have been nice to wait inside for the rain to pass, but he had an appointment with his other friend who had access to the best weed in the area. It was finals week and Derek needed whatever he could to relax.

With his shirt pulled over his head, Derek jogged out of the brewery he had spent time in with his fraternity and made a sharp left down the alleyway. It was deserted, save for a few dumpsters and several discarded cardboard boxes. "Shit." He hissed as he felt the heavy drops of rain picking up, soaking his socks under his loafers. With his head down, he picked up the pace, almost making it to the end of the alley before a door opened and he was startled by the squeals of a woman.

"PLEASE NO!!"

"Jesus!" Derek screamed as he jumped back. He thought someone was being attacked, until he saw who it was that had been spewed out of the exit to the building of a medical office. Her blonde hair was a mess, getting wet from the rain. Her bare shoulders were exposed as well as her breasts, her erect nipples heaving up and down with every panicked breath. Her shirt was ripped and dangled off her shoulders. His eyes wandered from her breasts to her lower half, amazed when he saw that she was without any pants. "Damn." he said with a smile, reaching in his pocket to grab his phone.

ready pale, her face turned white as she heard Derek's voice, in her hands was a long strip of blue cloth that looked to be part of a shirt and a black wallet with a metal badge. She hugged both items close to her chest, pulling the bottom end of her shirt down to cover her panties with strawberries printed on them. She saw the black case of an iPhone aimed at her and she held one hand out as she turned her head away.

"Oh my god! Don't please!" she whined as she turned to run, her white socks making faint squishing sounds as they touched the concrete. She was just about to turn the corner when her keys slipped out of her hand, splashing as they fell into a puddle.

Keeping his head bowed to avoid getting wet, Derek pressed the shutter button and waited until the image of a blonde clad in only her panties appeared on the screen. It was a side profile shot, her head turned away, but he was able to catch the left nipple of her bare breast and the side of her panties, soaking up the rain enough to where he could see her ass through the cotton. Her left leg was bent as she lifted it up in an attempt to cover herself, trying to use naked flesh to cover naked flesh. As he ran the rest of the way to his appointment, he felt himself get hard thinking about that woman.

The last mental image of her was when she dropped her keys, the metal ring landing in a large puddle. "FUCK!" she screamed as she bent down, causing the back of her underwear to stretch against the curves of her posterior. Once she had her keys she rose to her feet and sped off into the night, clutching what little garments she had against her body.


	3. Blood and Magic Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirstin pays Sakeena a visit.

That night when she got home, Kirstin threw her clothes to the ground and immediately ran to the shower. The moment the door to her apartment slammed shut she burst into tears, wrapping her arms around her chest as she turned the hot water on high, the scalding temperature doing little to wipe the shame she felt out of her mind.

She knew that stranger had snapped a photo of her, it didn't matter if her face was seen or not. He would spread it on the internet and then the story would spread of a half naked officer who lost her uniform a second time. Not just a uniform, her power suit, an image that portrayed her ideal self, all of it taken from her thanks to this Doctor and Sakeena Fakhouri.

By the time Kirstin got out of the shower, her skin was as red as her face was when she blushed. As if in a trance, she walked to her room, not bothering to dry off and instead, letting the sensation of the cold numb the memories of her humiliation. Once she collapsed on her bed, she closed her eyes, tears soaking into the sheets as she dreaded tomorrow. It wasn't the fear of walking into an office of peers who would mock her, it was the dread of knowing how much work she was going to have to do to get revenge.

***

It was strange for Kirstin to step into the AAPD building in clothes, they felt like such a useless item for her. Every step she took made her notice the itchy sensation of the black dress pants sliding against her bare legs, just waiting to slide off and show everyone another pair of embarrassing panties. She thought back to being tied in the chair, the Doctor's hands sliding into her Jockeys and then Kirstin sped up her walk as she entered the homicide department, banishing the conflicting memory from her conscious.

She got to her desk to find several manila folders with documents inside. On top of it was a sticky note with the words "See Alan." Kirstin pulled the sticky note off the folder and crumpled it up, opening the top folder. Alan was the tech savvy member of homicide. She rarely consulted with him and so he could wait. Instead, she was curious to see what the autopsy report found.

The folder opened to reveal Matthew Varnes' severed neck, laying on a metal slab. Coroner stated that he noticed indents in the edges of his skin where the blow occurred, indicating some sort of animal. Kirstin tilted her head to examine the wound more, skeptical of the report given that there was no sign of an animal in the room, never mind the fact that no one in the complex reported one entering. If it was an animal, why one swipe and why not eat him? What beast sliced someone up and then left, like some passionless child who decided they were bored with their toy?

The report didn't give her any answers, but she didn't mind. Less answers meant less deceit against her own ethics. The Doctor wouldn't be able to do her own detective work if Kirstin didn't have anything to feed her. Which left Kirstin to doing her own work in learning what she could about the Doctor. She could move fast, jump far, read minds, what was to stop her from tearing open someone's neck? Perhaps Sakeena would know.

Kirstin fired up her computer and waited for it to load. As she waited she jumped as someone called out behind her, "Detective Delaney, just the person I was hoping to find."

She spun in her chair to see a tall African American man wearing a white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled. A thin mustache and goatee covered his smile. A silver thin laptop was tucked under his arm. "Jesus, Alan." Kirstin said as she sighed. "I was about come talk to you."

"And I found something in addition to what I already wanted to talk to you about, so I thought I'd find you." He said with a bright smile. Without waiting, he pulled up a chair to sit by her desk, setting the laptop in front of Kirstin and lifting it open. The screen flashed on, showcasing Maxim Magazine cover, the image was of a slender model on her knees in nothing but a thong.

Kirstin's nostrils flared at the undressed woman, thinking back to her own experience with wearing little clothing. "What is this?"

"Matthew Varnes laptop." Alan said as he opened up a web browser. "We picked it up from his home. It had gone into hibernation and I just managed to get into it. Last thing he was looking at before his death was an online dating profile."

"So he was expecting a date?"

Alan nodded as he opened the web browser to show Kirstin an OkCupid profile. "His browsing history shows that he kept looking at this woman's page." Alan pointed to the photo of a young woman with a fair skinned complexion. Her jet black hair hung over her shoulders, her thin lips spreading into a glowing smile. Her screenname is "Helenastories."

"'Helenastories?'" Kirstin read, "That's an interesting screen name. How do you know it was her?"

"This profile was viewed the most out of all the others. I checked his phone and he was texting her about meeting up that night."

"Did you try calling her?"

"We did, no answer. Perhaps she's afraid? Her profile says she's from France, maybe she heard about his death and is worried she'll be in trouble."

Sighing, Kirstin said, "Unless of course she knows what she did would get her in trouble. So how do we find her?"

"Well she's a student at U of M, she's pursuing a degree in teaching so I suppose we'll be scouting the education college."

Kirstin rested her elbows on the desk. "Her name is Helenastories, can't we just assume her first name is Helena? Let's do a search of all the Helenas in the student database and then go from there."

"You want me to do it now or you want me to find a list, narrow it down and get back to you?" Alan asked, opening up the U of M database.

Kirstin curled her lip, thinking about the repercussions of disobeying the Doctor. "Come to me with a list first, I'll decide later how to go about searching for her. Thanks Alan."

"No problem." Alan nodded as he scooped the laptop under his arm and stood up from his seat.

Kirstin waited for him to disappear behind his cubicle before returning to her computer and fired up the database containing information on Ann Arbor citizens. After checking behind her back to make sure no one was watching, Kirstin typed in "Sakeena Fakhouri" and pressed enter. It took several seconds for the results to pop up.

Sakeena lived in a small house a few blocks away from Kerrytown, a small block in Ann Arbor containing the farmer's market and several other organic restaurants. It was becoming populated by hipsters and young entrepreneurs who wanted to start families. Sakeena had no spouse listed, which made Kirstin wonder why she chose that area.

Kirstin checked the time, and upon realizing it was still early, she decided she would wait until after dark to pay Sakeena a visit. In the mean time, Kirstin had another suspect to look up, the woman who had twice been responsible for her humiliation. The last encounter left Kirstin with a clear memory of the Doctors' facial features. Green eyes, full lips that spread into a cat-like grin as she stared at Kirstin's strawberry print panties, a pixie cut that gave her a tomboyish look that contrasted well with her feminine voice. Closing her eyes, Kirstin imagined the woman's soft whisper, echoing in the back of her head as she planted her mouth on Kirstin's neck.

"Detective!" a man's voice called out.

"JESUS!" Kirstin jumped, her cheeks feeling warm as she spun around to see Chief Burk standing behind her. "Chief...heh sorry, I uh...was..nodding off."

He didn't say anything, instead he folded his arms as he eyed her lower half, pointing out to Kirstin that her legs were crossed, her hands folded just above her crotch. She immediately placed them on her lap and said, "What can I do for you?"

"Detective Hillier asked for some help interrogating a suspect. She wanted me to ask if you were busy which it seems you aren't. She's in interrogation room one." He pointed with his thumb.

"I'm on it chief." Kirstin said, lowering her eyes to avoid her boss' glare. She remembered as a young girl being afraid to have her parents walk in on her masturbating, pillow straddled between her legs as she rubbed her soft lips against it, but being caught fantasizing by her boss was something much worse. She was so relieved he didn't inquire about what she was thinking about that she didn't at all dread working with Jessica Hillier.

The interrogation room was located on the other end of the building, opposite side of her office. The door was open half way and Kirstin lightly knocked on the door before pulling it open to see Detective Hillier standing behind an empty chair in front of a black table. Sitting in front of the chair was a manila folder.

"Where's the suspect?" Kirstin asked.

"Still waiting on him, go ahead and shut the door." Hillier said with a smile. She had on black pumps under a maroon skirt that extended to her calves, a matching jacket over a black v-neck shirt. Kirstin always wondered if Hillier wore a Wonderbra or if her breasts were really that large given the way they seemed close to bursting out of her tops.

Kirstin approached the table and looked down at the folder. "What's this? You going to show them some photos to see if they'll crack?

"You could say that." Hillier said, lifting the top of the folder to open it up. What Kirstin saw inside almost made her collapse.

It was a photograph, printed on glossy paper. A woman had her face turned and leg raised, all to conceal her bare breasts and strawberry printed Jockey briefs. The torn shirt pulled against her body was used to cover her front, although it was hardly successful, with the rain bearing down, the white cotton was see-through. Kirstin remembered being out there in the rain, her powersuit destroyed and even though her face was hidden, her body language in the interrogation room betrayed her privacy.

"So that was you." Hillier said with a smirk.

Kirstin's hands shook as she covered the folder, feeling the blood in her cheeks spread throughout her capillaries. "H-how did you get that?"

Hillier folded her arms as she leaned against the wall. "From a some idiot I arrested in a drug sting last night. I've been trying to nab a dealer who has ties to a heroin producer and I managed to catch him. He was selling pot to some college student. Right before busting them he mentioned walking down an alley and seeing a 'hot chick running in her underwear.' He even got a nice picture." She tapped the folder again. "The location was nearby Dr. Fakhouri's office and given your previous experience with streaking, I had to look for myself. Seriously Delaney, strawberries? Do you have any sense of fashion?"

Kirstin's eyes strained as she fought to hold back tears, her finger nails digging into her palms as her throat strained. "Y-you better not show them to anyone. The chief will-"

"-The chief will what? Fire me? I'm not going to do anything, but the college student might if I tell him to." She slid the folder across the desk. "You can keep that one, I have the original at home. All I need to do is post it on the internet and hundreds of people will get to see the sexy mysterious detective in her Jockeys." She raised an eyebrow at Kirstin. "That is of course...if you do what I say."

"What do you want?" she hissed, knowing all too well what it was.

"You're going to let me solve the Matthew Varnes case. Any information you get that leads towards his killer will be given to me so I can be the one to make the arrest. That way, I'll get promoted to Homicide like I fucking should have before you got in my way."

BAM! Kirstin's fist slammed into the desk, causing an echo in the room. "Fucking bitch! How dare you compromise me like this?"

Hillier held her hands up, "Whoa I didn't compromise anyone. You're the one who likes to take romps outside in your girly panties."

Kirstin's hands grabbed the sides of Hillier's jacket as she pinned her against the wall. Hillier grabbed Kirstin's wrist and flashed her pearly whites, "Watch it Delaney. Do that again, and I'll be sending that photo AnnArbor.com for them to post in tomorrow's news."

She was still in the clear, no one but Hillier knew which meant she could still keep her dignity...until the Doctor found out. Kirsten let go of Hillier and folded her arms. "Fine...I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"I expect daily reports Kirstin. For starters, what did you learn from the shrink?"

She was also blackmailing Kirstin at the price of her dignity. "She couldn't say much due to client confidentiality." That much was true. "She's going to try to get his parents to sign a release of information."

Hillier stared at Kirstin, lips pursed as she watched Kirstin's body language to see if it would betray her. She waited another minute before saying, "Give me a heads up if she gets back to you. You can go and get back to work now if you want."

Kirstin turned to storm outside the door, but not before feeling something light tap her on the back. "Uh uh...don't forget your glamour shot!"

Reaching behind her, Kirstin pulled the folder out of Hillier's hands and ripped up the photo, picturing her career also getting torn to shreds.

***

The street Sakeena Fakhouri lived on was unlit by streetlamps, much to the benefit of Kirstin. She was able to park in a lot in Kerrytown and walked the rest of the way, using the long journey as a way to think on how she would approach the psychologist in her home. Kirstin still had the Doctor to worry about and wasn't sure if the two of them lived together. She would need to act quick, sneaking behind Fakhouri and holding her at gunpoint to take control, all so she could then give all of her intel to Jessica Hillier.

Just thinking about Jessica's blackmail made Kirstin angry again. She saved her hate for Sakeena, the woman who helped put her in this subordinate position. No longer a detective, more like a well for information for people to draw from who wanted credit for the case. For Jessica Hillier it made sense, but Kirstin still wondered about Sakeena and the Doctor.

As she rounded a corner, Kirstin could see Sakeena's house from her vantage point. It was a two story building, dark blue paint job with spires topping off each room on the second floor. Below the second floor windows was another roof, jutting out several inches from the house to allow people in the top floor to use it as an escape in the event of a fire. All the rooms were dark except for one, a room on the far right. Kirstin closed her eyes and could hear the gentle hiss of water running. Perfect timing for her to sneak in while Sakeena showered.

Stepping onto the lawn, Kirstin hid behind a large oak tree that sat next to the house. She checked both sides of the street to make sure no one was around and then rushed to the house, making sure to tread slowly as she stepped onto the wood porch. She tried peaking through the window to get a glimpse of the living room for any sign of pets.

For the most part the house looked desolate, so much space for one lonely therapist, if there were any animals they were most likely asleep. Kirstin didn't think about this until that very moment and decided that if a pet was home she would abandon the goal for now.

Reaching into her pocket, Kirstin pulled out a lockpicking kit she swiped from the department and went to work, jiggling with the door mechanism until it finally unlocked. With a hard grip on the knob, she turned it ever so gently to push open and slide inside. Once it was shut, turned to take in the sight of a hardwood floor and a set of stairs immediately in front of her, leading up to a long hallway to other parts of the house. Kirstin could still hear the shower going off in the room above and pulled out her pistol, hugging the wall to the stairs as she ascended.

Her breathing got heavier, perhaps because she knew what she was about to do was unethical or because she was afraid of being jumped by the Doctor again, her clothes ripped off her body as she would be forced to walk the streets in another pair of embarrassing unmentionables.

Just thinking of being vulnerable again steeled her resolve, a new reservoir of rage to fuel her movement as she made it up to the second floor. Upon turning to the right, Kirstin could see a long dark hallway, save for an open door with the bathroom light leaking to the outside. Sakeena had to be alone, otherwise she wouldn't feel this safe.

Kirstin tip-toed up to the bathroom door and leaned against the wall, aiming her pistol where Sakeena's head would be. Kirstin could hear the doctor's voice, humming some unrecognizable song to herself as she stepped out of the shower. It felt like hours as Kirstin heard the hair dryer running. She was happy she caught Sakeena at this time, getting the drop on her when she was in some state of undress. The surprise would make her feel off guard, just like Kirstin felt.

It was when the dryer stopped that Kirstin gripped her gun with both hands and waited to see Sakeena step out of the bathroom, wearing a white silk robe. Her wet hair was darker than its natural color, a messier look as it hung over her shoulders, as if she were a model for Sports Illustrated. Kirstin hesitated to look at her beauty for a moment before saying, "Don't move."

Sakeena gasped as she turned and held her hands over the open V in her robe to cover her exposed neck. Her eyes relaxed when she recognized Kirstin in the darkness, wearing a dark leather jacket over a t-shirt and jeans.

"Good evening Detective Delaney. I take it you're not here to give me an update on the case.."

"Yeah not likely bitch now hands up and let's go to your room."

With a shrug, Sakeena raised her hands and casually walked past Kirstin, who pivoted her gun as she followed the doctor across the other side of the house to her bedroom. Once she was inside, Sakeena turned on the light, revealing a white bedroom where she had a twin sized bed with maroon colored bedsheets.

To the left was a window to the outside, the roof to the first floor in clear view. A painting of some deity hung on the wall, an abstract drawing of a woman who was naked, surrounded by others who were clothed. "Is anyone else here?' she asked once she realized Fakhouri had a double bed.

"No." Sakeena said, turning around with her hands still in the air. "Now what is this about?"

Kirstin reached for her hip and pulled out a set of handcuffs. "You're under arrest for assisting a suspect and...assaulting an officer."

Sakeena smiled as she shook her head. "Oh Detective, this is not smart. You must really liked streaking in your panties that night."

"Shut up!" Kirstin shouted, feeling a lump in her throat develop as she felt her control being taken from her again. "You aren't getting away with what you did to me! Or that Doctor who I'm very sure is behind Matthew Varnes' murder."

"I assure you, we're on the same side." Sakeena calmly said. "And I'd be very interested in seeing you arrest me, since you have no proof of what we did to you and I imagine this unannounced visit is not within your power." she folded her arms and made a move to sit on the bed.

Seeing such defiance always irritated Kirstin, a citizen who refused to comply when there was reason to believe they had knowledge of a crime always put Kirstin in a double bind, a bind she hated. In that instance, the anxiety and anger in her mind took over and she reached forward to grab Fakhouri on the shoulder, "Get off the fucking bed now!"

Sakeena shot a glance at Kirstin that she would never forget, it was not the compassionate look of a therapist, but sneer of a killer as she raised a hand to knock Kirstin's gun out of her own. The blow was so powerful it sent the gun across the room, shocking Kirstin long enough to give Sakeena the chance to rise from the bed and grab Kirstin under the armpits, lifting her off the ground and hurling her over the bed.

Kirstin bounced off the soft mattress only to have her head get knocked against the wall. Touching the back to make sure it wasn't bleeding, Kirstin scrambled to her feet as she stared in awe of Sakeena, wondering how a woman of average height and small build could possess such strength. She saw Sakeena chuckle as she turned to pick up the gun. "Oh no you don't!" Kirstin shouted as she hopped onto the bed, leaping off of it to jump on Sakeena's back.

Kirstin thought she had the advantage when she wrapped her arms around Sakeena's neck. But the psychologist didn't even lose her balance with Kirstin's 154 pounds of muscle landing on top of her. Instead, Sakeena growled as she grabbed onto Kirstin's wrists and ran backwards, slamming her against the wall. Sakeena then reached behind, grabbing the front of Kirstin's hair and pulling the detective over her shoulder to slam her on the ground.

"You're making a big mistake detective." she bent down and reached for the waistband of Kirstin's jeans. "Looks like you'll be showing the city of Ann arbor your panties again."

All of the aggression in Kirstin disappeared in that moment, the word "panties" acting as a trigger to set off her flight response. Her eyes widened as she cried out, "No! Don't! Let me go!" she kicked her feet at Sakeena's hands, crawling across the floor as she looked for an escape, it looked like the window would be her only chance. She pulled her leg one more time and gave Sakeena a hard kick to the face, causing her to fall back on her knees. With the extra time, Kirstin scrambled to the window and pulled it open, lifting a leg to step out onto the roof.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sakeena shouted as she ran after Kirstin, catching her by the leg just as she was almost out of the room.

With Kirstin's right leg lifted, she lost balance on the roof and landed on her stomach before sliding down the rough shingles. From this angle, the distance from the ground looked much higher than what she recalled when standing in front and without any bushes, the landing could have been severe. Pivoting her body, Kirstin managed to turn around just in time to grab the edge of the roof, her legs dangling below.

Like a wolf leaving its den, Sakeena stepped out onto the rooftop, the robe splitting ever so to show off her bare leg. "Here let me help you." she said as she bent down and grabbed Kirstin by the neck. Once Sakeena's fingers wrapped around Kirstin's throat, the air supply was cut off and she found herself choking as she grabbed onto Sakeena's forearm for stability.

Kirstin stared with wide eyes as she looked down and saw the ground get smaller as Sakeena lifted her above her own head. "Impressive isn't it?" she asked as she started to walk backwards towards her window. "This is why you should listen to those who are stronger than you.

Kirstin tried to use both hands to pry open Sakeena's fingers, but they were like bolts that couldn't budge without the use of tools. Kirstin knew that if she didn't do something soon, she would be back in Sakeena's room, helpless as her clothes were ripped off her body. It was that fear that primed Kirstin's mind to look at Sakeena, noticing the loose knot that held her robe together. With her feet still dangling in the air, Kirstin wrapped her feet around one of of the loose ends of Sakeena's robe and pulled.

The knot unraveled in an instant, causing the wind to blow the robe open. revealing a Sakeena's naked torso. She had no bra on, allowing her breasts to fall from their own weight and stick out several inches from her chest. Her stomach was flat, but her hips curved out to give her a shapely backside. her body was still wet as the water shined against her dark skin, all of it uncovered save for the rainbow colored bikini panties she wore. Over the center of the crotch was the symbol representing women, two of them next to each other, the bottom crosses interlocked, like two lesbian women embracing.

Sakeena felt the night air brush against her body and looked down, shrieking as she saw her panties on show. "Fuck!" she screamed as she dropped Kirstin, her confidence gone now that she was exposed.

"Not so funny is it?" Kirstin wheezed as he massaged her neck. She was on her knees and at the perfect height to grab the bottom of Sakeena's robe, pulling it as hard as she could to strip the sexy looking doctor.

"Stop it! Let go of my robe!" Sakeena pleaded, her voice cracking as she planted her feet and grabbed onto the bottom half of her robe, pulling for dear life as she fought for her dignity.

With Sakeena pulling back on her robe, Kirstin allowed herself to lean back, letting herself become dead weight for the mysteriously strong Sakeena to pull her up to her feet. Once Kirstin got stable footing, she gave the robe one hard pull with both hands. The jerking motion was enough to force Sakeena to lose her balance as she slid down the roof, stopping just at the edge.

"Whoa! Help! I hate heights!" she shouted, swaying her arms to keep her balance, forgetting all about Kirstin, who grabbed the back of Sakeena's robe with both hands and ripped it off her shoulders. The force was so strong, Sakeena fell back, landing on her botom before sliding along the rough shingles.

"Ahhh! Help me!!" Sakeena cried as she saw herself sliding towards the edge, closing her eyes as the floor from under her disappeared. Like a rollercoaster she felt the nauseous sensation of falling vertically, until she felt a hard jerk coming from the back of her underpants, causing her to squeal as she felt a sharp pain shoot up between her legs.

Kirstin was on her knees, reaching out to grab Sakeena and save her from a fall. When she saw the half naked woman in mid air, she leaned forward and started to laugh at the display before her. Sticking out at Kirstin was the top of Sakeena's backside, falling out of her rainbow underwear due to the back having been caught on the corner of a gutter attached to the roof. Sakeena was dangling by the seat of her panties, the back being pulled so far up that it looked like a thong, disappearing under Sakeena's firm buttocks.

"HELP ME!" she screamed, her legs kicking as she had both hands folded over her crotch.

Chuckling to the amusing image in front of her, Kirstin stepped closer to the ledge and nudged the gutter with her feet, forcing Sakeena to wobble in the air. "My my, look how the table have turned." she leaned closer to get a look at the helpless woman and said "Cute butt dimples."

With the gutter moving, Sakeena felt the tight cotton pull further up between her legs, pushing hard against her tender sex. "OOO! STOP IT!" she could hear light tears in her panties with every movement, "You're ripping my panties!"

"Good, keep shouting, I'm sure the neighborhood would love to get a glimpse of this." Kirstin said.

Sakeena gasped as she looked around, noticing that she could see the whole street in clear view, the various lights of houses on as well as people in the distance going for an evening stroll. "FUCK! Get me down! I can't be seen like this!" she screamed, wrapping one arm around her breasts and keeping the other over her panties, as if letting go would make her wedgie go further up the back of her ass.

"And why should I do that given that you tried to kill me?" Kirstin asked, looking out to see if she could recognize any faces of people outside. "I think I see a couple coming."

With her arm over her chest, Sakeena held her hand over her face, she could feel her cheeks getting warmer. The combination of the night air touching her soft skin and the back of her panties wedgied up her ass took away every sense of dignity she had as a doctoral level psychologist. Her choice of panties also made her feel like she regressed into a teenage girl, trying to sneak out of her parents' house only to slip and fall in the most comical of ways. "Please! I have clients who live around here! If they saw me like this it would be so embarrassing!"

"Well now you know how I felt when fucking tied me up and forced to to run naked in the street bitch!" Kirstin hissed close to Sakeena's ear. "And thanks to you, I have a rival detective blackmailing me to feed her intel or she'll share the picture of me running outside, so maybe I should just call over an audience to get their own little peep show."

Sakeena's head turned, revealing two eyes that were wide with fear. "No! Don't! I can help! We can help! What's that detectives name?"

If the past two evenings taught Kirstin anything, it was that being seen naked put the victim in a state of vulnerability, unlocking their mental defenses and leaving them a shaking mess, opening them up to revealing any bit of information that their pursuer desired. "First things first, who is the Doctor?"

"I...can't tel you that." Sakeena's voice trembled.

Shrugging, Kirstin said, "Fine." she cupped her hands to her face, "YO! SOME CHICK IS HANGING BY HER PANTIES OUTSIDE! SHE'S HOT TOO!"

"Oh my goddess!" Sakeena blurted out as she lowered her head, buckling her legs together as she wrapped both arms around her body. "Shut up! I'm sorry I can't tell! I could be killed!"

"I THINK SHE'S A LESBIAN TOO! THAT'S RIGHT! HOT NAKED LESBIAN WOMAN HANGING FROM HER PANTIES!!"

"How do you know I'm a lesbian?" Sakeena asked, feeling more violated with her personal life being announced.

"Your panties hon." Kirstin said pointing to the rainbow briefs. "It couldn't scream more LGBTQ identity than it does right now, I saw the two symbols on the front."

Kirstin couldn't see it, but Sakeena's face turned a dark shade of red as her panties were mocked by someone who Sakeena mocked herself. Being caught in her own hypocrisy was something the educated therapist hated, and this was the worst loss of dignity because it would affect her career if a student body saw her like this. "Her name is Melissa! It's Melissa! Now please! Help me down!"

"Melissa who?"

"I can't give that out!"

Kirstin's foot nudged the gutter again. "Free peep show guys!"

A faint tear could be heard and Sakeena felt herself fall another inch as her panties stretched further, the front draping tightly over her clitoris. "UNGH! OKAY! MELISSA WATTS!" she shouted, feeling sweat accumulate over her face and shoulders. "Please stop!"

"And how can she help me against the detective who's blackmailing me?"

"Please! Look at what we've done to you, she can definitely do the same to her!"

Kirstin looked up for a moment, imagining what it would be like to see Detective Hillier losing her uniform, it was a nice touch. "How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"I promise! Believe me! It's not good if another detective solves this case!"

"Why is Dr. Watts so interested in this case?"

"Please I can't tell you anymore!" She whined, her voice cracking. With her back arched, it was hard to tell if she was about to cry or if she was being teased from the sensation. "H-help me."

"All right fine." Kirstin said as she lowered to her knees. She reached with both hands to grab the back of Sakeena's panties, noticing how her rear cheeks puckered, being pushed up as if the wedgie acted as some bizarre brassier meant to enhance her butt cleavage. Kirstin tilted her head to stare for a moment and then she tried to pull the panties free. At the first jerk, the weight distribution became unbalanced, with Sakeena's weight winning the tug-of-war as she sunk further in the air, the elastic waistband tearing some more.

"AHH!" Sakeena screamed, "You're ripping them!"

"Well I don't possess your superhero strength to lift you up by your panties, so unless you want me to break the gutter, I'm not sure what else to do." Kirstin scratched her head as she tried to think of a better solution, ignoring Sakeena's pouting. Every time she would try to pull, the elastic would get stretched out even more, and that's when it hit Kirstin. "I got it! Um...I hope you don't mind ruining those panties."

"What?' Sakeena said in a meek voice, turning to show off her blushing face as she wondered what Kirstin meant. Without warning, she felt Kirstin grab the back of her panties and jerk up again, pulling the crotch of the panties further into her sex. "OOOO!!" Sakeena squealed as she held both hands over her groin. "THAT SMARTS!" All of the sudden ,she saw the ground get larger s she felt herself fall a few inches, only to bounce up again. "Whoa! What are you doing to me?!" she cried.

"That elastic waistband should be strong enough to ease you closer to the ground, if I can get you at least halfway down ,you can hop out of them and make it to safety.

"B-But I'll be naked!"

"Serves you right, now do you want to die instead?"

"Okay! okay!" Sakeena shouted, noticing that her panties were becoming moist and not from sweat. "Just...be gentle." she felt another pull and again, her weight tested the limits of her underwear, stretching them another inch as her labia pressed into her only scrap of clothing, pushing against her clitoris and sending a shockwave of pleasure that traveled up her body. "Uh...I said gentle." she said as she bit her lower lip.

"Sorry, I can't control how you bounce."

Curling her toes, Sakeena crossed one leg over the other as she felt her whole body get warm, the hammock of her panties pulling further and further up her pussy. The waistband was so high it was up to her naval. By now she shuddered, every bounce feeling like two fingers plunging inside her, keeping pressure over her loins and igniting a desire for more.

"Are you..okay?" Kirstin asked as she saw the doctors shoulders shudder, her body twitching as if she was under some spell.

"I'm...fine...please hurry." she let out a breath whisper, closing her eyes as she tried to block out the humiliation of being turned on from being wedgied. Like a novel, she narrated her own life, having studied at UCLA for clinical psychology, earning a scholarship and a grant in studying PTSD for children from the Middle East, publishing numerous articles in the top journals over her work and then landing her own practice in Michigan.

The contrast of such a prestigious career with the ridiculousness of her dangling by her panties, so tempted from the touch that she began swivling her hips in mid air to keep the fire in her alive. "Ohhhh!" she moaned as she tilted her head back, her dark wet locks whipping back as she let her desire curl up into her belly.

From her vantage point, Kirstin saw Sakeena, her breasts sticking out, shining under the moonlight as she seemed to forget about her modesty. She noticed the woman's nipples had hardened, as if something completely different went on in her mind as Kirstin continued jerking her up and down to lower her, by now Sakeena was about a third of the way down. that was, until she heard a loud RIP!

Sakeena gasped, opening her eyes as she felt herself fall a few inches. "What was that?!"

Kirstin looked down and saw that while Sakeena's panties remained on the gutter, the rest of the doctor hung lower in the air, her panties more like an open satchel than clothes. "Your panties...they're ripping."

"Oh my god! Hurry! I don't want to fall!" Sakeena shouted, grabbing the front of the waistband with both hands as she felt herself almost fall forward. The jerking continued, and the area between her legs was pushed tighter against the cotton. the pain was so strong it made Sakeena's eyes close, her pulse rising as she felt the moist cloth press against her groin.

"Oh my goddess...oh yes..." she whispered as she felt her thighs get wet. With her fingers on her panties still she pulled back and forth on the front, sliding them against her labia. "Oh...oh..." she would groan as she felt the movement become smoother, as if someone was caressing her. RIIIIP! Sakeena dropped another couple of inches, the panties wedging so far up, her naked lips wrapped around the thin cloth. She squealed before shouting something in Arabic, her husky voice transformed into a high pitched alto. her panties twirled in the air as she twitched, her limbs shaking as if she was possessed.

"Uhh...what are you doing down there?" Kirstin asked. Before there was a response, she heard another rip and saw the waistband of the panties finally break off. "Oh shit!" She shouted as she tried to grab Sakeena. While the doctor was too far for Kirstin to reach, this meant she close enough to the ground that when she landed, it was with a faint thud.

Sakeena grunted as she felt the wet touch of grass, feeling the blades poking into her skin. On her stomach ,she felt the breeze blow over her uncovered backside, and it was like a lover stroking her, "Mmm..." she purred as her back arched, half shaking after the release. She collapsed on the ground, her legs and hands numb from tensing up for so long.

Kirstin was about to ask Sakeena if she was okay, but when she turned her head, Kirstin could see the look of content on her face. With her naked back pointing in the air, it almost looked like a shot out of a magazine, save for the fact that the area around Sakeena's ass was a shade paler than the rest of her dark skin, clearly she wasn't one to go tanning in the nude.

With her hands on the ground, Sakeena pushed herself onto her knees, looking up to see three pairs of legs, all of them concealed under jeans. Rising to her feet, Sakeena looked up and saw three men, all of them in their early 20s and wearing t-shirts sporting the blue and yellow colors of the University of Michigan football team. Their voices were muddle at first, but it was the first chuckle that sobered Sakeena out of her aroused trance.

"Dude...she IS naked!" one of them said.

"She's hot too!"

"Wha...wait...oh no!" Sakeena's eyes widened as she saw the three men staring at her, forcing her to look down to see that they were focused on everywhere below her neckline. Her dark brown nipples were still erect while her stomach expanded and collapsed from her heavy breathing. Her sex was flush, her outer labia hanging outside of her lower lips, like a dark flower in bloom hidden under a patch of black pubic hair.

With her legs squeezed together, Sakeena bent down to grab her torn panties and held them against her lower half. They made her shudder the moment she felt the cold damp cotton against her. With an arm wrapped around her chest, she closed her eyes and screamed, "STOP LOOKING AT ME!"

Her pleas did not deter her audience as they reached into their pockets to grab their iPhones. "Hoho man, you doin a little streaking baby?" one of them asked.

"Drop those hands so we can get a good look at you mama."

Baby, mama, these catcalls were words that tore away from Sakeena's identity as a therapist, but it was hard to hold onto it when she was outside, naked for the world to see. Like a cliche, the nightmare of being naked in public was so strong, Sakeena even forgot about her ability to fight. Moments ago she was beating a police officer effortlessly, but that woman was a faded memory compared to the trembling woman outside.

With her heart pounding under her chest, Sakeena waited for the sounds of camera phones to go off. Instead she felt someone brush against her back, two strong arms wrapping around her, calloused hands pressing over the ones Sakeena used to cover her privates. "Get out of here you perverts!"

Feeling the touch of another's hands over her own and pressing against her erogenous zones forced Sakeena to open her eyes, "..D-detective?"

"Someone said there was a naked chick out here, we didn't do anything." one of the college students said.

"Well if you want it to stay that way then get your asses home. This is not what your parents are paying your tuition for. Go on, get out of here!" Kirstin shouted.

"Fuck you bitch!" another student said, holding his arm steady as he got his camera in line to take a picture of the two women embracing. "This is some hot lesbian shit."

"Are you really disobeying an officer's order? I'm a cop genius, so unless you want to get arrested I suggest you three beat it!" Kirstin was so incensed with the audacity of the men, she tightened her arms against Sakeena, pressing harder into her breasts and lower regions so much so that Kirstin could feel Sakeena shifting her body.

"D-detective...c-could we go inside please?" Sakeena whimpered, her eyelids fluttering as she felt a tickling sensation develop from her lower abdomen return.

Kirstin looked at Sakeena, noticing the strange look of arousal on her face and then looked at the three college boys who also noticed her embarrassment evolving into desire. "All right, go home! Come on, we're going back inside!" Kirstin said, pulling Sakeena tighter against her body as she started to step backwards. Lifting Sakeena felt like carrying a cadaver, the psychologist barely standing on her own legs. "Will you help me a little bit here?" Kirstin whispered as she saw the college students walking away, laughing to themselves at how lucky they were.

"S-sorry." Sakeena whispered as she grabbed onto Kirstin's forearms, walking with the detective up the steps to her porch.

With the front door already open, Kirstin pushed her weight into it and led Sakeena inside her house. She was about to loosen her grip when she felt Sakeena's fingers grip tighter around Kirstin's wrists. "No wait..." Sakeena said. Kirstin looked down and saw that her eyes were closed, biting on her lower lip as the hand with her torn panties pressed further into her crotch.

Sakeena let out a soft wince as her body arched, pressing harder against Kirstin's strong arms. Her legs bent inward as she pressed her index and middle finger into the center of her panties, pushing them up into her pussy as she felt it get warm. Gently, she flicked her fingers, the smooth friction making her dizzy with pleasure. "Oh..yes.." she whispered to herself as she alternated her movements, her fingers pushing the ripped garment inside before her palm would press hard over her clitoris. "YES..OH!"

"Uh... I don't...Sakeena stop!" Kirstin shouted, her own face feeling warm from the realization that she was intimately touching a citizen.

Kirstin's command forced Sakeena to open her eyes, snapping her out of her fantasy and bringing about a chill in the room. With no clothes, the sweat on her flesh made her shiver and she realized why she was so cold. "SHIT!" she screamed as she broke away from Kirstin's contact, backing against the wall as she turned her body to the side, raising a leg while her arms remained criss crossed over her naked front. "Stop looking at me! This is all your fault!"

Seeing the once superhuman woman huddled against the wall made Kirstin smile. It was nice to be on the dominant end of things. "This is your fault for attacking me. I should arrest you right now for assaulting an officer. How'd you like that? Being handcuffed and forced to walk naked outside again?"

Sakeena's eyes bulged at Kirstin's threat. "Y-you wouldn't dare! You're the one who is doing something wrong. You broke into my home!"

"Because you humiliated me." Kirstin tilted her head to stop and admire Sakeena's slender yet curvy body. "Not that I'm complaining."

Sakeena's jaw dropped as she looked to her coat rack, noticing her brown rain coat hanging on a hook. She grabbed the coat and held it over her body. "Are you objectifying me? What kind of cop are you?"

"The one who doesn't like being..." she hesitated, she was about to refer to the incident where she was tied down to a chair while Doctor Melissa's hand groped her. But saying that she didn't like it would have been a lie. "...told how to do her job. especially when that little stunt you and 'Melissa' pulled got me in hot water with another detective."

Even though she was naked underneath the rain coat, Sakeena felt less subordinate and as a result, regained her composure. "Yes..., you mentioned that woman. I promise, we can take care of her as long as you share all the information you have with us."

"Why is this Dr. Watts so interested in Matthew Varnes' murder?"

"I honestly don't know." Sakeena said, "She doesn't tell me much, only that she wanted to find out who is behind this."

"Why are you helping her?" Kirstin asked, wondering how an educated woman becomes a submissive lackey to someone with special powers. "Does she have something on you?"

Sakeena's professional demeanor fled again, her eyes lowering as she held the raincoat tighter against her body. "...yes...but she takes good care of me. Just do what she says Detective, or I won't be the only naked person in public."

The thought of experiencing her own humiliation again made Kirstin anxious, her eyes darted around the room as she held her hands to her chest. "She's...not here is she?"

Sakeena shook her head. "No...I don't think so anyway. Just help us and I promise she will leave you alone."

"And if you help me with this detective...you won't kill her right?" Kirstin asked.

'Of course not, Melissa has other ways in getting people to behave." the coy remark was followed by a smile. "So what updates do you have?"

Kirstin was about to ask what Melissa had in mind, but as she stared at Sakeena's bare legs from under her coat, the answer came to her right there. The amusement in seeing Detective Hillier in the same predicament finally put her at ease, enough to fulfill her end of the bargain. "We found out that Matthew Varnes was supposed to go on a date the night he was killed. We found the Okcupid profile of a woman named Helena. She goes to U of M and we plan on looking for her tomorrow and ask questions. I'll let you know what we find when we get her."

Sakeena nodded as she folded her arms. "Mhmm. And the detective who is blackmailing you?"

"Her name is Jessica Hillier. She's with the narcotics division. I can try to find out where she will be and let you know but it might take a few days."

"Oh no that won't be necessary." Sakeena said with a wave of her hand. "Melissa has ways of finding people. Just keep us informed of what you learn about this Helena."

"Sounds good." Kirstin said, smiling at Sakeena as she stared into her brown eyes. She was so used to being the professional when interacting with citizens, it was nice getting to see someone with their hair down. She didn't realize how long she'd been staring as Sakeena started to lower her eyes, making Kirstin self conscious. "I uh...should get going."

"I'll let you out." Sakeena said, emerging from her coat and forgetting that she was nude. She opened the door and heard Kirstin clear her throat. Looking down ,Sakeena gasped, folding her arms over herself one more time as her face turned red. "Heheh, um...thanks for helping me. I guess I'll see you again?"

Kirstin didn't mean to stare at Sakeena, but it was hard to resist looking at the blushing woman once more, this probably being the last chance Kirstin would see Sakeena's gorgeous breasts and well rounded hips. "I guess so...I'll try to call next time."

Sakeena's lips puckered as she let Kirstin walk through the door. She waited until the detective was at the edge of the porch before saying, "You don't need to...just um knock next time."

"Sure." Kirstin said, walking down the steps and turning back to say "Bye." With her fears of being in Jessica's pocket gone, Kirstin made it into her car with a fluttering sensation in her chest, almost like she felt she presented herself well at a job interview, or a date.

Perhaps it was the fact that she got to get some revenge on Sakeena for her betrayal, or maybe it was because she felt less trapped, but for whatever the reason, Kirstin drove the rest of the way home re-playing the scenario of Sakeena's robe opening up in her head, trying to imagine her rainbow colored panties with the two matching symbols for women hand in hand.


	4. Blood and Magic Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirstin meets Helena

"You look rather chipper today." Alan said to Kirstin as they rode together towards U of M campus.

'Hmm?" Kirstin wasn't paying attention, she was too busy thinking about Sakeena and what she said the night before.

"Just knock next time..."

 

"Oh, uh, I guess I just got some good sleep." she said, laughing nervously as she parked the car against the sidewalk. "The past couple of nights haven't been great if you know what I mean." she didn't like reminding her peers about her embarrassing night, but Alan was unlike most of the others in that he didn't stare at her with lust filled eyes.

"That's good. So how do you want to handle this?" he asked as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Just keep an eye on her and I'll do the talking. I want to see how she responds, my guess is if she did know anything she's going to be highly anxious about us."

"What makes you say that?"

"If you were in another country whose laws you didn't entirely know and the police approached you about a dead body would you be able to keep cool?"

"Good point." Alan held his hands over his eyes as he surveyed the area outside of the Education building. Located on one of the busier streets in Ann Arbor, University Ave, the sidewalks were already overflowed with students walking to their next class. "So the good news is that there was only Helena with a last name that sounded French, the bad news is there's a good chance that it could be the nine other Helena's enrolled at U of M if it isn't her."

"What's the last name?"

"Delaforge"

"Well at least we have her picture." Kirstin said, looking down at the copy of the profile pic they printed. She looked up to Alan and leaned close to his ear, "You didn't...tell anyone where we were going right?"

"No, wwwhy?" he asked slowly, raising an eyebrow as to why she was being discrete all of the sudden.

"Hillier again." Kirstin said with a roll of her eyes. "I think she's trying to beat us to it, so this being on the down low would be best for us." and for Kirstin. Alan approached her early with the list of names and Kirstin felt if they left now, Hillier couldn't grill her for details. Besides, hopefully after today, the blackmail scheme would be a thing of the past.

Alan raised his eyebrows as he shook his head. "Seriously, the less she has to do with homicide the better. Bad enough she racially profiles black people for drugs, I don't even want to think what happens when she wants to arrest them for murder. She has to be the only cop in Ann Arbor who gives a shit about people smoking pot."

"When their not white though correct?" Kirstin chimed in as they walked towards the Dept of Education building.

Alan nodded. "Mmmhmm." he mused, "Little Miss Confederate, savin' Ann Arbor from one pot-smoking criminal at a time." he said with a laugh.

Kirstin chuckled as well, stepping past Alan as he held the door open for her. The sight of students in their 20s brought Kirstin back to her own time in college, making her think again of all the interpersonal connections she missed. 

Ahead, they spotted campus guard dressed in a dark blue uniform leaving a nearby cafe. he was in his mid 40s, black hair turning grey and gut starting to hang over his belt. He had a cup of coffee in his hand. Kirstin nudged Alan and then walked up to the man who blew on the top before taking a sip. "Excuse me, officer, do you regularly patrol this area?"

The man stopped and nodded as he stared at Kirstin and Alan. "Yes I do, may i ask who you are?"

Kirstin reached for the badge on her belt and said, "I'm Detective Delaney, this is my colleague Detective Howard. I won't take up too much of your time, I was just wondering if you have ever seen this student around campus?" she held up the photo of Helena.

The officer leaned closer, squinting his eyes as he got a look at the picture. "Hmm...I believe I've seen her around maybe. I dunno, they all look the same to me you know?"

Sighing, Kirstin nodded. "Indeed sir, her name is Helena. We believe she might be a first year student. Do you have an idea where we might be able to locate her?"

The officer held his free hand on his belt. "That depends, may I ask what this is about?"

"We were hoping to ask her some questions pertaining to a case that is involved on campus. She is not a suspect, just a person of interest."

"It's the murder that happened two nights ago isn't it?" he asked as he drank his coffee, watching Kirstin nod her head. He looked away from them, weighing his options in the ethics of giving away a students' whereabouts. "Well if she is a first year, she's probably in the Kaufman-Gail Residence. That's an all women's dorm. She's bound to be in and out of there if you wait outside. At the very least, one of the RA's could point you to her."

"Where is that dorm located?"

"Off of State Street." he set down his coffee and pulled out a notepad. "Let me get you the address." he scribbled it down and handed the note to Kirstin. "Good luck.

Kirstin and Alan had to walk across town to Central Campus where the dorm was located. It was a three story building, a clash of light blue paint and bricks, while new, still gave the dorm its old look, hundreds of years of history standing still while places around it rose and fall. 

Kirstin held the door open for Alan as they stepped inside. The faint sound of a piano could be heard in the distance and Kirstin was reminded of a private school as she looked at the hardwood floors and old portraits from the 1800s on the wall. Two hallways stood on either side of Kirstin and she nudged her head towards the side where the source of the music came from.

The music got louder, the keys striking in an upbeat motion, the notes cutting off so fast that it didn't seem like it was a classical piece. They stopped at the end of the hall, staring at the open room where several couches and chairs were laid out in a semi-circle. On the other end was a large Steinway piano, the lid left open to showcase the hammers striking the strings. 

Sitting in front of sat a woman wearing a long black skirt under a brown knit sweater. Thick, black rimmed glasses sat atop her face and her curly brown hair was tied in a bun. Upon standing several feet away, Kirstin could see freckles across the front of her face. The student looked up and adjusted her glasses, "Um..hi?"

"Hi there. Sorry to bother you." Kirstin began. "We were wondering if you could help us locate a student." she held open her jacket to showcase her badge.

"What for?" the student asked, her body frozen as she stared at the badge.

"Just to ask some questions, she's not in trouble."

WIth a shrug, the student said, "I can try."

Alan produced the picture and handed it to the woman. She took one look at it and bit her lip. "Umm..that's my roommate. Why do you want to speak with her?"

Kirstin took a deep breath to contain the excitement from her luck and said, "We're investigating the murder of a student and we're trying to investigate who may have had contact with him. Do you know if she's home?"

With a sigh, the woman handed the photo back. "She might. you're sure she's not in trouble?"

Both detectives nodded. Kirstin said, "We just have a few questions to ask her, if we had reason to believe she was, we would have came in with a warrant." Kirstin watched as the student's agitation showed, her slumped posture and foot that started to shake as it was crossed over the other.

"Okay, let me take you to our room." she said in a dry tone. She bent down to pick up her bag and stood up from her bench. She led Alan and Kirstin down the hall towards the other end of the dormitory where a flight of stairs led them up to the second floor. The halls became narrower as they were only corridors bridging the distance between each room. 

The student, whose name was Maggie, stopped at a door on her right. "hang on just a second." she grabbed her keys and unlocked the door while Kirstin exchanged glances with Alan, a tacit reminder to their original plan.

"Helena? You home?" Maggie asked. No response came and she gestured for the two officers to come inside. She led them down a small corridor that opened up into a small kitchen adjacent to a tiny living room space.

Watching Maggie walk into the living room and turn to the left, Kirstin could hear a squeal and then a loud thud, causing both Alan and her to rush into the room. "Oh! There you are. Did i scare you?" Maggie asked .

Kirstin rushed in to see a small room containing two beds on either side along with two desks. Laying down in the bed on the right was a young woman with long jet black hair, the top of a white t-shirt peaking out above a red bedsheet that was gripped tight under her fingers. She had a look of terror on her face as she looked from her roommate to Kirstin and Alan. Sitting on the floor in front of the bed was a laptop, the lid open with a black screen. Kirsten could see a crack form on the back of the screen, even at small distances they were useless in withstanding impact.

"Wh-what is this about? Who are they?" the student asked. The accent and the appearance made Kirstin happy that they had found their mystery student, but it didn't explain why she had a slight shade of pink to her face.

"These are cops. They said they wanted to ask you some things."Maggie assured her. She turned to Kirstin and Alan, "She's um nervous, she's actually a student from France so she's not used to talking to police in America.

"That's understandable." Kirstin said as she held up a hand before addressing the nervous woman in bed. "Helena? I'm detective Delaney, you aren't in trouble, my colleague and I just wanted to ask you some questions. Is it okay if we do that?"

With wide eyes, Helena looked from Kirstin to Alan. "What is this about?"

"Just about a student we'd like to know if you had contact with. Are you...okay? You seem upset." Kirstin asked, wondering why Helena's hands were shaking, as if letting go of the covers would result in loss of life.

"Could you give me a moment?" Helena asked.

Looking to Alan, Kirstin raised an eyebrow and turned back to Helena, "I suppose so."

With a scoff, Maggie reached forward and grabbed the covers. "Helena just get out of bed and talk to them."

"No don't!" Helena cried but it was too late. The bedsheet was ripped off, exposing the rest of her body. Her shirt was rolled up, revealing a taut stomach and long pale legs under a pair of white panties with bunny rabbits printed on them. They were slightly curved, not a full bikini but not exactly boy briefs. 

While the panties were white, Kirstin noticed a darker shade form around the base of the crotch, a stain spreading out over the rest of Helena's vulva. She was not entirely without pants, her jeans were pooled down around her ankles. "Oh no!" Helena cried as she folded both her hands over her underwear, turning her head away to conceal how red it was turning. "I'm ..sorry!" 

The three of them gasped as they were at a loss for words, but it Maggie who broke the silence. "What were you doing in here?"

"I-i was just...I'm sorry, I thought I was alone." Helena whimpered, her legs rubbing against each other as the embarrassment made goosebumps form over her skin. Her right leg bent as it slid over the left, doing what it could to maintain modesty. She had nothing to be sorry for, but lying there with her pants down in front of authority figures made Helena feel more ashamed, like the U.S. Government was staring at her state of undress, wondering why an adult woman would wear something so infantile.

Maggie's face scrunched up as she stuck her tongue out. "Ugh, Helena...TMI! Okay, yeah pull your pants up and then talk to these guys!" she turned to leave the room but not before whispering, "I'm sorry."

With her mouth open, Kirstin felt her own face get warm, not at all suspecting she would be walking in on an undressed college student, particularly one so attractive. "Um..sorry ma'am." she said after clearing her throat. "We'll give you your privacy." she turned and walked into Alan who was still frozen as he looked at Helena's bare legs. "Oh come on! Give her some privacy!" she shouted as she pushed Alan into the hall.

As she pushed her partner away from the room, Kirstin could hear Helena and her roommate arguing over the lack of boundaries. While they argued, Kirstin could hear the rustling of clothes, the metal teeth of a zipper meeting again as the metal buckle of a belt fastened to keep tight. The sounds reminded her of a morning after sex, slipping back into reality one pant leg at a time.

While they waited by the door, Alan smirked and gave a whistle, which resulted in receiving a slap on the face by Kirstin. It was at this time that they saw Helena standing in the hall, jeans covering her rabbit printed underwear. "My laptop is broken. It fell off the bed." she said, one hand holding the others' wrist as she felt awkward standing up for herself.

"Oh..I...sorry.' Kirstin said looking to Alan. "Um, Detective Howard, would you try to see if you can get it working again while I ask Helena some questions?"

"Sure." Alan said, nursing his cheek as he passed by.

Kirstin waited for him to be out of sight before smiling at Helena and saying, "I'm sorry for barging in like this. I assure you this shouldn't take long. I actually wanted to ask you about this gentleman." reaching into her pocket, she held up a print out of Matthew Varnes' profile picture. He was sitting in a kayak on the Huron River, smiling as he held up his oar.

Without taking two seconds, Helena's eyes widened as she said, "Oh him, I know him on okcupid." the excitement in recognizing the familiar face faded when another realization hit her. "He...he was mentioned in the news? He was killed?"

Nodding, Kirstin said, "Yes ma'am that is correct. We had reason to believe you two were planning on meeting for a date the evening he died?"

"Yes we were." Helena said, folding her arms as she looked away. "We were to meet up at a bar but....I don't remember what else happened that night."

Kirstin almost laughed, she refused to believe she had gotten this far just to hit an absolute road block. "You mean you don't remember whether or not you met up?"

Helena shook her head, "No, it's strange. I remember texting him to confirm the date the night before, and going to class during the day. But nothing about that night. My roommate asked me how it went and I was puzzled because I couldn't remember at all."

"So your roommate can't corroborate whether or not you were here or out meeting Matthew Varnes?"

Helena avoided eye contact as she shook her head again. "She had a night class. I'm sorry I can't remember." her hands touched both sides of her head, "I don't know why everything is a blank. does that mean I'm a suspect?"

Kirstin bit the inside of her cheek. "Not exactly ma'am. While it would be important to establish where you were the night of the murder, not remembering where you were doesn't mean you were there. Are you certain you remember absolutely nothing? No text from him saying that he cancelled? Where you two were planning on meeting?"

"Again I'm sorry but no. We were going to meet in the Diag and go from there. But I'm not sure if he cancelled or not."

It took everything Kirstin had not to rest her head into her palm. the Diag was a walkway from one part of downtown Ann Arbor to the other side of town. Many people walked through that area as a shortcut. This meant it would be next to impossible to place Matthew there if he did in fact show up. "Have you had problems with remembering events before?"

"No, that's why it's so strange, I've never just completely forgotten an entire night."

Kirstin's head tilted as she leaned closer to talk in a quieter voice, "Do you recall drinking or taking any medication that night?"

"No. I was in class all day so I don't think I would have drunk anything and I'm not on any medications."

By now Kirstin couldn't resist scratching her forehead, her nails sliding across her brow to take the edge off her frustration. Her eyes remained on Helena and not once did she see the European woman steel her resolve. There was a nervousness in her posture but not from fear of being caught. On the contrary, Helena seemed more distraught by her loss of memory than Kirstin was.

"Let's try this then." she said with a sigh, "Do you recall what Matthew was studying or if he had a job? I trust you talked a little bit more deciding to meet in person."

It was the first time Helena nodded, her head bobbing up and down in a fast manner as she was relieved she had an answer. "He mentioned working at the Football Stadium in the box office. He was studying business."

"Did you talk about anything else?"

Helena's cheeks turned pink as she smiled, turning away to hide her embarrassment. "We...did but I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

"I understand that it's personal miss, but anything you can offer even if it seems minor could be helpful in finding his murder, particularly since we can't establish where you were." Kirstin said in a dry tone, losing patience at her only witnesses lack of memory.

Helena looked back towards the room where her roommate and Alan were and then she leaned closer to Kirstin, "We were talking about...the stories I write and what...makes..me feel good." By now her face looked like she had a fever based on how red it was. "I write erotic stories and so he asked about them. That was all, he just said he liked the ideas I had."

Kirstin didn't realize it but she too was blushing, the close intimacy of officer and citizen sharing the most basic of secrets was enough to give her the sense that this was inappropriate and it almost made her forget that this was all part of the job. 

"I...see." Kirstin said, "Well then...um...unless there's anything else, I'll give you my card and if you happen to remember anything about the night of the date, please let us know." She pulled her card out of her pocket and gave it to Helena, who was still so uncomfortable that she couldn't look at Kirstin as she accepted the card.

"Okay, again, I'm sorry I don't remember, I'll try really hard to think and get back to you." Helena said as she pocketed the card.

"Well the Ann Arbor police and Matthew Varnes' family would appreciated it. Alan?" she called down the hallway.

"COMING!" Alan shouted, so loud it made Helena and Kirstin jump. He hurried down the hallway, face dark red as he said, "You're um, laptop is fixed. The screen was just out but I managed to get it to come back on. I didn't mess with what you were working on."

Helena smiled as she said, "Thank you for fixing my laptop. You have no idea I-" she paused and then held her hands over her mouth has she blushed again. "Y-you didn't look at the screen did you?'

Alan lowered his eyes and mumbled, "I did but..it was only a quick peek I swear I didn't read anything else. Sorry."

With a raised eyebrow, Kirstin exchanged glances with Alan, wondering what it was he saw. His eyes shifted to the door and rather than grill him in front of Helena, she said, "Well we should get going. Ms. De La Forge, thank you for your cooperation. Please keep in touch."

Helena was so embarrassed, she didn't speak, only nodding as she held open the door for them. With a forced smile, Kirstin waved goodbye and waited until they were outside of the dormitory to ask, "What the hell did you see? Anything important?"

Alan laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "It er...no not really. Just some story she was writing about women losing their clothes. Kind of ironic considering how we first met her huh?"

Kirstin didn't answer, she was too distracted at the horror of her past nights, wondering how something like that could be a form of entertainment for people to read. She wasn't the only one who lost her clothes and that reminded Kirstin she had another person to report to. "I'm going to talk to Dr. Fakhouri again."

"Why?' Alan asked, "I thought you said she couldn't share anything with you."

 

"She can't. But I want to pick her brain about how someone just forgets a whole night because I'm a little skeptical of Helena's story.

****  
Despite being told to "just knock," Kirstin still felt it was important to properly give Sakeena a heads up about meeting. After texting her for her availability, Kirstin was surprised that the psychologist suggested that the two of them meet in the evening again, at her place. Given the circumstances of her last visit, Kirstin wouldn't have wanted someone returning to the privacy of her own home, especially after being seen naked.

At the same time, the thought of the Sakeena, naked and pressed against her made Kirstin's pulse rise. She wasn't aware that she was going ten miles over the speed limit as she rushed to Sakeena's house. With any luck, she might be able to catch Sakeena in another half dressed state.

Kirstin parked behind Sakeena's silver Tesla and could see from the driveway that the lights were on. Before stepping out of the car, she made sure that her hair was neatly held back in her ponytail. She jogged up the steps and pulled the screen door open, knocking on it twice.

"Coming!" Sakeena's voice called, the gentle hum of her voice could be heard on the other side getting louder before the door was pulled open. "Good evening Detective." she said as she stepped away to let Kirstin inside. To her disappointment, Sakeena was dressed, wearing a cream colored sweater over a long floral printed skirt.

"Hello Dr. Fakhouri."

"Oh you can call me Sakeena, would you like to come in? I made some tea."

"That would be nice, I have a few things to go over with you." Kirstin said as she stepped in. She took her shoes off and followed Sakeena into her kitchen. It was strange to see one so large for just one person. She had a four burner stove, a counter that contained a set of kitchen knives and a toaster oven. A kettle sat on the lower right burner. The table was long, large enough for a family. Kirstin wondered why Sakeena would pay for something so large but figured that perhaps it was also Melissa Watkins who had a part in this location.

Sakeena grabbed the kettle and poured the water in two porcelain cups. "Hope you like Earl Grey tea." she said as she carried them to the table where Kirstin sat.

 

"That's fine, I like any kind of-" Kirstin said as she took the cup, she was about to take a sip when she looked at the liquid and hesitated. She remembered feeling comfortable before and what happened after.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just a little hot that's all." Kirstin said as she set the cup down. "I wanted to share with you an update on the case."

Sakeena sat in the chair adjacent to Kirstin, sipping her tea just to test the heat. "Go on then."

"We met Helena on campus.She did confirm speaking with Matthew Varnes and setting up a date, only..." Kirstin held the cup tighter as she contemplated the right words.

 

"...only?"

"She doesn't remember anything that happened the night. Nothing at all. She remembers going to class but anything from the afternoon to the evening is completely gone."

With her legs crossed, Sakeena's brows furrowed as she waited for a punchline to a joke that never came. When she realized that Kirstin's stone face was not going to falter at the delivery of the news, she sighed. "Did you ask her if she was on anything?"

Kirstin nodded. "No alcohol or drugs. I can usually sense when someone is using something and this woman was clean. She was as perplexed about it as I was, like she just realized a whole chunk of her life was missing."

Leaning forward, Sakeena stared into Kirstin's eyes and repeated, "Missing?"

"Yeah, like someone stole her memory. The only other thing I could think of was a random fugue state. Is that possible?"

Sakeena averted her gaze for a moment and didn't bother to look back at Kirstin. "Perhaps...I feel like someone would have reported her to campus safety if she had experienced a fugue state. She would have also forgotten who she was and would have wandered aimlessly . I'm not so sure that's the case here."

"What else could explain how she forgets that?"

"I..don't know, I'll have to consult with someone about it." Sakeena drank from her tea and kept her eyes off Kirstin. That didn't stop Kirstin from staring at her.

"Is this person Melissa?"

Like steam out of the kettle, Sakeena hissed as she finally looked at Kirstin. "Yes it is. Please don't ask about it."

"Why the secrecy?"

"Because she's asking me to keep it secret I would appreciate it if you respected that." Sakeena's voice was getting louder.

"Oh like the respect you gave me when you knocked me out and stripped me?"

Sakeena's fingers wrapped tighter around the mug. "If you recall, you weren't the one dangling by your underwear for a bunch of frat boys to see."

"That's what you get for blackmailing a police officer." Kirstin smiled as she nodded to Sakeena's crotch. "Sounds like you got a little pleasure out of getting wedgied."

The flaring of Sakeena's nostrils was the last thing Kirstin saw before the mug exploded into several shards. drops of hot tea splashed Kirstin in the face and she jumped out of her seat as she heard Sakeena curse from the pain. "Are you okay?" Kirstin asked as she held her hands up.

"I'm fine." Sakeena said as she examined her hand. Smoke rose off of her flesh and bits of porcelain stuck in her palm. Her sweater and skirt were also stained with Earl Grey tea. "Shit!" she spat as she stood up and ran to the sink.

 

Kirstin planted her face into her hand, resting on her elbow as she felt her temples burn from the awkward exchange. She listened to the water run from the sink and then hear it shut off Sakeena returned with a towel. "I'm...sorry." she said as she watched Sakeena mop of the tea.

"It's fine." she said as she held her non burnt hand up, examining her ruined clothes. "I have to change out of this. Um, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Kirstin said, staring at Sakeena and wondering to what limits her strength had.

Sakeena pointed towards the doorway. "If you head out and make a left, there's the laundry room at the end of the hall. Hanging up should be my nightgown, if you could bring it up to me while i get out of these that'd be great."

"No problem...again, I'm sorry." Kirstin said as she got up from the table. Despite what was done to her, she did feel at fault for Sakeena's pain which was something that could have been avoided had it not for Kirstin's loss of composure. She stood out in the hall and turned to the left, identifying a room where she could see the end of a large white washing machine.

As she made her way to the laundry room, Kirstin could hear Sakeena's footsteps as she went up to her bedroom. It was when the noise stopped that Kirstin felt like she had a limited time to act and search the house for some clue as to Melissa's whereabouts. The problem with 21st century technology was that it brought the end of the personal phonebook for people. This meant Kirstin had to think of another place where Sakeena might have hidden contact information.

Turning back to the front door, KIrstin could see Sakeena's coat hanging on a hook. She tip toed towards the coat, tilting her head to keep her ears open in the event that Sakeena would return. It wasn't actually the coat Kirstin was interested in, but the purse that she was relieved to see sitting under the coat.

It was a black Coach tote bag with the zipper already left open. Biting on her lower lip, Kirstin bent down and reached inside, rummaging through the items like keys, chapstick and a metal case for her credit cards to look for any pieces of paper. All that she was able to find were several business cards to other psychologists, a dry cleaner tag and then a rewards card to Starbucks. She was about to give up when she ran her finger against something soft.

Upon pulling the purse open some more, she could see a small black velvet bag with a drawstring pouch. Checking once more behind her shoulder, Kirstin pinched the sides of the bag and opened it. Inside, the light from the room bounced off of the black finish of several small orbs. She reached in and pinched one of them and felt the odd rubber texture. They were firm and when she lifted one up, she pulled the others with them as they were attached to a large string. Each ball seemed to be about the size of a large gumball. The end of the string was tied into a small loop.

With her face scrunched up, Kirstin wondered why such an odd object would deserve such a special pouch. Holding the string of balls with both hands, she ran her thumbs along the smooth surface, looking again at the velvet bag. She imagined what context would require presenting the bag and lifting the balls out and that was when she dropped them into the purse. They were not balls...but beads.

The gasp in Kirstin's mouth never escaped because her hand was over it. She leaned forward to look down at the beads again, cringing at the size. She'd heard about such sexual devices from the vice detectives, but she didn't realize how large they were. She looked back to the staircase and couldn't imagine Sakeena bent on all fours, moaning as-

"Did you find it?" Sakeena called down.

Kirstin fell back onto her buttocks as she cursed. "Um--yeah I think I found it, hang on!" she called out, grabbing the anal beads and trying to force them back into their velvet home. Once the drawstrings were pulled shut, she put them back in the purse and scrambled to the laundry room. 

Sakeena's white nightgown hung from a dowel rod placed under a shelf. It was relatively plain, save for the lace trim over the neck. Upon touching it, Kirstin was taken aback by how soft the fabric was, a fine thread count that she imagined touching her own body as she lay in bed.

Clutching the gown in both hands, Kirstin left the laundry room and made her way up the steps, thinking about Sakeena on the other side of her door, undressed. States of undress seemed to plague Kirstin's life lately, but when she thought about what Sakeena might look like without clothes, Kirstin's own humiliation didn't bother her as much. 

Kirstin could see a closed door at the end of the hall, the light from the room leaking under the crack. Feeling her body get warmer, Kirstin reached out and grabbed the knob, wondering how fast she could turn and push the door open to get a quick glimpse of Sakeena naked.

"Kirstin? Are you out there?"

Gasping, Kirstin backed away and held her hand over her chest before saying, "Yes."

The door opened just a sliver and Sakeena's head popped from the other side. She hugged the door close to shield herself but Kirstin could see the top of her bare shoulders and collar bone. "thank you." Sakeena said as she reached for the gown. She disappeared behind the door and resumed her discussion. "Where did we leave off before I had to change?"

Kirstin rested against the wall as she folded her arms. "You said you'd have to consult Melissa about Helena's lost memories." She wanted to ask about Melissa again but felt like she had reached the limit. "How is your hand?"

"It's fine, nothing too bad." Sakeena said. The door swung open and the light from her room gave her a radiant glow as she stood in the doorway. "Was that all you had to discuss?"

Kirstin bit her lip, she had more she wanted to ask. About Melissa, about the beads, but as she looked over Sakeena something else distracted her. Sakeena's hand, the one that had crushed the coffee mug, was healed. No open cuts, no blistering from the hot liquid, it was as if she had never spilled it. Kirstin's face scrunched as she tried to make sense of it.

"Is something wrong?" Sakeena asked.

Kirstin pointed at Sakeena's hand, at a loss for words to explain the pheomena. Sakeena looked down and thought that the finger was pointed at her hips. While the nightgown covered her entire body, the thin white cotton did little to conceal the red and white polka dotted panties she wore underneath the nightgown. Sakeena forgot she had them on and immediately squealed as she folded her hands over her groin. "Oh shit! not again!"

"What?" Kirstin asked and looked down, finally noticing the cute panties underneath. "Oh my...uh, sorry."

Smiling as she held her hands over a blushing face, Sakeena retreated behind the door. "Excuse me."

"Take your time." Kirstin said as she tried to refrain from laughing. Every time Sakeena intimidated her with her strength or fast healing abilities, she always managed to fall down a peg by revealing some embarrassing part of herself. twice now it was her underwear and the third was something Kirstin was not going to tell. No matter how professional the psychologist could be, Kirstin would always have the knowledge of Sakeena inserting those beads inside of herself for pleasure, to break that professional mold.

Before she could say anything else, Kirstin felt her phone vibrate and checked it. The screen lit up to reveal the name of the person who texted and Kirstin's heart froze. The name was "Jessica Hillier." She tapped her phone and read the message and she winced. "Fuck."

"What's wrong?" Sakeena asked.

Kirstin didn't answer. She was too busy reading the message a second time, "Bumped into Alan. Told me you found something new on the case and didn't tell me. Better read the news tomorrow :)."

When Sakeena opened the door, emerging from her room with yoga pants under neath her gown, she saw Kirstin with her hands on the side of her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "Kirstin what's wrong?"

Kirstin felt a hand touch her arm and she choked back tears. "Fucking Hillier. I didn't tell her about Helena and now she's going to show those pictures of me." her fist struck the wall and it made Sakeena jump. "Fucking bitch has had it in for me and now my career is ruined.'

'Shhh." Sakeena said as she touched Kirstin's shoulders. "It's being taken care of."

Kirstin ran her hand under her nose to wipe it clean and said, "How? You don't even know where she is. She's probably going to send those pictures tonight."

Sakeena lowered her head to get Kirstin to look at her. "Hey, look at me." she waited until Kirstin did, her blue eyes shining against the light. "Just trust me, those pictures will be our secret and no one elses'."

Another secret between the two of them, for some reason, with Sakeena's arms around her, Kirstin believed that promise.

***

After her phone confirmed that the text message was sent, Jessica Hillier turned it off and slipped it back into the pocket of her black jeans. "I got you now bitch." she muttered, her husky voice resonating off of the bathroom walls. She was in a public restroom of a hole-in-the-wall bar in Hell, Michigan. Hell was a small town by the lake where most everyone who lived there cared more about their boats than anything else.

Hell was also a town that prided in bringing in the motorcycle crowd. Every summer they hosted the "Helluva Cruise" which brought in parades of bikers. This is what led Jessica to choosing her costume for the evening. Black jeans under a black faded T-shirt with a low neckline that had an image of Charles Manson. The words" Charlie is your friend" was written in red letters. 

A leather jacket was thrown over the ensemble and she threw on a pair of Doc Martens. Her black hair was untied, hanging loose over her shoulders to give of a "wilder" appearance. She opted to go without makeup and yet, she still leaned forward in the mirror to examine her look, pushing her large breasts up to augment her cleavage.

"This is Hillier. I'm going to give them five minutes before heading out." she said into the small microphone taped to her body hidden under her clothes. She had spent months getting information on the heroin source that had plagued Livingston County for years. 

After the sting in Ann Arbor, she finally squeezed the name of the heroin source out of the dealer she arrested. The next plan of action was to nab his second in command and use them for more leverage. Hillier's plan was to come as the Old Lady for an Outlaw biker gang and get the lieutenant to say something incriminating. Between the success of this job as well as her blackmail on Kirstin, her career was about to skyrocket.

"All right, let's do this." she said to her reflection before the lights went out and she saw nothing but darkness. "Hey!" she called out as she tried to turn around, feeling something pull on the back of her jacket collar. 

Due to going under cover, Jessica could not carry a firearm and so she was forced to ball her fists and swing into the void. Another pull at her body, so forceful it spun her around, putting her off balance and sending her on her knees as her jacket slid off her arms.

"Such an amusing facade." a light whisper hissed, "What happens when we peel it away?"

"Who is that?" Jessica called out, grunting as she felt something tug her leg, the cool air of the room wrapping around her exposed sock as her boot was pulled off. "Stop it!"

"The only 'stopping' will be your blackmail of Detective Delaney." the voice said.

"What? HEY!" Jessica screamed as she felt her boot get pulled. "Who are you and why are you protecting her?" No answer came, sound of a belt clicking as it was unbuckled. She felt the top button of her jeans pop open and then feel the front of them spread apart as the zipper was pulled down. The ice cold touch of fingers brushed against her hips before they curled and pulled down on her jeans. "AHH!"

"Who I am is of no concern. Nor is Detective Delaney. You will leave her alone, you will drop that case and you will not mention this to anyone."

"FUCK YOU!" Jessica shouted, before squealing as she felt two sharp pains across her chest and stomach. "OW! I need backup! Help!"

SPLASH! An object was dropped in the toilet and then Jessica felt something drag across her shoulders and head, forcing her hair over her face. "Consider this a friendly warning Detective Hillier. If you fail to abide by my order, I'm going to leave you with much less than I'm leaving you with now.

***  
When the waiter came by to ask Willie Stanley if he was ready to order food for the third time he shook his head and checked his watch. "Where the fuck is this bitch?" he muttered. Fifteen minutes had gone by and no sign of the old lady of the alleged "Hatchet Men" motorcycle club. He was just about to leave until he heard a door burst open followed the the sound of several customers gasping.

"Out of my way!" a woman shouted.

Willie leaned back to look down the hallway leading to the restrooms. He raised an eyebrow at what he saw. It was a woman, lips tightened as she stormed her way towards his table, her black hair bouncing with every step. Her white dress seemed to be mesh until she was closer and he realized it wasn't a dress at all, it was toilet paper. 

Reams of toilet paper wrapped around her in layers, managing to cover her upper torso and most of her waist, ending just above her kneecaps. All he could see were her toned arms, clutched over her body to hold the paper in place, and her bare legs walking in a pare of Doc Martens. As he got closer he could see her face was crimson red and she forced a smile when she stood in front of him. "I'm...sorry for being late, are you Willie?"

Looking around, Willie noticed that everyone in the bar had their eyes on the oddly dressed woman and avoided eye contact with her. "I don't know who you're talking about lady."

Jessica's eyes widened as she felt the knot in her stomach tighten. "No, please, I'm Lana. Lee's old lady." she said as she leaned forward, unaware that she was giving Willie a glimpse at her cleavage. "I'm sorry I'm late...some...fucking bitch stole my clothes." her fist clenched and Willie could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes.

"Look, I don't know what kinky shit you're into but I ain't Willie so go find some other guy." he said as he slid back in his chair.

"No you don't understand!" she cried, grabbing onto his arm. "This is a conspiracy! Someone has it in for me-"

"Let go of me bitch!" he said as he stood up.

The noise was bringing a lot of attention and a waitress carrying a large pitcher of water stood behind Jessica. "Excuse me miss, you are going to have to leave."

Jessica felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to raise her elbow and strike the woman in the nose. "Fuck off this has nothing to do with you!"

The waitress cried as she held both hands to her nose, throwing the pitcher of water in the air. Jessica gasped as she saw the transparent liquid fly out of the pitcher before pouring all over the front of her chest. The combination of ice and water was so heavy, it tore through the toilet paper and split it in half. Jessica's held her hands up as she felt the rest of the tissue dress slide off her body just before she screamed.

Without any clothes, everyone could see the matching silk leopard print brassier and bikini panties covering Jessica's curvy body. Hugging her arms over her breasts, Jessica bent her knees and lowered her torso to shield her panties, spinning around to try and cover her backside from the audience surrounding her. "Oh my god!!"

"Damn!" Willie said, his eyes about t bulge out of his sockets as he stared at the half naked woman before him, "I didn't know you were a stripper too."

The scathing joke reminded Jessica who she stood in front of and her heart sank. With her biker gear gone, she looked like a sex worker she had arrested in a drug sting once. Jessica remembered thinking how cheap the "slut" looked in her skimpy undergarments, but in staring at her reflection, Jessica felt the sex worker had more dignity. She wasn't self conscious of her body the way Jessica was. 

Jessica's hips and thighs had a bit more body mass than her upper torso and her buttocks was showing signs of cellulite. She saw her stomach expand, the abdomen comprised of soft muscle that had a vertical indent rising from her naval. She was fit but ounces of her baby fat was still visible with every breath. In a bikini all she'd have to do was suck in her tummy a bit to make it look like the models in Maxim, but in her state of vulnerability, it was another harsh reminder of how "ordinary" she looked.

As if her own insecurity wasn't harsh, the comments of the women around her made it worse as they giggled to their girlfriends. "Leopard print? That's reaaall classy."

"I know right?" another laughed.

"Shut up!" Jessica cried as she turned to the side and crossed her arms over her body. As she turned, cubes of ice slid down her clavicle and off her breasts. The chill made her shiver and the rest of her naked flesh jiggled. 

"OOh It's cooold!" she whined. Her hair was sopping wet, dripping water all over her flesh. Her wide nipples hardened under her silk bra, rising under the fabric.

Willie was reminded of a Sports Illustrated advertisement in seeing her wet body. Laughing, he reached into his pocket for his wallet. "This shit is hilarious." he pulled out a five dollar bill, pulled on the waistband of her leopard underwar and inserted the money, letting go to let the waistband snap back.

She squealed as she slid her hand against her hip. She looked down, saw the five and gasped. "What the? I'M NOT A FUCKING STRIPPER!" She was the lead detective in a heroin case, but couldn't give away that cover and so she had no way to prove she wasn't an exotic dancer. Enraged at the lack of authority she had, Jessica stomped her feet as she cried. "It's not my fault! I was attacked in a bathroom stall!"

Before she could cause anymore of a scene, a hand gripped the back of her wrist and the other touched the small of her back. "Okay miss, we're going to ask you to leave." it was a chef, six foot tall and about three hundred pounds. He used his weight to push Jessica forward and she could do little to resist.

"Wait! Stop! Someone give me some clothes!" she cried, stomping her feet as she looked around the room for anyone that might help. She didn't see concerned faces, only amused grins of everyone who held up their phone cameras. "AHHH!" she lowered her head to shield her face under her hair, raising a leg to shield her panties. "Don't take my picture please!"

"See ya later 'old lady'" Willie said as he raised a hand to spank Jessica, feeling himself get hard as he saw her sagging ass shake.

Jessica squealed as she thrusted her hips forward, the sting sending a tickling sensation in her tummy. That was the aid the chef needed to push her out the door. Jessica stumbled forward three steps before falling to her knees. "Let me back in! Please my job depends on it!" she scereamed as she rose to her feet.

"Hillier?"

It was as if her heart stopped, Jessica recognized that voice belonging to her second in command. She slowly turned around and saw three other plain cloths detectives staring at her, two men and one woman. They stared at Jessica with tehir mouths open, confused as to why the lead detective was standing outside, wet and in leopard print underwear.

"What the hell Hillier? What happened to you?" the female detective asked, her eyes traveling from below Jessica's boots to the top of her head,"And where is the microphone?"

With her hands sliding across her chest and hips and one leg crossed over the other, Jessica bent her knees as she felt her lips quiver. Her breasts ached as she squeezed tighter with her arm and her face felt on fire with how red it turned. "It..fell in the toilet." she said in a quiet voice, her throat sore from choking back the urge to cry. 

She sounded so stupid, but how could she tell them an invisible being took the microphone and her clothes? Worst of all, she knew how much planning and money was involved in setting up this scene and with no way to prove that a mysterious invisible presence did this, such a bumbling failure rested on Jessica's bare shoulders. "I....I'm sorry." she said before letting out a wailing sob as she fell to her knees. "It's not my fault! I was jumped!"

"We heard." The female detective said, "You were talking to someone but then we heard static. "Did you get a look at them?"

Jessica shook her head, she couldn't answer because she was hyperventilating.

"Well what about Willie? Did you meet him at least?"

"I tried!" she sobbed, "I couldn't go out there in my panties! Some stupid waitress spilled water on my toilet paper and they threw me out!" she got so angry she pounded the ground with her fists, not at all concerned at how silly she looked throwing a tantrum. With every swing her breasts swung wildly, almost about to break the strap to her bra. This wasn't supposed to end this way, it was supposed to be her defining moment, not her most humiliating.

The three detectives groaned as they ran their hands over their faces. "We look like a fucking joke." one of the men said.

"No, she does." The female detective said. "Let's get out of here before Willie sees us. Unbelievable Hillier. You could've stayed in there and not caused a scene."

An officer's coat was draped over Jessica and she was led to the van. She could hear the disappointed curses from her team, adding more to the shame of her lost armor. She stepped into the bar as a leader, and left feeling like her hated rival, stripped of her authority in front of a suspect. 

In that moment, Jessica wanted to run home, never to leave her bed for fear of facing the looks of her department. Like Kirstin, she knew gossip of her stripped state would be shared and nothing could stop it. 

"Hillier?" the female detective asked as she helped Jessica into the van.

"What is it?" 

"Is that a five dollar bill in your panties?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirstin tries to follow Melissa and learn more about the mysterious woman who Sakeena confides in.

Normally, Kirstin kept her coffee intake to one cup at work. However, the morning after spending time with Sakeena led to her seeking her third. There was little she could do to concentrate with the anxiety she felt about Jessica revealing Kirstin's picture. Sakeena insisted it would be taken care of, but Kirstin was skeptical. Someone would have to have intercepted Jessica that night and not even Melissa could move that fast. Kirstin rested her arms on her desk, waiting to hear the laughter of her male peers.

 

Sipping on her coffee, Kirstin returned her focus on documenting Helena's testimony. She couldn't write "witness could not recall previous events" without feeling stupid. Just then, an object hit her desk, heavy enough to make a noise to pull her away from the computer. Standing at her desk was Alan, wearing tan dress slacks, a white button up with the sleeves rolled and a wide grin on his face. He gestured to the desk. "Did you hear?"

 

"Hear what?" Kirstin asked as she looked down at a newspaper, folded up as if it had been just purchased. The cover image was of a woman in a bar, open mouthed expression as she had her arms wrapped around her body. Kirstin felt her heart sink in her chest before she realized the woman's hair was black. She was also curvier than Kirstin. Upon glancing closer, Kirstin gasped when she recognized Jessica Hillier, stripped down to her leopard print bra and panties in what looked to be a hole-in-the-wall bar. The headline read, "No Pants: No Service: Hysterical biker woman thrown out of bar for wearing no clothes."

 

"Holy shit." Kirstin said as she opened the paper to read what had happened. The article didn't give away Jessica's name, stating that the strange woman had a date and begged not to be thrown out. "This was in Hell Michigan?"

 

Alan nodded, "Narcotics has been passing copies around the department. Hillier's team is puh-iiiisssed that she blew this sting."

 

The sympathy Kirstin might have felt faded when she thought how Jessica would have done the same to her. A smile spread across Kirstin's face as she looked at Jessica's wide eyes, hands over her wide bosom. "What's that white stuff on her legs and arms?"

 

"Toilet paper." Alan snorted. "She tried wearing it like a toga and then some waitress spilled water all over it. You won't have to worry about the department mocking you, they're getting such a kick out of Jessica getting knocked down a peg. She always liked to boast about what work she was doing and we're hoping this will shut her up."

 

Rolling her eyes, Kirstin said, "Well unfortunately we can rely on the men in this department to do just that, I can only imagine what they'll do to mock her."

 

Alan nodded and then shifted his eyes to the door leading to the hallway. Kirstin wasn't sure what he alluded to, looking in his direction only to see that it was empty. She checked her watch and saw that it was still early, just around the time when Jessica would be in her office. "You want to find out?" she asked in a hushed voice. When Alan nodded, they both hurried out the hallway and down to the Narcotics department.

 

No sooner did they leave the stairwell did they hear a loud banging sound come the other side of the door leading to Narcotics. Kirstin bit her lip as she grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. Narcotics had six desks placed in the room and Jessica's was at the end. Sitting on top her desk was a twenty four pack of toilet paper. She stood at her desk wearing a blue blazer over a black shirt and jeans. Her face was red and her eyes, like daggers were aimed at her colleagues.

"What the fuck is this?!" she screamed.

"It's your new uniform Detective." a woman in the room said, causing the others to laugh.

Screaming, Jessica grabbed the toilet paper and threw it across the room. It made a soft noise as it bounced off the wall, making her look more childish in throwing her tantrum. "I don't want to ever hear you fucking mention this to anyone again! Do you hear me?! If you do I swear I'll kick your asses!" 

It was the crack of Jessica's voice that took the wind out of her threat and everyone in the room went back to their business. While the clamor of voices was still loud, Kirstin took the opportunity to leave her copy of the newspaper on a nearby desk. "Let's go!" she whispered as she pushed Alan out the door.

 

As soon as they were back in the hall, both of them laughed, wiping tears from their eyes. "Oh man that's good. I'm going to start leaving toilet paper nearby whenever I get a chance." Alan said.

"Let me know, I'll go in on some." Kirstin said.

"I should get back to work. Did you learn anything from Dr. Fakhouri?"

Kirstin had learned, but it was the contents in Sakeena's purse that stood in her mind. Kirstin closed her eyes to refrain from blurting it out. "She's going to look into it. I'm just writing up the report of Helena's story."

"I'm going to check up on Matthew workplace to see if I can speak with any of his coworkers." Alan said as he opened the door to the stairwell.

 

"I'll be back up in a sec." Kirstin said as she decided to use the bathroom before going back to work.

 

Just then, the door to Narcotics burst open with Jessica standing in the doorway. "You!" she shouted.

With her arms folded, Kirstin took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Knowing that she had endured the same humiliation gave Kirstin a newfound strength. "Detective Hillier. how are you this evening"?

"Shut up Delaney!" Jessica stomped up to Kirstin and was inches away from her face as she spoke in a hushed voice, "I don't know how you.....you....did that to me..." Her hand wrapped around her chest to clutch her shoulder as her face turned pink, "...but this isn't over between us! You might have gotten me to hold off on those pictures but I swear I will get you for humiliating me!"

 

Blinking, Kirstin made a shocked face as she said, "Humiliated you? Jessica I don't think i know what you're talking about."

 

"Yes you do!" she stomped, Kirstin could have sworn she saw a tear in her eye. "You sent someone to...strip me during a sting operation. I could have been killed! "

Shaking her head, Kirstin spoke in a soft voice, "I'm so sorry that happened to you Jessica. I would never do that to a colleague. I know how much your job means to you. I'm just glad you're okay." Without waiting for a retort, she turned away and headed for the stairs. She could hear Jessica punch the wall nearby and couldn't help but smile. Sakeena told the truth, but Kirstin doubted it was the psychologist that managed to get the best of Jessica. After all, it wasn't Sakeena who stripped Kirstin, it was Melissa.

*****

If Sakeena didn't have anything about Melissa in her home, Kirstin thought she could find something in Sakeena's office after hours. Kirstin just wasn't sure how she was going to sneak into Sakeena's office. Kirstin drove to downtown Ann Arbor and parked her car several blocks away on the other side of town, walking the rest of the distance to better conceal herself. She wore a hooded sweatshirt under her leather jacket to conceal her face.

 

Kirstin walked casually across town, sticking closer to the wall once she got to the corner of where Sakeena's office was. The second floor was close enough for Kirstin to spot the window where she was forced in front of, tied up and wearing nothing but her panties as she was touched. She banished the unpleasantness of feeling helpless with the fantasy of just being alone in the office with Sakeena, tying the psychologist up herself and stripping her in front of the window.

 

Once she saw that the light in the office was on, Kirstin clung against the wall and stared, making sure that Sakeena wasn't looking down at the street. The blinds were down, blocking a clear view of the office. She checked her watch and saw that she had ten minutes until Sakeena would leave. It was a long wait, but Kirstin killed the time by rehearsing how she'd break in. She remembered the side door Sakeena pushed her out of and decided to wait, hiding close by to catch it before it swung completely shut.

 

Before she could plan her move, Kirstin saw the light go out. "Shit." she hissed as she ran to the side of the building leading to the alleyway. To her pleasure, Kirstin saw a large green dumpster resting against the same side as the door and she tiptoed up to the large container, crouching behind it so she could peak over the top. She imagined that if Sakeena was about to head out of the office, she had about a minute or two before she would leave.

 

Seconds felt like hours as she counted up to sixty. Two hundred and seventy three seconds went by before the door finally swung open. Kirstin held her hand over her mouth as she kept her head at eye level, watching Sakeena step out wearing her long brown raincoat. Her dark hair bounced with every step and Kirstin felt her body grow warm imagining Sakeena at home, using that toy in her bag.

 

Kirstin was about to ready herself to rush to the door but hesitated when she saw Sakeena do the same, pausing as she held onto the open door. At first Kirstin thought that Sakeena might have forgotten something, but she didn't turn back, she simply held the door open long enough to let someone in, but no one ever came. Sakeena let the door go and continued walking towards her car. Kirstin ducked behind the dumpster as she waited for Sakeena to pass, all the while wondering what was behind her peculiar gesture. Why hold the door open if no one was there?

 

There was only one other person Sakeena would have spoken to this late and that person could move faster could be processed by the naked eye. With her newfound awareness, Kirstin kept her eyes open, refraining from blinking as she looked around for Melissa, hoping to catch a blur of her movements. Kirstin remembered how in several blinks, she had been disarmed and disrobed and figured her other senses might prove more useful. She decided to close her eyes and listen for any sounds of movement. It was the sound of a nearby bottle rolling along the ground that caused her to open her eyes.

 

An empty forty ounce bottle of alcohol rolled from the other side of the alley to the center. It was too heavy for the wind to blow and it wasn't windy at all that evening. Kirstin looked ahead to where the alley led to Washington, another street well populated with bars and restaurants. If she hurried, she could maybe catch Melissa kicking up lose trash in her path, unintentional tracks left to wherever she resided at night.

 

Jogging towards the end of the alley, Kirstin made it all the way to the corner of the block before she slowed her run down to a casual stroll, stepping out onto Washington as if she were perusing the town. She looked straight ahead towards Main street and then casually looked over her shoulder. All she saw was a few citizens walking towards State street, mostly college couples. The one person who did stand out was a thin man with neatly cropped Auburn colored hair. Kirstin almost walked into a trashcan as she turned around, realizing that it wasn't a man, but the same tomboyish woman who she had seen before.

Melissa walked alone, wearing tan jeans and an untucked salmon colored business shirt. She paid no attention to the other patrons passing by, walking in a straight line without the need to step to the side and avoid bumping into someone. Kirstin cringed at times where it seemed evident that Melissa was going to collide with someone up ahead, but as if by magic, they would immediately sidestep the woman once they were inches away from her. Much to Kirstin’s surprise, they didn’t even look at her with indignity, wondering why she didn’t provide the courtesy of providing more personal space.

 

Melissa walked four blocks before stopping at a light and crossing to head down State street. Kirstin remained a block away, slowing the pace of her walk so as not to be spotted. Across the street was a church before the rest of the road led to a neighborhood of houses rented out to students. Most of them were two story homes, each with a small backyard and a narrow driveway for just one car. Melissa was already making her way down the right side of the street, looking up at the numbers to each house. It was when she reached a large blue home with light blue porch that she stopped.

 

She walked up the concrete steps and stood outside the door, checking her phone while she looked down both sides of the street. Kirstin decided to stand on the other side of the street, using the trees and the unlit homes on that side as cover. There was a sense of shame in her voyeuristic behavior, stalking Melissa without any bureaucratic reason to do so.. 

 

She saw Melissa turn and smile at the sight of someone further ahead. Walking towards the house was a woman wearing a plain black dress with spaghetti straps, the length extending just above the kneecaps. Her black hair was at mid length, falling just below her ears. She seemed to have come back from a night of drinking as she had difficulty walking in her high heels. Her skin was dark, olive skinned that still looked pale in contrast to the darkness that surrounded her. She seemed slightly younger than Melissa by only a few years. Kirstin guessed she might have been young enough to be a graduate student. It still didn’t answer why she was meeting Melissa.

 

While the inebriated woman clutched her purse with both hands as she averted her gaze, Melissa remained calm as she stood at her full height, reaching out to touch the younger woman's hair. Without hesitation, Melissa leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. She whispered something in the woman's ear and then she nodded as she led Melissa inside the house.

 

As soon as they disappeared, Kirstin ran across the street, checking both sides of the street once more to make sure no one was nearby. The driveway to the home was empty, granting her access to the side of the house. With her back to the wall, she inched towards the porch, looking around the corner to see through the window. Melissa and her partner removed their shoes, the light showing off a staircase to their immediate left. The partner planted another kiss on Melissa, leaning forward to run her hands against her chest. Melissa whispered something else before they both jogged up the steps.

 

Kirstin quickly returned to the side of the house, looking up at the long narrow windows on the second floor, hoping that one of them would light up once the two women entered. Five seconds passed before the light to the window on the right lit up, illuminating a tanned ceiling from Kirstin's vantage point. Looking to house next door, Kirstin checked each window to make sure no one was home. Once she was sure that all the lights were out, she felt it safe to hide behind the rear side and continue spying on Melissa.

 

At first, the window was vacant, unable to tell any story. Kirstin thought about breaking into the house and listening on the other side, anything to shed more light on Melissa. Out of nowhere, Melissa and her partner came into full view, both of them embracing as they made out in front of the window. From Kirstin's vantage point, she could see the back of the younger woman, her olive skinned shoulders exposed as Melissa pushed the straps of her dress off. Once the last strap was removed, it fell to her feet. She was braless and wore a black thong, showcasing a taut buttocks that was cupped under Melissa's hand.

Kirstin felt her breath getting heavier at the sight of the exposed woman, watching as Melissa spun her around, showing a thin body with small breasts that barely stuck out from the womans' chest. She realized she was facing the window and turned her head to Melissa, trying to cover herself. Lifting her head, Melissa pushed the woman closer to the window, forcing her off balance as she put her hands on the window sill. Melissa raised a hand and brought it down on the students' backside and Kirstin could see the young woman gasp, shuddering as she bit her lip. 

The submissive nature of the younger woman made Kirstin envious, fantasizing about the image of her soft buttocks rippling against the impact of the hand. By now, Kirstin forgot about hiding behind the house, stepping away so she could hold her stomach, resisting a tingling sensation that grew once she Melissa pull the black thong down to the woman's thighs.

 

Her sex was covered by a faint patch of dark hair, with eyes closed she reached behind her back to caress Melissa's neck. By now Melissa let her hands explore the front, her right hand over her partner's breasts and the other hand sliding around her waist before traveling down over her nether region. 

Memories of the cold hands sliding against her own labia made Kirstin shudder, her hand traveling from her abdomen down over the crotch of her jeans. She pressed hard and felt weak in the knees once the cold wet touch of the inside of her panties touched her flesh. What started as being a professional detective quickly turned into a naughty excursion that made Kirstin feel more juvenile.

 

Melissa's fingers curled once more, pushing in and out of the young woman. Her eyes squeezed shut as her mouth opened wider, her hands gripping tight over Melissa's. Melissa grinned and hissed something through her teeth as her fingers moved faster. The woman spread her legs further apart, stretching her thong out so Melissa could insert a third finger. 

The imagined feeling of those fingers sliding effortlessly inside her dark red lips was too much for Kirstin. Her legs squeezed together as her own pussy ached, forcing her to undo the top button of her pants. 

"...oh what am I doing?" she whispered to herself, her hand sliding over the elastic waistband of her grey Calvin Klein panties. They were a plain cotton pair with a kangaroo pouch fly, similar to men's whitey tighties. With her index and middle finger, Kirstin pressed over her clitoris, the cotton soaking up more of her natural lubricant as it tickled her most sensitive of nerves, the softest pressure sending a shocking pulse throughout the rest of her body. Her neck was sore from looking upward, relying on the erotic imagery to bring her to orgasm.

 

By now, the younger woman's hair was a mess, her bangs draped over her face. She leaned forward and pressed against the window, her breasts flattening against the glass. The angle seemed too awkward for Melissa as she pulled her hand back so she could reach under the woman's legs and continue bringing her close to climax. 

Melissa's upper lip curled back bearing her teeth once more as her fingers moved faster. Her mouth opened before lunging forward as she bit into the woman's neck. Instantly, the young woman's head whipped up as she cried out in ecstasy, so loud Kirstin could hear it just before the woman covered her mouth with her hand.

 

The self conscious gesture in concealing her climax reminded Kirstin of the shame in feeling good, a timid woman's embarrassment in being heard, all of it adding to the submissive mood Kirstin thought of as she continued masturbating, leaning her back against the house as she slid her hands down her panties to enjoy the familiar sense of her own hands touching herself. Her mind clouded by her own aroused state, Kirstin wondered why Melissa kept her mouth over the woman's neck, Melissa's own body becoming more alive as her other free hand raked across her partner's chest.

 

Kirstin closed her eyes to think back when she felt Melissa's own teeth bite into her lower lips, the sharp pain that preceded the explosion of pleasure and that's when Kirstin's hand froze. Melissa wasn't biting, she was feeding. Watching as the young woman writhed in ecstasy from Melissa's fingers inside her, it was clear to Kirstin it was a distraction. 

While most people seduced partners in order to get in their pants, Melissa used fucking in order to let her teeth, her FANGS, bite into her quarry. While the nubile young woman floated on cloud nine with her journey towards climax, Melissa took what she needed to turn her on, blood. The color in her pale face returning after biting into Kirstin was so clear, she was able to do inhuman things because she wasn't human, she was a vampire.

 

To her surprise, Kirstin heard Melissa's growl, a graveled snarl so loud it was as if Melissa was standing right behind her. It was when Kirstin looked over her shoulder that she saw the German Shepard, baring its teeth at her as it slowly walked forward. Attached to its collar was a red leash, a thin ribbon tied to a small stake post by its house. The leash gave the beast enough length to stand about a foot away. 

Gasping, Kirstin stepped away from the house and nearly tripped on her pants that were bunched up around her knees. "Fuck!" she whispered as she held her hands up, the sense of vulnerability reminding her of that first night with Melissa.

"Easy boy..." She whispered as she bent down to pull her pants up. The dog barked again, so loud Kirstin let go of her pants, looking up at the window to make sure she wasn't spotted. She could dress herself once she was back on the street and with her pants around her feet, Kirstin waddled backwards, her hands folded over her panties. She felt the cold touch of the wet cotton press against her, making her face warm to the shame in committing a public indecency crime. It was like the dogs' angry eyes were asking how she could do such a thing on its property.

 

With her trousers like shackles, Kirstin knew she couldn't outrun the canine and she didn't want to draw more attention to her state of undress. With her legs bent, she slowly raised one leg, slipping out of her shoes and pant leg, the cold ground making her shiver as her white sock touched it. 

"Shh" she said with her hands still up, grabbing   
the other pant leg to remove it. With her bottom half exposed, She felt incomplete, like a wounded animal trying to escape for its life. After stepping back in her shoes, Kirstin held the pants over her head, waving it in the eyes of the dog before she threw it over its head and turning to run. "Go get it asshole!"

 

Instead of turning to chase after the pants, the German Shepard focused on the big prize, the human with slim legs, her grey backside sticking out perfectly for it to bite. It put all of its weight in running, the momentum enough to break the its leash. Like all prey that was scared, it took the dog no time at all to catch up, leaping forward as its paws slid against her legs so it could bite the humans' backside.

 

"NO PLEASE NOT THAT!" Kirstin cried, grabbing the back of her panties as she felt it slid down, the night air blowing against her exposed buttocks. It was bad enough she was without pants, she didn't want to walk around naked. the jaws of her predator were too strong, and rather than risk ripping another pair of clothes, Kirstin helped it by pulling her panties the rest of the way down and stepping out of them. "Okay! okay! just hang on!" she shouted.

With the soiled garments won, the dog dropped them on the ground and zeroed in on the spot that had the strongest scent. The animal sensed the bitter yet sweet smell of Kirstin's fluids and whimpered, as if it had its own standards for decency that Kirstin violated. With a face that was beet red, Kirstin pulled her shirt down to cover her naked lower half, her wet thighs sliding together as fought with the anxiety of being naked in public. The front of her shirt covered her sex, but the cheeks of her ass were in plain view for anyone to see.

"Okay, it's not food...so can I have them back?" she whispered, bending down as she reached out. She forgot all about spying on Melissa, all Kirstin wanted now was to run back to her car with something to cover herself. The German Shepard had other plans, wagging its tail as it grabbed her panties and turned to run. "NO GODDAMN IT!"

With her hands still pulling her shirt down, Kirstin tried chasing down the dog, its attention changed from hunting to racing as it ran on the opposite end of the street towards the more populated downtown. Kirstin felt nauseous at the thought of being caught in downtown like this, and that gave her the adrenaline she needed to cut off the distance between them. In that moment she sacrificed her modesty by letting go of her shirt, reaching out for the dog as she got closer. She ran so fast the wind blew her hood back and she could feel her posterior shake with every step she took. The thought of looking ridiculous angered her. "Stop you fucking mutt!"

 

"Kirstin?!" a voice shouted.

 

Shrieking, Kirstin's hands flew up in the air to slow down and then she folded both of them over her naked crotch, buckling her legs together. The voice came from a street adjacent to the one she was on, she turned and nearly fell to her knees when she saw Sakeena standing on the corner.

 

Sakeena wore her brown coat that was cinched together. In her hand was a plastic bag of groceries. She stared at Kirstin with wide eyes, lifting her glasses off her face. "Kirstin...where are your pants?"

 

"Sakeena...oh my god!" Kirstin whimpered as she turned her head to avoid being seen crying. She could feel the blood rushing to her face, turning it crimson as her hand pressed tighter against her wet loins. Not wanting Sakeena to see her in a state of arousal, Kirstin turned to the side and raised one leg.

Having found a new playmate, the German Shepard wagged its tail and scurried up to Sakeena, dropping Kirstin's grey Calvin Kleine's at her feet. It yelped once and nudged them with its nose so Sakeena would understand the point of the game.

 

"What's this you have here?"

 

"Sakeena don't touch those!" Kirstin cried but it was too late. Sakeena already lifted the panties and unfolded them with both hands. It was when she saw the dark stain in the center that she gasped before dropping them.

 

"My goddess! Kirstin... are these yours?"

 

It was like what happened to Helena. For Kirsten, being caught masturbating as an older adult was worse, especially in front of a professional who was supposed to take her seriously. It didn't matter that Kirstin had seen Sakeena humiliated, in this moment she had let an animal get the best of her. With tears in her eyes, Kirstin fell to her knees as she held a hand over her face. "Yes! Fuck, I just want to go home!"

"Hey, it's okay here." Sakeena said in a gentle voice, running up to Kirsti and taking off her coat to reveal a black longsleeve shirt with a low neckline and grey business skirt. "Here put your panties back on and you can wear my coat. What were you doing out here anyway?"

The canine jumped at Sakeena, barking in protest for taking away its toy. Sakeena pushed it down and then said, "Go on home. Go!" It took another push before the dog ran back to its domain.

While Sakeena dealt with the animal, Kirstin struggled to find words that answered the question. It wasn't easy to explain to Sakeena that her partner was a vampire." Instead, Kirstin rose to her feet, stepping into her panties that felt stretched from being bitten. "Th-thank you." she said she wrapped the coat around her, the long tails brushing against her bare legs like a skirt. "Can we just go to your place?"

 

"Sure." Sakeena said, her hand caressing Kirstin's back as they walked towards her home.

 

Kirstin knew Sakeena's house was further toward downtown and asked, "What were you doing out here?" trying to draw attention away from the fast that she was half dressed under the coat.

"I had some errands to run after work. What were you doing out here?"

There was an inflection in her voice, ending with a whimsical tone as if she was being playful. Kirstin imagined Sakeena to playfully pull open the coat and pull back her panties in jest. The thought made Kirstins' lower abdomen tingle. "I-was...just.." she heard a vibration coming from inside the coat. "Oh, your phone is ringing.

"My phone is in my purse. it must be yours."

Indeed, Kirstin's phone was still in her coat pocket, a fact she couldn't have been more grateful for considering she would never see that pair of pants again. she reached inside and pulled it out, noticing Alan's number show up on the screen. "This is Kirstin." she said after clearing her throat.

"We need you at the station." Alan said in a brisk tone.

Sighing, Kirstin closed her eyes as she touched her forehead, "I'm....a little preoccupied at the moment. What is it?"

"Helena DeLaforge was arrested, we found Matthew Varnes' shirt in her dorm, covered in blood."


	6. Blood and Magic Ch 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirstin interrogates Helena

"I really need to get back to the station." Kirstin re-iterated as she walked up the steps to Sakeena's house.

"Yeah but you need pants first, unless you want to go to work in your tightey whities."

The joke made Kirstin's fists tighten, another knock on her sense of pride. It was true she did feel incomplete, even with Sakeena's coat acting as a skirt. "Okay fine, just hurry please."

The urgency in going back to the department and speaking with Helena made Kirstin forget about her state of undress as well as her discovery of Melissa's secret. Instead, Kirstin's mind struggled to compartmentalize the events that occurred when she interviewed Helena and what Alan just told her. She waited until she was inside Sakeena's home to ask, "How the fuck did that shirt get in her room?"

"Well I'd think it would be obvious." Sakeena began, "Either she killed him, or it was planted, which leads to the question of why." she gestured for Kirstin to follow her into the laundry room, "Do you have a preference as to a type of pants?"

"Umm, jeans if you have them." Kirstin didn't want to offend Sakeena with size, thinking back to seeing her curvaceous hips.

Bending down, Sakeena opened the dryer and rifled through a pile of clothes, humming to herself before shutting the door. "I don't have any down here. I do up in my room. While you're waiting, take of your panties and I'll wash them."

Kirstin's hands pressed tighter against her crotch as she looked at Sakeena. "My panties?"

"Yeah, they're dirty from that dog biting into them. Just take them off."

"But, I'll be going camo then."

Sakeena's eyebrow raised. "And that would be a problem for you?"

"I mean...it'd be my..parts rubbing against your jeans." Kirstin said in a low voice, the act of intimacy making her heart rise. She hoped she wouldn't have to explicitly state that if she did go camo, it would be more than her blonde pubic hair touching Sakeena's jeans.

"Ugh fine. You can put on one of mine." Sakeena said as she walked past Kirstin. "There should be some in the dryer, I'll be right back."

With her mouth open in astonishment, Kirstin watched Sakeena disappear up the steps, leaving her to stare at the dryer once more in disbelief at what she just heard. Was she really allowing Kirstin to rifle through her unmentionables? She unwrapped the coat and set it on the washer. She knelt down in front of the dryer and opened the door to find a pile of Sakeena's clothes.

Despite being given permission, Kirstin felt perverse the moment she touched the clothes. She'd arrested prowlers before, thinking back to the salacious men who sniffed panties and did other things with them. It wasn't too long ago that she did her own snooping into Sakeena's things, an excavation that led to the discovery of another erotic desire she had.

As she rifled through the dryer, Kirstin recalled the rainbow colored panties Sakeena wore and wondered if that was all the doctor had. So far, Kirstin hadn't found any panties, just shirts and socks. It wasn't until she felt something lacey that she quickly grabbed it, wanting to get her own soiled panties off. She held her hand over her mouth as soon as she realized what it was.

The lace was pink, lining the waistband and leg holes of the almost V-shaped undergarments. The rest of it was purple, a cotton thong that almost disappeared as it curved around the back. She would have preferred something more modest, but instead of putting them back, Kirstin held them with both hands, trying to imagine Sakeena in them, the V accentuating her front while revealing the plump cheeks of her backside.

Standing up, Kirstin pulled her panties down, the damp feeling in between her legs still present. After being single for as long as she was, Kirstin didn't see a need to wear thongs anymore. It was when she stepped into Sakeena's that the bare feeling of her thighs brought her back to the last time she wore a pair, a sense of vulnerability, like it was meant to be worn so hands could grab her ass while she locked lips with a partner. Even with consenting to wear them, there was a judgment Kirstin made, she was being naughty.

With her buttocks uncovered, Kirstin still felt naked, but being in Sakeena's clothes, made her enjoy the fantasy. The fresh cotton against her sex made Kirstin breath heavy as her hands traveled down her sides and along the top of the thong, her fingers exploring the lace as she thought about Sakeena in them.

The idea that a psychologist would be so racy made Kirstin's mind wander. She thought back to standing outside of Sakeena's office and imagined breaking in, pinning Sakeena against her desk to lift up her skirt and expose herself. her wrists would be handcuffed behind her back, allowing Kirstin's hands to take their time in traveling against Sakeena's ass, soft until Kirstin's nails dragged across them. The icing on the cake was when she pulled the tiny string to the side, her fingers reaching towards Sakeena's anus and finding the black drawstring to the beads she had inside her.

Opening her eyes, Kirstin went to throw her own panties in the washer and gasped when she felt something cold against her womanhood. Looking down, she pulled the top of the waistband and examined the inside, noticing a dark stain on the inside. "Shit." she whispered as she folded both hands over her crotch. Not twenty minutes ago she had let her desires get the best of her and here she was, losing control once more. The damage was done and since there was no turning back, she didn't see the harm in returning to her fantasy.

Closing her eyes, Kirstin pressed harder into the panties, pressing the cotton against her tender sex and rubbed at a slow pace, each stroke making her shudder as she imagined making Sakeena tremble with every pull of the beads. The stoic nature of her professionalism would be shattered, reducing her to a moaning submissive who begged Kirstin for more as she was brought closer to the edge. While one hand did the pulling, Kirstin's other hand would reach under and explore how wet she made Sakeena.

Resting against the washer, Kirstin's mouth opened as she rubbed faster, her other hand traveling up her shirt to grope her breasts.

"Okay I think these will fit-OH!" Sakeena squealed once she saw Kirstin in the midst of self pleasure.

Shrieking, Kirstin opened her eyes and turned to the side, raising a leg as she kept her hands over her wet panties. "Shit! Fuck! I'm sorry!" she shouted, turning her head. Unbeknownst to her, with her leg raised, Sakeena could see a side profile of Kirstin's lower half, bare legs protecting her front but showing off the entire back side of her thigh. That she caught Kirstin a second time masturbating made Sakeena wonder how fragile her resolve was against desire, the contrast of her being in law enforcement making Sakeena's body temperature rise.

"Jesus! Sakeena I didn't mean.." Kirstin began to say. She looked up and saw Sakeena move forward, reaching out to press her finger over Kirstin's lips to shush her.

"It's okay." she whispered, a smile spreading across her lips. "I didn't think you'd wear those." she dropped the jeans and wrapped her arms around Kirstin, the fear of violating professional ethics out of her consciousness since it was Kirstin who was technically violating them. In Sakeena's opinion, she had Kirstin in the palm of her hand. "I like you in these." She said, letting her hands travel down to grasp both halves of Kirstin's ass, the soft flesh making Sakeena's own loins tense up.

Gasping again at the touch of someone else, Kirstin held onto Sakeena for stability and leaned forward to kiss her. The wet sensation of Sakeena's mouth reminded Kirstin of what she'd been missing and she leaned harder to reveal how much she wanted more. With her body primed for sex, she lost her resolve and slid her hands under the back of Sakeena's shirt, running her hands against the psychologists' back and gently dragging her nails against her dark skin.

The nails felt less like talons, and more like an electric current, bringing a shiver to Sakeena's spine. She responded by giving a kiss of her own, opening her mouth to invite Kirstin's tongue, both of them taking their time, every flick of their tongue a foreshadow of what else was in store. Sakeena pushed Kirstin against the washer, making her wince at the ice cold touch of metal against her backside.

The fact that Kirstin wasn't laughed at for being caught masturbating and instead, rewarded with intimacy made Kirstins' embrace around Sakeena that much tighter. Regardless of the cruelty towards each other in the past, in this moment, she was half naked and didn't feel embarrassed because she was desired.

"Take off my skirt." Sakeena whispered.

Kirstin didn't need to be told, her hands were already there, touching the zipper. Pinching it with her fingers, Kirstin pulled it down and dug into the open flaps, letting them slide down to run her hands against the silk that covered Sakeena's curvy buttocks. Kirstin wanted to see what panties Sakeena wore, but didn't want to break contact with her lips.

"Pull them."

"What?" Kirstin whispered, taking the moment away from Sakeena's mouth to kiss her neck.

"Mmmmmmm...Grab the back and pull as hard as you can." she said, demonstrating by grabbing the back of Kirstin's thong and pulling up.

The pain shot in between Kirstin's legs and through her pelvic floor, all she could do was push harder into Sakeena. By now, her womanhood quivered and she responded by obeying Sakeena's command. With both hands, Kirstin' grabbed the back of Sakeena's panties and pulled them back over her posterior before pulling up and turning it into an improvised thong.

The moan that erupted from Sakeena's mouth made Kirstin smile as she nibbled at Sakeena's lip. "Oh you're so fucking hot." she hissed, pushing her nails harder into Sakeena's ass before giving it a hard spank. Like hitting a waterbed, Kirstin held her hand still to feel the ripples of her impact while Sakeena removed Kirstin's jacket to run her hands under Kirstin's shirt.

The strike sent a minor shockwave in between Sakeena's legs, causing her to fall weak in the knees for a moment. This in sync with her underwear being pulled made her wet, feeling it push against Kirstin's own groin. Biting her lower lip, Sakeena cupped her hand and retaliated with her own spank, this one hard enough that the slap echoed in the room.

The gasp that escaped Kirstin's lips made Sakeena melt, the stoic nature of what fit into her schema of officers inconsistent with the panting woman she locked arms with. At least, Kirstin seemed helpless until she gave a harder spank, one that left a harsh sting on Sakeena's right hindquarters. Surprises were always nice.

"We should really get back to the station.." Kirstin whispered, not at all loosening her grip. Her other hand was placed on Sakeena's hip, using it as stability so she could position her own womanhood over Sakeena's leg and grind harder against her thigh. Kirstin's sex trembled, the spanking bringing her closer to the edge. Her muscles ached from being tense but her hips continued to buck against Sakeena, sliding back and forth over her leg.

Letting go of the thong to reach around and lock her fingers together, Sakeena pulled Kirstin closer and raised her own leg to push harder, forcing Kirstin's mouth to open as she cooed.

"Fuck the station...I want you to fuck me." without waiting, she raised her hands under Kirstin's shirt again to grab her breasts, pulling at her nipples.

Already sensitive from the foreplay, Kirstin winced, more at how Sakeena took liberty with touching her body than with how the pressure on her swollen breasts made her knees wobble. Jerking tighter on the back of Sakeena's underwear, Kirstin pulled up as hard as she could, so much so she heard the fabric tear. The small laundry room was filled with the moans of both women as they fought harder to become one, their sexes sliding against each other and transferring an invisible energy that would grew the more they kissed.

With a surge of endorphins running through her brain, Kirstin wanted to experience every carnal pleasure that Sakeena wanted. Kirstin knew just what secret that was. WIthout breaking contact, Kirstin pulled the back of Sakeena's ruined panties to the side, allowing Kirstin's hand to slide over the dip between Sakeena's rear cheeks. Kirstin wondered if she would find the end of the black beads hidding inside Sakeena and just when she was about to use her finger to find out, she heard a voice.

"Well well what are you two doing?"

Gasping, Kirstin held onto Sakeena for protection, grabbing her hands and placing them over her own backside. Kirstin looked over Sakeena's shoulder and saw Melissa standing in the doorway, head tilted as she grinned at the two women locked together.

"M-melissa!" Sakeena stuttered, holding Kirstin tight against her body, even with it covered, she removed her leg from in between Kirsten's and used it to cross over her own. From Melissa's vantage point, both women blushed, their faces turned towards each other to hide their shame, as if they had been caught by a teacher.

"I have to say, I didn't expect to see both of you this evening. But then again, Apparently Detective Delaney sought it necessary to spy on me."

Sakeena stepped away from Kirstin, letting go of her hands as she stared back with wide eyes. "You what?"

Without the embrace around her, Kirstin felt unprotected, the wet spot on her panties providing a sobering chill as her legs slid against each other. One arm wrapped around her stomach while the other alternated between covering the front and back of her lower half. Her mouth opened but words were hard to use.

"I..." she looked back to Melissa. "She's...a...I just had to know what she was..what she did to me, she's not human.." Kirstin's discovery should have given her power over Melissa's secret, but a lack of clothing and a state of arousal made her feel foolish, like she had made it all up.

"Then what am I detective?" Melissa asked, stepping forward to hiss the words in Kirstin's ear.

"Melissa please don't!" Sakeena cried, walking forward. She too felt unguarded, ripped out of her state of euphoria and on the verge of tears.

Seeing Sakeena scared made Kirstin forget all of her police training and revert to fearing for her life. She knew the strength of Melissa and if Sakeena was afraid, there was good reason to. In that moment of weakness, the word finally escaped Kirstin's lips. "...vampire...she's a vampire.'

Instead of reacting in disbelief like Kirstin expected, Sakeena held a hand to her mouth as tears ran down her face. Shaking her head, Sakeena whispered, "Melissa please don't kill her. I promise she won't tell."

At the realization that Sakeena could do nothing to protect her, Kirstin felt nauseous, like her stomach was a bowling ball weighing her down. Perhaps that was why it was difficult for her to run. She tried to walk past Melissa but the supernatural creature reached out to seize Kirstin by the wrist, fingers digging into it like a vice as she held Kirstin's arm over her head.

"You realize this is a problem for me Sakeena. I'm technically not allowed to interact with police. Apparently I'm not as skilled as I'd like to think in remaining hidden."

"Let me go!" Kirstin shouted, trying to move in a position to punch Melissa but the creatures' strength was like Sakeena's. Melissa had the strength of an olympic body builder, forcing Kirstin's arm behind her back. The fact that she couldn't take control of the situation made Kirstin cry a well, being helpless in front of someone she was attracted to rather than be the hero, the lack of pants leaving her with less dignity.

"Yes, I am a vampire. And it is forbidden for law enforcement to know of our existence." Melissa's mouth was inches from Kirstins' neck. It opened, letting out a low hiss, her fangs running along Kirstin's shoulder. "However, whoever is behind this murder is proving too elusive even for me, and I need outside help." She grabbed Kirstin's head and forced it to turn towards Sakeena. "See her?"

Sakeena was still crying, arm crossed over herself as she pulled her shirt over her underwear. They were pink, a sharp contrast to the dark suit she wore. A tiny bow was on the top of the waistband, an image that should have been comical if it weren't for their current situation. "She is bound to me." Melissa began. "A servant who will forever need my power to keep her alive. If you tell anyone about me, I will not hesitate in killing Sakeena. do you understand me?"

Tears stung Kirstin's eyes, but that didn't stop her from seeing the look of hurt in Sakeena as she stared at Melissa. Kirstin wanted to turn around and bite into Melissa, tearing open the monster's throat in hopes that it might kill her. Instead, Kirstin said, "Yes..."

"Good." Melissa said in a cheery tone. "Then we have some work to do." Letting go of Kirstin's arm, she pushed her back towards Sakeena.

"I'm sorry." Sakeena whispered as she rested her head against Kirstin's the moment she ran back into her arms. She gave a gentle kiss on Kirstin's forehead and did her best to wipe the tears off her face.

"I hate to interrupt your love making session, but we do have a mystery to solve. So what do we know about the Matthew Varnes case?"

It took some time for Kirstin to calm down, but the mention of the case did help her regain composure. Standing to face Melissa, Kirstin pulled her shirt down to try and cover the thong. She cleared her throat to sound professional again. "Um...that suspect, Helena was brought in for questioning. Matthew Varnes' bloody shirt was found in her dorm. I was on my way to the department."

"This is the woman who had no memory of the date they had correct?" Melissa asked. Pinching the bridge of her nose when she saw Kirstin nod. "I have to go to her. I observe her and assess myself if it truly is her memory."

"How are you going to do that?" Kirstin asked, "I'm supervising officer but I can't put you in an interrogation room alone without other people seeing you."

A smile spread across her face, "You just get me in that building and I'll do fine." She stepped away from both Kirstin and Sakeena who were both locked in an embrace again. "Sakeena you will come with us and act as if you are going to assess Helena's mental state. I just need to be alone with Helena to see if she really did forget or if someone has been tampering with her mind. I'll need both of you to stand watch in the event that someone else might interrupt. Understand?"

Kirstin looked to Sakeena and she nodded. It wasn't much encouragement, but since Sakeena had stopped crying ,Kirstin knew they'd be safe for at least one night. "Okay."

"Lovely, come on ladies, get dressed, we have a field trip to go to." Melissa raised her hands and swung them down to spank both women, drawing out a squeal from them before leaving the room.

Kirstin and Sakeena stood alone, speechless as they looked at each other with uncertainty of their fate, the stinging pain from Melissa's hands a reminder that they belonged to her.

****

After walking back to the garage where her car was parked, Kirstin drove Sakeena and Melissa to headquarters. The ride was silent save for the occasional glances Kirstin and Sakeena passed to each other before quickly turning away. With Melissa in the back, Kirstin still felt like control had been taken from her, like so many times before. She wondered what would happen once the case was solved. Would she be killed in her sleep now that she had served her purpose or would Melissa keep Kirstin in her pocket, much like Sakeena? By the time they arrived, Kirstin still wasn't sure what was worse.

"Okay we're here, how are you going to hide?" she asked as she turned around.

"You just leave that to me." Melissa said as she unbuckled her seat belt. She opened the door and stepped out of the car. "Once we move forward, do not talk to or look at me as it will break my ability to remain hidden.

"Okaaay." Kirstin said, slowly getting out while thinking about Melissa's instruction. Was that how she was able to spot the vampire? A noise giving away her location? Perhaps she could do the same once they were inside and surrounded by police officers. A vampire couldn't be strong enough to take on an entire unit.

"If you even think about doing that Kirstin, I'll strip and tie you down in front of the whole department." Melissa whispered, the voice resonating throughout Kirstin's mind like it had before.

"I wasn't.." Kirstin began to say but then remembered not even her thoughts were safe. "Fine let's just get this over with."

By the time they got to the entrance, Alan was already waiting there, holding the door open. "What took you so long? And what is she doing here?" he asked when he gestured to Sakeena.

Kirstin hesitated, she didn't want to lie to her partner but also didn't' want to disclose that she had been fucking Sakeena. "I uh had to find Dr. Fakhouri, given Helena's lack of memory I wanted her here to assess Helena's mental state."

Folding his arms, Alan shook his head. "You know Dr. Bastien is here and she's going to want to assess that for herself."

Kirstin bit the inside of her cheek. Dr. Lauren Bastien was the department forensic psychologist who did things by the book. Often dressed in a white lab coat with black thick rimmed glasses sitting on her face and extensive vocabulary, other officers dubbed her "the nerd" a label that she didn't seem to mind. There was no way Lauren would stand back and let Sakeena's do her job.

Just think about Doctor Bastiens' office and I'll take care of her. Proceed as normal. .

Kirstin froze, Melissa's voice like a finger running against her spine. She blinked, thinking about the exact location of Lauren's office, on the second floor near the staircase. Her hands clenched before she swallowed and asked, "Where is Helena now?"

Alan turned back to the department. "Right now she's in an interrogation room. We just searched her. Well...not we, but Hillier."

Kirstin's almost made Sakeena jump when she raised her voice, "Hillier strip searched her? Why the fuck did that happen?"

"She was the only female in the department at the time. She's been making jokes about the underwear Helena wore since then. I guess she'd rather the guys make fun of someone else instead of her."

Kirstin shook her head, her pulse rising. "Has Helena asked for a lawyer?"

"No, she's been too busy crying and saying she didn't do anything."

Throwing her hands in the air Kirstin said. "All right let's go. Dr. Fakhouri can come with us and consult with Dr. Bastien."

Alan nodded and led them inside. The entire room was dark, lit only by the lamps on each desk, as if the department was reaching their closing hours. A pair of officers left together to go to their squad cars while an officer at the desk looked up from her paper work.

"Good evening Detectives." she said with a soft spoken voice.

"I'm here to speak with Helena DeLaforge. I'm told she's already in interrogation?"

"Yes that's correct detective, she's in room one." The officer said, pointing to the back where the other rooms were. "Dr. Bastien said she wanted to speak with you first shall I call her?"

No

Kirstin made a slow blink, resisting the urge to look for Melissa. Instead, she answered, "Not yet. I'd like to discuss some things with Alan first. Thank you Officer." she saw the other officer look at Sakeena to which Kirstin looked back, "She's with me, it's okay."

As the three of them moved towards the interrogation room, Kirstin saw Hillier standing outside, dressed black slacks under a leather jacket and blue shirt. She smirked at Kirstin as she pushed herself off from the wall. "Evening Delaney. Have fun with your new suspect." she said as she walked by. "In case you get bored, My Little Pony is a fun subject for her."

Kirstin raised her eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"Let's just say little miss college kid likes to wear kiddie panties with cartoons on them."

"You sound like you're also a fan." Sakeena said as she folded her arms.

The dig wiped the smile off of Jessica's face, lips tightened as she stared Sakeena down. "Who the fuck is she?"

Smiling, Sakeena stuck her hand out, "Dr. Sakeena Fakhouri. It's nice to meet you miss..."

"This is detective Hillier." Kirstin said, "You might have seen her in the news recently."

Instantly, Jessica's face turned pink as she shot Kirstin a wide eyed look. "Have fun. She's not going to tell you shit anyway because she's too busy sobbing like a baby." before Kirstin could answer, Jessica stormed off, her hands balled in fists.

Looking to Sakeena, Kirstin flashed her a smile and then continued walking toward the room. Unbeknownst to them, Melissa wandered away from them to ascend the staircase to Dr. Bastien's office. The psychologists' office was marked by the large placard against the wall next to her door. She sat in a small room with a desk containing a flat screen. Behind her contained a large shelf of case files.

Despite working a full day of work, Lauren looked as radiant as ever, her light skin looking smooth as it shined under the florescent bulbs. Her long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, with the front bangs hanging over her face. A dark purple business shirt hugged her slim figure, tucked under a black pencil skirt.

While she waited for Kirstin to call her down, she thought about the suspect and what the officers around the department had said. Apparently Helena wore purple panties with the words "Twilight Sparkle" on them. The image of a ruthless killer in something so infantile made Lauren giggle. She couldn't wait to analyze the meaning behind that. She lazily leaned on her arm, finishing up her report while thinking fondly of Helena's choice of panties.

"This generation.." she muttered with a soft French accent, "must be nice to be into fantasy instead of growing up."

You should be careful of judging others

"What? Who said that?" she asked as she turned around, scanning the entire room and not finding anyone. She turned back to her desk only to feel her seat spin as she was rotated in her chair. Gasping, Lauren rose to her feet, opening her mouth to call help before she felt something hard strike her in the back of the head. The last thing she saw was the image of the ground flying towards her face as she fell, the sound of a whisper echoing

Don't worry, you'll get these back.

With her target out, Melissa quickly knelt to the ground and began to undress Lauren, staring at her features from her long slender legs that were covered in black stockings, to her average sized chest that expanded and collapsed with every breath she took. It was as if Melissa was an artist, identifying every detail before copying it onto a canvas.

Downstairs in the interrogation room, Kirstin sat down across the table from Helena who was wearing an orange uniform. Her head was pointed at the ground and she hugged her body, hands trying not to shake.

"Helena, do you remember me? I'm Detective Delaney."

She looked up and nodded, seeming to relax once she recognized someone who was friendly to her. "I didn't do anything."

Sighing, Kirstin closed her eyes and leaned forward to speak softly. "Then how do you explain the shirt that was found in your dorm?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Helena shouted, pounding the table in frustration as her voice cracked. It almost startled Kirstin but then the door behind her opened, cutting the tension before it could rise.

"I'm sorry for being late Detective, I thought I might stop by and ask Helena few questions." Lauren Bastien said, smiling down at Kirstin and then looking to Helena.

Kirstin froze, staring at Lauren and looking to the one sided mirror on the wall, as if wanting Sakeena to offer her a suggestion.

It's me, just proceed as normal.

Kirstin squinted her eyes as she focused on "Lauren," looking into her hazel colored eyes and questioning her own senses. Sweat built up under Kirstin's clothes as she wondered if the real Lauren was still alive.

"Who is she?" Helena asked.

Turning back to Helena, Kirstin said, "Um..this is Dr. Bastien Helena, the psychologist for the department. She's also going to ask you some questions is that okay?"

"you think I'm crazy now?" Helena asked, her face twisting in a mix of pain and helplessness as she fought tears back.

"Lauren" shook her head and smiled, "Not at all Helena. I just want to make sure you are doing okay before i start. Just relax if you can. Breath" Lauren straightened her posture and demonstrated by breathing in from her diaphragm for three seconds and then exhaling once more.

Helena sat up, mimicking the same movement, taking a longer time to inhale and enjoy the sensation of weight being taken off her chest.

"Good Helena, now close your eyes and just try to relax by focusing on your breathing."

With a nod, Helena obeyed, resting her hands on the table for stability as she inhaled and exhaled. It was hard to relax when she was accused of murder, but the direction helped slow her mind, providing a nice distraction from what consequences she might face.

Kirstin kept her gauze on "Lauren" the entire time, watching as she stared at Helena without blinking. Knowing what she knew about the inhuman creature, Kirstin was reminded of a crocodile remaining perfectly still as it watched its prey. She knew they were being watched by Alan and wanted to say something to cut the awkwardness of the silence.

Helena took five more breaths before "Lauren" Looked down at Kirstin.

Rest assured, Helena's mind has been tampered with. If she had memory issues I would have found it by now...someone has tampered with her mind. Ask what you wish, but there's no way she's getting out of this. Don't bother trying to save her.

"Very good Helena, now are you taking any medication?" "Lauren" asked, causing Helena's eyes to open. Kirstin stared at "Lauren," dumbfounded at the fate she had sentenced Helena to.

"No,"

"Do you drink and if so how often?"

"Maybe once on a weekend."

"Do you often have periods of time where you forget what happened?"

Helena's face was getting red again. "No I swear, it was just that one time. I didn't kill him! I've checked my closet dozens of times after that night and didn't see that shirt in there!"

Kirstin took that as her cue to step in. There was nothing she could do to prove Helena's innocence but she could at least try to make it seem skeptical that she was guilty. "Your roommate was the one who found it, so unless she also peaked in your closet, it's her word against yours."

"How do you know she didn't put it in there?" Helena asked. Her hands were shaking again.

"Did she know Matthew Varnes at all?"

Helena shook her head, "Not that I know of."

"Have you had any conflict with anyone since enrolling into U of M?" "Lauren" asked.

Helena looked up at Lauren, the double team successful in keeping her from feeling too relaxed. "No..not that I recall. I don't know many people here who would have a problem with me."

Kirstin bit her lip, "You got to help me Helena. I know you insist you didn't do it but I need something to go off of if I'm going to find the actual person who did this."

The sound of Helena's fist banging on the table startled Kirstin. "I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" she screamed, bursting into tears as she buried her head in her arms.

Knowing the poor student wasn't going to answer anymore questions, Kirstin shot a glance to "Lauren" who stared back..

I need to see that shirt. Wrap this up.

"Helena..." "Lauren said as she leaned close to the desk. "If you didn't do it, there are other ways of finding out. A lie detector test perhaps?"

Helena lifted her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Wh-what would that do"?

"It's a machine we hook you up to to test your body's reaction to questions. Generally speaking, if you are telling the truth, then you have no reason to react with anxiety." Kirstin said, seeing this as Helena's only way of surviving this ordeal. "We could do that Helena if you wished. As Dr. Bastien said, if you are innocent, then there'd be less of a chance you'd fail."

"And then I could be proven innocent?" Helena asked, her eyes looking up to Kirstin as if she were her last hope.

"It could certainly be used to help your case. Which reminds me, you should really consider getting a lawyer. If you can't afford one, we can provide you with one. Can I assume this means that you will want to undergo a lie detector test?"

The fact that Helena had relaxed gave Kirstin more of the impression that she was innocent, even without Melissa's telepathy. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Very well. I'll set that up. In the mean time, try to remember anything else if you can." Kirstin said, rising from her seat. She held the door open for "Lauren" and then waited for her to leave before exiting herself. Alan and Sakeena were already outside waiting for them.

"You think it'll work?" Alan asked.

"Maybe. She seems to legitimately forget the whole thing, so she might ace the test. But she's not like some cold-hearted person who needs the tough cop, good cop routine. Scaring her won't work so this will have to be the other alternative." Kirstin said, doing what she could to keep up the story that Helena might be guilty.

"What were your impressions, doctor?" Sakeena asked, drawing out the last word as she eyed "Lauren."

"It's hard to tell." she said with as shrug, "We could be dealing with someone who dissociates completely from reality or she just might be a really good actor. The best bet might be to wait and sweat it out of her while we check other leads."

"That reminds me." Kirstin said as she turned to Alan. "Any word on Matthew Varnes' coworkers?"

Alan scratched the back of his head. "I didn't get the chance to. We got the call from Helena's roommate about the shirt and so I spent my time booking her since no one could get in touch with you."

A hand touched Kirstin's face as she shielded her embarrassment, there was no way she was going to admit the reason she was gone was because she was spying on a vampire, only to be caught with her pants down in public. "Can you try getting in touch with them now? I need to discuss some things with Dr. Fakhouri and Bastien."

Alan eyed the two psychologists, clearly not happy with being dismissed like this but he also knew it would be less productive to argue in that moment. Instead he headed for the elevators to his office. Once he was gone, Kirstin asked, "Would you like to examine the shirt. Doctor?"

"Certainly. Lead the way detective." she gave a brief smile to Kirstin, a smile that wasn't the real Lauren's, This smile was arrogant, unashamed in demonstrating how much control she had.

Before she could let her emotions get the best of her, Kirstin turned and led them across the room. The evidence room was guarded by one electronically locked door and then another caged one on the other side. Standing at a desk was an officer in a blue uniform logging in the latest object that echoed the memory of a crime. Kirstin closed her fist and knocked on the door to get the officer's attention, he leaned forward to pull the door open.

"Evening detective. Coming in to look at the shirt that was found?" he asked, leaning his head to stare at Sakeena who stood behind Kirstin.

"That's correct, I shouldn't be too long."

"Well she's going to need to stay back. You know there aren't any citizens allowed."

"She?" Kirstin repeated, wondering why it wasn't 'They'.

"Yes, the woman standing behind you is that okay?"

He can't see me, just act casual.

"Very well, lead the way officer." Kirstin said, trying not to turn around a second time to check for "Lauren." She followed the guard down one aisle of metal shelves and then watched as he made a sharp right turn to reach for a plastic bag on the middle shelf.

"Here it is. Matthew Varnes' shirt. You need gloves?"

"I got it officer, thank you." Kirstin said as she grabbed it from him, holding it in her hand as she waited for him to leave. Even after she heard the door close, she squeezed tighter around the plastic that contained the article of clothing, like a gift she didn't want to open.

The shirt was a white, not a typical business casual garment. The collar was large, designed to look stylish with the button left open. It was the right collar that was covered in dark crimson, traveling down the shoulder and the front like a stream.

Open it.

By now, Kirstin was used to the voice, and knowing that the owner could read her mind. This meant Kirstin didn't need to say out loud how problematic it would be to tamper with evidence. From the corner of her eye, Kirstin saw the lab coat sleeve of "Lauren" reach out and slide under the opening of the bag. With her index finger, she touched the collar and held her finger there.

Turning around, Kirstin almost screamed when she saw "Lauren's" face, eyes white as they rolled in the back of her head. Her mouth was partially open, almost as if she was about to go into a seizure. Another second passed before her pupils returned and the rest of her body relaxed. Retracting her hand, she nodded to Kirstin.

Put it back, let's get out of here.

Kirstin hesitated, she wanted to know now why the urgency and why a vampire who could hide in plain sight, read minds and camouflage themselves into looking like someone else sounded scared.

"Now Kirstin." a voice with a french accent said.

Closing the bag, Kirstin placed it back on the shelf and headed for the door, not bothering to thank the officer for letting her in. Sakeena must have seen the look of urgency on Kirstin's face as the first thing she asked was, "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you outside let's go." she whispered. the door was only several hundred feet away and she could grill Melissa on everything she knew.

They didn't get further than the stairs when they heard a voice, "Detective Delaney!" It was the similar French accent that commanded Kirstin to leave, only this one was louder, a weak tremble in its cadence.

Looking up, Kirstin saw a familiar woman with brown hair and thick rimmed glasses approaching. She wore black pumps and a long white lab coat that she held together with both hands, clutching it together for dear life. Kirstin's could feel sweat in her palms as she saw the real Dr. Lauren Bastien descend the stairs.

"Dr...Bastien..what is it?" Kirstin asked, trying to continue walking.

"I...did you speak to Helena?" she asked, looking around at the other officers working at their desks. Her face turned from pink to red as she spoke in a softer tone, as if she didn't want to be heard. "I wanted to talk to her as well but I was...something happened..."

"Are you all right madam? You're blushing." Sakeena asked in a gentle tone.

Lauren's eye's widened and her fingers gripped tighter around her coat, Kirstin could see her legs buckling against each other. "I'm fine. who are you?"

"This is Dr. Sakeena Fakhouri, you remember, I introduced her to you."

"I didn't met any such person." Lauren said, "I've been in my office the whole time"

Kirstin looked to Sakeena for help in convincing the real Lauren Bastien that she was somewhere else. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an officer holding a cup of coffee in his hand. He didn't slow down as he passed Sakeena but he did turn to look at the three of them, noting the distress in Lauren's voice.

It was this distraction that seemed to cause him to lose track of his surroundings, causing him to trip forward. Almost as if in slow motion, Kirstin watched as he swung his arms out to maintain balance, forgetting about the scolding hot liquid in his hand. The mug tipped forward, spilling a long stream of coffee out that splashed onto the front of Lauren's lab coat.

Screaming, Lauren backed away, cursing as her skin started to burn. "Oh shit! I'm sorry Lauren!" the officer cried, "Here let me wash this for you!" He grabbed the front of Lauren's lab coat and started to pull.

As soon as she felt the touch of another pulling open the front, Lauren's body stiffened as her eyes grew wide. "No!" she screamed. The officer gave the coat one hard tug, pulling open Lauren's lab coat and off her shoulders. Her scream was so loud Kirstin tried to cover her ears as she watched the doctor spin out of her coat.

With her arms wrapped around her chest and one long, slender leg raised, Lauren Bastien tried her best to cover her pink brassier and black bikini style with panties various Pokemon printed on it. Some on there included Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander and of course, Pikachu. The back had the message, "Gotta catch em all!"

Lauren's scream brought on the attention of the other male officers in the room and Lauren continued to wail. The officer holding onto her coat stood there like a deer in headlights, glancing her from head to toe and admiring the scantily clad doctor, the sight of her blushing face making his groin stir as he said, "whoa.."

"Oh my god stop looking!" she pleaded, turning in a circle as her hands traveled over her body to cover her front and backside. Standing in the office without her clothes, Lauren immediately covered her face with her hand, banishing the image of dozens of men staring at her. Always dubbed, the "nerd" at the department, Lauren was able to deflect the criticism knowing she was smarter than the other officers. Her educational background made her feel far wiser and sophisticated than the men who made sexually inappropriate jokes behind her back.

That dignity melted away with her lab coat, her last scrap of clothing she tried to use to escape work without being seen. She trembled, feeling self conscious of her slender frame and every other insecurity about her body that every coworker could see.

Her brassiere was a B cup, something she wished was bigger as she still felt like an adolescent. While slim, her stomach lacked muscle tone, instead it was a soft belly that she sucked in now that it was uncovered. Her buttocks also sagged slightly by its own weight, held up only by panties she regretted putting on this morning.The hypocrisy in laughing at Helena made Lauren's shame that much worse, Helena was at least a student, what was Lauren's excuse for a professional wearing something so juvenile?

"Wow..." Kirstin exclaimed as she scanned the slender frame of Lauren, not at all expecting she'd ever get to see this much of her. "Uhh where are your clothes Doctor?"

Looking up at Kirstin, Lauren cried, "Someone jumped me in my office and stole them!"

"But Doctor, you were with me interrogating Helena with me. How could you have been in your office?" Kirstin asked, a pang of guilt in her mind as she took part in another's humiliation.

"What?" Lauren asked as she hugged herself, "That's impossible, I woke up in my underwear in my office! Someone must have impersonated me!"

"I saw you there too Lauren." the officer said, trying his best to dry up the coffee stain. It was clear he was too busy admiring how the back of Lauren's Pokemon panties hugged to the curves of her ass.

"Stop looking at me!" she screamed.

"It's clear doctor that you seem stressed. I'm worried it might be making you hallucinate." Sakeena said softly.

"Hallucinate?! that's impossible, I am fine! I'm just fucking upset because someone stole my clothes and is impersonating me!"

"Ok Dr Bastien, please use a gentler tone." Kirstin said, raising it to feign anger. "after all, you are at work."

Lauren's eyes wandered and she finally realized that everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to stare at the scene she made. Men at their desks whispered to each other, some of them with smiles on their faces. Women stood with their mouths open, shocked that someone like Lauren sounded so hysterical.

All their faces told the same story, her credibility would be questioned. how could someone tell officers and criminals that they had mental problems if she herself was the one known for streaking in the office and making up stories about someone impersonating her?

Just as Lauren realized she was giving her coworkers a free show, Helena was being led back to her cell. She noticed the silence in the room and looked in the direction of the others, gasping at the sight of an adult woman without any clothes. From her vantage point she could see the "Gotta Catch Em All!" message on the back. Even though she was being blamed for a crime she didn't commit, the image made her laugh, raising her cuffed hands to point. "Those are very cute. I love Pokemon!"

Lauren's head whipped in the direction of Helena's voice and she screamed again. "Get that suspect out of here! This is inappropriate!" she shouted, her indignity turning to anger as she ripped her lab coat out of the officer's hands.

"He's doing his job Lauren. You're the one doing a striptease." the officer who spilled his coffee said. "Not that I mind."

With her mouth quivering, Lauren hunched forward and said, "I'm...tired. I'm going home!" her voice cracked as she felt tears fall from her eyes. Her right hand clutched the front of the coat while the other held the back in place. Even with the lab coat acting as an impromptu dress, Lauren felt naked as she opened the door and felt the cold night air hit her bare shoulders.

""Man, I love working in this department lately." the officer who spilled his coffee said.

Kirstin's nostrils flared, knowing exactly what he was referring to. "Don't you have somewhere to be officer?"

"Yes Miss..sorry!" he said as he bent down to pick up his mug and scurried off.

With everyone else going back to their jobs, Kirstin looked to Sakeena and gestured for the door. It seemed like no woman in the Ann Arbor police department would ever be safe from being objectified, not with the seemingly slapstick trend for them to be stripped in public. Kirstin waited until she was in her car with Sakeena to shout, "What the fuck was that? Did you do that to her Melissa?"

From behind, Kirstin could hear Melissa's voice, as if she just appeared out of nowhere. "I did, because I needed to be the one to talk to Helena not her and I also needed her clothes to put on as a disguise. I can camouflage myself as others, but not the clothes. Sorry i had to embarrass her, but she was going to blow our cover and I needed the distraction. Still...what are Pokemon?"

"Just a video game kids play."

"Kids? That woman was an adult...is this like your teddy bear panties?

"Tell me what you saw already." Kirstin snapped, feeling her face get warm as she turned around.

Melissa's head lowered, eyes aimed at the ground as she spoke. "I saw...a hand reaching in to drop the shirt in Helena's closet and then it turned around to find her roommate staring. She was about to scream but then she froze, almost like in a trance."

"What does that mean?" Sakeena asked, "Maggie was the one who reported it to the police.

"It means that someone wiped her memory after telling her to report it to the police. Helena didn't kill that man, a vampire did."

Kirstin was about to start the car, but Melissa's declaration made her dizzy. So far, only one vampire managed to humiliate her and take away her dignity. How would it be possible for her to stop a vampire who took lives? "So...we can stop them right?"

"I don't even know if I can." Melissa said as she stared out the window. "Let's head back."

As much as Kirstin should have been scared, the thought of Melissa meeting her demise sounded like a worthy trade in exchange for a different vampire. The fact that she was able to have this thought without Melissa penetrating her mind, gave Kirstin the idea of how serious this was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirstin meets another vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, there is some mind control/coercion related content in this chapter so for those who are not okay with that, avoid the sections involving a character named "Dominic"

The entire trip back to Sakeena's home was silent, Melissa's vision bringing a solemn mood that kept them all distracted. When the doors opened, Melissa hurried Sakeena out, not even giving her a chance to say goodbye to Kirstin. Even with the terrible news, Kirstin still reminisced about how close she and Sakeena were earlier that evening, bodies pressed against each other as she almost reached the edge. The only consolation to the night was Sakeena looking at Kirstin before disappearing into her house.

"I don't know how, but I'll free you from that bitch." Kirstin said before turning her car on driving away. Her mind raced as she reviewed her options. Interviewing Matthew Varnes' coworkers seemed pointless now that she knew it was a vampire like Melissa. Kirstin dug her nails into the steering wheel, wrestling with the fact that she would be driving in circles while Melissa got closer.

Tension eased when she recognized one question that still needed answering, why Matthew? It was clear to Kirstin that humans didn't seem to matter to vampires, as everyone Melissa dealt with seemed to be a means to an end. What made Varnes the exception? That night, Kirstin slept easier than before, finding comfort in being able to do what Melissa couldn't, ask questions during the daytime.

****

The office of Human Resources for University of Michigan's stadium was as Kirstin expected it to be, self-congratulatory. Framed pictures of the football team was on each wall, along with an old newspaper that listed the U of M Wolverines as victors. This was despite the fact that the person sitting at the desk was someone who was not an athlete, a barrel chested man in his 50s named John Cramer.

Kirstin and Alan sat on the other side, both of them dressed in casual business attire with their badges hanging around their necks. They analyzed John's body language as he rifled through his folders of old employees, listening to the sighs under his breath as it was clear they were taking time out of his busy schedule.

"There he is, Matthew Varnes." Cramer mused as he pulled a manila folder out from his cabinet. "I thought you caught the person who killed him."

"We're still establishing motive." Kirstin began, "We meant to get in touch with you earlier so this is simply us following up on being late. When did you hire Mr. Varnes?"

"Right before September when the semester started." Cramer answered, eyes on the application. He flipped through the pages and squinted. "No resume. Oh that's right." he rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his seat. "This was another daddy-gets-me-a-job situation.

"How so?" Alan asked, leaning forward to try and read the application.

"U of M requires the applicant upload a resume with their application online. This guy is missing one which means, one of the higher ups asked me to let this kid in."

"Do you know who?"

"Probably a guy with the last name Varnes." Cramer gave a smirk that lasted for two seconds before fading. "In all honesty, I do remember other staff saying Varnes' father was some big entrepreneur pharmacist. That's pretty important at U of M since it's a medical college."

"Because where there's legal drugs, there's research." Kirstin said to Alan. "Where was Matthew from originally?"

"It says here. But maybe his father was from somewhere else." Cramer said.

"Who tells you to hire people when they don't want them to go through the proper channels?"

"That would be Mr. Heyman." Cramer held his hands up, "Excuse me. Dr. Heyman. He's a faculty member of the Ross School of Business. I met him just a few times, usually when the big wigs throw parties in the skybox at the Stadium. Everybody likes him, which is why I hate him. He's friendly and charming and shit, so that's why it bugged me when he asked me to just give this Matthew Varnes kid a job."

"Did he say why he wanted you to?" Kirstin asked, writing Heyman's name down in her notepad.

Cramer shrugged. "Just said, a friend wanted his son to have a job and could the kid have one with low responsibility. It was a ticket seller position which was why I didn't care. I just don't like the guy." Cramer looked to Kirstin, his gruff demeanor fading as his eyes locked onto hers. "You think this has something to do with the dad more than the son?"

Tucking the notepad in her coat, Kirstin nodded to Alan and rose to her seat. "Probably not." hopefully not she thought. "But it's better to be clear about this sort of thing." if something was special about Matthew Varnes, Kirstin would need to ask Sakeena about the father.

*****

"You need to let this go, Melissa has things handled." Sakeena said to Kirstin as she let her inside the house. " Sakeena had just come home from work, still wearing her black dress pants and white button up.

"That still doesn't rescue Helena from taking the blame for a crime she didn't commit."

Gesturing to one end of the couch, Sakeena waited for Kirstin to sit down before doing the same. "You need to learn that vampires don't care. And the more you try to mess up their plans, the more likely they'll just kill her." Sakeena hugged herself as she stared at the ground, she was trying to be casual about the facts, but it was clear to Kirstin it bothered her as well.

Kirstin slid across the couch, inches away from touching Sakeena, wanting to wrap her arm around her. Instead she waited for Sakeena to look up. "If Melissa can find this person, that means I can too and I can arrest them."

Sakeena's lips tightened. "No they can't! Don't you get it? The person who did this is a vampire, and vampires aren't supposed to exist." Nostrils flared, "If humans know vampires exist, then vampires make sure they die. It's a rule they live by, stay hidden from humans as a means to survive."

Kirstin felt a hand on her knee and caught the scent of Sakeena's perfume, a thick smell of violet and jasmine. "Please Kirstin, drop this. I don't want you to get so deep that Melissa will have to kill you."

Kirstin smiled, rubbing Sakeena's leg in return, enjoying that touching each other became so casual.. "Sakeena...I'll be fine..but you have to let me do my job. Aren't you curious why a vampire wasted their time killing Matthew?"

Sakeena hunched forward on her knees, pressing her hands to her temples.. "To be honest I don't. Vampires live forever and that means they take decades to carry out their plans, one death could mean the start of something huge. That's why I want you to let Melissa to handle it."

"Fine then. Let me tell you what I know so you can tell Melissa." Kirstin said, not wanting to upset Sakeena any further.

Sakeena opened her mouth but stopped herself from speaking. She let Kirstin stare at her wide eyed, knowing that her duties would never let her back down. "Fine...what is it?"

Exhaling, Kirstin relaxed as she leaned back into the couch. "Matthew got his first job at U of M stadium's ticket office through the help of his dad. He asked some big wig to pull some strings. It could be nothing, but if Matthew didn't have enemies, maybe his dad did?"

Sakeena pinched the bridge of her nose, elbows on her legs. Kirstin felt like a child asking her parents about sex, something that would be much easier to dea l with than this. "Matthew Varnes' father is Richard Varnes. He's a pharmacist who moved to Michigan."

"I figured you'd know who he was. Is this your client confidentiality being violated?"

"Heh. It is, but I guess that ended with the scapegoating of another mortal." Sakeena said. "His father was involved with several clinical studies that were testing new drugs. You say someone from U of M pulled strings?"

"Someone named Heyman, from the business college. Does that name ring a bell?"

Sakeena shook her head. "No. But drugs and U of M are usually tied to lots of money. If vampires are involved then that's only more reason for you to drop this and let Melissa handle it."

Kirstin never had her jurisdiction taken from her, but having a vampire take over her case certainly had the same effect of drawing out anger. "It pisses me off she's letting us do all her work."

Sakeena's hand massaged Kirstin's thigh, raising the temperature as Kirstin felt it in her stomach. "It's okay Kirstin, you get used to it. She's actually okay, it might not seem like I have freedom, but when I bring results...I get rewarded."

It sounded like a dom/sub relationship, one that didn't exactly have consent. "You mean to tell me that if given the choice to walk away, you'd stay under her control?"

Sakeena's hand stopped, moving to hug herself as she looked out the window, admiring as the moonlight spilled through the window. "It's not that I would stay with her...some days I'm mad that she made me dependent on her. But now that I know where humans are on the food chain, it's nice to know that I'm protected."

Sakeena turned to look at Kirstin, "I know you want to protect me from Melissa. But don't. As long as she exists, I'm okay. Which means I can still enjoy life."

Kirstin felt a lump in her throat as she stared in Sakeena's eyes. She didn't believe Sakeena but before she could say that, Sakeena leaned forward to plant her lips on Kirstin's, opening her mouth to invite an open mouthed kiss. While Kirstin was still surprised, Sakeena reached for her pants, undoing the top button and then pulling the zipper down, reaching in with her hand to slide it over Kirstin's underwear, the touch of lace and cotton making her stomach tingle..

Kirstin was taken aback at first, but when the second stroke against her womanhood drew out a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes and shifted her legs, pushing her pants down and slipping out of her shoes. She guided Sakeena back onto the couch, lying on her back so Sakeena could rest on top of her. Kirstin was determined to rescue Sakeena, but in that moment, she only wanted Sakeena push her knee in between her legs.

Reaching down, Sakeena gripped the sides of Kirstin's panties, looking down to stare at white bikini briefs with a pink waistband, the image of a Pink Care Bear on the crotch. "You're so cute." Sakeena whispered, invoking a blush from Kirstin as she shrugged. Fingers dipped into the sides and pulled Kirstin's underwear down her smooth legs to reveal her sex. Her outer lips had already turning a darker shade of pink as it anticipated more.

As she adjusted to being naked below the waist, Kirstin took a deep inhale as she watched Sakeena stand up, undoing her own pants and letting them fall to the ground, showing off a black mesh thong that curved into a V across her hips. With a coy smile on her face, Sakeena slowly unbuttoned her shirt, the top splitting open and revealing a matching brassier, showcasing her dark nipples under each cup. Kirstin's legs slid against each other as her hand traveled down across her stomach.

After shrugging out of her shirt, Sakeena leaned forward to rest on top of Kirstin again, positioning her knee directly in between Kirstin's legs. Kirstin could feel her pulse rise as pressure was applied to her groin. Sakeena reached under Kirstin's shirt again to squeeze her breasts, kissing Kirstin's neck. She opened her mouth to rest her teeth over Kirstin's collar bone and drew out another coo from the detective.

As she felt Sakeena's mouth explore her neck and stomach, Kirstin tilted her head back, hissing before she reached around to clap both of her hands over each side of Sakeena's buttocks, the noise echoing in her living room. Tilting her pelvis, Kirstin grinded against Sakeena's knee, moaning as the pressure made her more wet from between her legs. Sakeena's nails buried in Kirstin's flesh, teeth nipped at it, With her eyes shut, Kirstin could feel her core tingling, a warmth that spread throughout her legs and stomach the harder Sakeena swiveled her knee into her.

Kirstin wasn't the only one enjoying the position. Sakeen could already feel her thong soaking up the wetness between he legs and the more she felt Kirstin's hands groping her ass, the more her body burned up inside. It had been a long time since Sakeena had a girlfriend and while Kirstin was not that, the intimacy they shared through their accidental humiliation formed an emotional bond, one of vulnerability that they both understood.

As Sakeena looked into Kirstin's eyes, her heart felt heavy as she saw Kirstin's face react to what her knee was doing, mouth fixed into an "O" shape, eyes squeezing shut when the stimulation became too intense, her outer labia's nerves becoming so sensitive Kirstin thought she might explode. In that moment Sakeena realized how much she missed the connection with another human.

Now, Kirstin didn't care about Matthew Varnes or the real identity of the killer. All she wanted was to stay on the couch and admire Sakeena's body, watching as her chest expanded with every breath and enjoy running her hands along the back of her thong before spreading them over Sakeena's backside. Over the course of their encounters in seeing each other get stripped, Kirstin was developing an obsession with what undergarments Sakeena wore, every pair like a new discovery about the psychologists' personality. Did she choose the mesh set because she knew Kirstin was visiting or was the racy style something Sakeena always wore under her power suits when seeing clients?

Kirstin fantasized of Sakeena in her office, shifting in her seat as her body fought from pleasuring itself with all the desires her mind toyed with, never being able to do so. Wearing racy lingerie might be Sakeena's way of easing her hunger for the touch of someone else, in addition to the toys Kirstin remembered Sakeena had hidden in her purse.

By now, Sakeena's nipples ached, pushing against her bra every time she swiveled her hips. She was about to reach behind her to undo it when she felt Kirstin pull her thong to the side. "WH-what are you doing?" she asked.

Kirstin immediately retracted her hand and looked away, feeling ashamed for being caught. "Oh, sorry."

"No what was it? Were you..trying to.." Sakeena didn't know how to say it without sounding vulgar, even though it felt so good. The thought of Kirstin inserting anything there gave Sakeena a surge of adrenaline. "Did you want to touch me...there?"

Kirstin didn't want to laugh, but she was happy that Sakeena wasn't mad. Her lips were tight but spread into a smile as she nodded. The sight of Sakeena's teeth as she returned the same expression helped ease Kirstin's fear of being judged. What she didn't expect was for Sakeena to move off of the couch. "Wait right there." she mused, heading for the steps, letting Kirstin stare at her thong clad ass, bouncing with every step of her leg.

Kirstin immediately closed her eyes, sighing as her hand slid across her thighs before letting her fingers tease her sensitive lower lips. She kept the image of Sakeena ascending the staircase in her mind as she teased the area around her clit, her kegels tensing with every circular motion of her fingers. She imagined stripping Sakeena in her office, forcing her to walk around in her thong, admiring her blushing face before spanking her voluptuous ass.

"Uh uh, no touching yourself." Sakeena's voice whispered.

Kirstin opened her eyes, sitting up as she squeezed her legs together, smiling to put on a bashful routine. Sakeena was approaching the couch, holding a small bottle in her hand with the words "uber Lube" printed on it. A transparent liquid moved inside, a small white dispenser with a small nozzle on top.

"Give me your hand." Sakeena said, holding the bottle up. Once she had Kirstin's hand, Sakeena pressed the top of the bottle, shooting a gentle stream of liquid that pooled in Kirstin's hand.

It was cold to the touch, but Kirstin knew what it was for, rubbing her hands together to spread it over her fingers. "Make sure there's a lot and just go slow." Sakeena said, turning over on her knees so that her backside faced Kirstin. "You might need to wait for me to take it in, but I'll tell you if it's hurting me."

"Okay." Kirstin said, shifting to her knees as if to engage Sakeena doggie style. "This is really fucking hot looking at you like this." she said.

Sakeena returned a grin as her eyes narrowed in on Kirstin's, "It's about to get so much hotter." she reached back to hook her thumbs into the thong and pulled it down to her knees. Both her hands spread as they grabbed her ass, spreading her cheeks open to reveal her anus to Kirstin.

Even in the darkness, Kirstin could see Sakeena's womanhood was wet again, swollen in anticipation to experience a fantasy that she loved. With her fingers sliding against each other, Kirstin leaned forward, breathing in the musky scent of Sakeena's womanhood before licking the area around her anus. Kirstin felt Sakeena's cheeks back in as she inserted the tip of her tongue inside, hearing Sakeena groan.

The moment she felt Kirstin's wet tongue inside her, Sakeena's mouth dropped as a shockwave of pleasure built up inside her core. Her hands locked up as she kept them planted on the couch, shaking her hips gently side to side so as not to collapse on her knees. "ohhh Kirstin..oh Kirstin yes." she whispered, feeling her sex ache with intensity as she fought not to climax yet.

Sakeena's sounds made Kirstin smile, so happy she could make this person she cared about feel good. She let her tongue flick several times inside Sakeena before pulling it out to ask, "Are you ready baby?" watching Sakeena's head nod in approval, Kirstin pressed her finger against Sakeena's opening, and started to apply pressure. At first, she didn't think her finger would fit, but then she felt Sakeena back herself in, feeling the warmth of Sakeena's insides surround the tip, the lubrication making it easy to push in and out.

"Oohh yes...keep doing that." Sakeena hissed, her pitch almost sounding like a younger version of herself. She could feel her hands and feet going numb, and her thighs dripping wet. Kirstin took the direction well, the momentum of her thrusting opening Sakeena more, so much so that she could feel Kirstin's finger flexing up and down, causing her sex to shudder as the cool burning sensation traveled up her spine. "Oh my goddess...oh fuck that's so good." she had her head turned, resting on the couch as she stuck her ass up. She knew she could overpower Kirstin in any other situation, but loved the fact that she was on her knees. "Spank me."

Kirstin didn't need to be told twice. With her other free hand, she raised it up and swung downward as hard as she could, the clap making Sakeena's ass dance, drawing out a loud grunt.

"Harder!"

SMACK! "HARDER!" SMACK!" OHMY GOD!" Sakeena's voice started to crack, the intensity making Kirstin move her finger faster, making come hither flicks the deeper it went inside. Sakeena body was drenched in sweat, the sting from her rear muffled by the full sensation she felt in her belly, a tingling that made her heart skip in seconds.

Kirstin was spanking so hard her hand hurt, but she wanted to show Sakeena she loved her more, more than Melissa ever could. Thinking of Melissa reminded Kirstin of what she was, and so she needed to make her own mark. Opening her mouth, Kirstin let her teeth sink into the flesh of Sakeena's right cheek and bit gently, causing Sakeena's body to seize up.

"OH FUUCK!" she squealed, pussy going into contractions as she finally exploded, aftershocks of her nerves sending her body into convulsions, making her collapse on her belly. Her hips swiveled left and right like she was drunk, her anus still quivering from the finger inside. "Oh baby that was so fucking amazing...ohhhh." she bit her hand as another aftershock of pleasure traveled through her center, forcing her to turn on her side.

"I'm going to pull out is that okay?" Kirstin asked, afraid to ruin the moment by hurting Sakeena. Once she was giving the nod of approval, Kirstin slowly pulled out, watching as Sakeena's entire body shuddered. Kirstin was about to lean forward, but Sakeena was too quick, sitting up and pulling Kirstin close, giving a hungry kiss as she bit Kirstin's lower lip, she swore she heard Sakeena growl.

One more chill up her spine made Sakeena smile as she kissed Kirstin again as she spoke, "That was so fucking amazing."

"Thank you." Kirstin said, "It was hot to watch, I like making you come."

Sakeena bit her lip, sliding her leg in between Kirstin's. "You ready for me to return the favor?"

"That won't be necessary." the voice of a man with a deep voice said. It came from the other side of the couch and startled both Kirstin and Sakeena as they scrambled to their feet.

Still dizzy from their sexual escapades, all Sakeena could do was wrap her arms around her breasts, her face getting warm as the blood rushed to it. Kirstin hugged Sakeena close to her body, turning to the side and raising a leg to shield her nakedness. She could still feel the damp spot between her legs and was angry at another night of intimacy ruined by strangers. "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?" Sakeena snapped.

The man stepped out of the doorway to the kitchen, dressed in a dark blue suit with gold cuff links. His brown hair was thick, combed over to hang just above the right side of his face. He looked to be no more than 35, a man in peak physical condition given the width of his shoulders. He didn't seem interested in the two naked embarrassed women before him, his stoic face more interested in keeping eye contact as he pointed to Kirstin. "Freeze."

Kirstin had no intention of listening to him, and to her surprise, she had the impulse to break contact from Sakeena and stand docile with her hands to her sides. She still felt uncomfortable standing naked in front of him, wanting to cover up but she just couldn't bring her hands to move. The confidence in his eyes as he stared made Kirstin feel unsafe, as if he expected this to work.

Sakeena folded one hand over her crotch, giving Kirstin one fearful glance before turning back to him. "Let her go! I'm protected by my master!" she wanted to defend Kirstin, using her powers to fight back but she felt disarmed, having trouble feeling intimidating with her lower half still wet from Kirstin fucking her.

"Call her over right now. Tell her Dominic has paid you a visit." he said, head turning to Sakeena's in a smooth fashion, almost robotic.

Staring at him, Sakeena looked to Kirstin and then back to their captor. "Don't hurt her please." turning around, she walked to her discarded pants and bent down, wincing as she felt the moist area around her ass, she tried to cover her posterior with one hand as she grabbed her phone and texted Melissa, "Dominic is in my home, PLEASE HURRY"

Kirstin could hear the dialogue between them, and for the first time she hoped Melissa would come. Sakeena's fear of this man amplified Kirstin's own and she didn't know just what Dominic had in mind. Having seen many sociopaths in her career, Dominic seemed to be the perfect example as Kirstin watched him walk past Sakeena and sit in a chair as if it was his house. She wanted to ask him questions, but like the rest of her body, her lips wouldn't move. All she could do was look at Sakeena, watching as she mouthed the words. "It's okay."

"You can freeze as well." Dominic said and then watched as Sakeena uncovered her body, her face locked in a terrified expression as it turned crimson.

Twenty minutes passed before the front door opened and Melissa stepped into the room. To Kirstin's surprise, Melissa was also wearing a suit, black with a brown shirt underneath. Was this how all vampires dressed? She took one look at Kirstin and Sakeena, raising an eyebrow as she scanned them from top to bottom. Kirstin didn't think she'd ever become comfortable standing naked in front of Melissa, every time it seemed like she was being judged for not having the same dignity Melissa had.

Unlike Sakeena, Melissa didn't seem afraid of Dominic's presence, the way she had her arms folded as she stood before him made Kirstin wonder if Melissa expected him.

"So talk. Why are you in my thrall's home? And why are they both naked?"

"I found them this way." Dominic said in a bored tone, possession a faint trace of an accent, it sounded British to Kirstin but she wasn't entirely sure. "I felt it best to make my entrance after they were done with their...business to keep them off focus. Do you mind telling me why a detective for the Matthew Varnes case is fucking your servant?"

Kirstin's heart beat rose, the knowledge that this man had without even asking made her feel exposed. Was there ever a moment where she had privacy or were there always going to be eyes on her? Watching as she undressed, fucked and worked.

"This one was persistent in getting in our way. So i tried to blackmail her. Then when THAT didn't work I felt it would be better to use her to locate the real killer, which I did." Melissa said n a fast and in a curt manner. "I had this under control. As you can see, she's taken a liking to Sakeena."

Kirstin couldn't see Dominic from where she stood, and could only hear him speak. "And this is worth breaking our laws in your eyes?" he asked. "Maybe we should talk to others and get their opinion."

"Well if we did that, it would spoil the implied boon you're holding over my fucking head." Melissa said as she moved to Sakeena, "Let them go please."

"Very well." Dominic rose from his seat and stood in front of both women, giving them the verbal cue to move again. As soon as they were free, Sakeena and Kirstin hugged each other, grabbing cushions off of the couch to conceal their nakedness. Before, Kirstin felt helpless, being stripped of her clothes by Melissa. Now that she and Sakeena were trembling and using furniture as clothes while the vampires ignored them, Kirstin felt even more pathetic.

"Now, what is it you know about the case?" he asked as he sat back down.

"It was one of us for sure." Melissa said, "They planted the shirt in Helena's room before wiping the minds of Helena and her roommate clean."

Kirstin watched the body language of both vampires, Melissa had a tight lipped smile on her face, almost as if she expected Dominic to know something about this. Unfortunately for Kirstin, he was a rock, tapping the armchair of his seat. "Where is this roommate?"

"At U of M campus somewhere. Kirstin visited it once." Melissa said.

Kirstin almost flinched when Dominic looked at her. She always thought Melissa was cruel for enslaving Sakeena, but Dominic seemed worse, his eyes said one thing, he would get his way without any resistance. "Very well then. Get dressed Detective Delaney. We have a student to visit."

Kirstin expected to be forced to do so, but when she noticed she was still clutching the couch cushion against her body, she realized she still had her own will. "Now? After curfew?"

"This is not a debate." Dominic said as he rose from his seat and headed for the door. "You and Melissa will come with me and only after I find out who wiped the roommates' mind, will I decide how to go from here." the door opened and he was out of the house, leaving the three women to themselves.

Sakeena had a hand over her mouth, holding back the urge to cry as she squeezed Kirstin's hand. "Is she...what will he do to her?"

Kirstin locked eyes with Melissa and felt sweat run down her face the longer the vampire remained silent. WHen she did speak it didn't help ease the tension. "I don't know."

****

Kirstin felt like a chauffeur, Dominic didn't ask for her to drive. Instead he stared at her until she moved to her vehicle and then he stood by the passenger side door. The more he spoke, the more she was able to narrow down his accent, sounding less British and more Dutch. Regardless, he spoke to her in a commanding tone, as if she was a servant, making her doubt Sakeena's belief that she could be happy while serving a vampire.

Once they parked near the dormitory Melissa turned to Dominic. "I can get inside undetected, but what if you run into security?"

Dominic looked at Kirstin, "That depends. Are there security cameras?"

Kirstin scratched the back of her head. "I'd assume so. U of M is pretty serious about protecting the students."

"I see." Dominic looked out at the dorm, staring at it for so long Kirstin wondered if he was using a power in that moment given the trance like state he was in. blinking for a moment he turned to Kirstin, "You and I will go in, if they ask, you will introduce me as Helena's lawyer and we are here to gather some items for her."

"I don't think that's going to work. Are you even an actual lawyer?" Kirstin asked, staring at Dominic's attire.

Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a white business card with black ink. The title read "Yemeni and Brockett S.J.D." "Now then, let's go."

"What about the cameras?"

"I'll handle it. Just lead me to the roommate." Dominic said, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door without giving Kirstin the chance to protest any further.

With a heavy sigh, Kirstin stepped out of the car waiting for Dominic to follow her up the steps of the dormitory. After looking away from Melissa once, Kirstin was unable to track her presence. The moment she turned back to the car, she couldn't find any trace of Melissa. "Don't worry, Dr. Watts has her way of getting into places, as I'm sure you're aware by now."

"How do you two know each other?" Kirstin asked as she grabbed the door.

Dominic halted and remained still until Kirstin looked at him, his cold dark eyes aimed at her. "Trust me Detective, the less you know about us, the better off you'll be. Now let's get this over with."

She held the door open for him and then stepped inside, leading Dominic down the east side of the dorm where the stairwell was. She wasn't sure how tight security was, taken aback by the lack of it this late at night. She preferred the anonymity, being that what they were about to do was most likely illegal and she didn't want to be seen.

by the time they got to the floor where Maggie was, Melissa made herself visible at the top of the stairs. "Beat you." she said in a hushed voice, smirking at Dominic. he didn't return any expression at all.

"This way." Kirstin pointed to the third door on the right. The three of them stepped on their toes to muffle the sounds of their movements. Kirstin leaned back to whisper "I don't have a skeleton key to get inside."

the sound of a click startled kirstin, turning around to see Dominic raise his hand, holding a switchblade in it. He waited for the women to step aside as he began to work on the door. Even though the building seemed relatively new, Kirstin could see that the doors were from an older era than the rest of the building. Kirstin could have easily kicked it open if she wanted.

The brass latch to the door slid and Dominic turned the knob, pushing the door open at a slow pace so as not to make noise. He let Kirstin lead them down the dark hallway into the dormitory. At first, she thought the dorm was empty, given the fact that all seemed still inside. However, the closer she got, she could see subtle movements in the darkness, coupled with the soft moans of a man's voice.

Looking to Dominic, Kirstin pointed in the direction and saw two shadows in the room, one shorter than the other. The shorter shadow moved the most, head moving back and forth while the shadow standing up breathes heavily.

"Oh baby I'm gonna cum."

"Oh for crying out loud." Melissa whispered, reaching for a light switch to turn them on.

In the room was a man wearing no shirt. his hairy chest was sunken, expanding as it traveled down to his waist. Around his hips was a red laced garter belt attached to black nylon stockings. He wore a red laced crotchless thong, showcasing a toned ass. Sticking out from the open hole of the thong was an erect cock, pushing in and out of the mouth of his partner.

Kneeling before the man was Maggie, her bare freckled shoulders exposed as she was topless. Her breasts were of medium size, swaying freely without any support. The area between her breasts was wet, shining under the light as it looked to be where her partner slid his cock between them. While kneeling, her stomach pooled into soft layers of flesh before hanging over her white and blue striped panties with stars printed on them. her hands were tied behind her back into a single column knot.

Her lips slid once more against the shaft of the penis, her tongue sliding against the bottom before turning to scream at the discovery of her guests. No sooner did she do so, did her male partner groan, sliding his hand along his cock as it shot out a jet of semen that splattered across Maggie's face and chest.

She stared in shock at the three intruders before looking down at her state of undress and the cooling essence of her partner on her body. Screaming, Maggie tried to scramble to her feet. "OH MY GOD!" she cried face turning red as she crossed one leg over the other. She didn't know who the intruders were, only that they were adults who happened to walk in on her indulging in one of her fantasies of being submissive to her partner.

Her body tingled with excitement as she thought about how degraded it seemed to be tied up and going down on her lover. The fact that he came on her breasts would have added to the fantasy had they not been barged in on, now it was just Maggie feeling ashamed for being caught, almost as if her parents walked in on her. her eyes stung with tears and she tried to dart past the man who blocked her way.

"Be silent and relax." Dominic said as he locked eyes with Maggie, pointing at her as she froze. With her body at rest, she stood at full attention. A small dark stain spread over the crotch of her underwear.

"What the fuck is this?" the man asked, covering his lingerie as he crossed his legs.

"You also remain silent." Dominic commanded, forcing the man to imitate Maggie as he succumbed to Dominic's power.

Kirstin held a hand over her mouth, not at all expecting to walk in on two students engaged in oral sex. Her instinct was to run, so as not to be caught breaking in, but then seeing the half naked couple stand dormant under Dominic's spell reminded her that all was well, for now.

Leaning close to examine the glassy eyes of both Maggie and her partner, Kirstin asked "Are they aware we're here?" Thinking back to the time Dominic forced her to experience a similar humiliation, standing naked and helpless as he looked on, a perverse voyeur who didn't seem to have any sexual interest in anyone.

"They are, but I will wipe the experience from their minds later. Is this the roommate?" Dominic asked. When Kirstin nodded he stepped closer to Maggie, tipping his head down to meet with her at eye level as he whispered, "Tell me everything about the night you saw the bloody shirt."

Kirstin watched as Maggie remained in a trance, her chest expanding and contracting with every breath as she calmly explained what Dominic wanted. "I-i-i-came home and f-found it tucked away in the bathroom closet."

"Lies." Dominic said, "Someone put it there. Tell me who.

Her mouth trembled, as if trying to speak but straining from some unknown force. it came out in spurts. "I-don't know...they-he--didn't say."

"Describe him."

"H-he w-was bald...with- tattoos" A tear fell from her face, her body shaking at the realization of a hidden memory. Her pale flesh shined under the moonlight, her breasts dancing the more animated her movements came, the white trail of her partner's leavings dripping down her body and falling into her naval.

"You saw a man place the shirt in the apartment and he had tattoos. Tell me the tattoos you could recognize." Dominic asked, almost as if he was examining her in court. Kirstin wondered if he had ever represented any criminals in court.

Again, Maggie's mouth made noiseless words, struggling to answer a command that she had no choice but to obey. "A-a-star--an upside down star."

Melissa's nostrils flared as she took a step forward, "Upside down star?"

"Draw it.' Dominic said to her.

Melissa snapped her fingers to Kirstin, pointing to the kitchen. The two of them ran to locate anything they could find to draw what Maggie was describing to Dominic. A dry erase board clung to the refrigerator, a black sharpie attached to the side. Kirstin pulled it off the door and handed it to Melissa. In several quick gestures, she drew a pentagram, a five pointed star hanging upside down, surrounded by a circle that touched each point. When she was finished, she hurried over to Maggie and held it up.

"Is this the tattoo you saw?"

Maggie leaned forward, eyes remaining still as they glanced at the picture. She nodded twice in confirmation and then leaned back. Dominic rose to his feet and looked at Melissa, "Well we know who is involved now."

Kirstin waited for Melissa to say something but she only nodded. The silence between the two vampires reminded Kirstin of her place in this investigation, an outsider, no better than a citizen who had to stand by while others did the work. As Melissa turned back to Kirstin, her eyes widened for a moment as she whispered into Kirstin's head.

Devil Worshipping Vampires.

"The question now is why would they try to hide a murder like this? They typically don't care about who they kill."

"Maybe it's with who Matthew Varnes' father was." Kirstin blurted out. The look Dominic gave her was one of disbelief, as if he forgot she was there and was offended that she spoke. The intensity in his glare made Kirstin hug herself, feeling as naked as she was the first time he barged into Sakeena's house.

Staring at Maggie, Kirstin worried he might ask her to undress in front of them, forcing her to show off her Care Bear panties to Melissa. "I-we investigated Matthew's workplace. His father is apparently some pharmacist who had Matthew hired into U of M as a favor. Someone named Heyman asked for the favor.."

"When did you learn of this?" Dominic asked stepping away from Maggie.

"Today, before I visited Sakeena. We were going to talk with the father tomorrow to see what he was involved with and if he had any enemies."

It was hard for Kirstin to tell if this news pleased Dominic or not, his expression remained cold as he kept his eyes on Her. Slowly, he turned to Melissa who offered a smirk. "I told you she was helpful."

"Indeed." Dominic said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This could bring trouble to both of us."

"Only if we tell the others...which we won't need to. All that matters is that we find the one behind this. Whoever it is, they aren't playing by the rules. So why should we?"

Dominic's mouth opened but before he could answer, voices from outside could be heard. It was as if a classrooom had been led inside, the clamor of women's voices giggling as their feet trampeled along the ground. The three of them turned to the door, letting Kirstin tip toe closer to it as she listened to the outside.

"Okay pledges line up against the wall!" a woman called out.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Melissa hissed. "We need to get out of here."

"For tonight's initiation, each of you will knock on a door and flash whoever opens it. You aren't in until you flash one person."

"Is there a fire escape we can use?" Dominic asked Kirstin.

"I have no idea." she said, incensed that she was the go-to source for information just because she was mortal. "I don't see one from the outside of the windows. We'll just have to wait and hide."

"We don't have time for that." Melissa said, "I can go unseen but we can't explain why two adults are in a students' dorm."

As much as she hated to admit it, Kirstin knew Melissa was right. None of them looked of college age and the way Dominic was dressed meant that he was far from looking like a frat boy. THey would need a distraction. She took one look at the undressed couple and touched her forehead. "Ugh, I'm so sorry Maggie."

***

The next door was up and it was the turn of a petite young blonde sorority pledge wearing a white shirt with the greek letters drawn on it. With the support of the peers, she raised her hand and knocked on the door. Instead of seeing a half-tired student wondering why they were being woken up, two beings ran outside of the hall clad in just their underwear.

The sorority girls all gasped as they saw a man dressed in women's lingerie guiding his girlfriend out of the apartment, hand gripping the back of her panties as he pulled them upward into a wedgie, revealing two small pale ass cheeks. They could see the woman's hands were tied behind her back. His other free hand gave her an underhanded spank, hurrying her outside. She squealed as she hopped forward, breasts bouncing as they walked past two stunned sorority sisters. Upon closer examination, they could see that the woman's chest was covered in semen, several trails of thick fluid flicking off of her and hitting the other girls.

"EWWW!!" one of them screamed.

The noise startled both the man and the woman and they froze in place, staring at their surroundings. Upon noticing the audience, Maggie was the first to scream as she looked down and saw her breasts exposed, stained panties with stripes and stars on show and body covered in her boyfriends' essence.

"OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I DOING OUTSIDE?!" Maggie cried as she danced in a circle, too panicked to make a decision. She already was self conscious about her body. To show it off like this, knowing she might see these women again brought Maggie to tears.

"Well what were you two doing?" One student asked.

"Her boyfriend has better taste in underwear, look at how faded those are." Another stated.

The hoots and hollers of the girls admiring the man in the thong and garter belt made him blush as his hands folded over his soft cock. It was one thing to wear this in private, but to see other students on campus admiring him and his fetish was enough to send him running down the hall, one hand moving to cover his ass.

"JAKE! DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME! UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!" Maggie yelled, bending forward to cover her naked front as she ran after him. As she ran, she saw a flash go off in the hallway and turned around. The sorority had their camera phones up, snapping shots of Maggie and causing her to scream. "STOP IT! STOP TAKING PICTURES!" She ran without waiting to see if the command was obeyed, turning left down another hall to try and find some protection, a romantic night completely ruined with their exposure of their private lives.

Once the sound had died down, Melissa, Kirstin and Dominic exited the room. Making sure everyone was out of the hallway, Kirstin turned to them and said, "Was it really necessary to do that to them?"

Melissa patted Kirstin's back. "Just because you've had something similar happen to you doesn't mean you need to feel bad about it."

Dominic raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kirstin, watching her lower her head as it turned pink. "Uh heheh, what now?"

"We need to make sure the security cameras are erased that show our entry into the building."

Kirstin almost laughed out loud. "You decided to think about that just now? You have any idea how long that will take?"

She almost thought Dominic grew in size the way he leaned forward to tower over her, his shadow almost eclipsing her whole. "Mind your tone Detective, you see what I am capable of doing."

"Let's not debate this in the hallway that we're trying to get out of." Melissa said, darting towards the stairs on the other side without waiting. Kirstin and Dominic followed her, noticing Melissa's head leaning to the side, as if her ear was leading her. "Someone's coming...from the first floor it sounds like."

"how can you tell?" Kirstin asked.

"Another talent of mine." Melissa said as she ran to the top of the stairs and hugged the wall adjacent to first step so as not to be seen.

Dominic did the same. "Who is it?"

Melissa inched her way towards the stairs and leaned forward to peak down, spotting the top of brunette hair tied back in a bun. Whoever it was, they were running up the steps fast. "I think it's security." she said.

Pushing Kirstin to the side, Dominic stepped forward and traded spots with Melissa just as the sounds of the footsteps were getting louder. From the edge of the hall, Kirstin could see a woman in her late 30s rush up the steps, dressed in a dark blue campus uniform. Right when she reached the top of the steps, Dominic stepped in front of her, pointing his finger at her face. "Freeze and be silent."

Kirstin flinched as she saw the security guard reach for her gun, hand almost undoing the fastener to her holster. It relaxed just as Dominic finished his sentence and fell dormant by her side. Once she stared glassy eyed at Dominic he touched her chin and tilted it upward. "Answer with a nod, do you know where the central location is for the security cameras?" Her head rose to nod twice, mouth left open as if she lost control of her cognition.

Dominic turned towards Kirsti nand Melissa and mouthed the words, "Go."

As she darted past Dominic and his quarry, she overheard him speaking his commands. "...you will do something vulgar in front of a camera, realize that it was a mistake and then rush to erase all the footage from tonight. Indulge yourself in whatever fantasy you wish."

Kirstin tried to rely on the fear of being seen by a student to block out the imagined fate of the poor security guard who Dominic had control over. Even though she knew she was getting closer to finding Matthew Varnes' killer, she was beginning to question if the benefits were outweighed by the moral costs. By the time she pushed her way though the side exit, Melissa was waiting against the side of the building. "Don't let it bother you. Dominic gave the woman a choice in how she would commit professional suicide."

Already agitated with her own inner conflict, Kirstin wasn't in the mood to have her mind tapped. "Is that how you all treat us? By coercing us to do what you want? Is that how you treat Sakeena?"

Rather than get mad, Melissa's smile remained on her face as she stepped away from the wall she leaned on. "Easy tiger. I can't do what Dominic does, and I'm not exactly a fan of it either. But we weren't in a position to choose how we made our escape."

Kirstin's fists were clenched as she shot daggers at Melissa, knowing she couldn't stand a chance in a fight. At least she knew Melissa could read the hateful thoughts she had. Before Melissa could say anything else, the door to the exit opened again. Both of them turned to see Dominic stepping onto the curb, fixing his cuff links. "With any luck, the security guard will be able to do what I asked without being seen."

"That dorm is going to have quite a reputation." Melissa remarked, "Murder and now public sex. U of M is going to see a lot of lawsuits."

"Yeah about that murder." Kirstin said. She was still angry at Dominic's actions but had calmed down enough not to reveal that she knew about the Satanic vampire. "What happens now?"

"Melissa and I will look into exactly who was behind this." Dominic said.

"And what about her Dominic?" Melissa asked, "Is she free from having her memory wiped or do you still want to play by the rules?"

The fact that Dominic was capable of wiping minds had Kirstin's body close to paralysis, afraid to make one wrong gesture that would evoke the anger of Dominic. She had her fill of being naked in front of people for the night.

Dominic tilted his head as he stared at Kirstin, making her wonder if he was trying to use his powers in that moment. "She can stay...for now. She could be useful." his head leaned closer, inches away from her.

All Kirstin could notice was that she didn't sense the hot breath of a human blowing against her face, just someone that had experienced death. "For now, keep the police off this trail. It is easier for Melissa and I if they don't interfere. If they do, I promise you Detective Delaney, I can make your life quite miserable. Do you understand?"

Kirstin nodded, trying hard not to flinch and look away at the cold eyes. When he was certain she was being sincere, Dominic turned away. "Very well. Melissa will get in touch with you if we have further instructions."

Both vampires turned away to make their exit and Kirstin should have let that be the end of the night. Instead, she blurted out, "Wait. You said you were a lawyer?"

Melissa's head hung forward as she covered her face, while Dominic turned slowly, eyes guiding the rest of his body like out of an old horror movie. "I am. Why does this concern you?"

It was like asking someone out again, Kirstin's mouth opened but no words came and the look of annoyance on Dominic's face made her realize she might regret it if she wasted his time. "...It's just...the woman who is being held. She obviously didn't do it but, I get that someone needs to be a scapegoat. I was just wondering...could you do something to make sure she gets a really light sentence?"

Instead of Dominic's voice, Melissa's whisper pierced through Kirstin's brain.

Don't do this! Do NOT DO THIS YOU FOOL!

"If I did this. You will agree to doing something for me in the future." Dominic said, not as a request, as fact.

Even with Melissa's voice in her mind, all Kirstin could think of was Helena, poor Helena in her cell, a foreign exchange students whose life could be ruined due to a crime she would take the fall for. "Yes, yes I will."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirstin investigates the business of Matthew Varnes' father.

Kirstin wondered if she was becoming a sadist, inheriting a vampires' lack of empathy as she typed in "U of M security, suspended, sex scandal" into google. She knew Dominic made the woman do "something vulgar" but why did she need to know what it was? It was that, or let her anxiety take over as she wondered what favor he would ask of her in the future, or why Melissa seemed so outraged that Kirstin would make such a deal.

Fortunately, the first link that popped up had the headline "U of M dormitory a host for 'sexual misconduct." Clicking on the link, Kirstin leaned forward on her work computer to read the article.

 

"A University of Michigan sorority is undergoing investigation after several reports were made regarding students and staff engaging in "inappropriate sexual behavior" Some students reported that several women were spotted in states of undress as well as one male student. Another student reported spotting a campus police officer viewing pornography while she engaged in an "inappropriate" act. U of M administrators tried to look at security cameras but all footage had been erased that night. The security officer is currently suspended while campus officials investigate"

Resting her head on the desk, Kirstin took deep inhales to prevent her guilt in being part of the incident. Although she didn't tell the woman to do anything, just taking Dominic there would cost someone their job. As much as Kirstin would liked to have thought that it was necessary to stop a killer, she didn't think Melissa and Dominic actually got involved to save lives.

"Hey you all right?" 

Almost leaping up from her chair, Kirstin turned to see Alan looking down on her, two coffee cups in his hand. "Jesus, you scared me." she said, taking one out of his hand. "Yeah I'm fine, just didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Neither did the people in that dorm." he said, gesturing to the monitor that still displayed the headline. "I heard through the grapevine that one of the streakers was Helena's roommate Maggie."

"uh... really?" Kirstin said, her grip getting tighter around the mug. "What else did you hear?"

Alan's eyes widened. "Just that the security officer was caught, pants around her ankles, hand down her panties watching Hentai."

Instantly, Kirstin could feel her cheeks getting warm at just imagining that, thinking back to her own evening of public masturbation. "What is hentai?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Alan cringed, "ehh just porn drawn in that Japanese animation style. It can be normal soft core stuff to really sci fi graphic. I guess that woman is into tentacles."

"OKAAY, that's enough of that." Kirstin said as she held up a hand. Perverted vampires were enough for her. 

"Anyway, I have to ask you about a decision," Alan said. "Do you want to interview Mr. Heyman or Mr. Varnes, Matthews' father?"

Kirstin was speechless, for once in her career, she she didn't want Alan to be good at his job. "Erm..." she drew out the unintelligible noise to buy time and think over which one would keep her department off the true tale. The question was, who seemed most tied to vampires? A father who lost his son or a man who mysteriously pulled strings? It seemed like an easy choice, but for some reason assuming that no father would ever put his son in danger seemed too easy to rely on, especially after what Kirstin witnessed in how Dominic and Melissa behaved. "Let me speak to the father. I've already spoke with the therapist, so i'd be interested in hearing his take on Matt's mental health." that and she could possibly corroborate with Sakeena anything the father shared.

 

Jacob Varnes had an office in the Medical School at the University of Michigan located in downtown Ann Arbor. Kirstin located him with a simple web search and was able to schedule an appointment just after his scheduled office hours were. After checking in with the front desk staff, she was sent past the desk and down a white hallway lined with framed portraits of faculty and medical personnel. Kirstin tried to locate Mr. Varnes but remembered he was newly hired. 

Once she reached the second door at the end of the hallway, she turned to look inside and found a man wearing a lavender button up shirt and a maroon tie. Small traces of grey hair showed up in his beard and thinning hair but overall he seemed to be in relatively good health from Kirstins' assessment. He looked up and without smiling said, "Hello, you must be detective Delaney. I'm Jacob Varnes."

"Hello Mr. Varnes, thank you for seeing me in such short notice. I apologize that it's taken so long to finally meet with you."

"Well my understanding was you found the woman responsible, is that not the case anymore?" he asked, sitting down but not bothering to offer Kirstin a seat.

Kirstin's head rose slightly as she took in a deep inhale once registering the distress on his face. "We do have a suspect in custody and are just following up on other details. Particularly your safety."

A smile spread across Varnes' face, one Kirstin knew to be insincere given her experience dealing with upset citizens who were on the verge of losing their composure in front of law enforcement. "I'm fine, I just want someone to find my sons' killer so I can get some sleep finally."

"You and your son both recently moved to Ann Arbor for your work correct?"

"Yes, I had a job offer collaborating with research testing new medication with people at U of M."

"And where did you work before that?" she asked, trying to keep his mind focused on her questions rather than the emotions over losing his son.

"We came from New York,"

Kirstin's lips pursed as she let a beat drop before asking her next question. "And, in your time working there did you ever have any conflict with any colleagues back in New York? Perhaps from a misunderstanding or someone who just felt you slighted them?"

Varnes' eyebrow raised, "No nothing like that. Why?"

Kirstin's hands were held up, "Just checking all scenarios. While we do have a suspect, we need to make sure your sons' death wasn't meant as an indirect attack towards you."

"You haven't told me the suspects' name or who they are. Why is that?"

Indeed why, perhaps it was because Kirstin knew inside that Helena wasn't actually guilty and thus, didn't feel right giving away her identity. "We're still collecting evidence to try her."

He learned forward, almost as if to lunge at Kirstin. 'A bloody t-shirt of my son isn't enough?"

Closing her eyes and sighing, Kirstin held her hands up again, "I'm sorry Mr. Varnes, but while I can tell you we're looking into another student that Matthew may have known, I can't disclose much else about the persons' identity." before he could voice his disdain she tried to redirect him again, "What we're trying to do is rule out other possibilities, such as outside parties that might have a reason to go after you."

"As I said before, to my knowledge I have no one who would have any reason to go after me. why would they?"

"That's a good question, you did just move here for research, is that a competitive field?"

"It can be." he said, slumping back in his chair when he realized she wasn't going to give him what he wanted. 

"If I may ask about the medication, what does it do?"

"We're hoping it will act as a new drug to treat patients with anemia by increasing blood flow. Of course we're still in trial periods."

"Who are you collaborating with?"

"Just the Marsha Cross Hospital in Detroit. I actually have to leave soon and change because there is going to be a banquet ceremony for it tonight."

Kirstin's face remained stoic although the signs of a potential new medication backed by a hospital who had enough money to throw a large celebration didn't seem like the thing Mr. Varnes wouldn't gain attention from others. One more question drew Kristin's attention, "How did Mr. Heyman come into contact with you? I understand he helped get you hired."

Varnes nodded, "He did. He has contacts with that hospital and when they wanted me to come here, he agreed to try to get me and my son a job at U of M in exchange for doing clinical trials at the hospital."

"Had you met him or any of the associates from Marsha Cross before?" 

Varnes shook his head, "Just through e-mail. He contacted me via my e-mail at my previous job after reading about some of my research on the company website. Guess I should have passed."

Kirstin watched Varnes' eyes fall down to looking at his desk at a picture frame sitting by his computer. the details of his meeting with Mr. Heyman. She hesitated prodding a parent in mourning. "Heyman is with the business college, I guess I'm not sure I see how that relates to clinical trials for a blood related medication."

Varnes made a heavy sigh and pressed his hands into the desk, "He told me his area of interest is administrative medicine. If you're wondering about the hospitals credentials, it all checks out. I had people look into it before agreeing to something that significant of a change. The director there is Dr. Mya Wallace." he opened the drawer to his desk and rifled through it to pull out a white card containing the name of the hospital. The logo had a symbol of a long cross with fleur de lis tips. 

 

He let Kirstin take the card before saying, "Now if you'll excuse me detective, I need to get ready for tonight."

Pocking the card, Kirstin said, "thank you for your time Mr. Varnes. I am sorry for your loss and will be sure to keep you posted if we hear anything new.

A smile spread across his face matched with a sharp exhale as he shook his head. "Thanks." he rose from his seat and turned away from Kirstin to grab his jacket, as if to discard her the same way the police department had for him.

****  
The doorbell rang and Kirstin cursed as she fixed her hair in the bathroom, having rarely styled it in curls with her crimper. She didn't think she'd ever dress up for the evening, but when Melissa demanded Kirstin accompany Sakeena and her to the banquet, she scrambled to find her best dress for the evening. Even if it was investigative work, she wanted to impress Sakeena.

Slightly wrinkled, Kirstin donned her V-neck red cocktail dress that hugged her body, bending along with her hips as she shook them so she could pull it the rest of the way down. The doorbell wrung a third time and she grabbed her black high heels, slipping them on one after the other as she ran to the door. "Coming!" she called out.

Kirstin pulled open the door and nearly fell backwards when she saw Sakeena leaning against the doorframe. Her hair was also crimped for the evening, bouncing just above her shoulders. She had on a long dark blue gown with thin straps that hugged her curvy body, her dark brown leg peaked out from the slit in the side. "My my, Detective Delaney you certainly know how to dress up."

Kirstin didn't answer, her eyes were focused on Sakeena's cleavage and then to her hips, wondering what was underneath. Her body rose ten degrees as she finally looked into Sakeena's eyes. "You look pretty sexy yourself Dr. Fakhouri." she said with a grin. She closed her eyes and leaned forward to Kiss Sakeena but then she heard the clearing of a throat from someone else.

"If you two don't mind, we're actually preparing for work, not pleasure." Melissa said, standing behind Sakeena. Unlike the other two, Melissa was dressed for a more casual night, wearing jeans and a longsleeve button up shirt.

"Aren't you going in with us?" Kirstin asked in a sharp tone.

"I am, but I don't plan on being seen." she said. I'll be watching while you two pretend to mingle and see what else you can learn.

"And where is Dominic.?" Kirstin stepped outside to close the door.

"Don't know, he said he had other business to attend to." Melissa said as she led the way. "Just be sure to focus on the people there and not on each other."

"Yes doctor." Sakeena said, the glow on her face faded from the sobering reminder of their purpose. "You're both confident we'll find something at this banquet?"

"Probably not, but at least we'll get a sense of how important Mr. Varnes is." Kirstin said before turning to Melissa. "Where will you be?"

"Listening in on other conversations. I don't suppose you know if this Mr. Heyman will be there?"

"No idea, I can try pointing him out if you ask. I looked at his profile picture on the U of M website." Kirstin said. Heyman looked to be in his late 30s, it was hard to tell because his head was cleanshaven. She could see why the HR manager at the stadium disliked Heyman. he had the brightest smile out of all the other business faculty, perfectly white and straight teeth glowing. She wondered if he had any regret or offered any comfort to Mr. varnes after hearing about Matthews' death.

The banquet was being held in a conference room at the Hilton in downtown Detroit. It took them an extra half hour to get inside after navigating through traffic and finding parking. When they got out they could see other citizens stepping out of their cars, men wearing tuxedos with women wearing lavish gowns. If Kirstin didn't know better she would've thought a movie premiere was going on.

"Remember now, no looking for me or trying to talk to me." Melissa said as she opened the car door.

Kirstin was about to respond and then realized that would be the exact opposite of what she had just been told. Rather than look for Melissa she walked around the car to greet Sakeena, smiling to her as if they were enjoying a night on the town, even with their undead chaperone nearby.

Sakeena watched Kirstin's hand open and rise, only to fall to her side as she continued to walk. "Wait a minute." Sakeena said, reaching for Kirstins' hand. "Your hands have explored my entire body and now your afraid to hold my hand?"

Thinking back to their last sexual encounter, Kirstin's face almost blushed as she gripped Sakeena's hand and walked with her, wondering if Melissa was reading their thoughts in that moment. All of those concerns disappeared once they were inside the hotel and the sounds of the busy city of Detroit were replaced with the music of the jazz band playing in the room.

Large round tables scattered throughout the dining hall, each lit with candles and decorated with the hotels' kitchenware. At the door, the person asked them for their charge, $300 per plate for charity. Before Kirstin could negotiate with her, Sakeena was quick to withdraw her checkbook and handed it to the host. "Thanks...I guess I'll take you out for the next hundred dates." Kirstin said.

"I'd take you up on that if I actually enjoyed food." Sakeena said dryly. She walked towards her table without saying another word, not bothering to look up and notice Kirstin staring at her.

Kirstin waited for them to be seated before she leaned forward to whisper, 'Do you mean...you..you're like Melissa?"

Sakeena's face remained stoic, waiting for the waiter to approach them and serve two glasses of red wine. She took it and threw her head back to sip. "Mm. consider it half and half." she said, "I'm alive..but the real sustenance comes from her."

While Sakeena took her time drinking, Kirstin almost downed her glass in one gulp, tracing the rim with her finger as she wondered if Melissa would stop her from asking more questions. "And..if you don't get any?"

"I die."

Kirstin didn't get a chance to respond because the music stopped and the audience applauded, forcing her to do the same so as not to draw attention. The stage was crowded with a dozen musicians, a spotlight aimed in the center with the singer, an African American gentleman in his 40s. He bowed and then looked off to the side, "Thank you everyone welcome to the Charity Gala for The Marsha Cross Hospital. We'll be serving dinner soon but before we start, I just wanted to open the floor for one of the organizers of this evening. He is faculty at the Ross School of Business at the University of Michigan and has coordinated research at the hospital for many years. Please welcome Mr. Terry Heyman."

 

People rose to their feet and clapped as their eyes followed the spotlight dancing across the room until it located the balding Mr. Heyman, dressed in a tuxedo with a white tie. He smiled his celebrity like teeth as he waved his hand and approached the stage. During this time, Kirstin tried keeping her eyes out for Mr. Varnes, imagining that if he was the guest of honor she'd be able to locate him in no time.

"Thank you everyone." Heyman said, waiting for the audience to calm down. He had both hands clasped in front of his lap and continued, "Thank for coming out this evening and supporting what we hope to be the beginning of a groundbreaking treatment for clinicians dedicating their work to anemia. This is a benefit dinner to raise funds for a long term clinical trial for a new medication, developed by Mr. Jacob Varnes." he gestured to a table near the back of the room where Varnes sat solemnly by a group of men and women in their late 40s.

"As some of you who have been keeping up with the news know, Mr. Varnes recently moved here and unfortunately suffered a tragedy. Therefore before we continue I would request that we all take a moment of silence in honor of his son."

It almost looked like a kings' court the way everyone's heads bowed, all facing the direction of Heyman. Kirstin did the same, although her eyes remained open, pupils traveling from east to west to capitalize on the moment of silence where people wouldn't know they were being watched. Everyone seemed at peace, honoring a dead son they had never met. It wasn't until Kirstin looked at the far end table closest to the buffet that she saw one person with her head held high, as if she were also watching the others. Her hair was dark brown, hanging several inches above her shoulders. Her front bangs concealed most of her youthful face, but Kirstin could still see the woman looked young enough to be an intern. She wore a strapless red dress that wrapped tight around a slender figure. Her lips were painted with a dark maroon color, almost camouflaging her within the room. Before Kirstin could follow the womans' eyes, everyone's heads rose and she disappeared.

"Thank you. This night is not just for the hospital, This is a night to Honor Jacob Varnes' work as well as we dive into the future. For now though we will allow you all to help yourselves to tonight's' banquet and later on we will open up the floor for speeches so until then, enjoy." Heyman's smile returned along with the music and people waited for the army of waiters to serve them their bounty. The main course for the evening was either chicken, rib eye stake with asparagus and mashed potatoes and a portobello mushroom for those who did not eat meat.

Kirstin and Sakeena poked at their food but didn't have an appetite knowing that Melissa might be nearby watching them. "Kind of an awkward way to transition to dinner after mourning someone." Kirstin said.

"All death is awkward." Sakeena quietly added before taking a bite of asparagus.

 

Kirstin didn't respond, she was too busy searching for her mysterious woman who had disappeared from her seat. Kirstin's body language was not unwatched and Sakeena was the first address it. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just saw someone that looked oddly placed." she rose from her seat, "Just stay here, I'm going to do some people finding."

 

Sakeena touched Kirstins' hand before she left, "Kirstin, if you see something...don't go after it, please come get me."

Kirstin looked down at Sakeena, about to reassure her that all was fine, but her eyes were so wide Kirstin almost wanted to sit back down. Instead she nodded and then turned away once Sakeena released her. Kirstin snaked her way through tables and people getting up to talk to their friends, her head turning left and right in search of the mysterious woman. Part of Kirstin hoped Melissa was listening in on her thoughts so she too could locate the woman she'd seen.

 

Right when she was about to leave the room and search the rest of the hotel, Kirstin's eyes caught a glimpse of Jacob Varnes at his table and stared, because he had a smile on his face. It wasn't one of glee, but something or rather, someone was making him happy. When Kirstin saw the same woman, flashing a bright smile as she leaned in close to Jacob and whisper in his ear, Kirstin froze, remaining hidden in the crowd to watch their remaining moves.

The woman's hand brushed against Varnes' shoulder before traveling down his collar. She bit her lip while he sat straight up, tossing back his glass of wine before letting her pull him out of the seat. The two of them checked to make sure no one was watching them and Kirstin turned around to pretend like she was talking to someone. She counted five seconds before spinning around just in time to spot the woman pulling Jacob Varnes towards the womens' rest room.

Kirstins' adrenaline kicked in and she looked back at Sakeena, wanting to consult with her but then she saw that due to her own misfortune, Sakeena was pulled into a conversation with a drunk man who sat by her. Looking back to the restroom, Kirstin made her way inside, carefully pulling the door so as not to make noise. It was against Sakeena's wishes, but time wasn't on her side.

Before the door could swing shut, Kirstin used her foot to stop the momentum and then stepped inside, walking on her toes to avoid a sound. Her footsteps were not the loudest thing in the room, the panting was. From below, Kirstin could see the feet of Jacob and the woman in one stall, his facing the door while her black high heels were facing him. It was when Kirstin saw the woman's bare knees on the ground and dress hiked up to her waist to reveal a bare thigh and the string of a red thong that she quickly walked to the other side of the stall and listened.

"Mmmmm what's this I see?" the woman said in a husky voice that had a hint of an accent, Kirstin couldn't pinpoint where but guessed European.

"I-I-maybe I shouldn't do this."

"Shhhh." she said, "You've had such a painful loss." she said in an overly pitiful tone. The sound of a belt unbucling and metal teeth clicking open could be heard. Kirstin swallowed as her mind played out what was actually happening. "Pretty..."

Mr. Varnes gasped, shifting his feet as his pants fell to the ground around his ankles. The woman moaned, a muffled noise that would be followed by a smacking sound of her lips wrapped around something. Mr. Varnes' groans grew louder, his breathing getting heavier the more frequent the wet sounds of her mouth sliding back and forth occurred. Eventually, the woman's groans turned to sounds of gagging. If Kirstin hadn't known better she would've thought Varnes was choking her, but most likely she was just showing off to a man she just met, the question was why. 

Kirstin closed her eyes, her face twisting in disgust at the thought of what ws happening and yet, she did wonder how the woman looked on her knees, a submissive position to provide pleasure with her thonged backside sticking out. Admittedly that image was enough to make Kirstin's stomach flutter.

"Ahhh" the woman gasped, giggling as she hummed before the sound of her spitting echoed throughout the bathroom. "When was the last time you fucked someone?"

"Uhmm" Varnes groaned, as if waking from a long pleasant dream. "My w-wife and I divorced six months ago."

"Ohhh baby.' she cooed. "Just close your eyes and fuck me." her voice faded into a whisper as Kirstin watched her legs rise only to fall down again followed by a cry so loud Kirstin rolled her eyes.

Kirstin was about to leave, finding the clumsy grunting of Varnes and the over dramatic performance of his mistress enough to make her ill. It was one command the woman gave that kept Kirstin inside.

"Spank me."

"what?"

"Spank me!" the loud crack of a hand hitting flesh forced Kirstin's eyes open, her heart skipping a beat when she heard the woman growl as her lust crazed appetite was sated. "Harder!"

SMACK!

"HARDER OH FUCK YES!!" Her once husky voice rose two octaves while Varnes started to moan as well. The porcelain seat rattled the harder their movements got. Kirstin found herself clutching her abdomen, breathing through her teeth as the sound of the woman reaching orgasm, or at least what she portrayed as an orgasm could be heard. Heterosexual sex or not, a woman's cry of pleasure was still enough to make Kirstin feel warm inside, sliding her legs against each other as she resisted pressing her hand in between them.

Varnes grunted, so loud and sharp Kirstin thought he was hurt, his snickering as he let out a hiss made her realize he was simply forgetting about his son for one brief euphoric moment, at least six minutes had passed. "Thank you.." he said.

Kirstin could hear the womans' murmurs but couldn't quite make it out, whatever it was it was said in a soft whisper, so faint Kirstin guessed it was more pillow talk. The metal latch to the stall slid and Varnes asked, "Are you coming?"

"In a minute baby." the European woman said, "I have to clean myself up."

Kirstin made a gagging face as she heard Varnes leave. She was hoping to get a chance to hear more about the womans' intentions now that she was alone, or at least thought so. Instead of hearing her speak, Kirstin leapt back when the woman appeared from behind the corner, hands on her hips as she stared at kirstin.

"I thought i heard someone else here." she said. 'enjoying the free show?"

"I was just...freshening up i didn't want to be rude."

The woman laughed as she stepped forward, backing Kirstin against the wall of the stall. "Oh i'm sure, what's the matter darling? Not getting enough action at home?"

Kirstin's cheeks turned warm at the offense and she let that anger take control over her, "I don't need to explain myself to you."

The Europeans' grin widened, grabbing onto Kirstins wrist, fingers tightening like a vice and pinching the skin as she hissed, "Actually you do, anyone who listens in on people fucking either has a fetish for it, or their holding onto the juicy gossip, so my question to you is, who is it you can't wait to tell?"

While the frail woman's stature indicated she wouldn't be able to harm her, the fact that her grip was so tight it felt like she could break Kirstin's wrist indicated this woman was beyond human. "Let me go!" she shouted as she pulled her hand free and tried to run. She couldn't make one step before she felt the back of her dress get pulled and thrown inside a bathroom stall.

Kirstin grabbed onto the metal bar to keep her from falling to the ground. As soon as she got up, both of her hands were grabbed, wrists clasped together with the European woman holding Kirstin up by one hand. Gasping, Kirstin saw the defiant glare in the Europeans' eyes as she tilted her head with curiosity. "He!mpf!" kirstin's mouth was covered, leaving her helpless to kick her legs in trying to break free.

The European's nose twitched, sniffing the air and then looking straight at Kirstin's groin. "Oooh looks like someone did enjoy the show." she let go of Kristin's mouth to grab the front of her collar to her dress.

"What are you doing? NO STOP!" RIIIIP! kirstin' watched as the front of her dress peeled off her body,allowing the remaining sides to slide off her shoulders. Her breasts bounced free and the woman was eye level with Kirstins' white string bikini panties. The front had a picture of two eggs together like eyes and then a smile made of bacon. The caption read "Most important meal of the day." a dark stain could be seen in the center.

Kirstin whimpered as she tried to turn her body and shield her panties. it was too late, the woman read them and laughed out loud, "indossa mutandine girly" she said.

Kirstin's blushed, almost as red as the woman's dress as she fought back tears. "Let me go!"

"Mmm I can smell you better now." the European whispered. She leaned so close Kirstin could feel her breath blowing against her naked collarbone, confused as to who this woman was if she could breathe.

Kirstin could feel one fingernail traveling along the waistband of her panties, the faint sensation sending a weak electric current through her core. "I like these panties...I think I'll keep them." she said, her fingers curling inside.

"NOO!!" Kirstin cried but it was too late he felt the cotton slide down her legs. She tried to cross them and prevent the woman from pulling the last of her garments off her body. It was when she felt the air conditioning in the room blowing against the dampness in between her legs that she looked up and saw her panties being twirled on one index finger. Completely naked and still hanging from the woman's hand, Kirstin tried kicking her feet. She wanted to cry for help but then that would mean someone else would see her naked body, pale and squirming like a shaved animal trying to break free. she didn't even want Sakeena or Melissa to come save her and see how pathetic she looked.

"Now then, you were about to tell me a story about why you were listening-" the woman said until a noise from the outside drew her attention. It was the sound of the music stopping followed by applause again, spreading like wildfire. The woman's smile faded into a sneer as she dropped Kirsin to the ground, leaving her to curl up in a ball as she wrapped her arms over her breasts. "Shit. You got lucky. Enjoy getting home without your clothes." she said, running out of the stall and out to the main floor.

As soon as it shut Kirstin punded her first againts the stall, hot tears falling from her face as she struggled to deal with the repeated humiliation she faced against people stronger than her. She rose to her feet and lowered her legs, keeping her arms criss-crossed over her body although she was alone, she still hated the vulnerable feeling of having nothing to protect her modesty. Worst of all, she couldn't run out there and hear what was going on, nor tell Sakeena what she'd just witnessed. At hte very least, Kirstin knew something was up, as no one would do this to her unless they were up to something. Stripping a detective seemed to be a vampire's only defense. It seemed strange that this is a tactic they'd use, being that they were clearly strong enough to kill her.

The confusion over a vampire's motivation kept Kirstin's mind occupied, distracted from the discomfort she felt as the chill in the bathroom aroused her skin. Goosebumps formed on her arms, the hair on the back of her neck rised, and her nipples hardened under her arms. She tried to find what toilet paper she could to wrap around her but it had been used up. She only had a square large enough to cover her sex, but within seconds it dissolved against the dampness from her aroused state.

At the sound of the door hinges squeeling open, Kirtin gasped, clutching her body tighter as her knees buckled. She still had her shoes and at least that would give the impression she was a woman with her clothes behind the stall.

"Kirstin?"

A deep sigh escaped her lips when she recognized Sakeena's voice, although it didn't stop her from whimpering, "I'm in here." her head hung in shame as the door opened and Sakeena's mouth dropped when she saw her lover standing naked in thte stall.

"My goddess what happened?" she rushed inside to close the door, wrapping her arms around Kirstin as she wept in anger.

"I found someone, some bitch who seduced Varnes in here. Then she fucking stripped me."

"Shhh it's okay." Sakeena said. "That explains why Varnes just announced to the room that he wouldn't be continuing his work at the hospital and then rushed out with some gorgeous model."

Kirstin broke the embrace as she stared at Sakeena with wide eyes. "He what?"

"Heyman asked him to make a speech. All he said was, 'Im' sorry, im' too distraught over my son. I can't continue my work and won't be doing research at Marsha Cross' and then he walked away, hand holding some young woman who just smiled as she pulled him away."

"That's her!" Kirstin said, "She's the one who fucked him in the stall. She's strong too, like you. She held me up by my hands and took everything.'

"Where in the Dark Mother's name were you?!" a voice from out of nowhere shouted.

It was enough to startle both Sakeena and Kirstin. Sakeena let go and Kirstin folded her arms over her body, raising a leg to hide her blonde bush as she turned to the side. Her face grew redder as she saw Melissa's eyes staring at her, not in the mood for her unfortunate habit of being stripped and humiliated. "I-i-that woman who left with Heyman."

"She was a vampire." Melissa spat, lips curled back and showing her fangs. It was as if Kirstin were the vampire herself with how threatening Melissa looked. It didnt help the sense of weakness Kirstin felt without her clothes. "I could sense her. Of course, i couldn't find her with all the commotion from those idiots demanding their money back.

"People were pisssed." Sakeena said to Kirstin, hugging her tight and help shield her. "We need to get out of here.

"Yes, now." Melissa said, "That Heyman has important friends, and if they see me with you then I could be in trouble, so let's get out of here, NOW."

"But, I'm naked!" Kirstin whispered, holding tight onto Sakeena in fear that Melissa might drag her out through the hotel.

Rolling her eyes, Melissa ran her hands against her face and said, "Fine. By the goddess woman how you manage not to go bankrupt from losing your clothes is beyond me. Wait right here." she pushed through the door, granting Sakeena and Kirstin just a moment of privacy.

"She doesn't mean it, whatever happened really set her off. I've never seen it actually."

"What friends does she think Heyman has?"

"I don't know. But my guess is, they aren't alive." Sakeena whispered.

"how many vampires are there in this city?" Kirstin asked.

Sakeena looked over her shoulder and held a finger to Kirstins' mouth, "Don't ask that question. Never ask that question, just do what Melissa says if you want being stripped to be your only problem."

Despite the jab at her dignity, Kirstin smiled, running her finger down Sakeena's arm. Her nakedness was an inconvenience until now and the sounds of the mysterious womans' moans had Kirstin hunger to hear Sakeenas. Straddling her leg, Kirstin leaned in close, "Is that a problem for you?" she asked before planting a kiss on Sakeena.

"Mmm not really." she said, running her hands down Kirstin's back and then scooping the cheeks of Kirstin's ass in her hands. "I love finding you naked in random public places."

"Mm" she felt Sakeena playfully pat her on the ass while grabbing her right leg and lifting it up. "What else do you love?" Sakeena's knee pressed against her lower lips and Kirstin shuddered, her light pink nipples aching as her body warmed up.

"Your tongue, licking my pussy." Sakeena said with a smile, admiring the submissive state Kirstin was in. no matter how many times it happened, she'd never get tired of the fantasy of an officer of the law bending on her knees as Sakeena pushed on her shoulders.

Forgetting where she was, Kirstin smiled as she lifted Sakeena's dress, pushing it above her knees, her thighs and finally her hips to reveal Sakeena's black, mesh string bikini panties that showed her raven haired womanhood. Kirstin leaned forward to bite down on the waistband and pulled it down Sakeena's hips. feeling the delicate garment slide down made Sakeena breath heavy, tilting her head up as she felt the brief moment of Kirstins' hot breath blowing against it.

"Ohh." she could feel kirstin's lips, kissing at the loose folds of her outer labia, her tongue making long flicks up and down. Sakeena felt kirstin's hands wrap around and clutch her buttocks before pulling her hips forward. When Sakeena's heart beat faster, she grabbed onto Kirstin's head so as not to stumble forward, the rippling sensation she felt from Kirstin nibbling on the loose folds of her womanhood making her legs like rubber

The moment she could taste Sakeena's sweet, yet salty lips, Kirstin closed her eyes and relaxed.She'd never had sex in public, but was happy to re-enact the same scenario she had listened to moments ago, on her knees pleasuring Sakeena with every flick of her tongue. The more she felt Sakeena's pelvis shake, the more Sakeena wanted to make her weak in the knees. Slowly, her hands walked across the hills of Sakeena's ass, tracing the curvature before slowly disappearing in between both cheeks, stopping just where she wanted to enter.

"Yes...oh Kirstin yes." Sakeena whispered, grabbing Kirstin's hand and guiding it inside, slow at first, making fluid movements as it pushed up and inside her, instantly making Sakeena inhale once the tingling sensation in her body sent a chill up her spine.

The gasp inspired Kirstin more, her tongue circled inside of Sakeena's pussy while her finger curled inside the other end, her wetness dripping off of Kirstin's chin. Her eyes opened when she heard Sakeena growl, her hands pressing tighter around Kirstin's head. Kirstin could feel Sakeena's hips thrusting, fucking her tongue as if it were a phallus.It was hard for Kirstin to move it, so instead she kept her tongue stuck out, circling it so Sakeena could bring herself closer to the edge.

With her eyes closed, Sakeena could feel her wet lips sliding effortlessly against Kirstin's face, her finger sending a burning sensation through her stomach as it explored her anus. When she felt her pelvic floor shake, Sakeena whimpered, forgetting where she was to silence her cries. 'Oh Kirstin, oh kirstin yes, yes yeah yeah yeah !" her voice cracked as she doubled over hands and feet going numb from straining.

Just then, the door burst open and Melissa shouted, "What the fuck are you two doing?!"

Sakeena and Kirstin both screamed. Sakeena turned around, grabbing onto the hand bar so as not to fall on Kirstin. Kirstin rose to her feet, feeling Sakeena's wet juices falling down her chin and onto her neck. Ashamed at being caught, she covered her bare sex, which was already flushed from the excitement, and turned her head away.

"I leave for five minutes trying to steal a dress out of someone's luggage and you two can't keep your hands off one another. Kirstin put this dress on and clean your face up." Melissa said, holding up a cocktail dress.

Normally she hated being bossed around, but the embarrassment in being caught with cum on her face and her finger in Sakeena's anus made Kirstin feel like she didn't have any right to argue. Instead she ran to the sink while Sakeena fixed her dress and bent down to pull her panties up. "I-I'm sorry master." she said, squeezing her legs together in an effort to dry her lower half. Her own face was dark red as she felt her panties drown in her wetness.

"Hurry up. People are starting to get really pissed and i don't want to be around after word gets out millions of dollars have been lost."

*****  
At first, the idea of being in a jail cell seemed very frightening to Helena. She'd never thought to be imprisoned when she was in her home of France, let alone the jails of a foreign country. Indeed the experience was terrifying, but then after time passed, it grew more dull. The only excitement she experienced was seeing the department psychologist flaunting her pokemon underwear the other evening. From that point on, Helena had countless ideas brewing in her head for short stories, it was just a matter of finding out if she'd get the chance to publish them.

"Helena?" a man sitting on the opposite side of steel table asked. He had a brown suit on with a white button up underneath. His black hair receded down to his ears but he still managed to hold onto some of his youthful looks being that he was in his 30s. He had a manila folder in front of him as it was Helena's defense case he was responsible for.

Shaking her head to snap out of her daydreaming she looked back at the notes, "I'm sorry. I zoned out for a moment."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "well you better hope you don't zone out in court since it's your freedom on the line."

"I'm sorry, I've just never gone through testing before." her lawyer had been grilling her for several days, frustrated that her memory seemed to fail her. he was intent on having her plead an insanity defense but that required an assessment from Dr. Bastien. He was trying to prep her for the test and it was just exhausting her.

He checked the watch on his phone and said, "It's getting late. Rest well tonight and we'll try again tomorrow."

"Okay." she said, resting her chin in her hand. she knew she'd be led back to her cell, it was depressing that her only social life was with a lawyer who hardly made eye contact with her. "Is there a chance you can ask Dr. Bastien what I will be expected to do?"

"I can try." he said with his eyebrows raised, as if knowing it would be an impossible task. "She's been pretty vague about what types of tests she'll be using, but maybe I can argue that it would be better for testing if you were relaxed." he stood up and tucked his folder in his briefcase before heading out.

Shortly after, a guard was waiting by the door to help Helena back to her cell, gently guiding her by the arm. First she was accused of a crime she didn't commit and now she'd have to lie and say she was experiencing something she wasn't. Was memory loss enough to be considered insane in this country? What was most confusing was that the lawyer admitted that even if it wasn't true, it's what they should say when she is in court. So she'd have to lie but that also seemed like an unwise move.

As she was taken through the building, Helena noticed a man dressed in a black suit, with gold cuff links pass her by the hallway. He was handsome but despite his striking appearance, none of the officers seemed to give notice as he confidently strolled down the halls, as if he owned the building. The last she saw of him was ascending the stairs before being taken around the corner to where her cell was.

Sitting at her desk was Detective Hillier, watching Helena disappear before rolling her eyes. Her unit had bumped her down to doing paperwork and intel from her desk, deeming her too "unfit" for fieldwork. She could still hear the occasional snicker from men when she passed by, no doubt gossiping over what her body looked like in her leopard underwear. Her fist clenched every time she thought back to that awful night. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the same handsome man walk upstairs. She had never seen him before but her curiosity wasn't enough to make her follow him being that his body language didn't give her the impression he was wandering aimlessly looking to cause trouble.

Looking back at her computer, Hillier stared at the monitor, struggling against her short attention span and not daydreaming about the fieldwork she wanted to do. A half hour passed when her thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream coming from the top floor. Without wasting another beat, Hillier bolted from her desk and up the stairs, pistol drawn before she opened the door to the second floor.

Hillier wasn't the only one who heard it, other officers in the department looked to the source, right outside the door of Dr. Bastien. Standing out in front of the door was Dr. Bastien, on her knees in nothing but a pink brassier and matching thong. In front of her was Helena's lawyer, shirt unbuttoned to reveal a sagging stomach and his pants and underwear around his ankles, a semi-hard cock dangling just several inches from Lauren Bastien's face.

"Wh-where am i!?" she stammered looking around before looking down and shrieking. "Where are my clothes?!" she looked up and saw the tip of a man's penis and fell on her ass, legs spread and revealing a picture of Hello Kitty on the crotch ."AHH!! wh-what are you doing?"

The lawyer looked just as confused, looking around and then down at the woman who curled up into a ball to cover her Hello Kitty panties. He felt a draft against his lower naked half and gasped when he realized he too was in a state of undress.

"What the fuck are you doing?" a nearby officer asked.

Lauren looked up and shrieked again, scrambling to her feet as she covered her exposed ass and breasts. She grabbed the door handle but whimpered when she realized it was locked. "How did this happen?!"

"That's a good question doctor, how did you and Helena's lawyer end up naked outside? Were you two bored with doing business in your office?"

Lauren's face turned bright red as she squeezed her legs together, "What?! No! I didn't. We didn't do anything!"

"Looks like you were about to do something on your knees." a female officer mused, raising an eyebrow at Bastien.

With her eyes wide, Bastien covered her both with both hands, shaking her head side to side.

The lawyer realized the officer was putting two and two together and tried to run, not bothering to pull his pants up. "I did not engage in any sexual activity with Dr. Bastien! This is simply a conspiracy to whoaa!" he tripped on his pants and fell onto the ground, landing on his crotch and yelping in pain. Officers ran to attend to the injured Lawyer, while also laughing at his softened manhood. Lauren squirmed in front of her office, unable to hide and cover her undergarments. It was the second time she'd been exposed and this time, due to reasons she couldn't remember, she would be viewed as acting unethical by engaging in obscene acts in public.

Hillier froze, gun gripped tight in her hands as sweat accumulated on her face. The sight of the half naked doctor made Hillier tremble, thinking back to that awful night in the bar in her underwear. If Dr. Bastien didn't take her clothes off, then the question was who did? Whoever it was, Hillier imagined it was the same person who did it to her, and she didn't want to stand around and let that happen again in her own workplace. Holstering her gun, Hilllier quickly dashed down to her office, her face a light shade of pink as she had her arms clutched over her breasts, tightly pressing against her shirt as if to protect them from being ripped off.

While there was loud commotion in the main office, all of that was muted inside Helena's jail cell. She had no idea her lawyer was about to be questioned for engaging in a romantic relationship with a Dr. assigned to Helena's case. But she did hear footsteps approaching, causing her to look up as she noticed a handsome man in a black suit.

"Good evening." Dominic said with no smile on his face. "Are you Helena?"

"I am." she said.

"I am Dominic Yemeni, I am your new legal counsel."

"But I already have a lawyer."

Dominic's upper lip curled as he looked off to the exit before turning back to Helena. "He's going to be relieved of his duties very soon. But don't worry, you'll be much better off with me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristin fulfills her favor to Dominic Yemeni

The next morning, Kirstin woke up not in her bed, but Sakeena's. After another traumatic night of being undressed and then walked in on while having sex, Kirstin wanted some alone time with Sakeena and was happy when she invited Kirstin up to her bedroom where they slept against each other, legs intertwined. While they tried to sleep, neither of them could resist thrusting their hips, sliding their bare sexes against one another and hugging each other tightly as their bodies shivered to the wet touch of themselves getting excited.

"Did you sleep well?" Sakeena asked, turning over to rest on her elbow.

"Somewhat." Kistin said, admiring the sunlight shining over Sakeena's face, the post climactic morning glow making her look like a goddess shining under the rays. "I'm still afraid of this new vampire."

Sakeena reached out to brush Kirstin's blonde locks and kissed her, "Don't worry. Now that it's clear another vampire is involved, it's likely Melissa will handle it from here."

"Yeah but i still have a boss to answer to, and an outraged public that want the actual murderer of Matthew Varnes."

Sakeena sighed and nodded. "I wish I could help you with this. But i don't know how to frame a murder on someone. Especially when that person is about to be freed."

The pleasant morning was being ruined with a sour stomach at the thought of what Kirstin agreed with Dominic. "You think it was a mistake to ask him to help Helena?"

"It's a mistake to be in any vampire's pocket." Sakeena said, her eyes zeroing in on Kirstin as if it was a late warning.

Kirstin gripped Sakeena's hand and gave it a hard squeeze. "How did you and Melissa come to meet?

When Sakeena didn't answer, Kirstin thought she had offended her lover. instead Sakeena kissed Kirstin's hand and said, "That story will have to be for another time. over wine and food. Sound good?"

Smiling again, Kirstin hugged Sakeena and kissed her again, "That sounds amazing. We've never actually been on a date, we've just skipped right ahead to seeing each other naked and fucking."

Sakeena laughed and ran her hand down Kirstins' back, "Well, we adults don't have much time for the dating ritual these days, so it's nice to skip to the good parts."

For the first time in a long while, Kirstin felt happy driving into the station. She might have been smiling once she entered the building if it weren't for the lingering fear she had that the vampire who stole her panties was still out there, moving forward with some plan that even had Melissa on edge.

Once she reached her department, Kirstin found Alan sitting at his desk, opposite side of hers. When he heard her approach he spun his chair around, "So how did your meeting with Mr. Varnes go? I didn't realize you were going to be out for the rest of the day."

Kirstin rubbed her neck, "Sorry about that, Mr. Varnes had a banquet to go to that I decided to try crashing."

Alan's eyes widened as he set his coffee down, he leaned close to talk in a hushed voice. "You followed him? Did he know?"

Kirstin shook her head, "I stayed in the back." she inhaled a deep breath."It was weird, he was supposed to sign on to start clinical trials for some medication but then he said he was backing out during his speech. People were pissed."

 

"Damn. Well that trumps the information I got from Heyman. He mentioned that research with the hospital and that Varnes was involved. I guess he's pretty pissed right now since he seemed excited. about it."

"Did he say anything about Matthew's death?"

Alan's eyes rolled, "Just that he was sooo sorry and that it was such a tragedy. Standard line but was quick to smile again. I didn't really like the guy."

"That's the impression I'm getting."

"Speaking of the Varnes situation, did you hear about Helena?" Alan asked, his voice speaking in a hushed tone but nonetheless more enthusiastic. If evidence wasn't picking up then he at least had gossip.

"What happened?" Kirstin folded one leg over the other.

"She got a new lawyer. I guess something happened where Dr. Bastien and Helena's appointed lawyer were found outside Bastiens' office half undressed, it looked like Bastien was about to give the lawyer a blowjob."

Kirstin covered her mouth from preventing it from falling open. The thought of Bastien, a well respected psychiatrist on her knees about to do something so submissive and explicit in work was so uncharacteristic of her. "Who is Helena's new lawyer?"

"Some big shot from this new firm in Detroit, uhh Yemeni, yeah that's the name. I don't know much about him, except all the women in the office think he's hot."

Hot was exactly how Kirstin felt, body sweating under her clothes as the deal was finally sealed, the only question was what would be asked.

"So what now?" Alan asked, snapping Kirstin out of her trance.

"Umm, try to keep tabs on Mr. varnes. I don't think it's a coincidence that he randomly pulls out of a multi-million dollar research project. I asked him if he had any enemies and he said no, but if his erratic behavior keeps up like this, I'm thinking we might be able to find something out."

"What are you going to do?"

"Look into the other donors of this project. My guess is they were also pretty big players in the medical field, especially when that dinner was three hundred dollars a plate."

Alan's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, "Jesus fucking christ! And you went?"

Before Kirstin could shush Alan, a uniformed officer approached the desk. "Delaney." she said, "There's a woman here who wished to speak with you. You got a moment?"

"Who is it?"

"Someone from that Yemeni office. She had a question for you about Helena's processing."

All the sweat on Kirstin's body froze as she stood up, she didn't even want to look at Alan and gauge his reaction. She simple said, "thanks." and walked out of her door. the journey down to the first floor was like a blur, replaced with images of what other deeds a vampire would ask of her. Suddenly, Melissa didn't seem as heartless, at least she brought Kirstin to orgasm.

Waiting for Kirstin on the other side of the front desk was a woman in her 30s, dressed in a grey business suit over a white button up shirt. Her long tanned raincoat draped over her arms as she stared at Kirstin, a face just as stoic as Dominic's. Her blonde hair was tied back in a bun and her facial features almost seemed perfect, cheek bones symmetrically perfect and a noise that pointed out to give her the exotic look of a model on the runway. "Are you detective Delaney?' she asked.

"I am." Kirstin held out a hand, smiling until the other woman accepted it and gave her hand one simple squeeze before letting go. "And you are?"

"I am Madeline Brockett, I am part of Helena's legal team. Can we speak somewhere in private?"

"Umm yes." Kirstin said, taken aback by the woman's frankness. Kirstin could see why she was an associate of Dominic, but was she a servant like Sakeena? It was clear she wasn't a vampire given the daylight outside. "Follow me."

Kirstin led Madeline to an open interrogation room, making sure the camera was off to allow for attorney confidentiality. Part of Kirstin worried if she was left alone with this woman that she'd also be walking out in the open in just her unmentionables. A quick thought back to what she slipped on her hips this morning had Kirstin hoping that would not be the fate. "What can I do for you Miss Brockett?"

By the time Kirstin turned around, Madeline had opened her briefcase and slid a photograph across the table. it was of a woman dressed in a black business suit walking outside. Her auburn hair flowed in the wind as she carried a briefcase in hand. She had a curvaceous frame, wide chest and wide hips, Kirstin almost thought that she was a plus size model given the glamorous way her body was captured, hip tilted to the side as she was caught midstep. "Who is this?"

"This is Helena's prosecutor. Her name is Rebecca Scanlan. She works for one of the most powerful firms in Michigan and boasts that she's never lost. She's hoping that by winning this high profile case she'll be propelled to a higher status."

Kirstin held the picture in her hand, looking closer at Rebecca's face, her full lips locked in a stoic expression that fit her lawyer demeanor. "So, I take it this is the favor Dominic wants me to do?"

"Yes." she said. reaching in her bag to pull out her laptop. Once it was opened a screen flashed on with an image that made Kirstin blush. It was a black background but the event read "Play Party at the Dungeon." with an image of a naked woman, her hands cuffed behind her back and a blindfold wrapped around it. "This is an invite for a BDSM party. Miss Scanlan frequents these events and allegedly partakes in several explicit acts. Dominic would like you to enter the party and capture footage of Rebecca. Doing so not only taints her image, but it will also allow us to hold this over her head and weaken her defense."

Kirstin crossed her legs, resisting the faint tremor she felt in between them with the thoughts of attending a sex party. There was a voyeuristic element to this request that called back to when she was being stared at while feeling naked and helpless. The conflict in outing someone's private life did not sit well with her, but she knew better than to expect Dominic or his servant to care. "I-how do I get in? Do I just sign up?"

Madeline shut the laptop and put it back in her bag. "Actually, your...partner Dr. Fakhouri is also a regular at this events. You will have her invite you as a guest."

Kirstin's fist balled, the audacity in her own life being spied on was just another sign of how little control she had, and how it didn't seem like sex with her was the only source of indulgence for Sakeena. The fear of wondering how many times Sakeena been there since they met gave Kirstin the anger to ask "How dare you..spy on her. Spy on us."

Madeline didn't flinch nor did she even make eye contact with Kirstin as she retrieved the photograph. "It is commonly known among Dominic's circle of associates that Dr. Fakhouri has frequented the kink scene for years. Most importantly, Dr. Watkins agrees that you owe Mr. Yemeni a favor and does not mind having you both assist him in this manner."

The facts were not helping, now Melissa was claiming Kirstin as her own. "I am not a fucking servant to Melissa!"

Madeline's eyebrows rose to meet Kirstin's, leaning forward until her breath could blow against Kirstin's face. "For those to know of people like Mr. Yemeni and Dr. watkins and wish to live? They become servants, or they die. The sooner you come to accept that, the better off you'll be." Before Kirstin could answer, Madeline slid out from her chair and walked to the door. "Have a good day Detective. The event is this weekend, Dominic will expect a text confirming that the task was done the next evening.

Paralyzed by shock and the anger leaving her body, Kirstin slumped back in her chair watching as Madeline left, wondering how a servant could have so much power over her as well.

***  
Kirstin couldn't have been more eager to have her first date with Sakeena, her head swarming with questions after that meeting. She agreed to meet Sakeena at a small bar in Kerrytown called Aut Bar, a well known gay bar that had been around for years. After parking her car, Kirstin got out and fixed her royal blue strapless dress, trying not to sweat from the anxiety she had. It was as if she was meeting Sakeena all over again.

Aut bar was located in a small court of businesses set up in two story houses, the outdoor yellow painting made it stand out in the night. Once Kirstin entered, she saw Sakeena sitting alone in a corner, face lit by a small candle underneath. Behind her were several framed black and white photographs, one of which was of a shirtless man wearing a leather harness over him. Kirstin was almost as mesmerized by that as she was by Sakeena's attire. She wore a black dress under a shawl and pushed the chair opposite side of her out for Kirstin to join. "Hey." she mused.

"Hi." Kirstin said, a queasy feeling in her stomach seeming to grow as she sat down. "how was work?"

"Oh not too bad." she said, sighing as she handed Kirstin a menu. "Um...yours?"

Smiling nervously, Kirstin said, "Eh...Dominic's...assistant paid me a visit."

Rather than show shock, Sakeena closed her eyes, sipped her water and looked up, 'And what did she want?"

It was Kirstin's turn to close her eyes, not wanting to let her emotions seem hostile, she squeezed Sakeena's hand tighter. "She wants us to go to a sex party you normally go to."

The awkward silence was got worse when the waiter arrived to take their drinks. They ordered a bottle of Cabernet, if Kirstin had her way she would have ordered one just for herself. When the waiter was gone, Sakeena leaned close, taking Kirstin's hand with both of hers. "You're upset with me."

"No." Kirstin began to say but then hesitated, "I mean..I'm just confused. When was this?"

"It was around the time we met. Since then though I haven't been back if that was a concern for you."

Kirstin's chest caved in as she exhaled, some relief coming to her with that answer. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I got so upset."

"It's just another secret that I never told you, but we never had the chance to really know each other." Sakeena said, leaning back now that Kirstin had relaxed. "We can talk more about what Dominic wants or we can remedy the mystery between each other."

Kirstin smiled at Sakeena, grabbed the bottle and poured them both a glass. She waited for Sakeena to hold hers up before touching it with her own. "Fuck Dominic, tell me your story Sakeena."

Sakeena had met Melissa two years ago at a research conference. It was late in the evening and Melissa passed off as someone who had been there all day. little did Sakeena know, Melissa had been watching her for sometime, keeping track of the growing number of clients she had, viewing them all as a social network for Melissa to keep tabs on. It wasn't just Sakeena's contacts that impressed Melissa. it was her resume.

Prior to graduating, Sakeena had worked in a free clinic providing therapy and assessment to refugees seeking asylum in the United States. She had a specialty in working with people who had endured traumatic life events and as a result, had built within herself a fortitude in responding to the awful experiences her clients witnessed. Sakeena could remain calm in a time of crises, which was what Melissa needed.

After inviting her out to drink, Melissa put on her best flirtatious act, perfect for Sakeena who still hadn't found time to date with her busy schedule. An invitation to Melissa's bedroom was seen as an opportunity to start a relationship in Sakeena's eyes. She was right, but it wasn't quite what she she had in mind. The sex was wonderful, Sakeena found out later that it was because Melissa's fangs sinking into the folds of Sakeena's sex gave her the most potent climax of her life. The power of The Kiss was something that had Sakeena hunger for more. It was after they were done that Melissa revealed to Sakeena the wine she imbibed had been laced with her own blood and with it, an eternity of servitude for as long as Melissa walked. She would possess some gifts that Melissa had, an ability to move fast and augmented strength, but from that night on, Sakeena's primary hunger would be the blood of a vampire.

When she was finished, Kirstin's posture was stiff, frozen with anger at Melissa knowing what she knew now. Sakeena didn't ignore Kirstin's body language as she said, "I know you're angry, but try not to be. I've processed most of my anger towards it, but Melissa allows me to continue my work and I know that my talents are also serving a greater good."

"How?" Kirstin asked, leaning forward to keep her voice shushed as Sakeena had to avoid being listened to by the bartender. "She enslaved you. You have no choice but to adapt and enjoy it because you'll die.'

"Kirstin, think about everything you've seen so far," Sakeena said in an even quieter tone. "If I've learned one thing from being under Melissa's power it's this, we are always in danger of dying. Melissa and Dominic are not the only ones out there. Others like them exist and they aren't nearly as afraid to hide themselves. I view it as a collaborative nature, in that as long as I help her, I'm protected."

"And what happens when she thinks you're no longer helping her or if she gets killed? Can they even be killed?"

Sakeena's mouth curled to the side, folding her arms as she stared at Kirstin until she stopped speaking. "Are you finished? Yes there is a way to kill them, but no i don't want you to go after Melissa and if she does die and I die with her, then that is when my time is. Death is still death, the time frame is just different for me."

Touching her face to hide how red it was, Kirstin sipped from her glass once more before saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be overprotective. I just assumed you have no control over your life but clearly you still do to some extent."

Unfolding her arms, Sakeena smiled, "I still have my job, and now i have a hot partner who likes to get naked in public. What's there not to love about my life?"

At that point Kirstin couldn't hide how red she was, but was happy that Sakeena was playful in teasing her. If she could be happy about Melissa being a dominant figure in her own life, why couldn't Kirstin? She uncrossed her leg let her shoe drop to the floor, allowing for her stocking clad foot to slide against Sakeena's calve. "So, tell me more about this sex party we're going to."

*****  
The "Dungeon" as it was labeled was located off of Michigan Avenue just outside of a neighboring town of Ann Arbor. The owner was a man who held the party in his barn. the rules were extensive and Sakeena explained them to Kirstin in the car ride there. Yellow meant to ease up on whatever punishment or intense action on your partner, red meant to stop immediately. no blood, urine or feces play was allowed without discussing it with the dungeon master first, if the dungeon master said global red that meant everyone had to stop and lastly, no photography without consent of the people.

"That's going to be so hard." Kirstin said.

"I know, that's why I'll let you know when the time is right to shoot her." Sakeena said as she parked the car down a long gravel driveway that was unlit by any light from the house nearby the large two story barn. It looked as if the entire premises was abandoned, save for the other cars that parked by. As they got out, Kirstin could see a couple enter, both of them wearing long coats concealing their bodies. This was in contrast to Kirstin and Sakeena's attire, both of them, wearing jeans and button up shirts as Sakeena hinted that it would be the most inconspicuous of clothes to wear.

 

"What will we do while we wait?" Kirstin asked?

"Oh you'll find out." Sakeena said with a grin, holding Kirstin's hand and giving it a hard squeeze as they approached the door.

Once inside, the barn opened up, looking like a large hangar with how much space it had. A red and light blue neon glow radiated against the walls. This was because the neon lighting was taped along the sides of the walls and the wooden stairs leading up to the second floor. It resembled a motel the way each side of the barn had individual rooms lined against it. Each room was blocked by a white curtain. The second floor was the same, Kirstin happened to catch a naked couple walk out of one, both of them holding each other by the waist as they went downstairs. On the opposite side of the rooms was a long bench with a small step attached to it. At least it looked like a step to Kirstin until she saw a woman wearing nothing but a pair of black laced boyshort panties kneel on the step so that the rest of her torso hung over the bench, allowing her posterior to stick up and out. Next to that woman was another, a slender woman in black jeans and a tank top. Her skin was almost snow white and her black hair was tied back. Adorning her face was a series of tattoo markings. She had a black whip in her hand and she let it crack in the air before swinging it down on the buttocks of her submissive.

Next to the spanking station was another series of rooms and then a giant wooden St. Andrew's Cross, shaped like an X to allow for anyone to rest on it with their limbs splayed out, making them vulnerable to anyone. The visual stimuli was a lot for Kirstin to take in, she almost didn't notice Sakeena say to her, "See anything you like?"

Greeting the two women was a long white fold out table with a woman in a red corset and miniskirt waiting to greet them. "Ursula!!" she shouted, running around to give Sakeena a hug, "It's so good to see you! it's been ages!"

Sakeena accepted the embrace and kissed the woman on the side of her cheek. "I know, I've been busy. Plus, I wanted to bring my partner with me." she pulled at Kirstin's arm and presented her to the hostess.

Kirstin already had her secret name picked out after Sakeena asked, but hearing Sakeena refer to her as partner made her heart heavy, wanting to take her somewhere private and spend the rest of her life locked in Sakeena's arms. Instead she extended a hand and said, "Hi, Diana" Kirstin said, choosing after Wonder Woman's real name. It wasn't the most innovative but she wasn't planning on attending one of these again, was she?

"Hi Diana, I'm Josephine." the woman said. She was petite, barely reaching five feet. Nevertheless, she had no shame in showing off her figure, the miniskirt doing little to cover up her laced red panties that were showing. Kirstin couldn't get past the fact that she, along with the other people walking in and out of rooms were half or fully nude, not at all ashamed to show their bodies off. "is she why you've been away from us?" she teased.

Sakeena pulled Kirstin close, squeezing her hand once more and saying, "You could say that. I thought I'd show her around."

"Well you know where everything is, enjoy yourselves!"

Kirstin let Sakeena guide her further into the barn, noting her excited movements as she sashayed her hips, biting her lip as she gave her a tour. "So that's the cross, um, that's the spanking station. There's also a hot tub here we could go to if we have time."

"I think I'd like that." Kirstin said, clinging to Sakeena and rubbing her shoulders, "Let's um, wait a bit and get this job out of the way so we can do what we want."

Turning to Kirstin to embrace her, Sakeena shimmied side to side, puckering her lips as she gave a coy look at one of the rooms, "I don't know if I can wait that long." her legs squeezed together as they rubbed against one another and she leaned in close to whisper. "I brought some of my favorite toys and I'm wearing one right now."

Sakeena's growing excitement was a pleasant surprise to Kirstin and she looked down in between Sakeena's legs. She felt Sakeena grab her hand and pull it around to touch the center of her tailbone. "Right here."

Kirstin applied pressure and felt a hard flat surface pushing in. As soon as she pressed, Sakeena shuddered, moaning as she breathed against Kirstin's neck ."Ohh please, let's just play while we wait...I promise I'll keep watch.

 

The whisper in her ear was enough to let Kirstin nod and Sakeena pulled her into a room facing the entrance of the barn. Inside, the walls were painted maroon and there was one single mattress and a table adjacent to it. By the time Kirstin was done checking her surroundings, Sakeena's pants were already down to her ankles and she was unbuttoning her shirt. Kirstin immediately zeroed in on Sakeena's ass, both cheeks peaking around a lacey black thong with little frills along the waist band. When Sakeena noticed she was being stared at, she shook her hips, allowing her buttocks to jiggle as she let her shirt slide to the ground. Her brassier was see through, her dark nipples already looking swollen as she grew more excited in her natural environment.

Kirstin hugged Sakeena tight, letting her press her knee in between Kirstin's legs as she gave her an opened mouth kiss while Kirstin reached around to grab the back of Sakeena's thong and felt a hard flat piece of plastic sticking out from her ass. Before she could figure out what it was, Sakeena pushed her away and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. "What the fuck are you doing still dressed?"

Kirstin's pulse rose as she looked to the doorway and grabbed Sakeena's wrists to get her to stop. "Wait baby, close the door..ahh!" she squealed as Sakeena used her supernatural strength to rip open Kirstin's shirt, letting her buttons fall to the ground and leaving her in a bright red brassier. Her face got warm as she hugged her chest.

Sakeena had a wide grin on her face as she said, "We have to keep it open if we're going to watch for Rebecca Scanlan to come. Annd, I like seeing you blush. So let's see what cute panties you're wearing."

Without a counter argument, Kirstin covered her face with both hands as she felt Sakeena's unbutton her jeans and pull them down to her legs. Unlike the other times she'd been stripped, Kirstin knew she was going to be naked and actually planned her underwear selection, choosing a mesh thong with red polka dots. She normally didn't wear thongs, and the alien feeling of her ass being uncovered in addition to the curtain being open had Kirstin feeling extra self-conscious about her bare cheeks and who might stare at them. She was happy that Sakeena liked seeing her face turn red as she didn't hesitate to cover her posterior with both hands as she turned her body away from the door.

"Ooo someone's getting naughty tonight." Sakeena teased, hooking her thumbs into her thong and pulling it down. "Oh goddess I've wanted you all fucking day.:" she stepped out of her bottoms and knelt on the bed, presenting her rear to Kirstin to present a pink silicone plug sticking out of her anus. It was clear, providing a glimpse of Sakeena's inside, the smooth pink interior of her sensitive opening.

Kirstin knelt on the bed, trying to position herself out of the frame of the doorway but keeping her eyes open for her target while she massaged the flat piece of the butt plug. "How long have you had it in?"

"All day." she winced, feeling goosebumps on her skin the moment Kirstin touched her buttocks. "Reach for my purse, there's a tiny bag in there, i want you to pull it out. There's also some lube in there as well."

Kirstin's body temperature rose, she knew the bag in question, and the thought of being able to use such an invasive toy on Sakeena had her hands shaking with excitement. Kirstin sifted through the purse until she pulled out the tiny bag, feeling the round shape of the beads. Also in the bag was the bottle of lube she'd used before. She set the beads on the bed and squirted a large jet of fluid into her hands, rubbing her fingers until they were smooth to the touch. She bent forward to kiss Sakeena, her wet tongue igniting the first ember in Kirstins' loins. While her mouth explored Sakeena, she reached around and slipped her index finger in between Sakeena's rear cheeks, pushing in and out and feeling Sakeena's hips buck with every movement.

"Mmmmmmm." Sakeena bit Kirstin's lower lip, hungrily growling the more her belly became full from Kirstin's finger moving inside her. The plug felt good, but did little to satisfy her, frustrating Sakeena all day just sitting still, stretching her anus out but with no follow up. The more Kristin's finger rotated the more Sakeena's limbs locked as her lower half started to burn, she could feel her thighs getting wet.

"You ready?" Kirstin asked, reaching for the beads while Sakeena nodded, pressing her knees together as the tingling sensation weakened he. With the beads in hand, Kirstin knelt on the bed and slowly guided the long tip to replace where her finger had been inside Sakeena, watching as her anus opened up and wrapped around the first large orb before it disappeared.

"Ohhh!"

Sakeena's mouth dropped as her eyebrows raised, almost looking as if she was in pain. Her gasps grew heavier as she crawled on her hands to get closer, wrapping her arms around Kirstin's bare leg. Kirstin fed more of the beads into Sakeena, admiring how her curvy backside swayed. Kirstin was so focused on feeding the beads into her partner she didn't expect feeling something soft press against her labia. "What are you-oh! ohhhh" Kirstin nearly doubled over when the wet touch of fabric slipped in between her sex. she looked down and saw Sakeena's face buried in between her legs, her tongue dragging along Kirstin's panties before pushing them against her pussy, making it send shock waves of pleasure throughout her pelvis.

Overcome with excitement, Kirstin pushed two more orbs in, the sudden sensation of something so big pushing into Sakeena making her squeal. Kirstin almost apologized but then she felt Sakeena's hands grip her buttocks, using it for leverage as she pressed her tongue further into Kirstin's womanhood, soaking up the mesh cotton of her thong and sucking up her natural juices that leaked out. With the beads inside, Sakeena's pelvis quivered, excited from so much stimulation. The buildup of pressure became so much Sakeena had to stop licking Kirstin in between her legs and collapsed on the bed. "Oh Baby, oh baby right there." she said in a high pitched moan.

Without oral pleasure, Kirstin was able to focus her attention on the barn outside their room just in time to see two figures enter the barn dressed in long coats. One of them was a tall man in his late 30s with neatly cropped brown hair and the other was Rebecca Scanlan. "Shit, it's her." she said, dropping the end of the beads and letting the last sphere dangle in the air, giving Sakeena a small silicone tail.

"Fuck! Kirstin please don't do this to me." she pouted, stretching her body out as she grinded her hips on the bed. "Fuck I think I'm about to explode." the abrupt stop in her anal pleasure had Sakeena's lower lips aching so much she could barely move, swollen to the point that even brushing them them against the bed hurt.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll be right back just let me check on where they are going." Kirstin said, turning around to quickly peak outside the door. What she didn't expect was for Sakeena to grab the back of her thong, testing its durability as it stretched so much the front of the thong pushed into Kirstin's womanhood. Grunting, she tried to take another step, looking around the door to see Rebecca checking in at the desk.

"Kiiiirstiiin pleease.." Sakeena begged, using her strength to pull harder.

Kirstin winced as her thong disappeared in between her lower lips, the pressure bringing a sharp pain at first but then it pressed hard over her clit and had Kirstin's knees pressed together as her panties became soaked again. "Ohhh S-sakeena j-ust let me." she said as she took another step, There as a loud ripping sound and then an explosion of pain that shot in between Kirstin's legs as her thong ripped. "FUUUCK!" she shouted as she stumbled outside, the air in the room blowing over her naked lower half, cooling the sweat and translucent juice that dripped from her.

Through a blurry haze, Kirstin could see Rebecca and her partner, along with the other people in the barn staring with amusement at the wet naked blond standing in the room. Kirstin's hair was a mess, hanging over her face and her stomach expanded and collapsed from all the stimulation. Instantly, Kirstin's face became warm when she realized she was naked and criss-crossed her arms over her body. Her face turned redder when she felt her natural lubricant soak her hand and heard several men whistle.

"Someone's Having fun," Josephine said, drawing out laughter from the others.

Kirstin saw Rebecca smirking at her and felt her size shrink, so many strangers seeing her in a loss of control. She faked laughter as she backed into her door and said, "I-i-t's our t-thing...sorry." before turning away and covering her eyes. "oh my god oh my god they saw me!"

"Baby" Sakeena whispered as she grabbed Kirstin and pulled her close. "Everyone sees everyone here, you look so fucking hot, don't be ashamed.

Sakeena's words forced Kirstin to look down and see how she glowed, biting her lip as she leaned in to slide her tongue against Kirstin's sex once more, loosening the tension in her body. Kirstin forgot all about her job, instead returning to feeding the last of the anal beads into Sakeena before grabbing the ring at the end and slowly pulling it out. Sakeena broke contact with Kirstin as she gasped, fingered pressing into the mattress as her entire body spasmed, a chill spreading over her as her anus widened with each bead leaving her. Her voice cracked while her pelvic floor tingled. Sakeena bent forward, ass sticking up more, slipping her own fingers in between her own wet pussy, soothing the aching pain in between her legs. She closed her eyes, to savor the happiness in having a partner who enjoyed pleasuring her beyond intercourse and who understood the joy in going slow, letting the orbs pull apart her opening just enough to slide back out. As the last one exited, Sakeena's toes curled while she rubbed her clitoris harder, voice cracking right before she let out a high pitched squeal that had Kirstin blushing for fear of people outside hearing Sakeena's screams.

Sakeena let out another wail, almost as if she was in tears as her stomach collapsed and expanded, the remaining tremors from her climax making her thighs ripple as she sat up and gestured for Kirstin to lay with her. The moment Kirstin lay on top of Sakeena was when she became soaked in her lover's sweat. Sakeena kissed Kirstin hard,

"Sounds like you two had fun." the deep voice of a man said as he poked his head inside. Both Kirstin and Sakeena gasped, sliding their legs against one another for cover. Kirstin grabbed Sakeena's hands to cover her exposed buttocks. Turning around, Sakeena saw a naked man standing next to the naked Rebecca Scanlan. Around her head was a white furry hood with two rabbit ears sticking out. Around her neck was a black leather collar with a leash that the man held in his hands. Rebecca's hands had white paws as gloves. Her hourglass form looked fit, wide hips, waist and thighs with a solid stomach showing off her abs. Kirstin could spot some cellulite just where Rebecca's backside could be seen, along with a cotton white tail sticking out from between her rear cheeks. "Can we join you?"

Kirstin could feel her lip quivering has her face turned red, burying it in Sakeena's breasts for protection. She hated being seen naked in public and especially didn't like being objectified by a straight male staring at two women after sex.

"Sure, can we have a moment to ourselves and mentally prepare?" Sakeena asked. Before Kirstin could look at her with shock, the man agreed and took Rebecca out of the room. Sakeena leaned close to whisper in Kirstins' ear, "He's being rude interrupting our after care. Just get my purse."

Sakeena's arms loosened to let Kirstin slide off the bed and push the purse within Sakeena's reach. She grabbed her smartphone and turned on the video camera, flipping it so the lens faced upward. She rearranged the contents of her purse so it could aim towards the door where Rebecca would be standing. "Whatever happens, we can't let them move out of that spot."

"How do we convince them to do that?"

Sakeena's lips spread into an open smile as her finger traced Kirstin's pelvis. "You lay down and i give you one of the best orgasms you've had in a while." she swung her legs around to step out of bed. Her body shined under the light of the room, still wet from her scene. Kirstin tried to relax although she refused to uncover her body with her hands.

"You can come in now." Sakeena said, stepping aside to let the man bring Rebecca in. he was already half erect, his cock bouncing with each step. When Rebecca entered, she had her hands in front of her, fingers flexed downward while she hopped like a bunny, the loose flesh on her curvy body jiggling with each bounce. "And who is this?" Sakeena asked

"This is my pet rabbit." he said. "I'm Angel."

"Ursula" Sakeena said, "And this is my partner Diana." she gestured to Kirstin.

Kirstin just waved with her fingers, raising a leg to hide the moist spot between her legs. Thankfully Rebecca took the attention, her mouth hung open as she twitched her nose, getting on her knees as she hopped towards Sakeena, her breasts still swinging against each other even as she stopped. Rebecca made tiny squeaking noises which was what Kirstin imagined was supposed to be what rabbits sounded like. Sakeena chuckled as she pet the "rabbit" and looked at Angel. "is it okay if we use the bed?"

"Not at all, I was going to stand anyhow." he said as he jerked on the leash to pull Rebecca back near him. "Come here."

Rebecca smiled as her head whipped towards him, crawling on her knees as she ran her hands against his thighs. "Bunny want a carrot?" he asked.

Both Kirstin and Sakeena had to turn away, giving each other a hard kiss to stifle the laughter that was about to escape their lips. Sakeena's body rubbing against Kirstin helped guide her back in the mood, taking her mind off of the discomfort of being watched as she tasted her mouth again. That didn't last long as Sakeena slithered down Kirstin, dragging her nails against her ribs before sliding them across her hips.

Looking up, Kirstin could see Angel standing in front of Rebecca, letting her sniff her "bunny" nose at his hardened cock. He wasn't looking at her, instead he smiled as he gazed at Kirstin. Feeling her face get warm, she cupped her hands over her sex, not wanting to be part of his voyeuristic enjoyment. Kirstin was actually surprised that Rebecca wasn't offended at this blatant disinterest in her.

"Shh.. it's okay." Sakeena whispered, pulling Kirstins' hands away so she could kiss her womanhood. "Relax, and enjoy our show."

Kirstin's eyes raised and it took every impulse she had not to look away in disgust as she saw Rebecca wrap her lips around Angel's cock and begin bobbing her head back and forth. Heterosexual sex was not something she ever wanted to see up close, let alone a foot away from her, but Angel seemed happy with his audience, or his show, and Kirstin reluctantly indulged him so he wouldn't look into Sakeena's purse.

Exacerbating Kirstin's discomfort was watching Rebecca, such a beautiful woman who held a good career and was oblivious to the fact that she was about to have her career sabotaged. There was nothing wrong with dressing up as a rabbit and going down on her partner, but Kirstin knew the footage of Rebecca's cotton tailed ass jiggling as she made gagging noises would be used to shame her. Nothing could stop Dominic from releasing that tape and destroying Rebecca's life.

"Oh ohhhhh." Kirstin cooed, eyes widening as she felt Sakeena's warm tongue pushing against the inner folds of her labia. Kirstin could feel breasts start to ache Sakeena's tongue drove her blood mad as her tongue slid between Kirstin's legs and over her clitoris, making Kirstin wrap her legs around Sakeena's neck as she threw her head back to cry out. "OHHH FUCK!"

Angel and Rebecca's heads instantly turned to Kirstin, both of them hungry to take in the pleasure of another. Kirstin saw both eyes on her and wanted to turn her head, completely ashamed that she was about to lose control in front of them. Tightening her pelvic floor, Kirstin tried to hold back the magnetic pressure she felt in her womanhood, but Sakeena was far too used to knowing how to make her lover reach her plateau. Her tongue tilted sideways as it circled inside of Kirstin while her hand hovered over her clitoris, tickling the nerves with just the faintest touch.

With her hand over her face but peeking in between her fingers, Kirstin could see Rebecca's hair bouncing in the air as Angel thrust his hips harder into her. His growled as his entire body locked up, opening his mouth as he began to moan. As if in sync, Rebecca removed her mouth but kept it open as her hand slid back and forth over Angel's cock. The tip of his penis was dark red, shining from being coated under her saliva. With one more groan, Kirstin saw his essence shoot out in a long thick stream and cover Rebecca's face. She made a teeny squeaking noise of excitement as she pretended to shake her "tail" while licking up her lover's cum.

Perhaps it was Rebecca's moans, or just the image of a woman being humiliated that triggered Kirstin's pleasure senses in her mind, a professional lawyer on her knees naked and stripped of her dignity. But the next thing Kirstin could feel was her pussy going into spasms as she cried out, she could feel her labia tightening around Sakeena's tongue, mortified that someone was watching her orgasm. She was still a public service agent and feared any possibility of being seen in public by Angel or Rebecca. It would be hard for Kirstin to uphold any authority over them knowing that they witnessed how vulnerable she could be.

Sakeena pushed herself up and then lay on top of Kirstin, removing her hands from her face to kiss her. Kirstin could smell the mix of sweetness of her own body on Sakeena's face. "You don't have to worry."

"Indeed." Angel said, helping Rebecca to her feet by pulling on her leash. "I like your partner. Is she always so shy?"

"Well we normally don't have an audience." Sakeena lied, smiling as she watched Kirstin's face turn pink..

"Well we thank you for letting us watch." Angel said, turning to Rebecca who was using her "paws" to wipe her face. When she was done he tugged her leash and said, "Come, let's let these two enjoy the rest of their evening."

Rebecca squeaked again as she hopped out of the room, but not before squealing as Angel gave her a hard underhanded spank. Sakeena waited until they were out of site before grabbing her phone and stopping the recording.

 

Kirstin finally sat up, feeling the tension in her body ease once they were alone. she rested against Sakeena's shoulder to watch the video playback. looking up at Sakeena, Kirstin noticed a frown on her face, a glazed look in her eyes matched with the stiffness in her body. "Are you okay?"

"I violated someone's privacy. We're about to completely destroy their safety in a community that's supposed to protect it." Sakeena whispered.

Kirstin squeezed Sakeena closer, rubbing her shoulders, "This wasn't you. it wasn't me. it was Dominic and we'll never have to do that again."

When Sakeena didn't say anything, Kirstin looked up and was met with her glassy eyed stare. "I hope you're right.

*****  
Dr. Bastien walked inside the bar of the Ann Arbor Brewing company, her eyes taking several moments to adjust to the low lit room. She tried to dress as conservative as possible, long black pantsuit with a matching jacket. Ever since her second incident with being exposed at work, on her knees in front of a naked man, she felt the need to cover her body as much as possible. She approached the hostess, but then spotted the booth in the corner with a candle at a table, lighting up the face of Detective Hillier.

"I've found my seat thanks." she said as she walked towards the table, checking behind her before sitting down. "Why did you want to speak with me?" she asked immediately.

Hillier was dressed more casual, jeans and a tank top under her leather jacket. In her hand was a pint of Sacred Cow. "Have a drink." she said, "How have you been since your firing?"

"Miserable." Bastien said. "I feel like I'm going crazy. I'm worried I'm going to lose consciousness and then wake up naked in public." her legs squirmed against each other as she imagined being in the bar down to her unmentionables.

"I don't think you're crazy." hillier said after leaning closer to whisper. "I think Delaney is at fault."

Bastien's face scrunched up as she looked at HIllier. "Exactly how is she involved?"

"Think about it. We had no problems in the department, but then when that slut was found naked with her pants down chasing the matthew varnes killer, everyone's been experiencing some humiliation. then I happened to get a picture of her in her panties in downtown." She gripped her pint glass tight. "Then someone told me to back off, during a sting operation. There's no fucking way they would've known I was there unless someone in the department told them."

Bastien folded her arms. It was well known Hillier did not like Kirstin but with the facts laid out, she saw an ally in the abrasive narcotics detective. "I was assigned to a suspect in her case." she looked up at Hillier and whispered, "Were you alone when....it happened? Like something was undressing you but you couldn't see it?" her body temperature rose as she asked.

Hillier nodded, "in the dark, i heard someone whisper, but it was if I was being attacked. I was so confused, i didn't even realize my pants were down until it was too late."

Bastien's hands floated in her lap, fingers dragging across them as she sipped her wine. "Did whoever was responsible leave you in your panties?"

Hilier's nostrils flared, her face turning pink, "What the fuck? Yes? didn't you see the paper? They got a good shot of...everything. That's not the point."

"Sorry." Bastien said, raising her heels as she pivoted her feet, feeling a light tension in between her legs. "I-I've been left in my panties too. And now i lost my job because they think i was giving head to Helena's lawyer."

"And you weren't were you?"

"NO!" she blurted out, drawing the attention of the people at the bar. "No I wasn't. i don't even remember how we got outside my office."

"That's why I'm convinced Delaney is involved and that's why I want you to help me get back at her."

"How will we do that?"

"We're going to solve that Varnes murder before she can, and steal her thunder."

It seemed easy for Hilier, but Bastien didn't feel any more confident. "it's not your case and I'm fired. how is that going to happen?"

"that's perfect." Hillier said, smiling at Bastien. "Because now that you aren't employed, you can meet up with Alan, the detective helping her and seduce him for information."

Bastien's eyes widened at the thought. She'd remembered seeing Alan several times and never toyed with the thought of a romantic partnership. Perhaps it was the wine, but her thoughts wandered back to her last day at work, kneeling outside her office dressed down to her underwear, instead of the lawyer, it was Alan standing before her, naked with his hardened cock in front of her face. She would still be embarrassed, but now she was in front of a man she found attractive and wondered just what he would do to her in her state of vulmerability, grabbing the back of her had and forcing her mouth onto him.

"Bastien? Hellooooo." Hillier said, snapping her fingers in front of Bastien's face.

"Wha? i'm sorry, i zoned out."

"Obviously. Are you in are not?"

"I-i-need to use the bathroom." she said, sliding out of the booth before Hillier could respond. her legs felt light, almost causing her to stumble as she made her way into the restroom. As soon as she shut the door, bastien leaned against it. She let out a deep exhale, closing her eyes as she ran a hand over her pants, pushing down to ease the pressure she felt in her loins. The image was now a fantasy, a fantasy she enjoyed thinking about rather than dread as some awful experience. Her hands traveled down to unzip her slacks, pushing them down her ankles and revealing a violet pair of woman's bikini briefs with flowers printed on them. She imagined Alan pulling the door open behind her, forcing her to gasp as she turned around to cover the front of her panties.

In reality, Lauren was covering her panties, but instead of doing it for modesty, she did it for an entirely different reason, pressing her index and middle finger over the outline of her lower lips, feeling them soak the center of her panties as she began to stroke back and forth. She'd never been anyone to lose control like this in a public bathroom. She felt dirty getting herself off, but after the shame in losing her job, the fantasy was all she had to build herself back up. it was when her finger slid under her panties and into her pussy that Lauren gasped, a piercing cry escaping her throat as she couldn't wait to meet Alan and use him to redefine her newfound shame.

When she left the stall, Bastien took awkward steps back to the table, feeling the dampness of her panties brush against her. She was afraid someone might notice and tried to pull her jacket over the front of her pants. "Okay, I'm in. You're going to have to help me because I'm shy around dating-what's wrong?" she noticed Hillier's face was turned to the bar, looking up at the tv.

Scrolling across the screen were the words "BREAKING NEWS: U of M Faculty Jacob Varnes missing from home, police seeking information on whereabouts."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirstin follows Melissa and Dominic, getting into more trouble than she bargained for and meets a new vampire in the process. Lauren Bastien makes an attempt to improve her relationship with Alan

Despite it being Monday, Rebecca Scanlan was practically bounding with each step. She always felt good following weekends in which she got to play with her play with Angel. The day after she wore the butt plug with the cotton tail, Rebecca was shivering from the aftershocks of it being in there for so long. Within her law office, she had to always maintain an image of an aggressive, confident professional. Acting as Angel's submissive gave her a chance to relax and not worry about such fears.

"Mary, is that letter for the Knudsons ready to go out?" she asked the middle aged woman behind her desk.

"Um...n-not yet, we've had a lot of calls this morning."

"If you can't handle the work load we can find someone else who will, I except it by noon today. Also, screen calls for the Yemeni and Brockett office to see if they are willing to take a plea deal." Rebecca said without looking at the woman. Not only was being a submissive relaxing, but it was also easier for her to slip back into demanding what she wanted.

THat sense of power and accomplishment she had in working her way up through law school augmented when she stepped into her office, placed on the corner of the 41st floor in Detroit, offering her a view of the streets below. She was about to sit behind her desk until she noticed a small yellow packaging envelope sitting on her desk. It was addressed to her, but had no return address. A moment of vulnerability had her turn to the door with thoughts of asking staff who put it there. But curiosity got the best of her and she opened the envelope, pulling out a small thumb drive.

She examined the small Sandisk while her computer started up. NO label had been placed and she was careful to handle it with tissue paper in the event that it contained incriminating evidence and they needed to dust for finger prints. Once her computer was on, Rebecca inserted the thumb drive and found a small media file. The inside of her clothes felt humid as her body temperature rose, wondering just what it contained that was so special for her. Once the media file opened, Rebecca held her hands over her mouth at what she saw.

It was a side rear image of Rebecca, cotton tail sticking out between her plump cheeks as she was on her knees pawing at Angel's erect penis.

"bunny want a carrot?"

Rebecca gasped as she heard the vulgar prompt right before she began to open her mouth and take in Angel's penis. The view from the camera wasn't glamourous, capturing the loose folds of Rebecca's curvy body as she wasn't concerned with her image. Tears streamed down Rebecca's face by the time the video was done, ending just as Angel's cum covered her face. The screen faded to black with a message

"If you try to win the case against Helena, or report this to the authorities, this video will spread throughout the internet."

Slumping in her chair Rebecca hugged herself, feeling more naked than she ever did when at a play party. Even sitting that high in her office, she felt as if she had fallen from the top of the skyscraper.

*******

With the time she had while Alan was on break, Kirstin quickly dialed Sakeena's number and hunched low in front of her desk, making sure no one else could overhear her once Sakeena answered the phone. "Did you hear?" she asked instead of greeting Sakeena.

"I did. Melissa knows too. so keep calm, she and Dominic are on it."

"A man's life is in danger Sakeena I'm not about to keep calm."

"If you really care about saving his life, then you won't interfere with what they are doing."

"Do you know where they are going?"

"No, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Kirstin if I did..." she went silent, holding back the lump in her throat as her voice cracked, "If they saw you they might kill you. Kirstin, please promise me you won't try to interfere."

As much as Kirstin felt hurt from losing Sakeena's support, she knew very well her partner's fears were real fears that she was going to face thanks to some sense of justice that she felt was more important than her life. "I'm sorry Sakeena, you know I can't promise that....I'm so deep into this now."

Kirstin expected a scolding from Sakeena, perhaps being cut off completely. Instead she heard a low whisper, "If you have to go...bring a knife...guns are useless. I'm sorry, I can't help you...please call me each day until this is over."

The click on the other end was as if the floor around Kirstin fell, as if she had lost her only contact with the supernatural world and was left to fend for herself. it was like before without Sakeena, having to rely on her own intuition rather than relying on a vampires' servant for intel. Perhaps this was better, the last thing Kirstin wanted was to get Sakeena in trouble. The fear in her voice wasn't new, but Kirstin realized that Sakeena's warning meant only one thing, Melissa and Dominic were most likely going to find something tonight. Checking her watch, Kirstin realized she had plenty of time to hide near Melissa's office before nightfall where she could shadow the vampire to wherever she and Dominic searched.

"So we have some units heading over to Varnes' house now, you want to drive or do you want me to?" Alan asked when he returned.

Kirstin was so focused on her plan she almost jumped when her partner surprised her. "uhh...how long do you think it will take?"

Alan raised an eyebrow, "I don't know, depends on if we find any evidence linking to our missing person for the major case you are in charge of." he slowed his speech down as he emphasized each word. "Got a hot date tonight or something?"

The skepticism in Alan's tone had Kirstin scooting her chair back against the desk as she searched for words. "I...uh...thought I'd try getting a list of the donors at the charity to start interviewing them to see if they might have recalled where Varnes went that night."

"Yeah but that could take all day. And we still don't know if he was killed at home or if he just drove off."

"You're right." Kirstin said, knowing that the more out of character she was, the more Alan might dig into something she didn't want to risk his life for. "Why don't you go ahead and I'll catch up with you after I make that one call."

"Okay." Alan said, folding his arms and asking, "Are you okay? I'm a little surprised you aren't your normal leave-no-stone-unturned self."

"Yeah, I'm just anxious to figure out what happened and I'm not sure which lead to pursue first."

"Just focus on one thing at a time okay? I'll meet you there." Alan said before heading towards the door outside.

*****

"Wh-what should I say again?" Dr. Bastien asked as she sat in her parked car, keeping her eyes at the rear exit to the department.

"It's nothing special" HIllier whispered, keeping her body stiff as she lay on the floor of the back seat. "Just get out of the car when you see Alan and try to flirt with him and then ask for his number."

"I don't flirt though." Bastien said, feeling sweat on her face at doing something that seemed like she was in high school.

Rolling her eyes, Detective Hillier said, "Just smile at him and act like you're interested, he'll play along once he sees you like him."

"Okay." Bastien said, taking a deep sigh as she rested back in her seat, knowing that 'liking' Alan was an easy task given that she did find him attractive.

"There's just one thing." Hillier added, "Give me your panties."

"What?!" Bastien shouted, turning her head.

"Shh!"

"Why do you want my underwear?!" she hissed, looking around to make sure no one else was in the parking lot.

"Just trust me, it'll be hot."

"But he won't know I'm not wearing any underwear." Bastien protested, shuffling her legs against one another.

"That's why it doesn't matter if you're wearing panties either, now trust me and hand them over!"

Feeling her face get warm again, Lauren took one quick check around her car before sliding her grey skirt up her hips and hooking her thumbs in her panties. Biting her lip, she slid them down her legs, shuddering at the touch of her leather seats heating up her fleshy backside. Keeping her hand low to the side, she handed her underwear back to Hillier.

Even within the confines of her car, Bastien could feel a draft blow up her skirt and in between her legs, forcing her to squeeze them shut. She closed her eyes, only to open them when she heard Hillier laughing.

"How can an adult woman wear purple panties with stars on them?" she said in between chuckles.

Lauren could feel her cheeks burn as she spat back, "It's underwear! Grow up! Why should it matter?"

"I mean it's no pokemon."

"Oh yeah? It's no leopard print underwear either.." she said.

"FUCK YOU!" Hillier shouted, sitting up with Laurens' panties balled in her hand. She was about to throw them at the former police Psychiatrist when she saw Alan in the distance leaving the department. "Shit! Get ready!"

"Shit! Okay!" Lauren said, quickly unbuckling her seat belt. Her heart jumped in her chest as she thought of a natural way to have a conversation before asking for Alans' number. While she opened the door to get out of the car, Lauren didn't notice Hillier reach out to grab her skirt and pull it, letting it get stuck in the car door as soon as Lauren shut it.

"Detective Cummings!" Lauren said, throwing on a wide smile before taking one step forward. "It's so funny bumping into-" RIIP! a small tug of her skirt was all Lauren felt before it tore off her hips, replaced with a chilly breeze blowing over her lower naked half. As soon as she felt the draft, Lauren looked down and screamed, squeezing her legs together before folding both hands over her womanhood. Since losing her job she had been depressed and hadn't cared about grooming, which meant her lower half was covered by her natural dark hair, a patch so wide her hands barely covered it.

Alan's mouth dropped once he saw the half naked Lauren squirm,l turning to the side to hide her front while giving him a side view of her ass. He was so distracted by the attractive naked woman that he didn't bother to wonder why her skirt had magically disappeared into her car rather than get caught in the door.

"Oh my god! I'm naked!" Lauren screamed, backing against the car to use it for cover. Unfortunately for her, it had been out in the sun for quite some time which meant the doors had been heated. As soon as her bare ass touched it, she felt the seering pain singe her cheeks, forcing her to yelp as she leapt forward, crashing into Alan who approached her for help.

"Whoa! Sorry!" Alan said, his own face blushing the moment he felt Laurens' hands pressing against his chest. His instant reaction as a police officer was to help, and in this case it meant covering Lauren's nakedness. By the time his strong gruff hands reached around her hips to cover Laurens' bare cheeks, he realized he was touching a naked woman who used to be a coworker.

Gasping at the touch, Lauren closed her eyes, adjusting to the sensation of Alan's calloused hands touching her posterior, the light scratching sensation precluding the warmth she felt from his own skin pressing over her ass.A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she pressed into him, turning her head to bury it in his strong chest.

"Uh sorry,"

"No it's okay." she said, reaching around to keep his hands on her soft rear cheeks. "I-could use some extra hands hehe." even as she said it, she wanted to bury her head in his chest to shield her own embarrassment, She wasn't an employee though, so one could not be unprofessional if she wasn't in the profession.

The moment he felt Laurens' body press harder into him, Alan swallowed, feeling his own groin stir at the soft touch of her ass. It had been a while since he had any intimate contact with a woman, let alone someone as attractive as the intelligent doctor who worked for the department. That it was once forbidden for them to have any romantic contact only added to the mood of feeling like they were in a bedroom about to engage in something more sensual.

"What are you doing here? Besides um...losing your skirt?" Alan asked, looking around to make sure none of the other officers were around. As much as he enjoyed being so close to Lauren, he didn't want her to endure anymore humiliation from his coworkers.

Biting her lip, Lauren turned to her car, fishing for an answer even though she knew Hillier couldn't feed her anything. Perhaps it was the fact that she was being touched by Alan, but her anxiety in saying the right thing faded, granting her confidence to blurt out, "I was hoping to see you."

"Uh really?"

"Yes." she said, taking a long blink before swiveling her hips against the front of Alans' jeans. "I guess now that I'm not working here, I can see people at work....and I wanted to see you." .

"Really? Wow...that's..um, y-yeah I'd like to hang out...get a drink sometime if you'd like."

"Really?" Lauren asked, surprised that something that seemed so complicated was so easy.

"Er sure...uh I'm about to investigate the Varnes stuff right now, but maybe tonight you want to get a drink or something?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and slid her bare leg in between his. "Yes..."

"C-cool I-I'll see you then." he said, removing his hands off her ass and stepping back, only to notice her naked pussy before it was covered by her hands. "Oh! Uh...you probably need pants don't you?"

"That'd be nice." she said, a nervous chuckle escaping her lips as she kept one hand over her pink lower lips and the other over her ass, the outside exposure while being watched by Alan giving her mixed signals of shame and then pleasure. She was afraid to move her hand for fear of letting something wet trickle down her inner thigh.

"I-i'll be right back...with pants...and something to open your car!" Alan said, turning around to head back inside, only to look back once more to look at Lauren's bare naked lower torso, one leg crossed over the other in a position of helplessness. The funny thing was, by the time Alan was back inside, she felt much more successful and happy than she had ever been after being stripped in public.

****  
It was a long day of driving around the block of Sakeena's office, Kirstin did her best to keep an eye out for Sakeena to avoid being spotted. Kirstin would time her stake out in blocks of ninety minutes before moving her car. By nightfall, Kirstin could see the lights to Sakeena's office on. While hyperfocused on seeing Melissa leave, Kirstin almost didn't notice the black sedan pulling into the alleyway, blocking the entire passage. It was when the door opened that she saw Dominic step out, dressed in a black suit and long raincoat. She ducked behind the corner when he looked down both sides of the street before entering the office. As soon as he was gone, Kirstin rushed to her car so she could park near the building.

By the time she parallel parked near the curb, the lights to Dominic's car were back on and he was already signaling to turn left out of the alleyway. Kirstin ducked her head down and counted to twenty before looking up and seeing him at a light. two cars in front of Kirstin made it difficult to see if Melissa was in the car also, or even Sakeena. Was using a servant as a soldier to go into danger another part of Sakeena's duties to Melissa? Before Kirstin could answer that thought, Dominic was already turning left onto Washington street and on his way towards main street. Ann arbor at 6pm was always crowded and it gave Kirstin the advantage of staying hidden within the sea of cars as she watched Dominic drive further down Main Street before turning left towards the other side of hte train tracks.

As the street lights grew further and further apart, Kirstin noticed the line of cars in front of her dwindling the closer she came to the "dangerous' parts of Ann Arbor. It was laughable to view the upper class city as having one, but in comparison to downtown, the outskirts near West Liberty and Main street were noticeably isolated from the sunnier parts of the college town. It was when Kirstin saw Dominic turn right down another street before pulling into the parking lot of an abandoned warehouse that she parked a block away in an open parking lot. She stalled by checking to make sure her gun was loaded, holstered in the back of her black jeans. Sakeena warned her to take a knife, but all Kirstin had was a pocket knife that she doubted would do more damage than her gun. She counted to twenty before getting out of her car and crossing the street.

The building Dominic parked in was a two story warehouse, the lettering on the side of the building too faded to distinguish what it once was. Dominic was either careless or confident, as he parked his car in front of the building. Rather than take the entrance, Kirstin walked around the building and entered through a back door that she managed to open with her skeleton key. She turned the knob and slowly pushed it, careful not to cause a noise with the hinges. opening the door did nothing to bring any light into the darkened building, all Kirstin could see was the sight of hanging chains danging under the moonlight, along with the shadows of scaffolding.

With her pistol drawn, Kirstin raised a foot one by one, stepping on her toes to avoid making noise as she entered the warehouse, keeping her ears and eyes alert for Melissa or Dominic. If Melissa was able to read minds, Kirstin wasn't sure if that meant the vampire could sense minds within a certain proximity or if other circumstances required Melissa to spot Kirstin in a specific way. Regardless, Kirstin didn't want to chance it and she crouched near a large metal scaffold to remain hidden.

Going further inside the warehouse did nothing to offer Kirstin any information on why Dominic and Melissa chose the spot. no dead bodies, no trails of blood nor were there any servants walking around. That all ended when Kirstin heard the faint sound of a whisper utter across the room. It was met with the deep voice of Dominic before a gunshot pierced the silence, forcing Kirstin to crouch down.

The muzzle flash lit off in the south side corner of the building.. Kirstin could see the dim orange glow light up the darkness, followed with the loud sound of the gun going off. With her pistol raised, Kirstin was about to follow the source of the noise until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

'Excuse me." a raspy voice said.

Turning around, Kirstin saw a slender frame tower over her. They wore black jeans and a black leather jacket. Platinum white hair hung over the womans' shoulders, but her face was contained under a black motorcycle helmet. "I don't suppose you're here to help the other intruders?

Kirstin swallowed, pistol still pointed in the air as she rose to her feet. "What?" she asked.

The motorcycle rider reached for their face, showing off two pale white hands grabbing the base of the helmet and pushing it up. "It doesn't matter.' a woman's voice said, "You shouldn't be here anyway and you're not going to get out."

What emerged from the motorcycle helmet was nothing Kirstin expected. In addition to the womans' hair dropping was the large clumps of white squirming masses falling to the ground. Kirstin's eyes shifted just in time to spot the organism that seemed to have a life of its own, causing her heart to stop.

"Darn maggots." the woman said, "Never know to mind their own business." by now her helmet was held over her head, revealing a white, withered face. Long sharp pointed teeth jutted out from black gums, attached to a large dark mass that was her open mouth. Her jaw stretched down to her clavicle, giving off a wide distorted appearance.

The maggots and the twisted face was enough for Kirstin to throw her hands, and gun up in the air as she let out a scream so loud it made her throat sore. She backed away from the monster and into a rack of boxes, causing them to fall to the ground as she fell on her tailbone.

"Now tell me who the fuck are you?!" the woman said, bending down to grab Kirstins' ankle.

'LET ME GO!" Kirstin screamed, turning on her belly as she tried to crawl away. She felt a pressure on her ankle, feeling the cold long fingers of the monster that had her wrap tight and try to pull Kirstin closer.

"What's the matter? Afraid of maggots?

"NO LET ME GO NOW!' Kirstin squealed, realizing she couldn't get away with her pants caught. Without any contemplation, Kirstin reached for the top button of her jeans and undid it as she felt the grip of her jeans loosen. Next she pulled the zipper down, kicking her legs until her shoes were off her feet. The monster pulled harder, causing Kirstin to scream again as she kicked her legs, shimmying out of her jeans so she could get free. Pulling her torso with her hands across the ground, Kirstin could feel her jeans slide down her hips, feeling her belly touch the cold ground.

"Where you going bitch?!" the monster screamed

"LET ME GO!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" Kirstin wailed, kicking her feet out of the leg holes of her pants as she scrambled to her feet, her white socks making it hard to run without slipping. She looked over her shoulder just to make sure she was far away from the monstrous head that revealed itself. the second glance gave Kirstin a clear view of the rotting face looming at her, dislocated jaw hanging open to bare rotted fangs and a sunken nose.

"Where you runnin off to?" she asked, slack jaw moving like a puppet.

Kirstin's bare legs developed goosebumps as she ran with every step, the back of her white purple polka dotted Calvin Klein bikini briefs riding up with each step until it wedged in between her ass cheeks. With the shocking image of the monster she'd seen in her memory, she hadn't realized she was running without any pants. She was about to pick up her speed, turning her head just in time to run hard into another man. A loud gunshot went off, making her squint as she fell down

"who the devil?" Dominic's voice shouted, turning to find Kirstin sitting on her back, legs spread to give him a clear view of her cotton covered sex. "You?! What are you doing here?" he hissed, nostrils flared as he loomed over her. He had a pistol in his hand and looked as if he was about to raise it at Kirstin.

With a quivering lip, Kirstin scrambled to her feet, looking down to realize she was half undressed. "I-I-saw a monster!" she stammered, folding both hands over her groin as she backed away.

Sneering, Dominic opened his mouth, only to hear a hiss nearby. He turned just in time to see a man dressed in black jeans and a leather jacket lunge after him with their hands splayed out. "GET OUT OF HERE IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE USELESS!' Dominic shouted before firing his gun at the hissing beast.

Unable to stand up for herself, Kirstin shuffled her feet backwards, looking for something small to shield her panties, noticing that other people dressed in black emerge from the shadows. Their pale eyes stood out like stars in the darkness, their grins making Kirstins' face turn red as she backed further away.

"Who do we have here?" a man with a black beard said, "A fight and a meal?"

Before Kirstin could protest, she felt a cold clammy hand grab her hip, pulling her close before feeling the back of her panties pull hard up between her cheeks. Shrieking, Kirstin stood on her tiptoes as she saw a flash of light within her vision from the pain of the wedgie she'd been given.

"Let's save you for later." the voice of the woman who scared Kirstin whispered. She had a chained hook in her hand, slipping the point through the back of Kirstins' panties, inserted so deep that it stuck in between the cotton and her elastic waistband that said, 'Calvin Klein." She let go of Kirstin and let her fall to her knees, hands clutched tight over her groin to sooth the pain. "I hope you aren't afraid of heights."

"What?" Kirstin whimpered, squeezing her legs together before hearing the loud noise of an engine going off. She felt the seat of her panties rise, pulling her to her feet. "WAIT! NO PLEASE!" she cried but her sentence was interrupted with a squeal of pain as her wedgie was pulled deep in between her lower lips, being lifted by the power of a motorized engine. Kirstin doubled over, whimpering as she held her stomach now that the laws of gravity increased the force of her panties being jerked inside her. As much as the discomfort of her exposed ass cheeks felt with the air blowing against them, she dared not uncover her crotch for fear of showing how wet they were getting. The laughter from the leather clad monsters below her only made Kirstin feel helpless, kicking her feet as she tried to free herself.

"Nice work Lilith." the bearded man said. The pain and pleasure of Kirstin's panties digging against her clitoris made her arms numb, but she was still able to hear the man shout, "What the fuck?!" before the loud blast of a shotgun went off.

The engine operating the chained hook stopped, keeping Kirstin almost twenty feed in the air, her panties stretched to their limits. Every shift of her weight slid the crotch deeper into her ass and sex, almost as if Sakeena was aggressively thrusting her fingers in between her. Kirstin's legs wrapped around one another as she dangled, her breasts swelling as she watched the action from below.

Dominic was hidden behind a stack of crates, firing at the bearded man and the platinum haired beast that scared Kirstin. From her vantage point, Kirstin could see other figures dressed in leather jackets, sharp knives in their hands and ski masks covering their faces. It looked as if they were pantomiming a fight, swinging at air until Kirstin noticed a brown blur whizzing between them. One man grunted as his head whipped to the side, dropping his knife before his legs were kicked out from under him.

The blur stopped just long enough to reveal Melissa, blocking one of the mens' slashes with her forearm before striking him in the chest with her palm. Seeing Melissa actually in action had Kirstin forget about her shame, and replaced with a sense of admiration that the woman could take two men on her own. At this thought, Kirstins' middle finger pressed down, applying pressure to her clitoris and drawing out a whimper as she lowered her head.

" ...ohhh my god.." Kirstin's voice cracked, the durability of her waistband weakened, her panties ripping and allowing the laws of gravity to increase as she fell. The added force sent a sharp pain in between Kirstins' legs and up her tail bone, by now the back of her panties were almost stretched to her head. "S-somone h-help." all she could do was kick her legs in pathetic fashion, watching as the men Melissa fought dropped to the ground, while Dominic approached the bearded man, covering his face as he tried to dodge bullets.

"Fuck you! the bearded man shouted, trying to create space between him and Dominic as the lawyer grew closer.

 

Dominic was five feet away before pointing his finger and shouting, "Freeze."

The man's head tried to turn away and instead grew limp before turning to face Dominic's eyes. His arms grew limp, dropping the gun in his hand.

"Come to me."

Like an animated corpse, the man was helpless against Dominics' commands, Kirstin could feel her pelvic floor tighten at the fear she had in wondering what Dominic would do.

"Pietro no!" the woman named Lilith shouted. Tiny maggots fell from her face as she walked towards him, raising her own gun at Dominic. "Let him go you mother-UGH!"

Kirstin's eyes widened as she saw a large wooden spike jut through Liliths' chest, spewing blood outward as she fell to the ground. Standing behind her was a large man, so tall Kirstin was certain she could land on his shoulders without harm. His head was covered under an old, worn rain hat that farmers might have worn. His leather trench coat seemed to have been the same age. He had managed to fashion a long wooden cross into a spike that was perfect for impaling Lilith. Once she was on the ground, he nodded to Dominic.

Without saying a word, Dominic pulled a wooden stake from his coat and raised it high before slamming it into the chest of Pietro who also dropped to the ground.

"Is that all of them?" Melissa asked, dragging the unconscious men she'd defeated towards the others.

"It would appea so." the giant man said. He had a thick accent, sounding as if he had traveled from down south just to help them. "Ah blasted a ghoul guardin the back-what?"

He had been interrupted by Dominic who held one finger to his mouth while pointing with his other hand at Kirstin. As soon as the giant looked up, Kirstin blushed once more, turning her hips to the side so she could try and conceal her foolishly loud underwear. It was a pointless effort as she already looked pathetic hanging by her wedgie up in the air.

"Jesus." the giant said, "Who in God's name is that?"

"That is detective Kirstin Delaney." Melissa said with one hand covering her face. "She was assigned to this case and apparently followed us...and apparently lost her pants."

Kirstin felt a warm tingling sensation between her legs as the three vampires stared up at her, fear of her life making her body tremble, she could actually feel her rear cheeks jiggling.

The giant sneered, baring his fangs and flexed his hands, revealing long, black pointed claws at the end. "You let a cop follow us here?"

"We didn't know." Dominic said calmly, "more importantly, she is in our control."

"Whaddya you mean?"

"She's indebted to Dominic and I." Melissa said, looking up at Kirstin who lowered her eyes, the verbal explanation of her loss of power making her feel so small and insignificant, despite being powered by the city of Ann Arbor as a law enforcement officer. "We have compromising pictures of her in similar states of undress, so Detective Delaney wouldn't dare report anything without fear of being exposed. Isn't that right Kirstin?"

Kirstin gave a tiny nod, holding her mouth so as not to cry from the anger boiling inside her.

A flash went off, arousing Kirstin's attention to see Dominick holding up his cell phone camera. "What are you doing?!" Kirstin cried, shuffling her hands over her flesh again.

"Now we have another picture of her." Dominic said before pocketing his phone. "Hou---um, Amos. This Matthew Varnes murder is still publicized, more now with the disappearance of Jacob Varnes. Closing the case officially and giving Detective Delaney a culprit will take the public eye off of us and let us pursue this matter further. Hence, my request in asking that we spare her life.

Amos looked up at Kirstin, his rugged face elongated, teeth so large she almost felt like she was looking at a bear. By now the stain in her panties had cooled, touching her privates and sending a shiver up her core. If Dominic and Melissa had to take orders from him, perhaps he was there leader.

"You're sure you got her on a leash?" Amos asked Melissa.

"I'm positive. In reading her thoughts right now, I can assure you the last thing she wants is to tell anyone about this, she's more concerned with getting down and putting pants on so you can't see that she's aroused to the point of making her undergarments wet."

Kirstens' jaw dropped, Melissa's revealing of her inner thoughts in front of two men making her turn crimson red again. "STOP READING MY THOUGHTS! I-i'm not turned on!"

"How'd she lose her britches anyhow?" Amos asked.

"I-I-" Kirstin's stammered, tears stinging her eyes as she felt more ridiculous with the answer. She had to tell the truth otherwise Melissa would. "T-That woman," she pointed to the staked beast with maggots crawling over her face, "sh-she scared me. I tried to get away but she grabbed onto my leg...I had to take my pants off to get away."

Amos raised an eyebrow, "She scared the pants off ya? What kind of law woman are ya?"

Kirstin covered her face again, raising her legs and groaning as she felt a second wave of pleasure from the pull of cotton in between her legs, "Please just get me down! I don't want to be here anymore!"

Amos snickered, his booming voice almost echoing throughout the warehouse. "She ain't gonna tell anyone. All right y'all, Dominic, ah want ya to get those two ghouls Melissa knocked out and force em to confess for killin Matthew Varnes. Melissa, help me take these two to mah truck. we'll let the boss decide what to do with em." Amos circled behind Kirstin, causing her to cover her backside with both hands. His snicker made feel vulnerable to whatever possible perversion he wanted to commit.

There was a gust of air blowing over her lower back before Kirsten felt herself falling to the ground, Amos' claws cutting the back of her panties. She splayed her limbs out as she screamed, feeling a slight spasm in between her legs from the jolt of adrenaline to her system. She felt a strong pull in her gut and collarbone as she landed in Amos' arms. While she hung over him like a rag doll, he sniffed the air. "Why do ah smell somethin wet?"

"OH MY GOD JUST LET ME GO!" Kirstin begged, kicking her legs until she was set on the ground. she immediately ran to grab her ripped Calvin Kleins, holding them over her crotch before being grabbed on back of her collar. 

"not so fast harlot." Amos said, His fingers were like a mechanical pully, grabbing tighter onto Kirstin's collar before lifting her off the ground. She whimpered when she was eye to eye with the giant. "If'n ya run, ahm gonna chase you down, hogtie ya and leave ya for the police. So don't do nuthin stupid ya hear?"

She nodded, afraid to find out what would happen if she was tied, and also afraid that she'd slide out of her shirt and fall to the floor naked, already feeling her arms sliding through her sleeves. At least with Melissa and Dominic she felt somewhat like a partner in this case, but as they remained silent in front of Amos, Kirstin was reminded of how much of a victim she felt. 

Before she could respond, Melissa held her hand up and turned her head towards the other side of the warehouse, "Shh...someone else is here." 

Dominic and Amos both drew their guns while Kirstin lowered her head, hoping that it wasn't backup. It was bad enough being suspended in the air by a wedgie, it would be worse to have another humiliating encounter with her department seeing her half naked. 

"Someone's calling for help." Melissa said, running to the source of the noise. Amos and Dominic quickly followed, leaving Kirstin alone to wonder how Melissa could hear as Kirstin couldn't identify any noise.

"You come with us." Dominic commanded, helping Kirstin up to her feet. he saw her look to the other side of the warehouse and pulled harder on her arm, "forget your pants."

With her hands balled into fists, Kirstin held them over her bare sex as she followed the three vampires, looking back at the darkness within the rest of the warehouse hoping to at least locate her pants so she could grab them later.

The noise was weak, a faint din that sounded mechanical given the tempo of the whimper. Amos held his finger up to his mouth, not that it mattered, he was so large he almost eclipsed Melissa and Dominic. They circled around to a small office, dimly lit by flourescent light flooding out of the small window. Amos held his shotgun up and crept slowly to the door, hugging the outer wall of the office before looking to Melissa. "Hear anything else?"

"It sounds....like it's in pain." Melissa said, her eyes rolling upweard to reveal weights. "I smell blood. Lots of it."

"I smell it too.' Dominic said, looking down at the ground. Kirstin wanted to back away when she noticed him gripping the gun tighter, as if he were trying to crush it to pieces.

Amos let out a growl and lifted his leg, it was the size of a tree branch, sending wood splinters in the air as it kicked open. As soon as she saw the door swing, Kirstin took a glimpse inside and uncovered her lower half to mute her scream, she didn't make it.

"FUCK! KIRSTIN THAT HURTS!" Melissa shouted, covering her ears.

The office was empty, this was because Lilith and Pietro apparently needed the room to have Jacob Varnes splayed out on a St. Andrews' cross. His hands were bleeding from the iron nails sticking in each. His shirt was ripped open, revealing a large potbelly that was the perfect canvas for the pentagram that was carved into his gut. The sounds of them talking stirred Varnes out of his moaning stupor, he shook his head in excitement, wailing "Help me!!" His head turned left, right, up and down, most likely because he couldn't see due to the fact that his eyes were missing.

"Get him to shut up." Amos commanded.

"I can't very well do that with his eyes missing." Dominic said dryly.

"Shhh." Melissa hissed, running her hand along Varnes' head. "It's okay, they are gone...just be quiet and tell us what happened."

"I-I followed MIca to some hotel where we had sex....lots of sex.."

"Who's Mica?" Amos asked

"Probably the sultry vampire who whisked Varnes away from the benefit. I didn't see her here tonight."

Varnes didn't stop speaking. "..I never wanted to leave. We fell asleep together and then i work up here.....and I was in pain." he began to weep, although tears didn't fall from his face, if they did, it was impossible to tell from the blood staining his cheeks. "I'm in so much pain please kill me."

"Do you recall what any of them said?" Melissa asked.

Varnes shook his head, breaking out into an uncontrollable sob. Kirstin was still frazzled from the gruesome sight, watching as Varnes' fingers twitched, the pain from the large nails digging into his palms no doubt sending mixed signals to try and break free. Her bare knees knocked together, like she was a rookie on the force seeing their first dead body.

Amos touched Melissa's shoulder and moved her out of the way. He closed his eyes before bowing his head, muttering something under his breath. All Kirstin could hear was the words, "Father.." and "amen" before Amos dragged his claws across Varnes' throat. Amos' large frame shielded the spray of blood, that he lapped it up from his fingers indicated he wasn't bothered. Varnes' fingers and head went limp while the nails kept the rest of his body erect.

Kirstins' eyes widened, falling to her knees as she let out her own dry sob at witnessing a death, one she may have been able to stop. "Y-you killed him!"

"Ah did." Amos said, "he was sufferin and did not deserve to endure anymore. We can get what we need from the two ghouls." he turned to Dominic, "Let's get to it, just get em to confess before the police get here. we can question em later."

"Of course, Mr. Tillman." Dominic said. He left the room while Amos approached the dead Jacob Varnes.

Kirstin stared at the floor, focusing on the dried blood that caked around Varnes. She felt cold hands touching her belly and hips, helping her stand. "You need to get it together Kirstin." Melissa said. "Your survival depends on whether or not you can spin a specific tale to the police when they arrive, to keep them off our trail."

Nodding, Kirstin took deep breath and said, "Wh-what do you need me to say?"

"Tell the authorities that the two men Dominic is speaking to were found by you, you saw them kill Jacob Varnes and a fight ensuded, you managed to knock them both out and then restrain them. Do you have handcuffs?"

Kirstin nodded, pulling them out of her pocket in her jacket. Melissa guided Kirstin out of the room, 'Then let's cuff them. This is important Kirstin, if you fail to keep them off us, Amos might force us to take action against you since you know so much."

Kirstin froze, her legs feeling weak again, she held onto Melissa for stability. "Will you and Sakeena get in trouble?"

Melissa shook her head. "No, but he may ask me to kill you. That's why you have to do EXACTLY what we say."

Melissa led Kirstin to Dominic who was finishing his instructions to both men who sat against the wall, their ski masks had been removed. They were both white, their heads shaved, one of them had several piercings on his eyebrow while the other had a van dyke goatee.

"-And lastly, if the police ask you any questions you cannot answer, you say you do not know or won't answer without a lawyer."

The mens' eyes were blank stares, almost as if they weren't paying attention, but Dominic seemed comfortable with that as he stood to his feet. "They'll be fine. Detective, these men will confess to murdering Matthew Varnes and Jacob Varnes. They'll admit to following Matthew to his dorm and killing him as well as abducting Jacob Varnes. for a motive, they will admit that it fits a ritual of theirs. When they ask for a lawyer, call our office and we will send someone, we can hammer out specifics then. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Kirstin said, trying to hide behind Melissa for fear of the two men looking up and seeing her blond unshaven womanhood.

Melissa turned her head and touched Dominic's shoulder. "Someone's here, get Amos and leave."

Dominic ran while Melissa stepped away from Kirstin who panicked, hugging her midsection after losing her protection. "Someone's coming? But my pants!"

"Not now Kirstin! I'll coach you through telepathy, FOCUS!" Melissa spat, ducking behind a corner.

Kirstin looked over her shoulder and saw the her jeans lying on the floor where she had pathetically kicked them off out of fear. She turned to step toward them when she heard a voice shout, "FREEZE POLICE!"

Closing her eyes, Kirstin folded both hands over her crotch, her face burning at experiencing one of the worse situations imaginable again, someone from her department seeing her without protection, stripped of control. "It's me."

"DON"T TALK HANDS UP RIGHT FUCKING NOW OR ILL SHOOT!"

A tear welled up in Kirstin's eyes as she raised her hands, the cold sensation against her flesh returning once more as she slowly turned around. When she walked, her legs were squeezed together, shuffling as she tried not to spread them and reveal the pink lips of her out labia. "I-it's me. Detective Delaney. I'm not armed..." she whimpered, her head hanging low as she didn't want to face the awful realization of who on the force would see her.

"Kirstin?" a man's voice said.

She raised her head and dropped her hands just as Alan lowered his gun, both of them shocked at seeing each other, but only Kirstin lost the color in her face, she hoped Melissa had an additional story to give her.


	11. Blood and Magic Ch 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirstin has to lie to her partner Alan, Alan and Lauren have a voyeur and a Christian student is tempted by a mysterious faculty member.

Do and say everything i tell you

Kirstin couldn't have been more happy to hear Melissa's whispers in her head. Alan's open mouth and wide eyes were the same expression she'd seen whenever he'd be outraged at a suspects' confessions. This time it was aimed at her. She needed someone to guide her as she mentally checked out. Being caught with her pants off was something she could not explain, not that she ever could before..

"Kirstin..are you okay?" Alan asked. "What did they do to you?"

"I....I....." she stammered, backing away as she folded both hands over her groin. "Alan...I"

i received a tip that someone saw some strange men moving a body in here a night ago."

"I-i r-received a tip that someone saw strange men moving a body in h-ere a n-night ago."

"Then why didn't you call me !? Please tell me you weren't stupid enough to pursue them on your own."

She had to swallow not to cry, not out of fear but rage. She no one talked to her like this.

Breathe Kirstin. Tell him you didn't want to wait and you thought you could handle them.

"I-I didn't want to wait." Tears stung Kirstin's eyes as she heard the words escape her lips, sealing her fate as being incompetent and irrational. "I thought i could handle them."

Alan's eyes widened again as he tightened his lips. "Kirstin what the fuck?! I know this isn't you. you're way too smart to rush in like this. This is something I'd expect Hillier to do." his eyes lowered to his partner's bare legs. "What did they try to do to you?"

Kirstin's jaw dropped, moving up and down as it waited for words to explain her humiliating dilemma. It would've been easy to blame it on the two men who Melissa had bested, but Kirstin was unsure if they would corroborate a story in which they tried to strip her.

Don't say anything! we can't rely on those men to take the blame for why you're half naked.....Ugh, I can't believe I'm suggesting this. Tell him it turns you on to be naked while in danger. That's why you wanted to go in alone."

A gasp escaped Kirstins' mouth, the excuse so outrageous she didn't want to own it. But Alan's eyes bore through her own and it was something she had no choice but to accept. "I....went in alone...because...I get turned on being naked when I'm in danger.'

"Turned on?" His nostrils flared.

She wrapped an arm around her stomach, "Yes! I'm turned on by...being caught naked...." her voice cracked as it escaped. Her face was burning, as if it would do whatever it could to throw off Kirstin's focus and not say the absurd excuse she just gave.

"SO YOU DO IT WHILE YOU'RE PURSUING A FUCKING LEAD?!" Alan's scream echoed throughout the warehouse and Kirstin jumped back. "Were there suspects here?"

"Yes.." she blurted out, turning her head towards where the two brainwashed men were laying.

Stop answering without me telling you! Tell him you managed to knock them out, they were distracted by seeing you naked.

"I knocked them out!" she said, "They...saw me naked and it gave me the chance to get the drop on them.

By now, Alan's anger was so great he couldn't answer. Every time his mouth opened he turned away, shaking his head as he clutched his fists. This gave Melissa the chance to feed Kirstin more lines.

If he asks.Tell him you have to pleasure yourself as you strip down when in a gun fight. you only do it when you're sure you're in a safe spot. tell him it started happening after you were first found naked the night you met me. BREATHE AND STOP CRYING!

"Jesus fucking Christ Kirstin. You realize you could've been killed?" Alan continued, "You never did anything like this before!"

"I-don't know it just...happened..after that suspect stripped me the night we found the Matthew Varnes....I...just couldn't help myself." She tried to cover her mouth with her hand but she knew the words had to come out in order to protect herself, not from losing her job, but from losing her life at the hands of vampires who wished her to be discrete. 

Alan pinched the bridge of his nose before looking around the warehouse.

It's working, he's starting to believe it. Don't say anything else about it unless he asks.

"So you knocked two of them out. Where are they?"

With one hand kept over her lower half, Kirstin pointed to where the two others were tied up. "I-i managed to tie them up....Jacob Varnes is..." the sight of watching him die without making any attempts to protect him flooded back into her memories. "dead." she let out a weak cry and 

Alan approached her, taking off his jacket and handing it to her. "I'm sorry...I'm glad you're okay. Show me where Varnes is. I called backup so make sure this is tight around you. We'll say you got a tip but that when you went in they got the drop on you and tried to strip you."

It was better than the truth, that she had seen something so terrifying she jumped out of her pants and was then hoisted in the air by her panties as the real people in charge fought below. "I-ican't find my pants..."

"Just lead me to where they are and we'll worry about them later."

Kirstin led Alan to the end of the warehouse where the two men lay, both of them with their eyes to the floor before looking up at spotting Alan. The man with the van dyke goatee looked up.

"Well looks like someone's boyfriend showed up." he said.

The other grinned and examined Kirstin's bare calves peaking out from under Alan's jacket. "She tell you we got a free show?"

"Shut up." Alan said, kicking the man in the leg. "Exactly what did you try to do to her?"

A sour feeling rose in Kirstin's belly as she stared at the men, unsure if Dominic had covered this aspect of the story or if they were about to blow her cover. Her legs squeezed together as both men stared at her.

"She attacked us." the man with the facial piercings said said, "I don't know why she had no fucking pants on. Kind of hard to fight back with a hot police chick showing off her pussy."

Despite relaxing to the fact that the two men couldn't fill in the gaps that lead to her state of undress, Kirstin's cheeks burned at the vulgar comment, she wanted to kick him but didn't think her bare foot would do much damage. 

"We want our lawyer." Van Dyke said in a dry tone, as if he was ready to move on knowing he would be caught.

"I haven't read your rights yet asshole." Alan snapped. "But we'll get to that later." he looked to Kirstin and asked, "do you know where your gun is?"

She nodded, biting her lip as she wiped her eyes.

"Okay, go get it, and watch these two, I'm going to check on Varnes' body. Where is he?"

"he's over there in that office..." Kirstin pointed in the direction before walking to where she remembered dropping her gun. She looked straight ahead and saw the pistol on the ground, gaining tunnel vision as she knew that it would only be moments before Alan would find Varnes' body at the hands of someone other then the two men who Alan spoke to.

Varnes was doomed Kirstin. Do not think about how you could have saved him. Just act like you didn't know he was dead. DO NOT THINK ABOUT LYING TO YOUR PARTNER! IF YOU THINK YOU"LL FEEL GUILTY AND HE WILL NOTICE! BLOCK THE THOUGHTS OUT!

Kirstin ran her arm under her nose and bent down to pick up the gun, careful to lower her legs first so as not to bend forward and show her rear. She returned to the two handcuffed men and watched Alan leave. She stared down at the two men who looked straight ahead, as if in a trance from having Dominic warp their minds. She was afraid they'd look up and objectify her but then Alan's scream replaced her fears with absolute terror. It wasn't a scream of surprise, it was one of utter horror. It took everything Kirstin had in her to not fall to her knees and weep, but she knew she couldn't do that, they still had a story to weave to the black and white cars she saw in the distance.

****  
The two men were booked and processed. The entire time Kirstin remained silent, something the other officers thought were strange as it was her case. they would nod and take orders from Alan while looking at her. She had managed to find her pants right around the time the other officers show up, but the shame remained, particularly every time Alan exchanged glances with her. When it was clear Van dyke and Face-piercings weren't going to talk until their legal council came, Alan suggested Kirstin go home.

The journey from the interrogation rooms to her car was the longest Kirstin had ever felt walking, her eyes aimed down as she tried not to think of how her embarrassing situation would be shared throughout the department. Although Alan would never give away what happened, she still felt naked, taking a walk of shame as the experience stayed fresh in her mind. Tired and numb from what she had witnessed, what she did not tell Alan, Kirstin drove to Sakeena's, the only person who would offer support to her rather than directions.

No sooner did Kirstin knock on Sakeena's door was she greeted by Sakeena, hair hanging on her shoulders wearing a white longsleeve sweater and grey leggings. Her arms embraced Kirstin, pulling her into the house. Kirstin was silenced by feeling Sakeena's lips pressed hard against hers. She pulled away immediately and slapped Kirstin across the face. "What did I say?"

"What the fuck is your problem?" Kirstin's hands balled into fists, tears welling up in her eyes, her weight pressed into her heels as she leaned towards the door.

"I told you guns wouldn't work in this situation. You went in there helpless, you could have died!" Sakeena's voice went flat as she yelled. She paced back and forth, "What's worse is the Sheriff saw you!"

"Stop just stop." Kirstin's hand was up it wasn't a plea, it was her stepping into her role as an officer with command presence, her only resource to keep from breaking. "I've had a very shitty night and morning, i know i fucked up, so the last thing i need is to be lectured again. Who the fuck is this sheriff?"

 

Sakeena nodded, holding her hands over her temples as she registered the look of hurt and rage in Kirstins eyes. "You're right, I'm sorry. Please come inside and I can explain." she didn't want for Kirstin to answer, she took her hand and pulled her into the leaving room, sitting her down on the couch. "I"m sorry I hit you." she gently caressed Kirstins' cheek, "I was just up all night worried about what would happen,

Kirstin hugged herself and lay against Sakeena, closing her eyes as she tried to find comfort after a long night of horror, "I know...i was stupid...so fucking stupid.' she tried to cover her mouth with her hand but the sobs came out, "I just wanted to stop them and i didn't...Jacob Varnes is dead...and i couldn't do anything except look like a fucking idiot."

Sakeena's arms were like a vice grip as she pulled Kirstin closer, making shushing noises as she listened. "Ohh baby, I'm sorry, i'm sorry i wasn't there...

"I felt so helpless there..i didn't know this was all so big. There are so many people like Melissa in control." her emotions calmed upon feeling Sakeena's hand over her head, the realization wasn't any less painful, but she was finally able to verbalize it to someone. "They just killed him like it was nothing...and then cleaned up the story like it was some movie."

"I know...." Sakeena said, "Melissa told me. It's what they do to survive baby. The less humans know about their existence, the more it enables them to survive and run things. That's why i didn't want you to go, because i knew if you did, they'd have to keep you close to them to maintain the Masquerade."

"The what?" Kirstin lifted her head to look up Sakeena, wiping her eyes.

Sakeena closed her eyes, puckering her lips and taking a deep inhale before looking back at Kirstin. "The Masquerade. A primary rule vampires must follow that involves concealing their existence from humans. Anytime there is evidence of vampires killing humans or a situation that might gives away the possibility that supernatural creatures exist, vampires will do whatever they can to close those loose ends, even if it means killing people."

It wasn't a revelation that Kirstin found to be that shocking, but it was another layer of this growing world of darkness that she was sick of being immersed in. "Sakeena." she said, sitting up right and pulling away from her partners' embrace. "What else do you know about the vampires in Ann Arbor? I feel like every time i think i get a grasp of things, there's something else showing up like a sheriff or new vampire i'm not aware of."

Sakeena let out a long, deep sigh, her chest collapsing as if she was already drained from the weight of the topic. "There's a hierarchy within the vampires of the east side of the state of Michigan. Of course, because I'm not a vampire, my knowledge of this is limited, but i have attended several...courts where i've heard vampires addressed as such. The sheriff, is pretty hard to forget given that he's the size of a professional wrestler. Anytime there is conflict, he gets called in to address the situation. As you can imagine not many people, vampires included, try not to upset him.

"What did you mean by 'courts'? Like a court of law?"

Sakeena rolled her eyes, "As in a Prince's Court. There is a Prince of Detroit who alll vampires in the region answer to. The Prince is entrusted with protecting the city.'

"Is it always a male?"

"This one is. The title is from a patriarchal practice back from medieval times, but from what Melissa has said in the past, this Prince is actually less..traditional than those in the past."

"Are there any other titles i should be ware of?" the dramatic tone of this education brought levity to the mood as it sounded so absurd to Kirstin as well as Sakeena.

"There are. Some i'm not all sure of, but....if i were to sum it up." She bit the inside of her cheek, "Let's divide this up in families. There are apparently several clans that vampires' are born from. Melissa is born to a clan when she was created and so on. When they are created, they are expected to follow specific guidelines, and if they don't...well it's up to the prince to decide that persons' fate."

Sakeena's sarcastic tone left by the end of that sentence, and memories of Jacob Varnes' fate returned. "So the sheriff, Dominic, and Melissa know I know of them....and all of them know...my embarrassing past. I guess, what should i do to make sure i don't end up like Jacob Varnes?"

Sakeena grabbed Kirstin's hand, but rather than playfully squeeze, it felt like a vice grip, enough to get Kirstin's attention to hear Sakeena say. "Do what they say and heed my warnings. And that means, the Varnes case is over. Let them handle it." Her grip loosened and she took both of Kirstin's hands in hers, "I'm so sorry you had to witness Varnes get killed, but unfortunately with gaining knowledge of vampires, comes learning about their awful methods of protecting their cover."

"So is that my duty to them now? Covering up every murder or who knows what else that they commit in the future?"

"I'm sorry Kirstin, but unfortunately you can't opt out now. The one thing I will say is the Prince has a rule against killing police, so you'd have to do something very threatening to the Masquerade for that to happen.'

"Great...i just have to lose my integrity in the process." Kirstin felt as if the couch swallowed her up, "Sakeena, i don't know how much i can take, i can't just sit by and watch people die without doing anything." she expected a scolding from her supernatural partner, but instead, watched as her eyebrows raised and the corners of her mouth sagged.

"I know Kirstin...and I"m sorry I couldn't protect you from them." she grabbed Kirstin's hand and reached to place her hand on the back of kirstin's head, pulling it so Sakeena's cheeks touched against hers.

The scent of Sakeena's body wash hit Kirstin first, lilac with a hint of jasmine. Her warm breath against Kirstin's was the next before hearing her say, "I don't want you to be alone in this. I can't stop them and I'm not your therapist, but please let me be someone you can go to to talk about how fucked up all of this is. It is fucked up, they are monsters, and I help them. But That doesn't mean we have to become them as well. Do you understand?"

Kirstin's throat strained, her arms slid around Sakeena to hug her close, she didn't want to talk for fear of breaking again. Instead she nodded and kissed Sakeena again, making a silent oath never to go in alone again.

****  
Lauren had never expected to be so close to the glass doors to her balcony apartment. There she was, hands pressed against it, face so close her breath fogged up the class, beads of sweat sliding down her face with every thrust forward. she was bent at a ninety degree angle, skirt pooled at her feet, pink brassier pushed up over her swollen breasts that were also pressed against the glass. Her matching panties with floral lace inlined were pulled down to her thighs. Her mouth was open, a wide smile as she felt Alan inside her, his hands on her rear cheeks for stability as he stood behind her;

There was a warmth from his cock sliding against Lauren's inner walls, the momentum of his hips making her backside shake. Lauren couldn't help but wince in sync with each thrust. Her legs were sore from maintaining the pose she rarely held, but the warm pressure building up from her core convinced her it was worth it. Even the embarrassment of standing in plain view of any of her neighbors walking by, the potential of them looking up to see the professional Dr. Bastien being fucked making her blush. The possibility of a voyeur was real, being that she knew she did have an audience, just not one watching. Also possible was Alan regaling his colleagues with tails of having her bent over, spanking her as he had her moaning with delight. The subtle thought of humiliation actually felt empowering to her as she imagined other officers envying Alan.

A sharp pain shot across the back of her ass and she shuddered as she looked back up at Alan, his wide chest coated in sweat. He looked down at her with a smirk and she nodded, allowing him to raise his hand, giving her one brief glimpse of his toned triceps before spanking her again. She closed her eyes and let out a loud cry, her pitch rising as his speed picked up, pushing so hard she felt him go deeper than she ever managed herself with the use of a toy. "Harder! Harder please!"

'Oh fuck.." he hissed, pulled on her hips so he could lean back and push harder, feeling Lauren back in. From behind her ass looked like a wide tear drop, her rear cheeks almost looking like she was twerking, a striking image in contrast to the professional mental health clinician he had known her to be. Seeing her in this state of primal lust had Alan on the verge of exploding. He recalled moments before opening her blouse, seeing the hot pink brassier and her crimson face as she turned her head away, so shy of being seen unclothed, her professional armor providing some mental fortitude to her.

When her skirt dropped and he got to see the full ensemble of her pink panty set, a rose pedal theme printed on it, it was the peeling of the layers of this intelligent introvert that first made Alan's cock harden under his jeans. it was as if Lauren sensed it when she turned her palm upward and ran it up his leg, stroking the underside of his shaft and making him wince.

Outside, Jessica Hillier's car was parked in the guest lot of Lauren's apartment, lights off. she sat with her seat pulled back, lying horizontally. All was silent save for the muffled sounds of a woman's voice, her groans getting faster and louder over the speakers to Jessica's headphones.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! OH! YES! YES" Lauren's cried, '

Hillier's hands clenched, nails digging into her skin as she closed her eyes, trying not to think about Alan's strong arms wrapped around Lauren and doing things to her that Jessica's body got warm to. her toes curled under her boots and her thighs shifted in her seat, trying to ignore the warmth growing between them.

"Oh i'm gonna come. Hang on." Alan grunted.

"No....it's okay..." Lauren whispered

There was a loud deep throated grunt and Jessica pulled her headphones off and threw them across her seat, folding her arms as she tightened her lips. It still didn't prevent her from hearing Lauren's loud cry, wailing as she felt her lower half trembling as she felt warm jets of Alan's essence filled her. In seconds it cooled and Lauren's lower lips seemed to quiver around his cock, her knees wobbling as she slid down the glass.

"Oh my god...you're amazing..' she whispered. "I can't feel my hands."

Jessica waited until the sensual whispers stopped and both partners' spoke at their normal volumes before putting the headphones back on.

"So how are things? I kind of miss hearing about the cases that are open." Lauren asked.

"Craaazy." Alan said. Hillier's breathing stopped as she closed her eyes.

"Well that sounded ominous. What happened?"

Alan let out a sigh, "You sure you want to hear? it's pretty fucked up."

"Just tell me." she cooed, drawing an eye roll from Hillier.

"We found the men responsible for Varnes' murder, both the son and the father."

"Oh my god. What happened?"

"Kirstin got a tip from someone who saw people at a warehouse on the outskirts of town. I followed her there and she had already knocked out the men responsible....at least they confessed they were responsible."

"You don't sound so convinced." Lauren said.

There was a pause followed by false starts as Alan tried to speak, "I mean...it's so fucking weird. I found kirstin there....without her pants.'

"What...?" Lauren asked, her perplexed tone matching Hillier's raised eyebrow.

"No pants, butt ass naked from the waist down covering herself like she was found the night Matthew Varnes was murdered."

"did the men do that to her?"

"No...that's what's weird...she said.." he sighed, "you're a psychologist, how does this make sense? She says she gets turned on being naked and in danger when she is out in the field."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Hillier blurted out, thankfully Lauren couldn't hear her.

"You're kidding. She's kidding right?"

"I swear that's what she said, she seemed like she was telling the truth because why else would she go in alone like that?"

"So...she shows up, gets shot at and then strips down and gets off on that?" Lauren asked. "Does she realize how dangerous that is?"

 

"Believe me, I was about to fucking blow up at her." Alan said, "but she seemed real embarrassed...and she's my partner on this case, i just didn't know what to do or say. She's never done this before. Why now?"

That's what Hillier wanted to know. and she thumbed with her phone, resisting the urge to text Lauren what to ask.

"I heard rumors that the night she found Matthew varnes when backup arrived they saw her there undressed and in...a state of arousal. Maybe it's like a new thing for her. So how did she manage to knock them out without her pants?"

"She said that was enough to distract them. I kind of believe that, she does have a nice bod-OW! What was that for?"

"I'm right here dummy!" Lauren teased. There was the rustling of bodies and a long breathy sigh from her, "How did it feel, seeing your partner undressed and vulnerable when you weren't supposed to see her naked?"

"What are y-oh oh." Alan groaned and made quick gasps, "I-it was k=kind of hot...ohhh."

There was a faint din in the background, a light smacking that had a rhythm, Jessica Hillier wasn't sure what it was until Alan let out another loud groan. "Mmmmm I liked hearing you talk about her, keep going and close your eyes.."

"It's like I was breaking a rule, never see your partner naked. Kristin's a lesbian too so it also felt wrong for me to stare...mmmm....but I think that's..oh...what made it hot.....it was like i walked in on her getting off."

He grunted and Lauren chuckled. "Speaking of which....I'm impressed with your stamina. You're already hard again." she whispered.

Not wanting to stick around to listen to Lauren have fun with Alan again, Hillier threw off the headphones and turned her car on, speeding off towards the warehouse to do her own investigation.

****

6:00pm could not have come quicker for Candace. It had been a long four hour drive from Indiana and she hated cities in general, let alone a liberal big city like Ann Arbor. The problem with being involved in science was that it meant going to conferences, and the University of Michigan was of course a liberal college which meant most of the students there would act as if they were open minded but be standoffish towards good Christians such as herself. 

Of course she got angry glances when people passed by her research poster, measuring guilt for mothers who received abortions. Any side eye or look of disgust that was sent Candace's way was countered with a bright smile as the five foot five inch tall blonde waved to them in her white button up blouse and grey business skirt. Black rimmed glasses covered her blue eyes. Her blonde locks remained tied up in a bun and hanging around her neck was a proud symbol of her faith, a silver cross. It was towards the end of the seminar that she was about to pack up early when another visitor paid her a visit, this time with his own smile.

He was so tall Candace had to lift her chin to make eye contact with him. His brown hair was clean cut, a mat of curls that gave him a youthful look along with his blue eyes, although it appeared as if he was in his late 30s. He wore black slacks and a maroon colored shirt under a black vest. "Very interesting." he said.

"Thanks." Candace answered, feeling her body start to get warm from the excitement in being approached by someone so handsome. Maybe the city wasn't so bad after all.

"It's a shame we don't have more researchers letting God guide their work."

With her heart lifting, Candace tried not to reach out with her arms and hug him for the affirmation. instead she said, "It's a shame there aren't enough decent men like you around to support us."

His smile widened and he offered his hand, "I'm Jason." he said, "I'm a visiting faculty member. I have a meeting to go to, but i'd love to catch you later this evening and talk more about it."

"Sure." Candace said, unable to take her eyes off of his, not letting go of his hand either as she gripped it tight. "When would you like to talk about it?"

"Mmm well i'm afraid I'm busy until late, and my hotel room has already been checked out." he leaned in close, the scent of his warm breath was picked up by her, but his eyes were what she couldn't avoid locking with. "How about we meet in your room?"

"S-sure."

Later that night, Candace paced back and forth as the minutes ticked by, deciding whether or not to have her hair up or down, glasses on or off. No matter how much she told herself she would be a professional and that she wouldn't even toy with the idea of doing something indecent. The knock on her door almost made her fall back she was so startled. She ran to the door, fixing her hair and deciding to forget about pinning it up. When she opened the door his silhouette made him glow. All she could do was smile as she took in his massive wide frame eclipsing the doorway.

"Thanks for letting me in." he said, stepping forward and shutting the door behind him. As soon as it closed, he wrapped his arm around Candace's waist, causing her pulse to rise.

"Wai-mmmm." she said as she felt his lips on hers, feelings his hands travel around her waist and then down to grab her backside. No sooner did she let the sensation of being groped dizzy her senses, the strong touch of the man unlocking other desires she had long tucked away, he let go, stepping back to admire her.

 

His eyes glowed in the night like two candles, Candane felt a heat growing in her chest, her pulse beating like fast water dripping off of a faucet. Her legs slid against one another as she tried to ignore the tingling feeling growing between them.

"You're very beautiful hon." he said, his voice a low hum as he reached out to brush a finger along her neck. As soon as it touched, Candace closed her eyes, letting out a soft exhale as she held it to her body.

She bit her lip as she stepped forward, face turning warm as she thought about the consequences, breaking her pledge to god to save her body to a man that she pledged her love to. It was hard to hold to that vow with someone as gorgeous as the creature standing before her. He reached around to put his hands on either side of her waist, leaning forward to press his lips against hers again. A stirring sensation rose between her legs, a light ache she had once felt and immediately prayed to god for forgiveness. Within seconds, the ache turned into a throbbing soreness as she moaned, feeling his tongue slide in her mouth. her hands slumped to her sides as she felt his fingers pull open her business jacket, reaching out to grab the top of her button up before gripping the sides and tearing it open. Candace's eyes opened as she squealed, looking down at the white cups to her C cup brassier. she instantly folded her arms over her chest as she lowered her head, staring at the silver cross that rested at the peak between her breasts.

"It's okay hon, he ain't watching." he said as he pulled her shirt off her shoulders, immediately reaching to unzip the back of her skirt. 

Candace opened her mouth to ask to slow down but the next thing she knew, her skirt fell to her feet, exposing her white cotton thong she immediately regretted wearing, feeling improper standing there and exposing her backside, using both her hands to shieled the uncovered cheeks that looked pale in comparison to her tanned legs.

"See? you got a bad side." he said, turning her around and moving one hand, giving her right cheek a soft, firm grasp that drew out another sigh from Candace as the pressure in her fleshy canvas sent more signals to her core. Upon looking down she winced when she saw a dark spot in the center of her panties, a loss of control that she struggled to want to ignore. She reached back to remove the cross necklace from her body, perhaps to take God's eyes away from seeing her in this state of shame.

"Leave it on." he said, turning her around.

As soon as she did, she looked down and gasped, staring at something she knew was improper, and yet couldn't take her eyes off for a second. 

"I want you to keep it and I want you on your knees." 

the command sounded warm and stern, causing Candace to hug her belly as she lowered. She swallowed hard as she was eye to eye with the wide cock in front of her, watching it slowly dip down and slither in between her breasts, pushing her silver cross aside before touching her lips.


	12. Blood and Magic Ch 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While investigating the disappearances, Melissa gets humiliated.

Kirstin walked into the department feeling on edge, her eyes scanning coworkers she passed by, looking for any smirks, raised eyebrows, quick avoiding glances, anything that might hint at Alan sharing the story of her humiliating experience at the warehouse. She almost bumped into people due to focusing her attention on listening rather than what was in front of her. Once she reached her desk she felt nauseous as she anticipated Alan's arrival.

She was about to begin working on her computer when she noticed a large, dark shadowy mass loom over her. Kirstin let out an exhale as she closed her eyes to mentally prep herself. She spun around in her chair and was greeted by four tall officers dressed in tactical gear.

On the far left and right were two men, the man on the left, a tall African American male who had a trimmed mustache and goatee. He was bald and had a smile on his face as he folded his arms, towering over Kirstin due to his six foot tall stature. He was Mark Williams. The other man was white, stockier in build. His black hair was buzzed on top, almost giving it a flattop appearance. He looked younger but Kirstin guessed it was due to his lack of facial hair. Kirstin recognized him as Christian Clark.

With the men were two women, the first, a woman with light brown skin, her black hair a mass of curls that were tied back in a ponytail. Her pouty lips were curved into a grin as well. Even under her thick uniform, the outline of her bust indicated any shirt she wore would be stretched. The belt around her waist cinched it tight before her hips rounded out again, this was officer Brianne Rogan.

Next to her was a woman Kirstin knew all too well, having made glances at her from the first time she saw her. She was of average height, in her early 30s, a slender build that looked as if it didn't fit in the SWAT gear she wore, but Kirstin had seen Officer Terrie Kreuger in the locker room. Under the gear was a strong, chiseled build, toned biceps and a six pack abs. Her blonde hair was shaved, neatly cut close to her scalp with the top grown just enough to resemble a faux hawk if she were to let it grow naturally. She was the only one who did not have a smile as the four members of Ann Arbor's SWAT team stared at her.

"Can I help you?" Kirstin asked, leaning back in her seat to keep her eyes on them.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you're doing okay, things good at home Delaney?" Christian asked in his dry tone, usually the sign that he was joking. "Boyfriend giving you enough attention?"

"You know she isn't into men." Mark chimed in, "This is Ann Arbor, she's trying to snatch herself one of them young college chicks looking to explore." He spoke in an exaggerated soft feminine tone.

"Is that what was going on in that warehouse Delaney?" Brianne asked, "Did you see some hot ladies in the room and thought you'd lure them over by showing off your ass?"

Kirstin tightened her lips, knowing she couldn't respond with the team in full force, the comments made her angry, but not as angry as she was at herself for feeling her face heat up from the blood rushing to her cheeks.

Krueger leaned in, her light blue eyes reflecting disgust at Kirstin, "It's bad enough the PC liberals want diversity in this department that the chief felt we needed a lesbian detective. Now I have to worry about whether or not I'll be walking into an ambush just because little miss lonely wants to get off."

Kirstin's feet planted into the ground as she shot up from her seat but it was Alan's voice that broke the silence. "Hey! Don't you four have a shooting range to be at all day? Fuck off."

Like a pack of meerkats, the four SWAT members all turned to look at Alan, their smug grins remaining fixated. "Hi Detective Howard." Mark said in an overly pleasant tone, "Heard you did a rescue the other day of our former psychiatrist, I heard you got nice and personal with her."

Krueger rolled her eyes, "This department is looking like a joke, bunch of horny cops acting like teenagers. Where is your sense of dignity?"

"From closing the Varnes case now fuck off." Kirstin spat, keeping her eyes on them until they disappeared through the doorway. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on Alan. "Please tell me you didn't share what happened with anyone."

"I didn't." he said, handing Kirstin a cup of coffee. "The two guys at the warehouse blabbed it in their cells, guy on duty shared it with others. I'm sorry."

Kirstin rolled her eyes. The brief moment of shame gone. "You can't help it. Besides, the case is closed and we can move on. All that matters is if the chief is happy."

Alan sat down and rested an elbow on the desk, "Well he's not happy right now. We just got reports of a missing persons case. Her name is Candace DeRand. A Ball State University student who attended a research conference at U of M. Hotel staff said she never checked out but her things were still in her room. Then, after we get that report, we get a few other reports of missing people."

Kirstin's grip around her mug tightened, the heat from the coffee easing the tension. "All women?"

Alan shook his head, "It's a mix. Men, women of various ages. We have a total of five reports within the past few days. The only discernible pattern is that they all happen at night and there are no signs of struggles."

"Any video surveillance or eye witness accounts?" Kirstin asked.

"We're working on the others, with Candace there is video of her leaving in the evening with some man, white, around his mid 30s? She looked happy to be with him, she's running her hand up his arm and kissing him."

"Do we know how she met him?"

"Nope. We're trying to get a name on him now. What do you make of this? Think it's a trend or just a weird coincidence?"

Kirstin knew better than to endorse that word, especially with what she knew now. Her job was harder as she'd have to always view cases on two different levels, the mundane and the supernatural, always hoping for the former. "Let's hope so. Otherwise we have a lot of work ahead of us."

"You think it might be related to the two satanists we recruited?"

"Let's hope not. Can you ask them? I'll speak with the hotel and the people who were at the conference." She got up from her desk, knowing she'd have to consult with Melissa later. She almost envied Alan as he got up and headed downstairs to interview people who she knew would tell him nothing.

****  
A quick text to Sakeena set up a night meeting at her office. Kirstin spent the day reaching out to the conference coordinator to get a list of all names registered. What followed was a long search of all 200 registered attendees, none of them with a face that matched the man that swept Candace off her feet. What perplexed her was that Candace registered alone, her hotel room alone, didn't have a gentleman with her and the video showed Candace practically dry humping the man she followed. There was one movement where she slid her leg against his, showing off her thigh as her long coat parted. She was registered for one day of the conference and yet, staff reported both sets of clothes she packed were in the hotel room.

Kirstin ran through the details again and again as she walked up the steps to Sakeena's office. The door opened and Sakeena was there, wearing a brown business dress under a black jacket. She gave Kirstin a long kiss and welcomed her in. "It's good to see you again. Want to come to my place later?" her nails dragged across Kirstin's wrist.

"Sure." she said with a smile. and then turned when she heard Melissa clear her throat.

Melissa sat at Sakeena's desk, dressed in her normal formal business wear, black slacks, tanned shirt and matching jacket. She gestured for them both to come in, speaking once it was closed. "Well the good news is we aren't hearing anything more about Varnes in the news. Unfortunately, it would seem our Hellish problem is still up to no good. What do the police know?"

 

"Five missing people over the span of a few days. All of them gone at night, no sign of physical struggles. We have one video of a college student leaving with some handsome man, practically ready to jump his bones." Kirstin explained as she sat next to Sakeena, holding her hand.

"Dominic is still interrogating the two vampires we caught. To his surprise they are a bit more resilient to his 'charms' than others." Melissa said with a roll of her eyes. "This could still be related to their work.

"Why would they focus all of this attention on Matthew and Jacob Varnes only to just kidnap people later? Are they going to kill again?"

"Are we sure it's even the same cult?" Sakeena asked Melissa.

"It's hard to pinpoint motives." Melissa said, her body stiff like the corpse it was. "Some want to invoke chaos for the city, others have rituals that they try to conduct. Although this might be premature to pinpoint these disappearances on them. We still don't know if the disappearances are all connected, but I'm glad you have the video. This tells me at least one vampire might be in the city feeding, without permission."

"Permission?' Kirstin almost laughed, as if vampires were children with overbearing parents. "You need permission to eat?"

"Eat, make a home, exist." Melissa's head leaned forward, "There isn't much you can do without asking for permission. Otherwise, well, Amos, the large man you met the other night, pays them a visit. For the time being Kirstin I want you to focus on the man in the video, updating us on whatever you find on him."

"Well I can tell you already he wasn't registered for the conference." Kirstin said with a heavy sigh, "So we don't have a name to go off of. He didn't have a hotel room either. he just waltzed in, picked up a random student and walked out with her humping his leg."

Sakeena looked at Kirstin, "What do you know about the student?"

"Um, Candace DeRand. Ball State, that's Indiana, student. Did a poster presentation that was on abortion, seemed to be pro-life. Weird part was I think she left wearing just her coat, nothing underneath because two sets of clothes were found in her hotel room, along with her purse."

"She was anti-abortion." Melissa mused as she folded her hands together, "You think she was religious?"

Kirstin shrugged. "It's a possibility. Indiana is a conservative state. I'd have to check with friends and family, but I'd have to wait, last time I checked they were coming up from Indiana."

Melissa shook her head, "I'd rather not waste time on a detail that can easily be found out from some other detective."

'What can we do to help then?" Sakeena asked.

Melissa turned her chair around to face the window, rising from it to stare outside. "Nobody just leaves with a stranger, especially someone visiting from a different state, and as random as this might seem, it can't be that random if he wasted the time to go in there and pick her up. We need to see if it's just him acting or if it's others."

"Is he just feeding, or do you suppose there's another motive?" Sakeena asked, "Maybe he's developing a cult for him to feed regularly on."

"Do they-Do you guys do that?" Kirstin asked, feeling more comfortable with Sakeena airing their laundry out.

Melissa eyed Sakeena first, causing her to look down at her feet. Melissa continued, "Sometimes. Which is why I want you to focus your resources on him first. This could cause a lot of security issues if he should continue and I want to nip this in the bud before it gets out of hand."

"Is there anyway you can help?" Kirstin asked, "Like with that evidence you touched?"

"Perhaps." Melissa said, tapping her finger. "I haven't because I didn't want to risk being seen, I can usually conceal myself from sight but I don't have a way to get into the room without clearance.

"I can do that for you." Kirstin said, "I'll have access to the room, I'll just need you both to dress more like detectives to come with me."

"No, Sakeena you stay here." Melissa said, "Too many people makes it suspicious."

Sakeena and Kirstin held hands, gripping tight at the knowledge that they wouldn't be spending the evening together. "What can I do to help?" Sakeena asked, "I can't just go home and twiddle my thumbs."

"Consult with Ashley, maybe she can dig some dirt up on these missing people and find a trend. Let's go Kirstin." she walked past both women.

Kirstin waited for Melissa to be out of site before whispering, "Who's Ashley?"

Sakeena rolled her eyes, "Another vampire. Melissa's partner."

"Like business partner?"

Sakeena shook her head. "Nope, her paaartneer, you know what I mean?" she smiled as she leaned in close to give Kirstin a kiss while also sliding her hand up her thigh.

"Ohh I see." Kirstin said, feeling the shock up her leg, "Wait. Vampires date?"

"These two do." Sakeena said as she kissed Kirstin again, "And so do we. Come back to my place after tonight okay?"

****  
The car ride to the hotel of the conference was awkward due to the silence. Melissa sat in the back, telling Kirsten not to talk to her or look back at her as it would disrupt her ability to hide.

Kirstin showed her badge to the front desk and asked to see the room. "No one touched the room just like you asked." The desk manager said.

"Thanks, it shouldn't take too long." Kirstin said, waiting for the manager to lead her to the room. The entire walk up there she wondered what, if anything they might find, if it would be a dud that led to some random one night encounter or if it was part of this large supernatural conspiracy.

"The door automatically locks behind you so no need to check with us when you're done." the manager said before letting Kirstin in. She thanked him as she held the door. giving Melissa a chance to slip in first before stepping in herself.

Night lights from outside gave Kirstin a dim view of the layout. With the exception of Candace's things that had been removed, nothing had been changed. The bed remained un-finished and the wastebasket filled with some kleenex.

"I was thinking, you said in the video it looked like the woman was undressed underneath?" Melissa said, appearing right in front of Kirstin with a blink. It was so abrupt she almost let out a yelp in surprise but held her hand over her collarbone to calm herself down.

"I did but it was only speculation." Kirstin said as she knelt down to examine the floor. "She had the room for one night we found two sets of clothes, I just guessed. Why?"

"I"m just wondering if we can find any signs of sexual behavior in the clothes or sheets."

Kirstin approached the bed and closely examined the sheets, cream colored fabric making waves with its folds. "Um....if they did, you said it might be a vampire. Can they" she trailed off, "Make leavings?"

"Can they cum?" Melissa asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, with the use of blood to imitate life."

Kirstin couldn't associate the image of ejaculation without death and she almost gagged. "I'm sorry I asked. Isn't that a waste of blood?"

"Yes, but for some, it's worth it." Melissa knelt down on the floor, eyes held wide open as she refrained from blinking. "Vampires have their own past vices. For some it's eating food although we can't digest it, others it's money, and for others it's feeling the touch of another. We do have eternal life to avoid boredome after all."

"Does it feel the same?"

Melissa stopped from looking down and closed her eyes and Kirstin thought for a moment she might have offended the vampire. Instead, Kirstin could see the crease of what looked like a smile forming on her lips as she said, "Sometimes it can." she shook her head and the indication of a glow from the undead psychologist faded. "But my point was, if they did have sex, maybe there could be traces of semen."

"I wish you would've told me I would've brought a black light." Kirstin said. "How are we going to find that if that's the case?

"Well as long as the room wasn't cleaned before, I can perhaps spot it."

"It hasn't, we had the room locked off once the hotel told us." Kirstin approached the standing luggage case that was half zipped open. Inside was a folded pair of jeans, a Ball State University hooded sweatshirt, socks, a T-shirt that read, "The Faith Journey Summer 15" and then a pair of white cotton underwear.

Next to the bed on the floor was the unfolded business clothes that had been tossed to the side. Sitting on top of them was a C cup brassier and a white thong crumbled up next to it. Kirstin reached into her pocket and pulled out some rubber gloves. "Well if we're going to have any luck it's going to be here."

Melissa went to the lamp next to the bed and turned it on. "Hold it up to the light." She watched as Kirsten stretched out the thong and held it up so the front was aimed under the light. The faded outline of a large asymmetrical oval could be scene.

"Well unless she has bladder problems, this could be promising but more than likely it's hers and not his. we'd be better off if he left his shorts.

"Wait a second." Melissa said as she stared at the pile of clothes. She knelt down and kept her gaze frozen on the businesswear before pointing to the right sleeve of the arm and the brassier. "There are several stains on these two articles." she held her hands out for Kirstin to give her gloves and slipped them on. "Look. '

Kirstin leaned close and examined the sleeve Melissa pointed to, noticing a faded gray stain that streaked across it. Also on the brassier was what looked to be a wet stain that never dried. "That is promising as well." her nose scrunched up, "Looks like our friend wanted to mess up this pure Christian womans' face."

"Why Christian?"

"She has a t-shirt that seems to indicate strong faith." she noticed Melissa's eyes examining the shirt, curling her lips as she looked away. "What is it?" Kirstin asked.

"This isn't good. If the student was Christian, that means the chances of our satanist cult is involved. They like to corrupt those who value purity."

Kirstin closed her eyes and tightened her lips. "Fucking pig."

"Stall your emotions for now Kirstin, we need to act fast. Let's take these clothes and get them examined. With any luck this vampire will be relatively young which means he'll be in a database."

'But that would involve more cops. do you really want that?"

"Cops won't be the worst of your problems when I'm done with both of you." the low soft voice of another woman pierced the silence, forcing Melissa and Kirstin to step back. 

From out of the bedroom emerged a woman with long fiery red hair tied up in a ponytail. A hand rested on her curvaceous hip, revealing a plump backside as she tilted her pelvis to show her profile. She wore a skintight leather one piece suit that hugged her frame. The zipper went all the way up to her neckline but seemed to remain undone just below her collarbone, showing off the peak to her massive cleavage that came from what Kirstin estimated to be 36D sized breasts. She appeared to be in her mid 20s and she wore red lipstick that sparkled under the light from outside, making her lips look pouty. Around her neck was a black choker holding an amber jewel in the center. She stared at both Kirstin and Melissa with a smile.

"This is a closed investigation." Kirstin said holding up her badge, "You shouldn't be here."

The woman tilted her chin as she stepped out of the darkness. The light squeal of her leather suit moving with each lift of her leg almost made it seem like she was about to burst out of her outfit. "And you shouldn't be here with that abomination." 

She pointed to Melissa who mouthed the word abomination and then looked back up at her, "She's a hunter! Get out of here!"

Kirstin didn't know what hunter meant but didn't have time to think as she felt something plow into her gut like a piston, knocking the wind out of her and sending her to the floor. She looked up just in time to see the Hunter take a defensive stance, holding her fist up in guard as she circled around Melissa. "I don't know how you corrupted a cop but your reign of terror is about to end Beast." From Kirstin's vantage point, the hunter looked to be an inch or two shorter than Melissa.

"How many Buffy the Vampire episodes did you watch to get that line?" Melissa quirked, holding her hands up as well, right to the side of her face and left just below her chin. Her eyes glanced down and noticed the outline of the Hunter's large, puffed out, labia in between her legs. "Methinks you bought a catsuit a few sizes too small."

"Oh are you jealous?" The hunter asked before delivering a sidekick with her right leg that Melissa blocked with her hand. "Judging from your clothes I can see there isn't much to fill them.

"You talk too much for a hunter." Melissa sneered as she leapt in the air, thrusting her fist out. She landed just as the Hunter sidestepped her strike and then tried to deliver her own sidekick. 

Kirstin was just managing to gain her second wind and reached for her pistol. As soon as she cocked it she heard Melissa shout, "Not in here! We don't want to draw attention."

"Exactly what brought you back here after you already claimed your victim?" The hunter asked, throwing several jabs. Her green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness as she managed to trade blow for blow with Melissa. Their limbs like blurs in the air that made it difficult for Kirstin to track.

Kirstin had her gun aimed, the barrel shaking along with her hands as she resisted what years of academy training had taught her when an enemy was in the line of fire. This was new training now and a new world that seemed to expand each night. Rather than fire, Kirstin grabbed her cell phone and quickly sent a text to Sakeena that read, "Melissa and I attacked by woman named "HUNTER" plz help now."

 

Melissa stepped back, alternating her hands to block each punch. "If you must know, I had nothing to do with this. " She backed against the wall and watched the hunter's hands. When she went for a right cross, Melissa's entire body shapeshifted into a blur as she moved out of the way.

 

"Bullshit!" the hunter shouted, turning around and deflecting Melissa's counter strike with her forearm. She then reached into the open fold of her suit and pulled out a dagger, holding it with the blade aimed at Melissa's face before it lunged at her like a serpent. "I know I've seen you luring women out of the city."

Melissa's arms instantly shot up like lightning, seizing the hunter's arms, freezing the blade just inches from her face. "You must have a whole arsenal under there." she said dryly.

"Ooh is someone jealous they don't have tits?" the hunter smirked.

The comment was unexpected from Melissa, the subtle jab making her drop her own wry smirk. In that moment, her grip weakened and the hunter kicked out Melissa's legs from under her. She collapsed to the ground but swiftly moved her head just as the knife drove into the floor. Melissa grabbed the hunter's hands and kicked her in the stomach, separating her from the dagger that wrested in the floor.

Kirstin kept her back against the wall, gun held up with her phone in her other hand. The vibration from it almost made her drop the phone. It was Sakeena's text that simply said, "OMW w help." leaving Kirstin to wonder just who would be arriving. With the hunter disarmed, Kirstin tried to lunge at her, fists up as she thought back to her own hand-to-hand combat training, the memory of what the hunter said about Melissa luring women out of the city making it difficult.

"Oh a challenge." the hunter said as she saw Kirstin advance. She was about to turn towards Kirstin when she saw another blur out of the corner of her eye. no sooner did she turn around did Melissa appear inches from her face. The hunter then felt her stomach cave in as Melissa delivered an open palm strike to the chest.

The hunter stumbled back and Kirstin tried hooking her arms under the hunter's, pulling them back to allow Melissa to strike again. No sooner did Kirstin think she was helping did she feel her arms get pulled forward, as if they were caught in a machine, dragging her over the hunter's head and falling hard on the ground. As soon as the hunter was free, Melissa zoomed forward, leaping over Kirstin and maneuvering behind the hunter.

"You're starting to annoy me speedy, " the hunter said as she spun around, trying to deliver a spinning elbow. Melissa ducked it and then grabbed the elbow with both hands.

"Yeah I can be annoying like that." Melissa winked as she stared into the hunter's eyes, not at all noticing that with her other free hand, she had reached into her suit and pulled out another knife. Kirstin watched as the hunter pointed it against Melissa's hip, sliding it under the leather belt and pulling it up.

The belt snapped open and down fell Melissa's pants falling into a pool of fabric. Kirstin's jaw dropped, amazed that anyone could make a fool of the vampire. she wanted to Warn Melissa but the hunter moved too fast. She swung her knife hand up and Melissa ducked once more, turning to zoom behind the hunter again, only to have her legs get caught in the web of her pants and falling on her face.

"What the fuck?!" Melissa shouted as she felt the breeze against her bare, pale skinny legs.

"Did it just get cold in here?" the hunter mused before looking at Melissa's taut buttocks facing up at her. At first glance, the hunter saw what was in front of her and started to laugh. "I didn't realize vampires read comic books."

Melissa wasn't sure what the hunter meant until she got to her knees and looked down. Melissa gasped when she saw her pants down, showing off the Wonder Woman boybrief panties she wore. The front had an old 1950s image of the DC superhero with the W logo over the crotch. Decorating the sides of the panties all the way to the back were white stars over a blue canvas. The back had a large font that said the words "POW!" Melissa's legs were skinny, almost like an adolescents and her buttocks seemed comically small in comparison to her opponent. Kirstin had to hold her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Melissa muttered as she realized she'd suffered the same fate as Kirstin. She saw Kirstin looking in front of her, hand over mouth and eyes in shock that she was experiencing the same humiliation. "Not one fucking word!" Melissa pointed, "You just stand by the door and make sure hotel security doesn't barge in" Melissa tried getting to her feet, bending down to pull her pants up.

"Uh uh, not so fast." the hunter said as she delivered a kick to Melissa's face.

Kirstin, still running on adrenaline, was not sure what to do and the sight of her own ally losing her pants had Kirstin worried that she might suffer the same fate if she intervened. She hugged the wall and made her way to the other side, keeping her eyes on the door while Melissa tried getting to her feet and redressing herself. It was still a bizarre image, seeing the vampire, seemingly invincible, crawling on her hands and knees with her pants down, the loud cartoonish underwear not helping preserve Melissa's dignity.

"Melissa look out!" Kirstin shouted as she backed towards the door, spotting the hunter lunge at Melissa with the knife in her hand, plunging down to aim for her heart.

Growling, Melissa swung her legs around and kicked up, using her fallen pants as a shield to try and ensnare her enemy. The blade disappeared inside Melissa's pants, only to emerge from them as it cut them in half. The delayed momentum of the thrust gave Melissa time to reach up and grab the hunters' wrist. At first, it seemed like the hunter was able to push against Melissa's arms with ease, the knife slowly making its way towards her chest. Kirstin almost left her spot by the door but hesitated, not wanting to anger an already annoyed Melissa.

It was when she saw Melissa's eyes give off a faint tint of red. instantly, the hunter's arms began to shake, her movement halted and then pushed against her as Melissa seemed to draw in more strength from her undead powers. "Looks like someone doesn't want to lose in her undies." the hunter managed to hiss through tight lips.

"Shut up!" Melissa spat, kicking the hunter's legs out from under her. She stood up just in time as the hunter inched across the room on her back.

"You have like no ass you know that?" the hunter teased. "It's like you're a teenage boy."

Melissa didn't bother to answer, although from Kirstins' prospective it was hard not to laugh at the sight of Melissa, formally dressed in stylish business clothes on top while wearing underwear normally designed for children. Kirstin couldn't blame the hunter for feeling safe in making jokes. Melissa bent down to grab the hunters' throat but the hunter managed to get up in time, crouching down on both legs before leaping in the air. By the time Melissa realized her target was behind her, the hunter was already standing, reaching down to grab the back of Melissa's panties and pulled up as hard as she could. "Let's get a look at those flat cheeks."

Kirstin's jaw dropped, she'd never expected anyone to do something so humiliating to Melissa, but there she was, hips arched back as her underwear stretched up to her shoulder blades, the leg holes disappearing behind what was a small, pale buttocks. Kirstin squeezed her own legs together in imagining how painful it must be but Melissa was not in pain.

Instead, her upper lip curled back and she bared her long fangs, nostrils flared as her eyes turned pale. She let out a deafening, guttural roar that was the most inhuman of sounds, it was like standing inside a lions' cage. Clearly, Melissa was gone, replaced by a Beast that was enraged by her humiliation. Unfortunately, with the wedgie still held, Melissa's skinny legs kicked wildly trying to get free.

"Oh someone's throwing a tantrum." the hunter mustered, lifting Melissa's underwear higher. it was when Melissa's hands started swinging that the hunter let go, jumping back to give Melissa space while she reached into her catsuit and pulled out a large wooden stake. Melissa was still snarling and the back of her panties was still pulled tight up her backside, showing off the bottoms of her bare buttocks, the torn legs of her pants still covering her ankles. The tops of white socks could be seen above the pant legs, giving off more of a ridiculous image that tainted Melissa's ferocity.

Kirstin froze in a huddled stance, legs spread, left arm stretched out while the other remained gripped tight around the door handle. She'd never seen Melissa in such a wild state, but it looked unnatural. gone was the composed undead woman with the dry sense of humor, replaced by something inhuman that sloppily swung her arms at the hunter, lunging at her like a raptor.

While laughing, the hunter still kept alert, her body positioned sideways to make her a harder target to hit, tossing the stake back and forth between hands. She would slide her right foot forward while waiting to see how Melissa reacted. The thunderous growl seemed to resonate under the floor. With Melissa's primal form on edge, she lowered to the ground, her rear sticking out, the "POW!" image would have been comical had her personality change not been so dramatic.

"Come on baby." The hunter whispered, circling Melissa. she feinted with her left hand and Melissa lunged forward, arms in the air ready to swing down. Melissa was too blinded by rage to anticipate her prey sidestepping her, reaching out and pulling the bottom of her jacket up over her head. With the jacket wrapped around her torso, Melissa was blind, the muffled sounds of her screams increasing in frequency at being denied her movements.

The hunter laughed loudly and said, "You know, vampires don't look as terrifying in their panties." she stepped behind Melissa and raised her hand, delivering a hard spank that drew out a snarl from her. "She's completely in her primal beast state. I guess being humiliated pushed her over the edge."

Kirstin's brow furrowed, staring at the Hunter and wondering why she wouldn't finish Melissa off. She nearly backed into the door when the hunter looked at her and asked, "So what's a corrupt cop like you doing working for this flat chested, small assed bimbo?"

"What?" Kirstin asked, "Corrupt?"

"Yeah, you're helping her cover her trail right? Why? She got something on you? You realize she lures women out of the city."

"Y-you're lying." Kirstin blurted, not wanting to believe she was tied to anymore crime than she already was.

"Believe me. I've scoped this bitch." she spanked Melissa again who turned around, still fighting to break free. "For weeks. She goes to Necto on Gay night and will occasionally take a woman with her but she always manages to disappear out of my sight. "

"It's only by luck I heard about this college chick disappearing that i found her here. I just want to know if you're the only cop under their radar."

"H-how sure are you that these women she takes don't come back?" Kirstin asked, stepping forward from the door, her temples burning as she looked at Melissa. Once she did she watched as Melissa's jacket split in two, the strength from the vampire tearing apart her clothes to get vengeance on the woman who humiliated her. Kirstin screamed as she backed against the wall.

"Hold that thought." the hunter said, turning to Melissa. The hunter raised the hand with the stake, tilted it to the side and thrust forward, driving it in the center of Melissa's chest. Blood exploded across her spaghetti strap shirt and she fell to the ground like a ragdoll. The inhuman noises ceased and her arms were strewn about the floor, her lifeless green eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Kirstin's scream was muffled by her hand, tears falling from her face as she watched Melissa fall. "Y-you killed her!" she stammered.

"She's not dead." the hunter said, waving her hand as she knelt down. "she's just paralyzed. That's what a wooden stake in the heart does."

Kirstin remembered back to the warehouse, when the two vampires that were staked were taken to Amos' truck. she thought it strange he wanted to take the dead bodies, but it was clear that they wanted to ask questions later. Silently, Kirstin watched the hunter stare down at Melissa with a smile on her face. "She'd be cute if she had bigger tits." she knelt down and grabbed the center of Melissa's shirt, tearing it open. The center of her chest was coated in blood. Her breasts remained untainted, remaining flush with the rest of her skin that looked as pale as the moon.

"Just as i figured." the hunter said, "flat as a board." she shifted her legs, making a squealing noise with her leather suit and pushed her own D sized breasts up. I bet the flat chest comments got to her the most." she bent down to grab Melissa's lifeless arms, pulling her torso over her shoulder.

The hunter froze when she heard the click of a gun and saw Kirstin standing in front of her with her pistol aimed at her face. "Drop her." she said, "Don't think I won't shoot either, you're clearly trespassing on a crime scene so I can have you arrested."

"As if you could handle me." the hunter said with a roll of her eyes, dropping Melissa back down. "Her tits don't even jiggle when you drop her." she said as she folded her arms and watched Melissa fall."

"Okay, what is the obsession with tits?" Kirstin asked and then shook her head, "Nevermind. What about the women you say you've spotted disappearing with her."

"I didn't say disappear." the hunter let out an annoyed sigh, "I said she manages to disappear out of my site. I don't know where they go, I just know she takes them away."

"And they never come back?"

"I don't know." the hunter shrugs. "I never go back to check. I just know someone as flat as she is is nowhere near attractive enough to seduce random women week after week as if she's Aphrodite. That's inhuman, that's what vampires do."

Kirstin kept her gun up but thought back to all of the peculiar phenomena she'd witnessed Melissa do. Moving fast at blinding speeds, disappearing out of nowhere, reading her mind, seducing her in an instant didn't seem like something she'd rely on. It wasn't until after Melissa had stripped Kirstin naked and sunk her fangs into her womanhood that Kirstin felt an intense attraction to her. "Why is it wrong for her to do that? If these women aren't dead then why would you care?"

"Are you serious?" the hunter's eyebrow raised, "They're fucking vampires! Helloooo! Did you see how she snapped just from giving her a wedgie? She was about to tear my head off. Just imagine what that's like if someone pisses her off out in public. They aren't human, they are monsters. What I don't understand is why you're helping them."

Kirstin opened her mouth to speak but then stammered, "I-I--I'm just.." the knock on the door made her jump. She looked back to the door and then felt her phone vibrate. There was a loud crash and then Kirstin raised her gun, "Freeze! shit!" the sound belonged to the glass that had shattered from the hunter leaping through it. Shards were scattered on the floor. Kirstin ran to the window and poked her head outside. Each room had a balcony, like small platforms that the hunter used to hop down to. She was a floor below Kirstin, crouching low to the ground to weaken the impact of her fall, her firm, wide buttocks sticking out under her tight suit. She looked up at Kirstin and gave her a wink before disappearing into the room below.

"Kirstin. are you in there?" Sakeena asked.

Kirstin's lip tightened as she contemplated hopping over there herself, but then she saw Melissa, dead, pantsless body lying on the ground, the moon making her bare chest look white due to it being so pale. "Coming." she called and stepped towards the door.

Once the door swung open, Kirstin was about to give Sakeena a kiss until she leapt back when she saw another silhouetted figure standing behind Sakeena. "What the hell?" Kirstin stepped back and raised her gun.

"Baby calm down." Sakeena said, reaching forward to lower the gun.Both she and the woman behind her stepped inside and quickly closed the door. "It's cool, she's with me."

"I thought you said she knew about vampires." the woman said, her voice not sounding at all what Kirstin expected. Unlike the vampire she had seen before, who spoke in low monotone words, this woman's voice was higher, younger, like she was a student in a sorority. Her appearance amplified the image. 

She wore a long black dress, the top splitting up into a V-neck shape. She was taller than Sakeena. She did not seem like she was from the Midwest, given her tanned skin and golden blonde hair that bounced with every step. Her slender build was that of a model, Kirstin wondered if she was in any of the Victoria's Secret catalogues she had at home. "Who is she?" Kirstin asked once she led them into the main living room.

"This is Ashley, Melissa's partner."

"She's Melissa's girlfriend??" Kirstin asked, looking at Ashley. She was taken aback by the woman's pleasant smile as she gave Kirstin a tiny wave with her hands.

"You're surprised?." Ashley asked with a chuckle as she offered her hand to shake. "Expecting someone else?"

Kirstin did not take the hand, she was too stunned by the information that had been dropped on her. She looked to Sakeena and asked, "I mean, well, I guess i didn't expect her girlfriend to be soo..."

"Hot?" Sakeena asked knowing all too well the familiar awestruck look Ashley inspired in people.. Her smile faded as soon as she saw Melissa on the floor. "Oh my goddess! What happened?" she ran to Melissa's side.

"We were about to scan the room again when this woman in a leather catsuit appeared out of nowhere. Melissa said she was a hunter and they just started fighting." Kirstin said. she knelt down to Sakeena and noticed her hands were shaking. She could hear her starting to hyperventilate. "Babe, are you okay?"

Sakeena didn't answer, she just knelt forward and examined the stake jutting out from Melissa's chest. "How do we get this out of her?" she reached for the stake.

"No stop!" Ashley shouted, startling Kirstin and Sakeena. "Kirstin is it? What was Melissa's...cognitive status like before she was staked?"

Kirstin took a moment to reflect on the fight she'd just seen, most upsetting was seeing Sakeena, a woman who was a psychologist, visibly upset to the point of breaking down. It seemed so uncharacteristic for her. Kirstin held Sakeena's hand and squeezed it. "She...was different. I don't know. she let out this roar that sounded like an animal and she lost control, she just started swinging at the hunter."

"So she did frenzy." Ashley said looking away. "Shit. Okay, first things first we need to be sure she is fed. Second, Kirstin do you have handcuffs on you?"

"Yes..why?" Kirstin asked, feeling unnerved as she saw Sakeena let go of her hand and get up to go to the kitchen.

"As soon as we pull the stake out, Melissa might resume her wild state and attack us." Ashley began. "So I'm trying to make sure that we can contain her and calm her down without drawing in more people."

Kirstin reached into her jacket and pulled out her handcuffs to hand to Ashley. She knelt down to lift Melissa over and then stopped, staring at her hips. "Why is she practically naked?"

Kirstin didn't have anything to do with Melissa's state of undress but that she could only answer Ashley's question had her feel guilty. "Er..the hunter did that. She seemed to enjoy doing it actually. She kept commenting on Melissa's small...er...parts."

Both Ashley and Sakeena looked at each other and then at Kirstin, "You mean this hunter was more focused on Melissa's breast size than killing her?" Sakeena asked, "As she was fighting?"

"It was the weirdest thing." Kirstin continued, "she was" she held her hands out in front of her, "well endowed? It was like she was making herself feel better by making herself feel superior to Melissa's chest size. Is that how all hunters are?"

"No not at all." Ashley said."I've never heard of a hunter wearing a catsuit with big breasts. She sounds like a comic book character from the 90s."

"Jokes on her anyway, I don't think I've ever heard Melissa comment on her body." Sakeena added. She reached out and touched Kirstin's back, fingers dragging along her shoulder blade. "Although, being humiliated might have pissed her off."

Ashley knelt down by Melissa and touched her face, pushing her mouth open. "Okay Sakeena come here, I don't know when the last time Melissa fed, but I imagined she used some blood fighting that hunter. Spare what you can."

Sakeena rolled up her sleeve and put her wrist to her mouth. Kirstin watched with her hand over her mouth as she saw Sakeena's teeth right before biting into her wrist. She grunted as she jerked her face away and then immediately held her opened wrist over Melissa's mouth. With her other hand she pinched the wound, forcing jets of blood to fall from her arm and into Melissa's throat. Sakeena's eyes moved from Melisa to Kirstin and she said, "It's okay Kirstin, I've done this before."

Ashley looked at Kirstin and saw the shock on her face, "Oh she's never seen you-oh that's right. She's the mortal who Melissa ran into by." she covered her mouth. "Oops." giggles escaped her lips and then she looked at Melissa, "Kind of ironic huh? It's Melissa this time who lost her pants."

Sakeena's chuckle didn't make it any easier for Kirstin's shock to wear off, nevertheless she forced a laugh. "Will she be okay when she wakes up?"

"We're about to find out." Ashley said with a nervous smile. She closed Melissa's mouth, giving Sakeena time to close her eyes. Kirstin was about to grab sheets to cover her wrist but then she watched as the wound slowly closed. She nodded at Ashley who then placed her hands on Melissa's shoulders, leaning forward to press her weight down.

"Okay, Sakeena, I'm going to need you to use all your strength to keep her legs pinned. Press down HARD because if she runs we're fucked. I'm not as fast as Melissa."

Nodding, Sakeena rolled up her sleeves and breathed in, tensing her arms as she knelt down. Kirstin watched as the contours of her forearms shift, her skin seeming to shrink around muscle as her forearms increased in tone. She made C-grips around Melissa's ankles and stretched her legs out as if she were doing a pushup.

"Okay now Kirstin?" Ashley asked to confirm her name, continuing when she saw Kirstin nod. "I want you to pull the stake out of Melissa and as soon as you do, help Sakeena keep her pinned. she's probably going to lash out still. I'll speak to her because she'll recognize my voice the most, just keep her pinned okay?"

"Got it." Kirstin said, reaching out and grabbing onto the stake. It felt as it it was part of Melissa the way it didn't budge, like a sword in a stone that could never be removed. Kirstin grabbed it with both hands and pulled as hard as she could, her feet kicking against the wall. Just when she thought it was futile, Kirstin fell backwards once the stake was freed, jets of blood spewing in the air followed with a loud roar coming from Melissa as her body thrashed.

"BABE! It's ME! Ashley! MELISSA! CALM DOWN!"

"Kirstin help me!" Sakeena called, pressing down on her forearms to get more weight. Kirstin dropped the blood soaked stake and dove on top of Melissa's thighs, wrapping her arms around them. Melissa's knee managed to lift and hit Kirstin in the forehead, causing her to see stars.

"MELISSA! IT'S Ashley! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Melissa's legs kicked, to Kirstin's surprise it was enough force to push her and Sakeena up and down. Upon glancing at Ashley, it appeared as if she too had difficulty restraining her girlfriend.

"For fuck sakes Melissa you're better than this! Calm the fuck down!"

Melissa's had slammed down on the ground, bucking her hips to try and fight free. Her head whipped side to side and her mouth elongated. It was when her eyes fluttered that they shifted from rolling in the back of her head to relaxing and shifting back to the green eyes she normally had. Her pupils shrunk and her hips lowered back to the ground.

"Wh-where am I?" Melissa asked, the force pushing against her allies waning as she lay on the ground. "Ash?"

Ashley smiled as she looked down at Melissa and ran her hands along her partner's hair, "Hey you. Had a little trouble tonight?"

Melissa's lips curled back as she closed her eyes, touching the open wound in her chest. "Fucking hell! Yes you could say so." she squeezed her eyes shut and then the gape around her chest began to shrink, red muscle regenerating before closing around the space. It looked like the reverse of growth to Kirstin who watched with fascination.

"That's it babe. Just relax and let it heal." Ashley said as she massaged Melissa's temples. She then looked at Kirstin, "How did the hunter know you were here?"

"she thought Melissa was responsible for the missing student." Kirstin said, looking at Melissa to gauge her response. "She said Melissa has been luring women from clubs in downtown and taking them out to the woods."

Ashley shook her head, "Ugh great. We have a hunter who's following you. you're getting careless babe."

"Ash, I'm not in the mood for a lecture. I just got my ass kicked by a hunter." She winced as the gap finally closed around her chest. She sat up and let Ashley and Sakeena scoop their arms under hers, pulling her to her feet. "Where is she? I'm going to kill that fucking bitch and deliver her skull to the Prince."

Melisa's fists were clenched as she went to the window, looking down to try and deduct where the hunter might have gone. Unbeknownst to her, the back of her wonder woman panties were on full display, the "Pow" image facing the other three women.

Ashley held a hand over her mouth to cover her smile. Sakeena did the same while Kirstin didn't see how anyone could laugh considering Melissa faced total destruction. "Where the fuck did she go Kirstin?" Melissa snapped.

"Um babe?" Ashley asked. "What happened to your pants?"

"My-what?" Melissa asked and then looked down, spotting her pale white legs that disappeared under her wonder woman boy briefs. Her jaw dropped as she turned around, realizing she was shirtless as well, her small breasts flush with her flat stomach. Turning around, Melissa realized she was being stared at. Her hands were held up as her legs buckled but then she closed her eyes and lowered her arms to her side. "...Kirstin, get me that Candace woman's skirt. Now."

"I cant." Kirstin said,grabbing onto Sakeena's hand for support in fear of defying Melissa. "I-it's evidence."

"Kirstin. Give me that fucking skirt now or I'll rip your pants off instead."

"Whoah easy there tiger" Ashley said as she touched both of Melissa's shoulders. "Kirstin's right, we can't tamper with evidence. Besides...you look cute in the anniversary present I got you." she smiled as she pulled on the waistband and let it snap against Melissa's hips.

At outing the origin of her undergarments, Melissa's mouth hung open as she stared at Ashley before looking to Sakeena and Kirstin. "I-don't you-this is-..stop talking!" she said as she hit Ashley's arm. "I-was in a hurry tonight, I didn't think."

Ashley wasn't listening. she was too busy examining the back. "Baby what happened? The back is stretched. Did she give you a wedgie?"

"ASHLEY! SHUT UP!" Melissa shouted, turning around and stomping her feet. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." She tried pulling on the open flaps of her torn shirt, closing them around her bare chest.

Kirstin watched as Sakeena's eyes widened, her lips puckering as she fought not to burst out laughing. The grip around Kirstins wrist was like a vice and she turned around so as not to look at Melissa.

"Aww someone's embarrassed." Ashley sang.

"I'm not embarrassed." Melissa said in a curt tone. "That's Kirstin. You know me. I walk around my haven naked all the time. Being in my...your gift to me is nothing."

"Oh really." Ashley folded her arms. "Then why don't you just leave the hotel by cloaking yourself if you're so comfortable?"

Melissa looked at the door and down at her state of undress. Her lips quivered and it was when she made eye contact with Sakeena and Kirstin that she said, "Fine! Fuck this anyway. Kirstin just be sure you analyze those clothes and i expect results by tomorrow!"

"Um okay." Kirstin said, looking at Sakeena and Ashley. For once, the commandeering voice of Melissa wasn't as intimidating with her partner mocking her.

Melissa spun around, eyes narrowed as she stared at Sakeena and Kirstin. "And neither of you better utter a word about tonight. Not anyone and not ever in my presence. do you understand?"

Kirstin and Sakeena nodded.

"Do both of you fucking understand! Especially you Kirstin!" Melissa snapped.

Ashley immediately touched Melissa's shoulders and turned her around, "Yeah okay killer they get it. No mentioning the feminist Wonder Woman panties i got you for our anniversary."

"Ash!"

"Okay sorry!" she held her hands up but then stuck her tongue out as she smiled. "After you milady."

"Fucking hunter." Melissa murmured as she grabbed the door. She closed her eyes and muttered, "This will be easier if you three turned around, it's harder if i have to hide from you too."

The three of them obeyed Melissa, although not out of fear, but pity for the vampire who normally kept herself so composed. The humiliation of being made to look ridiculous breaking down her resolve. When she saw the three women facing away, Melissa closed her eyes and focused her mind to call upon her powers of obfuscation to hide her from plane sight.

Grabbing the door, Melissa turned the knob and opened it, stepping outside at a casual pace like she normally did. The art of concealing from the naked eye was not in actually disappearing, but in tricking the minds around her into thinking she wasn't there. Melissa didn't even need to sidestep people on the streets as they would subconsciously move out of her way.

Melissa turned around and saw Ashley close behind her. Without a proper shirt, Melissa folded her arms, keeping her head up high as she walked down the halls, eyes closed as she relied on the teachings of Inanna to empower her undressed state. There was no shame in being half naked, just the western world's christian views of what modesty was. That still didn't stop Melissa from hearing the gasp of a man and woman nearby.

"Good heavens! Where are her pants?!" the old woman said, shaking her head as she pointed at Melissa's underwear with her cane.

"She ain't got no shirt neither. or no bra!" her husband Earl said, raising his glasses and leaning his head forward.

Melissa opened her eyes and saw an elderly couple, both of them in long robes standing in their doorway. Their eyes were clearly zeroed in on the "W" of her panties. she looked down and squealed, folding her arms over her underwear as she smiled. "Uh..hehe..woops. I ...forgot my pants."

"But you remembered your socks and shoes?" the old woman said as she pointed to the brown loafers and white socks that helped add to Melissa's ridiculous image, "Are you drunk young lady? Smoking too much of the hashish as they call it?"

If Melissa had been alive, the color would have drained from her face. she looked over her shoulder and saw Ashley, both hands over her mouth to conceal her wide smile. She ran up to Melissa and touched her arm, "Um yes! sorry folks. my friend smoked too much weed. that's why she's out here without pants. right babe?"

"Yes...i smoked too much weed." Melissa hissed, closing her eyes. Her arms remained stiff as they rested by her side. her legs squeezed together and the touch of bare flesh reminded her of her state of humiliation. "Babe....get me my JACKET! please."

"Sure babe." Ashley doubled forward as a snort escaped her lips. she ran back to eh hotel room where Kirstin and Sakeena watched from afar. Ashley gestured for Sakeena's business jacket but clearly struggled with containing her laughter.

Kirstin watched as Melissa maintained her proud demeanor despite being in the hallway without her clothes, head held high, hands balled into fists as she waited for Ashley to run up to her and hand her a jacket. Quickly, Melissa wrapped it around her waste. "Thank you....miss for saving me from walking without my pants."

"Honey you should really wear a bra too. i know you don't have anything to hold up but it's really not ladylike." the old woman said, pointing to Melissa's breasts.

Ashley saw Melissa's nostrils flair and before she could respond, Ashley pushed her towards the elevator. "That's what i tell her all the time. Thanks for the tip folks. Have a good night!"

Melissa tightened her lips as she walked with Ashley, pulling on the bottom of Sakeena's jacket so it acted as the shortest skirt she'd ever worn. The bottom leg holes of her briefs could still be seen. She waited to be out of earshot before she muttered, 'Why didn't it fucking work?"

"It requires concentration, maybe you're too embarr-flustered to best concentrate?" Ashley suggested, "Not embarrassed though." she reached around and pinched the soft part of Melissa's rear cheek.

"Stop that!" Melissa smacked Ashley's hands and pulled on the bottom of her panties. "Don't pinch my butt in public." was the last that they could hear her say before they disappeared around the corner.

"That, was the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Kirstin said to Sakeena.

"What was? The staking or meeting Ashley?"

"Um, yes?" Kirstin said as she looked to Sakeena, admiring the sight of her cream colored blouse, showing off the straps to her brassier underneath. "Come on, I need to bag those clothes for analysis." she walked back into the room and shut the door.

"We should really get rid of that blood also." Sakeena said pointing to the floor where Melissa lay. "I'm sorry I should've realized that would happen."

"It's not like you see a vampire get staked all the time." Kirstin said as she pulled plastic evidence bags from her coat. You seemed pretty upset when you saw her. Has that ever happened before?" she handed Sakeena a pair of white and stared when there was no answer to her comment.

Sakeena had her arms folded, eyes facing the floor as she stood before the pool of blood. "No. It hasn't." Sakeena said quietly, "I, never saw Melissa, defeated like that."

"Is that why you cried?" Kirstin asked, dropping the bags and touching Sakeena's shoulder.

"Yes and no." she said, resting her hand on top of Kirstin's. "It probably looked out of character didn't it?"

"I've never seen you lose composure like that."

"it doesn't happen often. It's, because of my bond with Melissa." Sakeena sighed, her eyes closed.

"It makes you lose control?"

"It's from drinking her blood. The effect, it changes my emotions, my attachment to her. It's like pure infatuation."

"Like, in love with her?" Kirstin asked.

"In a way yes. Although it's not that strong. It's usually only when she feeds on me that I feel that deep emotional connection, but when I saw her lying there like she was dead, I thought I would lose her and I panicked."

"So she forces you to serve her and then emotionally enslaves you too?" Kirstin said, letting go of Sakeena. "God Sakeena I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Sakeena said, turning around to hug Kirstin. "It's just from the first time she turned me. I just don't want you thinking that takes away from my feelings for you. It's just, a part of my life that comes with being a ghoul."

Even in the darkness, Sakeena's eyes seemed to glow from the natural light in the room. Kirstin knew they should be working to clean up the scene, but the intimacy of the hotel room relaxed Kirstin, a bizarre night of violence budding into a date. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Sakeena's. "I suddenly don't feel so bad that hunter made Melissa look like an idiot."

The sounds of Sakeena's laughter had Kirstin forgetting about her duties. "Yeah that was something to walk into. She does not like being made to look like a fool." her fingers traced down Kirstin's arms and around her hands. "I actually wanted you to tell me more about that."

"About what?" Kirstin asked, "How Melissa lost her cloths?" She tried thinking of a way to answer, but Sakeena's hands traveling across her chest, reaching down to un-tuck Kirstin's shirt from her pants and tickle her stomach. "I mean, she was fighting the hunter and-"

"Sh." Sakeena pressed her index finger over Kirstin's lips. When she was sure Kirstin had her attention, Sakeena turned around, pulling Kirstin's arms over her waist. "I want you to undress me while you tell me." she whispered, "Outside on the balcony."

Before Kirstin could resist or ask why, she felt Sakeena's backside push against her hips, her curvy thighs swaying against Kirstin's. She could smell the lilac scented shampoo of Sakeena's hair. "Um, we shouldn't outside, what about the crime scene?"

"I don't care." Sakeena said as she pulled Kirstin towards the window. "Something about Melissa being humiliated makes me want to feel embarrassed too." she took Kirstin's hand and guided it under her skirt, puling it up so she could feel between her legs, the touch of wet lace and cotton making her heart flutter.

She looked up and saw Sakeena's smile, lower lip disappearing under her teeth as she felt Kirstin's fingers tickle in between her legs. She opened her mouth and slipped her tongue in Kirstin's, raising a leg to wrap around her hips. "Okay." Kirstin whispered once they broke contact. Get your ass outside." Sakeena felt her skirt pull over her ass before feeling a sharp pain from Kirstin's hand. For a moment all her weight pressed into Kirstin, weak in the knees from her lower half being tickled by the spank.

"Anything you say detective." Sakeena said, pulling Kirstin outside. As soon as she stepped over the broken window, the cool night air blew over her uncovered buttocks, protected only by the black pair of lacey boy-short panties she wore underneath. "How did it look when my fucking master lost her pants?"

"Mm it was hot." Kirstin said, "She thought she could just take control and didn't even see the hunter's hands move. They were so fast. She cut Melissa's belt and her pants dropped to her ankles like she was Elmer Fudd."

Sakeena turned around again, showing Kirstin her plump cheeks, the back of her panties stretched to their limit. Once turning around she saw the apartment complex across the street. On the exact same level as their balcony was the workout gym inside the building. The rooms were lit by fluorescent lights and plexiglass windows protected the inhabitants from the outside. Sakeena could see two women and a man walking on treadmills, facing her. She looked down and saw that her skirt was so high up the front of her panties were on show, her legs long enough that her hips were above the balcony guard.

"Sakeena, are you sure about this?" Kirstin asked, watching the joggers, the two women with long white cords attached to their headphones.

Sakeena slid her thighs against each other, closing her eyes as she thought the worst. "Oh Kirstin please...tell me more." her hips swiveled and she folded her hands over her panties as if she were covering herself, thinking back to the night her robe was ripped off her body and she was exposed in her rainbow panties.

"Melissa tripped and fell. Her ass was so...small. She looked stupid with her ass sticking out." Kirstin swung her hand in an underhanded motion and slapped Sakeena's rear again. Kirstin closed her eyes as well, thinking back to Melissa's humiliation, the sweet succulent image of her comeuppance. For too long Kirstin was humiliated in front of the vampire and the hunter gave her such a gift. "Can you believe she wore those panties?"

Sakeena moaned, throwing her head back. "Ohhh I know, she's so fucking whipped. Just like me when I'm spanked by you." her voice was loud, high pitched as she grinded against Kirstin. her hands slide up her belly and pinched the top button of her blouse. "Mm fuck, Kirstin what am I doing?"

"You're making a fool of yourself you dirty slut." Kirstin hissed with a grin. She'd been wanting Sakeena all night and planned to ravage her in her home. But this is what the psychologist wanted and now that they were together, Kirstin couldn't stop. "You know what made it so good?"

"Mmm what was it baby?" Sakeena asked, her shirt parting open and revealing her black laced half-cup bra. By now her face started to burn, looking across the street, she knew all it would take was one lift of their heads to see her surrendering to her perverted desires.

"Melissa's panties. she looked so girly in them. She mocks me all the time and she just looked like a hypocrite in them." she grabbed Sakeenas hips and pulled her skirt down so fast she didn't know if the zipper split open or if it ripped. Kirstin groaned at the sight of Sakeena's rear cheeks jiggling and then opened her mouth to bite where Sakeena's ass curved into her thigh.

"OOOh yes. Oh baby, you know we can be seen right? Across the street? Those people, they can see me in my panties now." Sakeena's voice sounded so high it was as if she were a college freshman. the dirty talk reducing her from the intellectual scientist to a helpless submissive under Kirstin's power.

"Good. Let's show them your tits." Kirstin reached around and pulled open Sakeena's shirt, the remaining bottom buttons flying in the air and down the streets below. She heard Sakeena gasp and then buck her hips.

"Oh my goddess." Sakeena folded one arm over her breasts and another over her panties, legs bent inward as she mockingly acted embarrassed. In a way she was, thinking of how she was risking her career by stripping outside. She knew she was blushing for real, but the dampness between her legs was also real. Her hands began to push into her erogenous zones, making circles against her breasts and lower lips. "My clothes."

"Fuck your clothes." Kirstin yanked Sakeena's shirt off her shoulders and threw it to the ground. The sight of her partner's lacy lingerie in contrast to her conservative business wear made Kirstin's pulse beat faster. "You and Melissa think you're better than me because I lose my clothes all the time?" she grabbed the back of Sakeena's underwear and jerked upward.

The tightening of her cottongbetween her legs sent a jolt of pleasure through Sakeena's belly. She whipped her head back and squealed out loud, her hands seconds too late to cover her mouth. The thought of people outside hearing her moment of weakness made her temples burn, she was out of control now but she didn't want to stop. "I'm sorry detective." she looked around to see the fierce look in Kirstin's eyes. "Please, let me go, can i have my clothes back?"

Kirstin' smiled, eyes burning with the joy she had in playing with Sakeena. She raised her hand and gave a swift downward smack. "You're never getting your clothes back. in fact-" she wrapped her arms around Sakeena and curled her fingers into the cups of her brassier. "I want those tits.'

Sakeena looked up at the apartment outside and looked with wide eyes as she saw the three joggers stare straight at her, mouths agape as they saw her brassier get pulled down, breasts dropping free. "Fuck. Kirstin....they're watching us." her chin dipped down and her shoulders shrugged and her arms criss-crossed over her chest.

Kirstin's body froze, staring at the three tenants. they stepped off their treadmills and had their hands pressed against the glass, in awe. "Okay, let's head back inside." she tried to pull Sakeena in but in that moment, Kirstin felt like she was pulling a boulder, feet digging into the ground and she fought against Kirstin. "Goddammit Sakeena not now. We can't be seen!:

"What will you do about it?" she asked, head turning to the side as she gave Kirstin a wink.

While playing was one thing, secrecy was another and Sakeena came from a world where she should have known better than to play around. This was why in that moment Kirstin brow furrowed as she grabbed Sakeena's panties and jerked them as hard as she could before pulling them towards the window. "I'm not in the mood Sakeena, let's go!"

What was once a wide cotton bed under her labia turned into a tight rope that split up in between her labia. The tension pressed so hard into her clit that Sakeena was dizzy, eyes fluttering as the abrupt pain made her lower half numb. "FUCK! Oh Kirstin! Yes! that's it!" Sakeena spread her legs, planting her hands on the balcony. Kirstin was still pulling and she heard the sound of fabric ripping.

By now, Kirstin had pulled Sakeena's panties up to the center of her back, her frustration in Sakeena's disobedience giving her the adrenaline to pull harder, the leg holes stretched outward. "I said let's go!"

"Mmmmm you have to make me come first." Sak eena said,looking back at the apartment. The three tenants were in a huddle, all of them smiling at the naughty woman getting a deep wedgie. "I'm almost there baby please!"

As much as Kirstin wanted to leave, the sight of Sakeena's body bent forward, wide hips shaking at her as her improvised thong dug into her put a smile on Kirstin's face. She grabbed the back of the panties with both hands and pulled up, defiantly looking at the gawkers across the street. The leg holes to the panties widened and then the sound of cloth tearing grew louder, as if singing in tune with Sakeena's loud cries. It felt as if she was pushing her hips down, letting the panties dig deeper into her womanhood as Kirstin pulled. 

It was when Sakeena's voice turned into a high pitched squeal and chanted, "Oh my goddess," that Kirstin's hands jerked backward as the panties finally snapped. Sakeena's voice cracked as the snap made her sex tremble, the sound of her last line of defense ripping off of her hips adding to the shame and humiliation of being watched from afar.

Kirstin looked down and saw Sakeena's plumps buttocks sticking up, showing off the rear of her red labia, puffed out as if angered by the abuse she'd inflicted. Pinched between Kirstins' thumb and forefinger was the feeling of wet, matted cotton. She looked and saw the panties, the strip below her pussy that attached to the leg holes was severed. She held it to her nose and inhaled, taking in the strong, hot, sweet odor of her lover's essence.

"Kirstin...I'm naked...I'm naked outside" Sakeena whimpered, folding her hands over her crotch. it was the perfect guise, acting ashamed and covering her privates while also massaging them, hands moving back and forth over her wet lips, each touch sending an ache between her legs. By now, sakeena's core tingled, goosebumps forming along her back and her entire torso shivered. "Give me back my panties please."

"Uh, Sakeena, they're ripped." Kirstin said, holding them up for Sakeena to see. All she did to respond was lower her legs and stick out her ass, shaking her hips. With her face turned, Kirstin could see Sakeena's face, darker than the rest of her body as she embraced her embarrassment.

"No you don't' get it...GIVE me my panties back.." Sakeena said. She reached around and gripped her rear cheeks, spreading them open to give Kirstin a glimpse at her tender sex, opening like a flower.

Kirstin looked at the panties in her hand and knelt down. "Sakeena, are you sure? Don't you want to go inside baby?" she touched the small of Sakeena's back and ran her fingers down. nails digging into the soft, tender flesh of her backside.

"Mmm Kirstin...I'm burning up, don't tease me like this." Sakeena said. She reached around and undid the clasp to her bra, letting it fall off her shoulders so she could press her forearm over them.

Kirstin took the panties and flattened them out over her index and middle finger, the sides dangling over her palm. She then curled them as she pressed the wet garment in between Sakeena's legs, gently running it along the outer folds of her labia. A gasp pierced the air as Sakeena reacted to the cold touch of the cotton. Not only was Kirstin cruel enough to rip her clothes off, now she was teasing her with them, showing Sakeena how her body lost control. With legs wobbling, Sakeena looked up and noticed the three tenants were still watching, and now there was a fourth, an older woman standing next to them. "Oh my goddess, there's more people. Kirstin hurry."

On her knees, Kirstin was out of view and felt more comfortable taking her time, using the panties as a glove to satisfy Sakeena's sudden, voyeuristic desire. At first, Kirstin slid the panties further, up the front of Sakeena's vulva and massaging her clit, but then Sakeena spread her legs and backed her hips, allowing Kirstin's nose to be wedged in between her ass. "Stick them up my pussy."

The sudden shock of smelling Sakeena and the intimacy had Kirstin's own loins begin to stir, reminding her of past times she'd fucked Sakeena from behind. primed for sex, Kirstin was happy to oblige as she extended her finger and slowly began pushing the panties into Sakeena. Her pelvis trembled in Kirstin's hands, her warm ass pushing into Kirstin's face.

The wet touch of her panties slid up her womanhood, coiling against her swollen sex and touching the nerves inside in a way she'd never felt before. That she was bent over, breasts hanging low, completely naked outside had Sakeena imagine the loss of complete respect. She had powers to defeat Kirstin, pin her to the ground and yet there she was, barely able to stand, body coated in sweat as she felt the panties expand inside her as Kirstin' pushed them further up, like a sex toy expanding, pushing her lips apart so that she would explode from within. She could feel a small strip of cloth hanging just outside, her pussy fully stuffed with the lace coiled snake inside of her.

With her eyes closed, Sakeena focused on the image of Melissa standing straight, stiff as a board as she denied being embarrassed. Her stubborn attempt to protect her dignity made things worse, her cartoonish panties and Ashley's teasing making her seem more human than she ever was. It was the loving play that Ashley acted on by pinching her buttocks and teasing in front of everyone that made Sakeena envious. Through embarrassment you could still be loved by someone. Before she could be thankful for having that person in Kirstin, she felt something wet slither in between her rear cheeks.

"OH!" Sakeena's entire body froze, her belly jiggling as she lifted her torso. "Oh Kirstin! what are you-" the muffled chuckles of Kirstin were faint, but her tongue was loud enough as the hard tip circled in a clockwise motion inside Sakeena's anus. Right when she was adjusting to the wet touch in her most favorite areas to be pleased, she felt the wet panties inside her expand as Kirstin pulled them quickly. Sakeena felt her sex contract, stretching against the force of her panties being pulled outside of her. Everything below her naval was numb. Her screams were so loud the four tenants across the street covered their mouths in shock. Sakeena's flesh went into spasms, buttocks and thighs shaking as the electric current traveled through her core.

In Kirstin's hands were Sakeena's knotted underwear, shining under the moonlight and dripping with Sakeena's essence. she collapsed to her knees, moans turning into soft cries as she lay back into Kirstin's arms. "Oh Kristin that was amazing baby."

"It was kind of hot.." Kirstin said, admiring Sakeena's body under the night sky. Kirstin knew Sakeena was the stronger of them, but to have her in her arms, cradled like a submissive pet, made Kirstin feel powerful as it was not her that was naked this time. "So, Melissa losing her pants really turns you on huh?"

Sakeena chuckled, sliding her legs up against her chest. "I like it when people in power lose it." she bit her lip and then turned around to look at Kirstin. "You ready for me to embarrass you?"

"Haha, real funny. I still have work to do though. But maybe when we get home okay?" Kirstin asked as she stood up. She was about to step back in the hotel room but then froze when her expected response to Sakeena was not heard. "Sakeena?"

Sakeena had rolled onto her hands and knees, eyes narrowed as she looked up at Kirstin. The smirk on Sakeena's face was not in ecstasy, but predatory, her back arched low as she sized Kirstin up.

"Babe...it was fun but we have to work okay?" Kirstin slowly backed towards the broken window.

"Give me your pants."

Kirstin shrieked, turning around and running back into the hotel room, her heart racing while feeling a pressure build in her lower belly as she anticipated feeling Sakeena's hands ripping her clothes off. It wasn't until this night that Kirstin was curious about harnessing the power of shame that she watched Sakeena experience that made Kirstin stop once she was inside, holding her arms up as she waited for Sakeena to take her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirstin gets more than she bargained for when she follows the Hunter's tip. Alan learns an unsettling truth about the missing persons case.

The table shook as Hillier slapped her hand in the middle of the table between two pints of beer. Flattened out was a pair of ripped Calvin Klein panties. A dark dried stain could be seen in the center.

"What the hell is that doing here?" Lauren asked as she grabbed her pint to hold it away. "And why do you have it?"

"That's what I found from the warehouse where Delaney made that arrest. Or rather, where Alan made the arrest because she was too busy losing her clothes again."

"And you took her panties...why?"

"Because!" Hillier snapped as she held the panties up. "The report says the two men stripped Delaney. Well then why were they wet?"

Lauren sipped her beer and then placed both hands on the table. "Detective Hillier, I respect your devotion to finding what you feel is the truth to the Matthew Varnes case I must also share with you my professional opinion and say that your obsession with Detective Delaney is on the brink of being pathological. What do ripped panties have to do with Kirstin? So what if she might have been turned on?"

"Then why would Alan lie about it?"

"He's her partner, he's supposed to protect her." Lauren said, resting her elbow on the table. "What are you trying to get at with this anyway?"

"It's fucking ridiculous to think that every time Delaney pursues a criminal she loses her clothes." Hillier leaned closer, "I have...well had a picture of her out on the streets in her underwear."

"You do realize you were also spotted in your underwear at a bar right?" Lauren asked as she folded her arms.

Hillier's face turned red, "Yeah well I remember you being seen on your knees in front of Helena's lawyer about to-that's not the point!" she banged the table, "The point is I should be the one leading murder cases, not some idiot lesbian cop who can't keep her pants on. If she's lying about it so much that tells me she's hiding something major and I am going to find out!"

"Will you lower your voice?" Lauren whispered, her face turning a light shade of pink. "Okay I get it. But you aren't going to make any changes if ripped stained panties are your only evidence. What else do you have?"

"I'm going to follow Delaney when she pursues leads, chances are she's always bound to lose something in the process."

"Don't you have your own work to do in Narcotics?"

Hillier gripped her pint glass tight, her nostrils flaring as she took a big sip. "I'm still on desk duty. My team doesn't want me to go out after I-after that woman embarrassed me."

"The mysterious unseen woman?" Lauren asked, goosebumps forming on her arms.

"Yes. The one who told me to back off of Kirstin. Someone is protecting Delaney, and I'm going to find out who."

***  
Kirstin stared lazily at her computer, zoning out on the information she had on Candace. It was of no surprise that there was little information gained from the records on her. No prior encounters with law enforcement, not even a speeding ticket.

Kirstins' reason for being so groggy was due to the fact that she and Sakeena spent the rest of the evening cleaning up the traces of the hunter's fight with Melissa. This was after Kirstin let Sakeena strip her nude, mocking her panties, white Hanes-her-way briefs with purple flowers. In her primal lust, Sakeena couldn't resist dragging her nails across Kirstin's body, down her back and across her backside. Sakeena scratched so hard that sitting down in Kirstin's leather seat stung.

Kirstin was beginning to find more cons to knowing about the supernatural world. Investigation at the mortal level was boring and was insignificant to what really happened at night. She dropped off the brassier and the button up shirt to forensics and knew it was just a matter of waiting before they would notify her of anything.

Despite her boredom, Kirstin was thankful she was not Alan, who was tasked with interviewing Candace's parents who came up from Indiana. Kirstin saw them in passing, a nice looking couple in their late 50s, the blonde color still in the mother's hair and the father a tall slightly heavyset man who kept his arm around her as Alan led them to his desk. Kirstin watched as the mother buried her head in her hands while the father leaned over Alan's desk. Alan maintained his composure, taking his time to give the DeRands moments to process the fear of losing their daughter before asking a question again.

It was when Kirstin saw Alan shake their hands that she rubbed her eyes and sat up straight before Alan returned. 

"That didn't look like a pleasant conversation." She said.

"They just wanted to ask about what we knew and I told them we didn't know anything at the moment." Alan collapsed in his chair and ran a hand over his face, "Poor folks. They're staying in a hotel until they find out more. It's going to cost them a fortune. At least you were able to find something on her clothes."

"Yeah but who knows how long it will take before we find out anything." Kirstin said. "In the meantime, have you heard of any other disappearances?"

"None at the moment. It's hard to tell, they usually don't happen until a day or so after they are gone." Alan added. "I wish there was a pattern of places we could identify. But they all seem random, hotel, boating dock."

"What about Necto?" Kirstin blurted, remembering that it was mentioned to be Melissa's favorite spot.

"Necto? That would make sense." Alan said, rifling through his notes, "I don't have anything recent about anyone disappearing from there."

"What about." Kirstin trailed off as she calculated her words, "People showing up later mysteriously or looking like they'd been harmed?"

"We'd have to check for reports but again, nothing recent. It would have popped up if there was red flag. You think it's likely that might be another spot?"

Records she could check and if she did find anything out of the norm it might give her reason to scope it out. Doing so without Melissa spotting her was another matter. "It's one of the most popular spots for people in Ann Arbor to hook up. It's also the perfect place to lure someone away, it's crowded, dark, and everyone's drunk so who would notice a mysterious man leaving with somebody?"

"You want to scope it out?"

"Hmm. Let me check what we have on file first before we go looking. I do want to have some reason to go in the event we do find someone, this way we have some evidence to back it up."

"Okay but, can you call me if you plan on going?" Alan asked as he leaned closer, "I don't feel comfortable with you walking in there at risk of bumping into a suspect."

"Alan it's fine, you know I won't-" she saw him raise an eyebrow and her face felt warm. "I'm not...doing anything like that in public." 

"Okay. I just want to make sure you don't put yourself in any worse danger than is already there."

"I'll be fine." Kirstin said, rising from her seat and walking away, although she realized as she walked out of the office that she had no goal or destination to get to apart from getting away from Alan's gaze staring at her, fulfilling a fantasy that she had to live for the rest of her career.

The remainder of the day was spent in looking at previous missing case records at Necto. It was a club located off of East Liberty street that brought in hundreds of patrons each night due to the fact that the minimum age was 18. Kirstin did find some cases of people missing, but often times they were later solved, either with the person being found stranded somewhere after wandering from the club with a high blood alcohol level or on one occasion, a dead body. There were no instances of missing persons and yet, Kirstin could not shake the hunters' warning out of her mind.

Just because no missing persons' cases had come up didn't mean Melissa was absolved from luring mortals to their deaths. Kirstin had seen Melissa stand by to let the Sheriff named Amos kill Jacob Varnes and she even assisted Dominic in covering it up. The police would never know what really happened to Jacob Varnes and Kirstin wondered if she would ever know how many unsuspecting women had been led to their deaths only to be erased from investigations. Slumping on her desk, Kirstin could see the sun level with the skyscrapers outside. She grabbed her jacket and headed to her car, knowing she had hours to prepare for nightfall.

****  
No matter how much she didn't want to admit that her age bothered her, Kirstin knew she would have to come to grips with the fact that she was at least ten years older than the major demographic at Necto. She scattered clothes all over her bedroom trying to find something that wouldn't make her stand out as a woman whose youth remained in the late 80s. Many patrons to Necto were millenials, college students who more than likely were going out on a Thursday evening for "Gay Night" an evening dedicated to the LGBTQ community. Just another social staple in Ann Arbor that she missed out on in her youth.

Kirstin left her apartment dressed in black jeans and a Nirvana shirt that she cut the sleeves off. She threw on a leather jacket, knowing that she'd probably leave it in the car once she entered the club. It was her trademark clothing and in a hot club with crowds of sweaty people, Kirstin would stick out like a sore thumb, especially to Melissa. Kirstin parked her car in a garage a block away and used the walk to try and calm the butterflies in her stomach.

Because of Melissa's talent in hiding from plain sight, Kirstin knew she'd need to make extra steps in concealing her appearance. The club would notice someone walking in with a hooded sweatshirt. With this in mind Kirstin threw on a wool cap that rested just above her eyes. The line was extended around the corner, men and women hugging themselves in the chilly night air. Women wore spaghetti strapped dressed that extended down to their knees while the men wore tight jeans and t-shits.

Kirstin kept her head down, pretending to text on her phone as she waited. Her eyes would shift left to right as she wondered if she'd spot Melissa. With a tilt of her head, Kirstin scanned the crowd in front of her, waiting for heads to turn to get a look at their side profile. Three people in front of her, Kirstin saw the rear of a woman's head, her long black hair flowing over her backless dress. She appeared to be taller than the people closest in proximity and her dark skin reminded her of Sakeena, who also enjoyed wearing her hair down on night like this. Kirstin didn't think to give her a second thought as she knew her partner wouldn't be anywhere near a place like this.

When the woman's head turned to the side, Kirstin felt her stomach go sour and her vision getting cloudy as she saw Sakeena's face, lips painted blood red and her eyes decorated with eyeliner. Kirstin ducked behind the man in front of her and covered her mouth to choke back a scream. The body of the woman behind Kirstin nearly sent her forward and she balled her fist.

"Watch it." the woman said.

"Sorry." Kirstin muttered, her eyes pointed towards the ground as she waited. Sweat built up under her jacket as her mind ran through scenarios, like a slideshow. Sakeena in the club, Sakeena at the bar, Sakeena out on the dance floor, her sensuous body lit up , sweat giving her a shining image as her hair whipped around.

To have to sit through that just to wait and see who Sakeena would leave the club with had Kirstin's hands shaking. She wanted to break out of line and face Sakeena, but then her initial plans reminded Kirstin of one important factor, Melissa needed to be followed because it was never clear where she would go, Sakeena had only one way to leave and that was her car. Stepping out of line, Kirstin ran back to the parking garage, ignoring the befuddled look of the woman standing behind her.

Sakeena's office was only several blocks away, Kirstin knew that parking was too much to waste by using the garage nearby. Kirstin circled around the block and parked on the street that was adjacent to Sakeena's office. Kirstin recognized Sakeena's car was parked nearby a meter. Kirstin wanted to wait by Sakeena's driver side door, to disarm her with the surprise in being there so she could give Kirstin an explanation.

Sakeena with another woman was only at the surface of the issue, the real question was why. Sakeena never mentioned attending Necto, nor did she indicate plans to go out late at night. For a mortal, infidelity was the worst that could come from such secrecy. For a ghoul, a servant to a vampire who treated humans like cattle, the stakes were higher.

Concern for the life of unsuspecting mortals was what led Kirstin to come to Necto tonight, Sakeena's faith to her as a partner was what motivated her to sit in her car for hours, waiting to see Sakeena lead some unsuspecting woman to her car. Imagining the sight was enough to make Kirstin's pulse rise, but not the thought of an innocents' death. She blamed Sakeena for her moment of selfishness, and the flood of thoughts made Kirstin's eyes tear up. She made her seat recline and wiped her nose, counting to sixty before she would rise and check Sakeena's car.

Kirstin's ritual helped an hour pass by without notice, she rose from her seat just in time to see Sakeena appear from across the street. Kirstin fell back down and reset her counting, waiting until thirty seconds before sitting up. Sakeena made it to her car, along with a companion.

Her high heels clicked along the road as she approached the passenger side door. The light glared off of her large hooped ear rings. She wore a a high rise crop top that wrapped around her neck. Her black shorts were high enough to cover her naval, giving her copper colored abdomen an even more toned appearance. she flashed Sakeena a smile as she stepped into the car, whipping her black hair back as she ducked under the roof.

Kirstin dug her nails into the steering wheel, pinching the keys in the ignition. She closed her eyes to resist the impulse to start her car, waiting for Sakeena to start hers. Kirstin watched as Sakeena drove into the center lane before turning left onto Washington Avenue. Kirstin started her car and cut someone off to follow.

Kirstin remained three cars behind Sakeena, relying on the busy traffic in downtown to keep her hidden. It was when they traveled so far that East Liberty St turned into West that Kirstin got anxious, leaving downtown for the dark, unlit neighborhoods. Kirstin decelerated, driving ten miles below the speed limit to grant more distance from Sakeena.

The further from the city they traveled, the more Kirstin's heart raced, her knuckles turning whiter the harder she gripped the steering wheel. Knowing that Sakeena didn't act on this alone, that she was in servitude to Melissa, Kirstin wondered just how much the duo was up to when they weren't investigating a murder.

Sakeena led Kirstin twenty miles northeast of downtown, out near a small town called Chelsea. However, it wasn't the downtown area Sakeena headed. Instead, she drove towards a nearby wooded area, surrounded by several large lakes. With no street lights or other cars nearby, Kirstin had to give Sakeena several hundred feet of distance just to avoid being seen, relying on the hills to hide behind. Sakeena drove off a road adjacent to a lake that was surrounded by a vast forest, providing more darkness than scenic nature. She parked her car on a small flat patch of grass sandwiched between several trees.

Kirstin had no choice but to drive past them. Anxious not to lose Sakeena, Kirstin accelerated, watching the trees melt into blurs as she circled around. She made it back to Sakeena's car and parked inches away from her bumper, blocking her from getting out.

Ducking her head to avoid moving branches, Kirstin tiptoed into the woods, eyes on the ground to avoid crunching leaves under her shoes. She kept her hand in front of her face, using it to touch branches that would have otherwise hit her. Crickets echoed through the night, Kirstin tried blocking them out to hear signs of movement.

A crack startled Kirstin into ducking low, looking to her left to the source of the noise, realizing it had to have been a twig. In the distance she could see the outline of Sakeena's young friend, her bare shoulders shining like a candle in the night, following Sakeena over a collapsed tree trunk and deeper into the woods. The laughter belonged to Sakeena, cutting through Kirstin like a knife.

Kirstin followed them for another mile, the soft, moist ground building up under her shoes as they traveled over streams and steep hills. The farther they walked, the more insecure Kirstin felt in the college students' safety, wondering what purpose the woods served to Sakeena, a servant to Melissa.

She followed them down another steep hill and once she reached the bottom she had to pause and adjust her eyes to the darkness. Panic set in when she couldn't hear footsteps anymore. It was the chorus of laughter heard in the distance that led Kirstin to see a small orange glow emanating in the distance. Sakeena and her companion walked towards the light, Sakeena grabbing her friends' hand. Kirstin gripped the trunk of a nearby tree and pressed her weight into her right leg, resisting the urge to sprint forward.

Tip toeing the rest of the way, Kirstin could understand the conversations happening around the corner, seeming to be a small gathering around a fire.

"Everyone this is Maile." Sakeena said.

Kirstin estimated about a half dozen voices responding with a greeting to Maile and Sakeena, all women. Kirstin circled around the trees, keeping herself several feet away behind Sakeena. A small camp ground was set up nearby a large rock that jutted out from a steep hill towering over them. The surface was flat, like a balcony to stand on but the six other women who Sakeena joined were all seated in a circle around the fire.

To Sakeena's right sat two women huddled together. One of them had bright fiery red hair, styled into a boy-cut. Despite the large black hooded sweatshirt she wore, Kirstin could tell she was slender given the sight of her skinny jeans that hugged her legs. Her head was nestled against the shoulder of a woman wearing a brown leather jacket. Her long brown hair was tied in a ponytail.

The couple next to them had fewer boundaries, a blonde woman sat against a tree with her legs straightened out while her partner's legs draped over them. Even without makeup, wearing a grey hooded sweater with Eastern Michigan University printed on it, the blonde looked air-brushed to Kirstin. Her smile revealed bright white teeth. Her blonde locks were straightened and judging from the length of her legs, she appeared to be at least six feet tall. Her partner was of darker complexion, appearing to have a curvier build that showed under her tight windbreaker. Her ears and nose had multiple piercings, two golden hooped earrings and one silver stud on her right nostril..

The last duo sat next to each other, one a woman whose hair was in a long braided ponytail, wearing a multi-colored beaded necklace over a white turtleneck sweater. next to her was a park ranger, a black woman who appeared to be in her late 20s. She was dressed in her uniform, dark green pants and brown button up long sleeve shirt. She hugged her legs against her chest while her partner rubbed her shoulders.

The redhead grabbed two beers out of a 24 pack and handed them to Sakeena and Maile. "Here take these and relax." the redhead spoke in a monotone voice, the sternness in it making the others laugh. "I'm Cherry. This is Karyn." she grabbed Karyn's wrist and squeezed it. Karyn politely waved and then the others chimed in.

"I'm Emma" the woman with piercings said.

"I'm Jamie." said the airbrushed blonde.

"My name's Anita." the woman in the sweater turned to the park ranger, "And this is Michelle, the person who is being awesome and letting us hang out here tonight."

"Just don't leave any of this shit here when you leave." Michelle said before sipping her beer.

"Everyone this is Sakeena, our other friend in our group." Anita added. "She's sometimes called the mother because she's the oldest."

"Fuck you." Sakeena said with a grin as she sat down with Maile and asked, "Are you cold?"

"Uh a little, does anyone have an extra jacket?" Maile asked.

"Oh we brought a few blankets don't worry." Emma said, reaching around the tree she sat against to pull out a blue quilt. She folded it up and rose to her feet to hand it to Sakeena. "So Maile, tell us about yourself, how do you know Sakeena?"

"We um...we just met." Maile said, her voice getting quieter as she sat down.

"I was at Necto and happened to bump into her so we started talking about psychology and I invited her out here to talk some more." Sakeena wrapped her arm around Maile and Kirstin took a step forward. Logic forced her to step back as she examined the women who knew Sakeena.

"Are you a student at U of M?" Emma asked. When Maile nodded she smiled, "Me too! Film major."

"Is that why you're sitting next to the sports news anchor for Channel 4?" Sakeena asked.

Jamie folded up her long legs against herself as she lowered her head, flashing her perfect teeth in a wide smile as her face turned red. "Don't tell anyone. I'm...new to this and the rest of the studio doesn't know."

"You'll be fine here." the ranger named Michelle said, "We're closed right now and I'm the only one watching this area."

"Plus even if anyone here did out you, they'd regret it later." Anita said in a low menacing voice that drew laughs from Emma, Sakeena, and Cherry but not their plus ones.

They continued sharing introductions while finishing off the twenty four pack that was brought. Anita was a law student at the University of Michigan who met Michelle several times when she would visit the park herself. Cherry was an "artist" who did not elaborate on what that was, but she met Karyn through Tinder. Karyn was a doctor at the Women's Health Center hospital in North Campus at the university. She recently found out her husband had cheated on her with an intern at his office. Her anger rekindled old feelings she had growing up that she wanted to explore further and it was by luck that she bumped into Cherry who invited her to their secret "girls' night out."

Lastly there was Emma who met Jamie while she was filming one of the home games for the college. An invitation to the bar after led to a long discussion about independent film and finding a friendlier crowd that was open minded and wasn't as interested in networking like her coworkers at the studio. This crowd, Kirstin deducted, was of Sakeena, Cherry, Anita, and Emma to which she payed attention to their body language.

Any physical affection was initiated by the four of them, a stroke on Michelle's thigh from Anita, a delicate massage around Jamie's neck from Emma, the familiar trace of Sakeena's fingers down Maile's bare arms, and then the open mouth kiss Cherry planted on Karyn. It was the sensual grooming of the visitors that had Kirstin on edge, keeping her eyes close on Cherry's mouth, waiting for fangs to appear. Focusing on Cherry made it easier for Kirstin to ignore the swirl of rage and sorrow of seeing Sakeena's hands taking more liberty in touching Maile.

Conversation died down as the group's attention turned to the movements of Cherry and Karyn leaning into each other, loud breaths escaping open mouthed kisses while their hands slipped under their clothes. Anita was the next to join the trend as she leaned in to nibble on Michelle's ear. Michelle's eyes closed as she smiled, stretching out her blanket so she could lay down. The outside noise of crickets was silenced by the smacking sounds of wet lips meeting for the first time.

Kirstin kept her eyes on Sakeena, watching through stinging eyes as Sakeena lay next to Maile, pulling her top up over her head and revealing a black laced brassier. As soon as Sakeena's hand touched Maile's breast her head tipped back, resting on her forearms while Sakeena did all the work. Her bottoms slid off her legs, showing off her black thong that dug into her thick thighs. Kirstin could hear the rustling of other women's clothes, zippers pulling open and sliding off their bodies, but she couldn't take her eyes off her partner, looking at Maile as if she were the only person that mattered to her in the world.

Much like with Kirstin, Sakeena took control, grabbing Maile by her hips and pulling her close so that they could slide against one another. Sakeena pulled the straps to her dress over her shoulder and let it fall. She guided Maile's head up and pressed it against her chest, letting her kiss Sakeena and lick where she wanted. It was when Sakeena's mouth opened as she let out an ecstatic gasp that Kirstin had to hide behind a tree, sliding down to crouch and hold back tears of anger.

With her eyes closed, the sensual music of the women got louder. Soft coos evolved into louder moans, almost like the sound of childbirth as each woman's cries moved in rhythm to the movement of whatever teased them. A loud crack shot through the noise which Kirstin knew was the sound of a hand striking flesh, followed by someone begging for more. Kirstin could feel the ache of her own spank welts flaring up from the familiar sound. There was no cult of vampires leading these women to some awful fate, it was just four women who liked to have discrete affairs with other women. That Sakeena felt safe talking about her life as a ghoul but not this was what made Kirstin claw at her shoulder blades, gripping them as hard as she could.

She rose to leave but then stopped, wanting to turn once more and get one last look, a final image to confront Sakeena with when she returned. Looking around the tree, Kirstin could see all eight women lying on the blanket, bare legs intertwined while they gyrated into each other. Before Kirstin could see Sakeena fucking Maile, something moved in the darkness.

At first Kirstin thought it was a tree branch, but when it moved again Kirstin could see outline of a hood, covering the head of a woman whose bare chest poked through the opening of an unwrapped robe. Her dark brown flesh shined as soon as the light hit her. The orange flow of the flames revealed full lips. She wore no clothes underneath and had no shame in standing inches away from the women making out, baring her ungroomed sex.

"Who the fuck are you?" the sound of a husky voice came inches from behind Kirstin who spun around, reaching for her gun while holding a hand over her mouth to cover her scream.

Standing behind Kirstin was another cloaked woman, her flesh milky white. Long black tresses of hair spilled out from under her robe and over her shoulders. At first it looked like she wore a domino mask, but when she stepped closer it was clear her face was covered in black markings, tribal ink that was tattooed on her face.

"F-freeze! Police!" Kirstin stammered, holding her gun up as she backed away, looking over her shoulder to see that her command startled the others nearby.

Jamie was the first to scream, sitting up just in time to see a blonde woman with a gun stepping backwards. "No no no no." she muttered, scrambling to her feet and scooping up clothing closest to her.

"Jamie, wait! Calm down." Emma was on her back, reaching out to stop her partner, too slow to grab her leg as Jamie scrambled into the night with just her underwear, brassier and shirt. her body was athletic, slender and toned around her shoulders and thighs, her ass barely moving as she tried to run. Her sweatpants were still bunched around her ankles, slowing her movement. It snagged on a nearby branch and Jamie fell forward. She immediately rolled on her back to hide her body, using her few clothes as coverage.

"I can't lose my career! Please don't arrest me!" her body folded up, legs curled while she turned to her side, hands covering a blushing face.

Karyn was trying to run, with one arm wrapped around her breasts. Cherry hard her hands on Karyn's shoulders, keeping her from bolting. Karyn was down to a white cotton thong that she covered with her other hand.

"Let me go. I can't let my husband know!" she shouted, shifting a hand to cover her backside.

"Shh! It's okay baby calm down" Cherry said, holding on Karyn tight and not seeming to be bothered by the fact that she was standing naked in front of an officer.

"Officer, I-I can explain!" Michelle cried. She tried kneeling down to pull her pink lace panties up while keeping one hand over her pussy. Both panties and trousers were bunched up by her feet and made the task impossible.

Anita's face was red, pulling the lower half of her sweater down to cover her purple thong she wore. She stared angrily at Kirstin and held a hand up, "Don't say anything Michelle. Whoever she is she has no reason to arrest us without a warrant."

"It's okay! Just run!" Kirstin kept her aim on the tattooed woman glaring at her, stepping closer and forcing Kirstin to step backwards.

"Don't you fucking move-" Kirstin screamed when she saw a hand reach around from behind her and grab her pistol. She tightened her grip, squeezing the trigger and watching as the muzzle flair lit up before striking the tattooed woman. Panicked screams pierced Kirstin's ears but she stayed focused on her target, watching as the hole around her abdomen closed.

"Oh you are in such trouble now."

"Kirstin you fucking idiot." Sakeena said, her arms hooking under Kirstin's and pulling her off the ground. "Stop fighting, I can't protect you here."

"Let me go! Fuck you!" Sakeena's voice fueled Kirstin's anger, trying to strike Sakeena with the back of her head while she kicked her legs. "How could you lie to me?" Was the last thing she screamed before being struck in the back of the head.

Pain woke Kirstin up, an ache she felt in her legs and shoulders. The sound of the fire popping helped her come into consciousness. A throbbing ache pounded so hard she felt it in her eyes. She opened them slowly to the blurred image of orange light.

"No..." Kirstin muttered, moving her arms once she realized where she was, recalling the moments before her lapse into unconscious.

Soft cloth dug into her wrists and Kirstin looked up to see her hands were held up high by two black knots, looped twice around her wrist and extending up into the trees. Kirstin's breathing sped up, moving her legs only to feel the same knots around her ankles. She looked down and saw that she was about a foot off the ground and she was naked. 

 

She looked for her clothes only to see four women in robes standing in front of her. The ground below them was pitch black and yet Kirstin could have sworn she saw shadows moving all around the camp fire.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey." the one closest to Kirstin's right said. It was the tattoooed woman who smirked as she stepped forward, letting her robe part open and reveal her athletic body. "Didn't think I'd get to use my ropes tonight so I should be thanking you."

"I won't." 

The one standing behind the tattooed woman stepped forward, pulling her hood back to reveal Melissa. Kirstin lifted her head to stare, taking in the first time she saw the vampire fully nude. Her hips were narrow, the outline of her hip bone visible. Her sex was hidden under a triangular shape of untrimmed hair.

"There is absolutely no reason you should be here Kirstin." Melissa folded her arms, "Judging from your outburst at Sakeena, I know how you found us. So the question I have is why, and you better answer because my friends here will not be so kind if you should be difficult."

In between the other hooded women, Kirstin could see the outline of long black hair flowing over the bare shoulders of Sakeena. Tears stained her cheeks and she hugged herself while staring at Kirstin.

"I'm sorry." she mouthed silently.

Over Sakeena's shoulder, Kirstin made out the glowing outline of another naked woman. She wore no robe, only a golden arm band that wrapped around her left tricep. Long, curly dark locks barely touched her shoulders. The outlines of the flames showed only her thin lips, pursed into a stoic expression as she watched from afar. Her chin was raised, standing tall and proud, as if she was the goddess to be worshiped.

"Who is she?" Kirstin immediately yelped at the sharp bite of something thin and hard whipped across her backside. "FUCK!"

"Answer Prisc-Melissa's question" she heard the tattooed woman say. "Damn. Looks like Sakeena already went to town on your ass. Guess this is going to hurt more for you."

Kirstin winced feeling the cold clammy hands grabbing onto her right ass cheek, shaking it and pinching at the tender marks Sakeena made the night before. Kirstin tried to close her legs shut but couldn't break the ropes.

"I'm so tired of the blushing routine Kirstin, especially when you bring yourself this mess." Melissa scowled, "Answer my fucking question why are you here?"

"The disappearances. The hunter who fought you, she said she'd tracked you at Necto and saw you luring women away."

Melissa's nostrils flared, eyes widening as she looked to see her comrades staring at her.

"A hunter? The same one who bested you sister?" the black woman who Kirstin first saw asked. She spoke with an accent, her pronunciation of "th" with a "d" sound.

"You're losing your touch sister." the tattooed woman's voice was loud, as if she was inches away from Kirstin's body. "I've heard rumors that you lost your-"

"Yes...that one. Getting back to the subject." Melissa said through grit teeth. "So you followed Sakeena thinking I'm the one responsible. Well I can tell you right now, these women-" 

She gestured to the ground and Kirstin could see that the movement came from the 6 women on the ground, naked bodies intertwined as they humped against each other. A chorus of soft moans varied in volume as hips were caroused, tongues slid against one another, and breasts were touched. "-will not be dying. However, I can't say the same for you."

Melissa stepped aside, allowing for the woman watching from afar to walk towards Kirstin. She walked with one foot planted in front of the other, her shoulders remaining stiff like a statue coming to life. She seemed to grow with each step, reaching eye level with Kirstin once she was inches away from her face. The woman's eyes seemed narrow, hazelnut colored orbs that scanned Kirstin's face.

"Sakeena?" she asked. Her voice had a smooth, deep sound with a European accent.

Sakeena swallowed, breathing in deep before looking at Melissa who nodded. Sakeena then stepped forward, "Yes hiero-um..."

"Priestess" Melissa said.

"Yes Priestess?"

"I understand that you have feelings for this woman. Were you aware that she followed you this evening?" the Priestess' eyes remained on Kirstin.

"No. I thought i was thorough when I left."

"Melissa?" The Priestess asked.

"Sakeena is telling the truth." Melisa kept her gaze on Sakeena, "She's scared and sad right now."

Kirstin saw Sakeena's eyes shift at her but then looked away when she was asked another question.

"You understand our world. You understand those who question our faith. Do you understand the danger this puts us in?"

"I-I do." Sakeena's mouth quivered. "I'm sorry."

"Melissa, I know she's been of use to you before, but what is she feeling right now?"

Melissa walked closer, her eyes like candles glowing as she stared at Kirstin. She pulled at her restraints, sticking her neck out to stare down Melissa.

"She's angry. Sad as well, this isn't the first time she's been in this position." she smiled at Kirstin, "Although I think the main issue is that she feels betrayed by Sakeena."

"I see." the Priestess said, "You thought she was unfaithful?"

Kirstin wanted to keep her mouth shut but then felt another sharp bite across her ass.

"Answer her." the tattooed woman's voice commanded.

"She was kissing another woman, i thought she-" she looked at Sakeena, "I thought we had trust." Kirstin's throat ached, "How could you do that to me?"

Sakeena covered her mouth, wrapping an arm around her stomach as she lowered her head.

"Because it's what she was told to do." the Priestess said, grabbing the back of Kirstin's hair to pull her head back. "She serves a higher power, we all serve a higher power Detective. The question is, can you?" she leaned closer, "Why should we let you live?"

Kirstins' eyes darted from Sakeena to Melissa, she could feel her heartbeat racing when they gave no response. "I'm a detective....if I die...my partner will look for me..they'll all look for me." Talking was difficult once her heart raced, her lungs feeling depleted of any oxygen.

The Priestess smiled, "Not if we destroy your body." her mouth spread open, baring her fangs to Kirstin whose eyes fluttered, feeling dizzy at the threat.

Sakeena made short gasps of air between her fingers as she choked back tears.

"This hunter who told you about Melissa, could you find her?"

Kirstin nodded, feeling a sharp pain up her shoulders and back from being restrained.

"And you're sure that the police do not suspect anyone here to be responsible for the missing mortals?"

"I'm certain. I only came here because i wanted to rule it out and then I got mad when I saw Sakeena leaving with her." Kirstin gestured towards Maile who was on her back, driving her pelvis into the smooth thigh of Jaimie who lay on top of her.

"I'm so sorry Kirstin." Sakeena muttered, drawing the scolding looks from Melissa.

The Priestess gave Sakeena a brief glance before facing Kirstin again. Her hand reached out and gripped Kirstin's face, thumb and finger pushing into her cheek so hard she felt her teeth cutting into the side of her mouth.

"In exchange for your life, you will promise to find us this Hunter and deliver her whereabouts to us. You will also never tell anyone what you saw tonight. If you are asked, you will say you found some women camping. If you ever make an effort to reveal what we were doing, you will immediately undress while dancing sensually for the person you're speaking to."

Kirstin's eyes burned, her eye lids straining trying to blink. She wanted to shake her head, but instead she imagined doing exactly what she was told, trying to report this to her superiors only to give the department a striptease."

"Not quite what i expected but very fitting for her." Melissa quipped. "What now?"

"We carry on." The Priestess stepped to the side and stretched her arm out to Sakeena. "Come child."

Sakeena stared and then moved forward when Melissa guided her by touching her back. "Y-yes?"

"On your knees, we are to continue our plans for tonight. The Dark Mother has blessed us with this interruption. " her eyes shifted to Kirstin,

"We aren't killing her?" the tattooed woman asked.

"No. This is the night of passion." the Priestess said as she placed both hands on Kirstin's shoulders, massaging them as she leaned close, making the hair on Kirstin's arms and neck stand. "We normally hunt to bring lovers but this time, a lover came to us. This is a sign. Sakeena come and honor your feelings for this woman. Melissa, you get to reap the rewards of the seed you sowed."

She stepped aside to let Sakeena stand in front of Kirstin. the scent of her perfume allowed Kirstin to relax, letting the ropes carry her weight. Sakeena wrapped her arms around Kirstin. She turned her head, pulling away, "Fuck you."

Sakeena's eyes squeezed shut and rested her head against Kirstin's neck."I'm so sorry baby. I didn't have a choice." she whispered. Her fingers slid down Kirstin, her shoulders, her ribs, hips, and thighs before touching her backside. Sakeena lowered to her knees, kissing Kirstin's lower belly.

The other vampires in hoods walked back to the mass of naked bodies by the fire, laying beside the women who were engaged in intercourse. Kirstin looked away when she felt Sakeena's tongue slither up her thigh. With her head thrown back as she felt Sakeena's lips touch her sex, Kirstin saw Melissa move behind her. ***

With her body tied, all Kirstin could do was sit with the pleasure, her lower sex feeling sore the more Sakeena's tongue moved in and out, nibbling at the outer folds of her labia. Kirstin tried squeezing her thighs together, turning her body and resist falling for Sakeena again. Kirstin's upper lip curled back, opening to speak but felt her legs weaken when Sakeena's tongue pushed against her clitoris.

Kirstin opened her eyes the moment she felt Melissa's touch, hands pressing into her skin and traveling down the sides of her body. They stopped around her hips. Kirstin's body felt as hot as the fire dancing next to her, the heat building up from her pussy the more Sakeena took her time moving her tongue like a slow wave inside her. The moment Kirstin felt Sakeena's tongue move away, she tried to thrust her pelvis, pushing against Sakeena's face. She was received when she felt Sakeena's hands clutch her backside. Her nose pushed into Kirstin's clit while her mouth made sucking noises that drew out rapid breaths from Kirstin.

"You have no idea how lucky you are.' Melissa whispered before running her tongue along the back of Kirstin's neck, running her lower lip against her ear lobe before nibbling it. Her hands also took more liberty, fingers pressing hard as they gripped Kirstins breasts, massaging them while she swiveled her hips against Kirstin's buttocks.

The wet touch of both women made Kirstin dizzy. The feel of Melissa's pubic hair was enough to make Kirstin wet the way the soft hairs tickled her rear cheeks. She could feel her pussy sliding effortlessly against Sakeena's mouth, every thrust of her hips making her eyes blurry. Her cries grew louder, interrupted by the chanting of the Priestess.

Lasciate che il serpente si guarisse  
Lasciate che il sangue e il veleno si guariscano  
L'amore di Angitia guarisce  
L'amore di Medusa guarisce  
L'amore di Lilith guarisce

Through blurry eyes, Kirstin watched the Priestess stand on the rock, surveying the coupled women on the ground. The Priestess' arms were spread, a pointed dagger in her left hand. A dark mass wrested around her shoulders. At first Kirstin thought it was a shawl, until she saw an end move, slithering across her chest and reveal the outline of a snake's head.

The smooth, wet tip of Sakeena's tongue circled inside Kirstin's and her eyes rolled upward, her lower belly trembled and she began to whimper. Sakeena's laughter was muffled as she lifted both hands to spank Kirstin.

The hiss from Melissa was so close to Kirstin's ear it tickled her right before her fangs sunk into her neck. Kirstin's jaw opened, her screams echoing throughout the woods, feeling her pelvic floor tighten before she felt warm, wet beads of her essence trickle down her legs. 

Upon seeing Melissa feed, her hooded companions moved to the women who fucked on the ground. Their cloaks spread like wings as the spread their arms before laying next to their coupled prey.

The park ranger, Michelle was on all fours, black hair hanging over her face as she backed her hips into Anita's hand that moved back and forth in between Michelle's legs. With her other hand, Anita raked her nails across Michelle's back, making it arch as traveled to her buttocks and giving it a hard spank.

The vampire whom Kirstin first saw knelt down in front of Michelle. She pulled her hood back and revealed long black braids tied in a bun. She leaned forward, stroking Michelle's hair before opening her mouth to bite into her neck. Michelle's body shook, screaming as she slumped down, letting Anita flick her hand rapidly into her sex.

Karyn was on her back, legs spread for Cherry to bury her head in between them. Karyn's hand was in her mouth, biting down to muffle her cries, the fast movement of Cherry's tongue exciting Karyn's body in ways she'd never felt before. She didn't resist when the tattooed woman knelt beside her, lifting her up to rest against her chest. Karyn's arms slumped lifelessly on the ground. When she felt fangs into her neck, her body moved as if hit by a defibrillator, chest shooting out, legs squeezing tight around Cherries' head while unleashing her cry.

Maile lay on top of Jaime, their hips grinding against each other while Emma knelt by them, taking turns with each woman by pleasuring them with her hand. She reached forward and grabbed the back of Jamie's hair, pulling it back to offer her neck to the other hooded figure who approached them. She pulled her hood back and exposed a clean shaven head, eyes as white as the moon. She looked frail, eyes sunken in. Jaime opened her eyes to see the woman and opened her mouth, only to groan when she felt Emma's hand rotate inside her pussy.

The bald woman opened her mouth and latched her fangs into Jaime who planted both hands on the ground, grinding deeper into Maile who matched her partners cry. The chorus of women in ecstasy was led by the chants, Kirstin's ears rang as she came down from her orgasm. Even with her legs tied she could still feel her pussy trembling, feeling a small chill up her spine.

"Are you still mad at me?" She heard Sakeena ask.

Before Kirstin could answer, her eyes fluttered once more, the loss of blood mixed with the pleasure of Melissa's Kiss making her feel like she'd drunk a whole bottle of Merlot. Kirstin shook her head side to side in response but then let it fall forward as she went into a deep sleep.

****  
An empty message box resulted in another frustrated sigh from Alan. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. "Come on Kirstin, just tell me you're okay."

"Stuck with desk detail?" A man approaching Alan asked. He was in his late 30s, dressed in the matching blue uniform. He had a white sheet of paper in his hand.

"Not all of us get to live the rock star life." Alan said as he turned to face the officer. "Is that for me?"

"Detective Delaney actually." he said as he handed Alan the sheet, "It was the forensics lab. They've been calling all day asking for her and finally sent this over when they got tired."

Alan froze, "They've been calling all day? Did you try getting in touch with her?"

The officer nodded. "No answer, just straight to voicemail."

Alan pinched the bridge of his nose before taking the sheet and looking at it. "Thank you officer." he waited for the man to be gone before looking at the results of the DNA test that had been ordered earlier that morning. He held onto his phone, bringing up Kirstin's number but then stopped when he saw a name on the sheet, Daniel Martin Jones.

Alan scanned the rest of the sheet and squinted his eyes to re-read the birthdate: September 22, 1946. "What the fuck?" he muttered as he waited for his computer to boot up. Alan remembered the footage from the hotel, the man described was not in his seventies. When his computer came on, Alan entered the name into the database. It didn't take Alan long to read Jones' record before he grabbed his phone and dialed Kirstin's number, slamming his desk when the phone went to voicemail.

"Godammit Kirstin answer you fucking phone, we got a name for the guy at the hotel...but...just call me back." Daniel Martin Jones disappeared around May of 1970. He was last seen in Detroit but then his case was closed when no more evidence of his whereabouts turned up.


End file.
